


Catharsis

by MagiFox_77, Useless_girl



Series: Codex Omega [3]
Category: Behemoth (Band), Gojira (Band), Machine Head (Band), Septicflesh (Band), Slipknot (Band), Trivium (Band)
Genre: Addictions, Alcohol, Alternate Dimensions, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angels, Angst, Biker Gangs, Blood, Dark, Demons, Drugs, Fighting, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, Magic, Male Slash, Mating/Bonding, Mystery, Old Gods, Orgies, Ratings: R, Romance, Rough Sex, Slash, Transmutation, Violence, altered history by Christianity, drama (lots of it), m/m - Freeform, some (kinda manly) fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 144,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagiFox_77/pseuds/MagiFox_77, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: Due to a summer vacation, the usual weekly update comes today instead of Sunday. Enjoy! ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Note:** This story is the third part of our “[Codex Omega](https://archiveofourown.org/series/952329)” series. To understand what’s going on in the multiverse, we recommend to read “[Demon of Mercy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713310)” and “[The Sin and the Sentence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777107)” first. Enjoy! ;)

 **Recommended song:** “[Catharsis](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WYeDJxWvA_I)” by Machine Head

 **Catharsis definition:** the process of releasing, and thereby providing relief from, strong or repressed emotions. For example, “music is a means of catharsis for them”. (Synonyms: purging, purgation, purification, cleansing, release, relief, emotional release, freeing, deliverance, exorcism, ridding.)

 **Fandoms:** Slipknot, Trivium, SepticFlesh, Machine Head

 **Characters:** Corey Taylor/Jim Root, Mick Thomson, Matt Heafy/Corey Beaulieu, Paolo Gregoletto, Spiros Seth Antoniou, Sotiris Vayenas, Christos Antoniou/Brent, Kerim Lechner/Mick Thomson, Seth/Sotiris/Kerim, Jim Root/Seth Antoniou, Corey Beaulieu/Matt Heafy/Paolo Gregoletto, Robb Flynn (Lucifer), Balthazar (Gavin Rossdale), Smaug the cat, Sethi the cat, original characters, Adam 'Nergal' Darski (Samael)

 **Rating/category:** R (explicit), supernatural AU, post-apocalyptic AU, alternate dimensions, old gods, altered history by Christianity, mysteries, slash, M/M, light BDSM, drama (lots of it), romance, hurt/comfort, angst, dark, violence, fighting, biker gangs, demons, angels, magic, transmutation, blood, mating/bonding, first time, rough sex, addictions, drug abuse, alcohol abuse, some (kinda manly) fluff, orgies

 **Summary:** The wheels are in motion and the fate of the Earth is in the hands of the only Nephilim. But for this fight being awake is not going to be enough… Sometimes the help of old gods and mythical creatures is needed to be prepared for the grim future…

 **Disclaimer:** This is a product of our imagination and was written only for entertainment and fun. We don’t profit from this fanfiction and we mean no harm or disrespect against any real person, culture or custom that might appear in the story. All original pictures used in the story belong to their respective owners and credits go to them.

* * *

  
  
Full size pic [HERE](https://orig00.deviantart.net/e752/f/2018/203/2/7/catharsis1_by_useless_girl-dchy55n.jpg)

 **Catharsis  
** _by S.M.A. & Useless-girl_

**Chapter 1**

_A few days after the time Corey, the first son of Lucifer stayed with his band at the luxury hotel at the gate of Gehenna and met with Balthazar…_

In Earth's history, the fall of nations was nothing new. It was almost periodically readjusting borders and merging together cultures and people traveling, or more like escaping their home in large numbers, bringing their habits and culture to new parts of the world.  
  
Wiping most of the planet 'clean' was the method of most deities that cross the dimensions and find the infant part of the universe. Most decided to make something of it, form it and use it for their own amusement, or practice their power with gaining followers by forming some miracles and creating some new things here and there. Then after all that it was just fun to see the more primitive humans go against each other.  
  
Apparently, most got bored after a while and left their creations and followers. Usually then some other supernatural being takes over for a while. But before that, all makes sure some kind of mass-extinction and apocalypse happens to start with a clean sheet, so to say...

This time though it was the humans themselves who caused the chaos upon their world. Their greed and hunger for power helped them evolve to try to use beings from outside their dimension. And literal Heaven and Hell broke loose with the gates of Gehenna and Valhalla being opened. Those worlds’ lower beings raiding the human world. The weapons human leaders tried had little effects on such creatures but brought the termination similar to their previous Gods’ on the poor planet. Chemicals and radiation poisoned the land and the air, making it harder for simple people to survive.

But before the skies permanently turned dark and acid rain fell, a few groups of special beings started something to help on things. Even if then they knew very little about their destination of fate.

At the Gate of the East an elegant western man was walking the streets of Athens. He knew Greece, Balthazar existed before the last God started to play with the world and humans. And being a renegade to all the higher leading orders, he was the true lord of trickery and gambling. His own life was all about that... Gambling his luck to be important to more higher lords for various advantages.

That is why he knew very well who not to cross, and whom to be loyal to all the time. If he wanted to keep existing and live a playboy life, that is...

  
_Balthazar_

The creatures guarding the gate at Athens were ancient. Seen a lot of changes in the world. Their powers were greater and chose to protect the gate and ancient knowledge throughout the centuries.  
  
"Ancient ones," Balthazar got down on one knee and bowed his head in the high ceremonial cave.

The place was deep inside the tall Greek cliffs and some of the warm light peeked through the roof’s cracks where slowly water drops washed through and created gorgeous dripstone columns. The walls were richly decorated with the history of a once ruling world order. Before the trickster demon three thrones stood, in each an ancient God listened to the messenger bringing news about the first son of Lucifer and other beings heading to the ancient sanctuary.

***

It's been four days since the pair of Corey and Matt with Brent and their guardian angel Paolo have arrived to Athens.  
  
Corey was still smiling on his pair's face seeing the Greek writings. _“It's demon language... How can anyone learn that?”_ the dark cherub stated and thinking back on that moment it still made Corey giggle inside.

His band got a nice little residence on top of the cliff with an amazing view of the landscape on the outskirts of the old but modern city. It was calmer there – for now. The ancient trinity missed two members when they arrived, and the Guard of the Gate was on other duties. But it was good for them. Corey truly loved that they could just enjoy some peace and sunshine and relax for a few days.  
  
But that day they were attending an audition with the Guard of the Gate and Corey wasn't sure if _he_ was more nervous or Matt...

The meeting wasn't all formal. As the other two gods were away, Sotiris, the staying in ancient God only wanted to give them a late welcome and look at the pair. So when it was time, Corey walked into the huge library of the knowledge of all time and places, finding a tall bald and bearded man sitting by one of the desks.

  
_Sotiris_

Seeing the pair walking in, he stood up and focused his senses on Matt.  
  
"Ancient one," Corey bowed when they came face to face with the tall man.  
  
"Son of the Morning Star," Sotiris nodded with a small smile.  
  
"Please, meet my pair, Matt," Corey only said that. He knew well that the Greek man already knew a lot about his pair.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Matt. Sotiris is my Earthly name. We will get to know each other more with my mates present. This library is the first step in your training. You may learn from the scrolls and books freely for now," he said with a Greek accent.

Ever since Matt fully mated with Corey with the help of the demon shamans and his body stopped transmutating, he's been curious to see this place and these gods Corey and Paolo told him stories about while they were traveling there. He's been never in Greece and even after the burning of the world this place looked beautiful and less affected. It was a nice change of scenery probably for all of them. The place felt ancient too and Matt's new senses could strongly feel how much history was lying under the surface.   
  
In those few days they discovered their new surroundings either by foot or using their wings. Needless to say, the newly turned Cherub was amazed and probably had a mild culture shock too. Luckily, he had Corey on his side most of the time to explain things to him and the tall curly man drank in the new knowledge like a dry sponge.  
  
But what really interested him was learning more and meeting with these gods. So obviously he was excited too on their way to that audition, but could sense that his pair was maybe even more.  
  
He wasn't disappointed when the tall bald man stood up. Even as they entered the library, Matt could feel a strong presence quite different from any creature he has ever felt before. Matt could sense it right away how the god's powers were on him even as he greeted Corey.  
  
Following his pair's example, the half-angel, half-demon Cherub bowed his head too in front of the man in a reverend-like black button down overcoat. It was hard to miss the winged sun medallion resting on his chest. Matt knew that it meant power, divinity, royalty and the eternity of the soul.  
  
His thoughts and awe were interrupted a bit by the pride he heard from Corey's voice as he introduced Matt to the god. It made Matt smile and relax a bit as he glimpsed at his mate then returned the intense dark gaze of Sotiris, meeting it with his Asian black ones. "Nice to meet you too. I thank you for allowing us to take shelter here and letting us... me learn more about myself. It is a great honor," he bowed his head once more then his sly smile returned. "I see my mate seems to have a thing for powerful bald men," he teased Corey, not being able to help himself.

Corey's lips parted with a mild shock at that.  
  
Sotiris narrowed his eyes and the corner of his lips pulled up into a small smug smile. "Perfect match," he said looking at Corey, who turned all red from all that. He used to study at this place and got close to the God. The approval he felt from him was very important for the demon. "King will always have a special place in my heart," Sotiris stated turning back to Matt. "Tell me young one, what do you know about things before your father?"

Smirking a bit wider from the other two males' reaction and Corey turning so red, Matt eased up a bit more. "I know you have a special place in his heart too," Matt showed his acceptance of the history those two had together as he knew about it beforehand and wasn't bothered by it since Corey was his pair now and knew that he loved him deeply.  
  
He even stroked along Corey's arm before looking back at the god, frowning lightly. "Before my father? I'm sorry... I'm not sure I understand the question."

"Oh of course. I meant before circa 6000 years. Before your holy father happened to this world," Sotiris smiled warm and understanding at Matt. "You are so very young. But living along with humans you must know some of the ancient history. Also, what do you know

about your culture as an east Asian?"

"Oh I see..." Matt said and took a seat along with Corey once Sotiris offered them the chairs with a wave of his hand and sat back in his too. "I know that there were other... ancient cultures my 'father' and his angels would rather not talk about and keep humans from knowing. If I want to be honest, under the flag of the Christian Church they did a very good job at covering things up and destroying evidence in connection with those ancient civilizations and their gods..." Matt mused, showing that ever since he was on the run of his brothers and sisters and especially being on Corey's side, he's been reading up on things.  
  
"Corey had told me of gods like you yourself. How many of you and other creatures tried to guide and teach humanity. To give them knowledge to prosper and grow spiritually too. But obviously things didn't go as planned thanks to the brainwashing of religions and also the self-destructive human nature..."  
  
"Frankly... I know very little about my heritage from my mother's side. She was a Japanese human living in America but I was just a kid when she had died. I only know very little of that culture aside of food and some traditions and gods. Why do you ask?"

"Just to know how much work is ahead. But you have a lot of time. The caves and tunnels around these areas stood for over 10 000 years. We may hold up for a little while longer," Sotiris smiled. "When my mates arrive, we can start the proper training. Another group is headed here. With a possible Nephilim with them. We are pessimistic about such news, but these were sent here by the shamans, like you," the God's voice changed to a deeper one from his nice soft tone of speech as he started talking in the name of the other two too. In their connected consciousness all three of them talked as one.

"We are pleased to get to know the pair of the son of the Morning One," he continued in the same echoing voice. "We will let you learn from the ancient beings. You will be important in the new world. And so need to study your roots. We must know where we are from to know what our purpose is."

Of course as Matt listened to the god and noticed how his eyes and voice seemed to change, he glimpsed at his pair for a moment before swallowing hard. A Nephilim sent by J and M? Matt knew that those beings were very rare and also very powerful. But they could talk about that with Corey and maybe Paolo a bit later.  
  
"I am honored to meet you all, ancient ones. And to be able to learn and train with your aid. I will try my best not to disappoint," he promised putting a slender hand over his heart and nodding towards Sotiris and the clearly present other two gods. It was a strange sensation too. It was as if all there were in the room, or at least it felt like that way to Matt's senses, even if he knew that they were talking in union with the bald god.

Sotiris nodded and his mates left his spirit. His eyes turned back to his own ones and he blinked a few times adjusting back. "Very well. You all are free to look around these halls. I would like to meet your guardian too, King. For now I retreat to my duties," he smiled with another nod standing up and turning into light gray smoke before vanishing.  
  
"So... any questions?" Corey turned to his pair holding back a giggle as much as he could from Matt's face.

"Wow!" Matt mumbled on his deep voice and reminded himself to close his mouth which hung open from the nice disappearing trick. Collecting himself as he felt the overwhelming godly presence fade from the room, he turned to Corey in his chair in sync with him.  
  
"This was more intense and at the same time more relaxed than I expected," he said and his lopsided smirk made a return. "How do you feel after seeing Sotiris again?" he asked, even wiggling his brows a bit.

Now it was Corey's turn to leave his mouth open for a bit, then clear his throat while turning all red again.

"It was nice seeing him… You must know that what we had was many thousands of years ago... And you must agree that he is…" he cleared his throat again there "charming and alluring… But I meant questions about... Never mind…" he just inhaled long and deep and looked Matt in the eyes. "It was nice seeing him again. I feel all fuzzy and shit all over. You wanted to hear something like that, didn't you?"

Frankly, Matt found Corey's embarrassment cute and amusing. It happened rarely that he could make him feel and look like this. "Yes, he is like that, it's clear as day and yeah. I mean... I want you to know that I'm okay with your history with him. Now you're mine for the rest of our lives anyway, so I don't mind," he said and leaned in to peck Corey's lips.  
  
Then he stood up and started walking around, drinking in the details of the library and reading along the spines of the ancient books. He also saw scrolls here and there and his curiosity was piqued. "So... obviously this library is amazing and huge, containing lots of knowledge. But I'm not sure where to start, what to look for. And how will my training look like?" he asked from the other side of the table, hands behind his back so he wouldn't touch anything just yet.

"Thanks," Corey said with a shy smile at Matt's accepting words. "You really just know and saw a part of how powerful he and his mates are... I mean... they are literal Gods from an age way before and helped humans in many forms after they had decided to stay in this world," he added maybe a little bit more excited than he should have been right next to his pair.  
  
But Matt's question made his attention get back from the glory of his teenage years in those caves...

"I think... As all things is best learned from the start maybe try those scrolls in the cabinet. There are notes for them too for easier understanding of the old wording. It's about the first human civilizations like Sumerian and Babylonian and such. Your training will be partly about a lot of reading and research and partly about practicing your skills. That will be Seth's duty. He is the more... how to say… physical aspect of the trinity. Any other questions about this meeting and all that doesn’t include my past love life?"

Matt chuckled a bit on Corey. "Okay, no more questions about that. For now. But later you'll have to tell me how it is to be with a god," he winked at his mate then walked closer to the cabinet with the glass doors that contained said scrolls while processing all the information Corey was sharing with him.  
  
"So Sotiris is the spiritual one guarding the gate... It's to another dimension, right? Their home dimension?" he asked more and more curious. "Also... if Seth is the physical aspect then what is the third god, Christos?"  
  
Carefully turning the key in the lock, he opened the cabinet and gently picked up the scroll at the top to take a closer look. "And do you know who these people in that approaching group are? And why does Sotiris want to meet up with Paolo in private?" the questions seemed to roll off his tongue now in his usual way as Matt walked back to the table and carefully rolled out the parchment, weighing down its edges to be able to read it. Or rather... stare at the Greek writings. "Err... I think those notes will come in handy to be able to understand anything from these scrolls..."

"Demon language, huh?" Corey scoffed and waited till Matt returned with the notes and sat beside him again. "But it's actually Sumerian. And myths about visitors they had. The Annunaki. Beings teaching them how to build things and grow grains and such. Sotiris led those outer world beings. But regarding your questions... Hmm... Having sex with a God is out of this world also. Maybe out of all of the worlds even," he chuckled. "Christos always stayed with the humans. Taking up various forms and for his obvious powers people always referred to him as some half-God... He is the aspect of knowledge and the connection between people. Between humans and other beings. Like other gods. You will learn from them all. They led great battles and led great empires. And somehow managed to be remembered and respected by humans till this day by their ancient forms also," Corey said with much enthusiasm.

But who could blame him? He almost rambled out how Seth even kept his ancient name… But he knew Matt has to learn most of these on his own and the connections between ancient and newer cultures.  
  
"Paolo… Who would not want to meet him? Honestly? But I think just for a talk about the shamans. The other group… I don't know anything really. But I'm sure the shamans won't send an impostor here. A real Nephilim must be taken seriously. And it's been like… way before my and my father's birth when they lived. We just have to wait and see, I think..."

Pulling his chair closer to Corey's, Matt was listening to him fascinated, reading along the notes and sometimes glimpsing at the scroll. "Maybe I should keep you near me like this during my learning sessions as my personal translator," he smiled warmly and with love at his mate. "I love listening to your stories," the tall Cherub said, placing a hand on the prince's thigh for physical contact.  
  
"It's just fascinating, really, how rich history really is and it's crazy just how much it was altered and edited to suit the interests of some. But I have a feeling I'll have a lot of fun relearning the past so I can understand the presence and myself better. Also, you are so cute when you are fan girling about these gods. Rightfully, of course. Still... it is cute to me," he confessed, rubbing said thigh with a loving smile. Damn, by now he should be better at reining in his emotions... But it was always somewhat difficult when his mate was so close.  
  
"Hm... interesting about the Nephilims... As I understand, having one possibly walking the Earth again is a huge thing. How would that change things for the future?"

"Thanks, love," Corey blushed a bit again. It seemed this place brought back his teenage blushing self...  
  
"A Nephilim is both angel and demon. And stronger than any of those. And how things now are... I think no one knows. Not even the ancient trinity. The trick is that a Nephilim is very powerful but can be either like... good or evil. As many of their kinds became humans. They have some traits like humans. And they can be evil and power-hungry if not supported and trained. I think an awakening one is good to lead to a road of a peace-guarding life," Corey thought out loud. That was a great issue affecting all of them. Well, them more as they will meet those arriving people.

"Aren't you hungry? I mean for food too not just knowledge," he grinned trying to seduce Matt to grab some food. "You heard the big man... We can roam free now... Well, I could already anyway… but you know..."

"So basically a weapon of mass-destruction or the savior of this world... A much more believable situation than the second coming of Christ," Matt chuckled a bit but his mind was running a mile a minute too meanwhile. He hoped as hell that this Nephilim guy or girl will be one who could be led towards the peaceful path instead of having to deal with another destructive force next to the humans.  
  
"Huh? Food? I could eat, yeah... I could eat you up afterwards too as I'm hungry for sex as well," Matt said out without thinking. He had noticed that he became bolder too since their successful mating, but he wasn't bothered by that since there was no use in trying to hide anything from his mate who would know anyways if he tried. "This place seems to bring your past memories up," he added and boy, he could sense that there was plenty of sex in it too, but this time didn't voice it as he promised he'd leave that topic alone for now.

"That's acceptable… After a lamb chop," Corey smirked and stood to pull up Matt also and close him into his arms. "My naughty Ronin Cherub... I know you just want to punish me for all the blushing... I mean... I get it... how it looks for an all-powerful entity like you to be with someone blushing and shy... You need a strong man..." he cooed on his deep bedroom voice leaning to Matt's ear and gently biting the earlobe.

Closing his black eyes as a nice shiver ran down his spine from the bite on his earlobe, he put his long tattooed arms around his mate to keep him close. "Lamb chop sounds great, but not as great as what you just described for our activities after eating," he chuckled low and dirty and squeezed Corey's nice ass with both hands. "It seems you want to get punished, huh?" he murmured and turned his head to be able to catch Corey's plump bottom lip to suck on it a bit. "I can do that if you want to be my worthy pair..." he purred. It also didn't skip Matt's attention how he used to want to become Corey's worthy pair when he was just a half-breed. 

***

"They are at it again..." Brent mused from the sounds to be heard from the pair’s bedroom.

The demon and the guardian angel were sitting outside on the terrace, sipping on some Greek liquor. It was nice and easy to drink a lot from it till they started to giggle.  
  
"I saw a T-shirt in one of the old closed shops. Probably from the time people went to holidays and such and no hordes of lower angels or renegade demons tried to attack them plus the human leader starting wars. So..." Paolo giggled on his long sentence. "The T-shirt said that... Umm... 'I drank so much ouzo that I woke up with a Greek accent!’" and they both rolled with laugher on that.  
  
"I must get that. What do you think, the king would let us? Ohhh and you have to meet one of the Gods here. How are they? Matt and the king was out for long today. They said they’ve been going around and now I can too," Brent spoke while smearing his tears from the laugh.  
  
"Yes... I have to but I think strange things would happen if we met now," the bald angel laughed a little too loud and high. "They are nice. You will love them... And the pair was all around the caves. I will take you tomorrow. But now... Let’s go get some funny tourist souvenirs!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Athens looked much more different from the sunny postcards and advertisements Jim remembered from before the "Apocalypse". There were dark clouds above them as they were standing at the edge of a cliff with the view of the crumbling and messy city which was famous of its ruins and history once. The tall biker sighed as he spotted some dying down smoke curling towards the sky from here and there. It was such a shame.  
  
Shaking his head, he turned his back to the edge of the cliff and looked at the other two figures waiting for him not far from the portal they came through. It was an interesting way of traveling, but much faster than by airplanes. Even if they had to hike for half a day in the sub-dimension that was called Sanctuary to find the right portal. It was well-hidden and very few knew about it for a reason. After all, it brought the traveler to the doorstep of three powerful old gods. Not many would risk getting on their wrong side.  
  
By then Jim knew from JD, the helpful angel in Sanctuary, that these gods were respected and also feared by many. Even the high demon shamans talked about them only with respect. Truth be told, Jim's newly found hunger for knowledge was growing by the minute as he joined his pair, the short redhead Corey and their buff blue-eyed and black long-haired company, Mick, who started to act like their bodyguard.  
  
The biker was still coming to terms with the fact that he was a powerful Nephilim now. As much as Corey and Mick – both formerly Mercy Demons – knew about his kind, they told it to Jim. But there were so much more only such ancient gods could know and show to Jim. And he knew that even if he didn't choose this fate, he had to accept it and respect the sacrifices people made for him to be able to stand there.  
  
Like Corey whose hand he took and leaned down to give a peck to his pink lips. By then Jim could feel the changes on him which weren't caused by only because of Jim's own changing. Something was up and he tried to talk about it a few times but the redhead brushed it off with one of his smiles and shrugs, saying something along the line of "everything will be alright and as supposed to be". Well, that didn't put Jim's mind at ease, especially when he sometimes caught a contemplative, nearly sad look from his lover. Or when he clung to Jim with swirling emotions during nights.  
  
"Are you ready?" he asked both of them and they nodded.  
  
"As ever as we will be," Corey smiled up at him and stole another short kiss before nodding.

"Yeah, let's do it. I can feel the powers close," Mick nodded at the pair.  
  
Truth be told, he found his new purpose of existence in guarding them. Their kind, the demons of mercy, has been isolated and hasn’t changed ever since the dawn of time. And by then where the trio was standing on that cliff, the portal to their void dimension already closed up.  
  
The few last of them existing was looking after the biker gang Jim was in. Staying connected to their home world and only being shadows with a few powers to help out their assigned humans. But as the worlds changed they had to cross the borders and listen to the calling of their protected ones, choosing a life in a half-human body instead of fading away. All five of them found their purpose. Mick was to help Jim. And guard them.  
  
Corey sensed the big buff half-demon's thoughts like always. His purpose was to help Jim become what he was born to be, no matter what. And they were so close now… "I can feel them too. Such a strange force… Let's go to the gates. I'm sure they can feel us too."

Nodding, the bearded biker lightly squeezed the small hand in his and started leading the way towards the cave system as if he knew where to go. "Yes, I can feel them strongly too. Never felt anything like this before," he hummed under his mustache as they went through tunnel after tunnel, their sensitive eyes making it easier for them to see in the dim light.  
  
In the end they ended up on more busy and bigger tunnels with torches and oil lamps on the walls. People, seemingly servants, were hurrying to clean or carry out other tasks, but everyone seemed to take a moment to look at them a bit strangely. Some even muttered to each other in Greek, obviously surprised and also curious. But none of them dared to answer or come greet them in English. Jim doubted they spoke the language. But it didn't really matter either, because they knew where they had to go.  
  
Giving in to that strange pull Jim felt, they continued their way until they entered the biggest and most awe-inspiring cave from where the gods' presence could be felt the strongest. The ceiling was hidden in the dark shadows, the light of the flames unable to reach so high. From the corner of his eye, Jim saw that the walls were full of ancient carvings and paintings of old stories, but his attention was on the opposite side of the stone-floored... throne room. It was the best way to describe that longish cave, because by the opposite wall, in front of three huge statues of the Egyptian Gods Horus, Seth and Thoth, three thrones were standing and all three of them were occupied by the source of that strange presence.

The three Gods stood up and glimpsed at each other, nodding.  
  
"Brothers #8 and #7, welcome to our own ground. It delights us to see you two alive," Seth spoke. He was a bit shorter man with long hair and a goatie. All of them wore some kind of leather armor-like clothes.  
  
Seth stepped closer to them, keeping his small piercing dark eyes on Jim.  
  
Thoth also stepped away from his throne. He was a wider built man with a full short beard and dreadlocks reaching down to his knees. "Welcome to all. My Earthly name is Christos," he said and bowed to the two Mercy Demons.  
  
Finally the bald Horus walked to step in line with his mates and bowed too. "Sotiris in this time and land," he said and they all waited for the shocked ones facing them to introduce themselves too.

 

_Brothers?_ Jim echoed the question in Corey's mind which he could hear through their bond. Clearly all three of them were shocked from the gods' introduction but this time Jim was the first to regain control over himself and found his manners too.  
  
Clearing his throat, he let Corey's hand go to take a step forward. "It is an honor to meet you, ancient ones..." Jim started. "My name is Jim Root. This is my mate, #8 or on this plane Corey and #7 is known as Mick, our guardian. Excuse my question, but... why did you call them your brothers? Forgive me, I've been merely a human until recently and my knowledge about the worlds is far from complete..."

"We know. They are very ancient beings. Born from the same outer void as we did. So, in a way they are our brothers," Seth replied.  
  
"You seem powerful already but need training. Christos will teach you history and philosophy, Seth combat, I will teach you spirituality and magic," Sotiris added.  
  
"You will be escorted to a place where you can stay. It's outside in a house you all will like, protected by magic. Rest and eat. You will need all the energy," Christos said that directly to Corey who swallowed and nodded.  
  
"Thank you, ancient ones. We will do as you told," he said reaching out to take Jim's hand again.

Jim nodded in awe from the explanation as it made sense and he felt the truth in it. His mind was pretty much blown away by the strong presence of the gods and the way they offered their help without Jim really asking for it. His still quite human mind found it strange, but on a deeper level also understood and saw the connections. As the currently only known Nephilim there was no time to waste to grow into his role in preparation for the future. And Jim could feel it that something was coming their way. Something big...  
  
Corey's slightly cooler touch on his hand redirected his dark thoughts to the present and he bowed to the gods. "Thank you for your help and hospitality. After our rest, please let me know when it will be good for you to start my training," he quickly said and when he got an agreeing answer from Seth, the trio turned to leave and be led by a waiting servant to the quarters they would call home during their stay.

Corey felt the connection the gods were talking about. And the truth about him needing rest and food. Frankly he felt weaker day after day.  
  
The connection between him and Jim got stronger. The ancient shamans' ceremony helped on that plenty. Also, it was draining his forces to merge together with Jim's growing and still transforming powers and being.  
  
"That was strange..." Mick mumbled as they got to a nice little summer house-like place outside under a calmer and almost clear sky.  
  
"I love all the cats. Back when I was between the worlds I heard some people talking about how Greece and Athens are full of friendly stray cats. It's good to see that they found shelter in the caves and are still loved. I guess it makes sense. I mean... We just learned that it's not just an ancient civilization’s remains, but home of the old gods and a place of an important gate between dimensions. Cats see and exist between worlds. So they are loved and a lot here. Sorry... Just rambling thoughts," Corey smiled shyly at the end of it all. He just had to speak about something other than his often returning shock over Mick.  
  
While he was a Mercy Demon between the worlds, he was also Corey's guidance. Knowing most of how it is for their kind to cross the border and put on a human body. But as Mick turned into a half-being, staying permanently in this world, he was lost in many ways. Sometimes the small man felt that Mick was even more lost than he was at first.

Saying that Jim's mind was overcrowded by thoughts was an understatement. Their new environment, their encounter with actual gods, his own still changing body and powers, Corey's secret and weakness and Mick's strange behavior only added to the mix. He hummed a "yes, I love all the cats too" comment to react to Corey's monologue, but he stayed distracted.   
  
And as they followed the servant to the nice summer house, Jim also started to feel other supernatural presences from the neighboring house. Pausing his step before going into their own house, he looked towards that similar summer house for a moment. There were... four of them. Three strong and a weaker presence... Well, time would tell if their paths are going to cross or not...  
  
To their surprise, the servant suddenly started to speak to them in English. "The whole house is yours and was prepared since we got word of your visit. The kitchen is fully stocked and while you were talking with the ancient ones, we took the liberty to serve a late lunch for you in the dining room. Please, enjoy. If you need anything, just tell one of the servants and you'll get it as soon as possible. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to help back in the caves," she said and after bowing, she left the surprised trio to themselves.  
  
"Nice... I say we eat first. I feel like I could eat a horse," Jim murmured already starting to look around on the ground floor of the house for said dining room. It didn't take long to find it and his eyes widened a bit from the feast he saw there. It's been so long that he saw so much food for so few mouths to eat... "Wow..." he added then sat down and dug in.

"Wow... This is the place of the gods indeed. There are many servants, maybe they grow all that around in the safe places," Corey said sitting down and he didn't even know what to try first. The Greek dishes were all colorful with many types of grilled or steamed vegetables, spicy bits of meat, lamb and goat as the servants were thoughtful of the foreign guests and put small labels on the dishes with the courses’ name and a list of what they were made. "Lasagna is Italian, no? It has vegetables in it too. That's probably the Greek touch. And the drinks look good too," he picked up the cards to read them one by one.  
  
"Yes, they must be able to self-sustain. The sky is clearer here and feels calmer and that must be the Gods’ magic," Mick added packing his plate with a bit from everything and ending up with a pile worthy of a man his size.

Jim chuckled a bit on the other two as he sat down. At least he felt no suppression from anywhere this place. Which was a good thing and he eased up a bit too from it. Being always on alert like lately – especially with heightened senses like he had now – was exhausting and maybe here they could finally rest a bit too.  
  
"It's funny how I wanted to come here for vacation before the apocalypse. And here we are now. It's different than I expected, but still feels a bit like a vacation. Or at least partly as I know we'll have a lot to do while we are here. Did you know that Greece was one of the most popular destinations during summer vacations? Tourism was one of the country's main income..." he explained, not sure if the demons knew about that.  
  
"I love the thought that the gods managed to preserve a piece of the past here with these summer houses and the food and the cats..." he added and picked up the ouzo bottle to pour for all three of them. "You have to try this. It's very good," he finally smiled and raised his filled glass for a toast. "To getting here in once piece and to be able to survive in the future too!"

"I am sure it is magic. They are gods... so able to create such safe places and make servants. Did you notice that the women all look alike?" Corey frowned and decided he won't let himself be distracted from his belief in that.  
  
"Yeah… Gods are cool. Noticed how they go way back to Egypt?" Mick asked raising his glass to clink it with the others before carefully tasting the liquor. "This is good... I mean, I guess they’ve been around throughout the ages in many forms for the humans," he said then downed his shot. The big man tried to gather his knowledge more. He felt clearly how Corey's speech of cats was to hide his thoughts about Mick being more shocked and new to things and happenings around them.

"Yes, they look alike," Jim nodded agreeing with Corey. "Perhaps they create the servants from their powers. They all have a vast power each, I could feel it strongly during our talk," he hummed after drinking his ouzo then continued eating.  
  
"I think they go much more back than Egypt..." Jim addressed Mick's observation. "Perhaps they liked that era when they were worshiped as Egyptian gods. Or maybe that's the time period from where humans remembered them the most..." Jim mused, not knowing just how close he was to the truth.

***

They kept talking about these new things until they finished eating and drinking the bottle of ouzo. It was a sly drink for sure. It was easy to drink it and then it suddenly kicked in, making their cheeks get rosy and more giggles escaped them. The mood around the table soon lifted a bit from the jokes and once Mick noticed the looks Jim started to give Corey, he chuckled and announced that he was going to walk off the booze and food while discovering their surroundings.  
  
That left the pair for themselves and Jim didn't waste his time anymore, he leaned to Corey for a soft kiss. "How about going upstairs to discover our room? I wonder if our bed will be comfy. After all we should rest plenty now that we ate, no?" he asked on a playful tone.

"Hmm... Yeah I need some rest and pampering. What do you think, my all powerful Nephilim man... can you look after me?" Corey replied on a low dirty voice. "Or... maybe I take care of you... After all, I should be able to please my big bad biker man..." he leaned in to playfully bite into Jim's neck just at the line of his big beard.

"I think both can be arranged. The day is still long..." Jim wiggled his brows after his neck was kissed, leaving goose bumps all over his warm skin. "Come on, baby..." he chuckled and took Corey's much smaller hand in his to pull him up from the table and lead him upstairs.  
  
They quickly chose the bedroom with a double bed and closed the door behind them. Jim shrugged off his black and red plaid shirt and pulled his black T-shirt over his head then leaned against the closed door to help Corey get naked from the waist up. Then the long tattooed arms were pulling him into a heated battle of their tongues which was accompanied by satisfied moans and needy little grunts of Jim.

The little demon-breed just adored those small sounds his man usually made when he wanted to be topped by him.  
  
Quickly he took over, leading their more heated kiss. Chasing Jim's tongue in the tall man's mouth and sucking on his fat bottom lip from time after time.  
  
Turning them around, he slowly pushed the taller man to make him back towards the bed.

Needless to say, Jim was getting more and more lost in the pleasure-filled moment and he wanted so much more so he surrendered to Corey's will, needing him to be the dominant one for now as he just wanted to let his worries go and shut up his overworking mind.  
  
Backing towards the bed as his short demon wanted, Jim dared to reach down and open his own belt and jeans while leaving his shoes behind too before plopping down on the soft mattress and blanket. He moaned approvingly from how it felt under his body then looked up at his man with slightly glowing eyes filled with lust and need, his full bottom lip already a bit swollen and wet as it throbbed from Corey's previous kisses, his nipples erect, cock bulging under the opened jeans and boxers.

"Such a good man I have here... You deserve a reward for sitting there so pretty," Corey cooed with a devilish hungry look on his face and kneeled down parting Jim's long thighs to take a closer look at the trapped and very impatient cock.  
  
He knew by then just what Jim wanted from him when Corey was the dominant one. And the half-demon loved to bring such pleasures to them by picking up the role.  
  
"I see you're very ready... Let's see if I'm right..." he slowly licked his pink swollen lips, not losing the eye contact with Jim's golden and greenish glowing irises while his hands were busy pulling out the throbbing hard shaft. Stroking up and down on it painfully slowly, just watching how Jim's face flinched with joy.

Jim grinned smugly and a bit satisfied from Corey's praising words but otherwise stayed in silence, simply watching his man come closer and free his throbbing shaft which only got harder and longer from Corey's slow stroking on it.  
  
After that flinch on his face, his mouth opened on a soft moan and his fingers curled into fists around the blanket as he kept his glowing half-closed eyes on his kinky man, opening his long, long thighs wider for him, hoping that soon he can get rid of his remaining clothes, because his hips were already bucking up a bit from the wonderful touches.  
  
"Yes... I'm very ready. Please... give me more. Please, my love..." he whispered hoarsely, desire flooding his mind faster and stronger since his transformation.

And Corey loved it so, so much. How much needier Jim got and how much easier he let go of himself to enjoy the role of the sub and what he was given.  
  
"Be patient... Still need to work on that. Maybe the Gods will teach you that too…" Corey said low but he also wanted to move forward with his man. Being closer to Jim even more, his own sexual hunger reached new heights.  
  
So without any other announcements, he leaned down and wrapped his lips around the already leaking head of Jim's cock. A deep moan roared from his throat from the sweet tasting drops as he rolled his tongue around.

Jim started to chuckle on Corey's thought but it quickly turned into a louder moan and he even dropped his head back with closed eyes for a moment or two as those wet pink lips wrapped around him. The deep moan around it only added to Jim's pleasure just as much as Corey's by then very skilled tongue.  
  
It was no secret between them that Jim enjoyed sex the most with Corey. No one could compare to the very quickly learning demon of his. And he loved to watch Corey enjoying his body, so he forced his eyes open and looked down to his groin where that eager and hungry mouth was taking what he wanted, making Jim moan and whine some more, his dick leaking more pre-cum from his growing excitement and anticipation while at the same time he was enjoying his dick being pampered to the fullest.

Corey gave his all into the proper sucking of Jim's dick. He dived down to take it as deep as he could. Even swallowed it into his throat a few times. Then continued to focus on the leaking tip until he felt his biker totally losing his mind.

"On the middle of the bed. Pants off!" he ordered Jim a little out of breath and he stood up to get fully naked too.

It was crazy how fast Corey's mouth on his dick could take Jim to the brink of coming. Especially when he did that mind-blowing deep-throating plus swallowing combination Jim loved so much. But right before he could warn Corey that he was going to blow his load if he kept that up, the hot mouth disappeared from around his aching cock.  
  
Jim wanted to groan in his protest, but he got his order so he decided to obey instead because it meant finally getting fully naked. In no time he peeled the last of his clothes off too and laid back on the middle of the bed, long thighs open invitingly as he exposed his whole being, not just his body, to the breathtaking creature.

"Such a good Nephilim... Needy a bit, but I like that..." Corey giggled throwing his pants and undies to the floor and kneeled up between the endless thighs he adored so much.  
  
"Now tell me... Which of the Gods is most of your liking?" he asked teasingly while stroking the length of both thighs with his hands and spread his chestnut brown leather wings wide.

Jim smirked from the praising words and as always, they actually felt good in this mindset. He wanted to feel needed and wanted by his man and the look on Corey's face and what he felt coming from him through their bond told him that it was exactly the case.  
  
He was interrupted in adoring the dominant side of the demon and those fucking sexy wings Jim was in love with by the unexpected question. Shivering and lightly gasping for air from the caressing of his thighs, his surprise was evident on his face.  
  
"I... I don't know... Maybe Seth?" he asked back a bit impatient as his eyes began glowing in their yellowish green color just like the rune over his heart.

"Hmm.. Seth huh? Nice choice..." Corey hummed stroking more the sensitive inner side of the thighs and his teasing fingers got closer to Jim's groin. Wings moving lazily around him, touching Jim's sides to draw his attention there. "Good piece of information also... You dirty thing..." he added suddenly pushing the legs up to expose the most delicious parts of his man and laid on his stomach to feast on and open his body up.

"Why... oh why do you ask?" Jim panted as his eyes followed the movements of the beloved wings and even shivered from the way they touched his sides.  
  
Then it was time for some cursing and louder moaning as fucking finally he could feel Corey's skilled tongue where he wanted it the most. "Oh fuck... Yes... Feel so good... Need you so much... Please don't stop!" he babbled, quickly losing himself in the pleasures his man was giving him.

Of course Corey would not answer him about that. Not just because he was enjoying rimming the tight entrance of him and the begging he got for it, but also it was good to know for further use…  
  
He didn't take his time, so soon he started to push his fingers one by one into the well lubricated hole, turning his hand to let his pressing fingertips reach all the important spots inside his man. Focusing his lips on the swollen balls too.

For a split-second Jim waited for the answer, but then Corey very skillfully distracted his mind as he began fingering him. Fucking finally! Jim's been waiting for this for what felt like an eternity and as his ass gave more and more way for the exploring fingers, he began rocking his hips against them to feel them deeper.  
  
He soon saw stars as they were rubbing his spots inside, making his long dick jump a few times and ooze more pre-cum.  
  
"Corey! Oh shit! Corey!" he groaned, reaching out with one hand to caress a wing, his other doing the same with his lover's hair. "Please... please, baby. Fuck me already. I need you in me..." he nearly whined.

"Patience!" Corey slapped Jim's upper thigh, making the pale skin color a little. He moved back to take a good long look of his blissed out man. Just like he wanted to memorize every small feature for later.  
  
"You're such a hungry whore, you know that?" he asked teasingly and moved to kneel in position between the spread long legs. Holding his hard and very ready shaft in his hand to rub the wet tip to Jim's loose hole. "Want it? Really, realllly want this, baby?"

Jim only moaned from the slap against his thigh, enjoying the warm tingling it caused soon after. He blushed a bit from that long look then chuckled low and agreeing with Corey.  
  
"I am your hungry whore... Just yours. That's not a secret," he winked up at his man and his hunger only intensified along with the glowing of his eyes and rune as he watched his demon get into position and tease the shit out of him with just the rubbing.  
  
"Oh fuck yes, my beautiful amazing demon! I want it so fucking much! I want to become one with you. Please, baby! Make me yours! Please!" he groaned, not being able to hold back anything any longer while his caressing fingers on both of Corey's wings tried to coax out of his man what he was burning for.

"Your words always had a way to my heart," Corey giggled and moved his wings to get under Jim's body, hugging his man closer to himself with them as he attacked his lips and pushed forward to enter his beloved body.  
  
He made a pleased groan, muffled in the kiss from the way the Nephilim body gave way to him. Evilly and slowly he moved back and forth to slip deeper, caressing his lover with one hand and paying attention to his pulsing rune and erect nipples.

Jim wanted to reply with a clever comment, but as that slightly curved long and perfect cock finally began pushing into him, he chose to moan and curse instead. Right into Corey's mouth before he gave control back to the redhead in the cocoon of the beloved wings.  
  
If anyone asked him, it was perfect. He was right where he belonged. His own arms were holding onto Corey desperately, nails digging into pale skin, tongue eager to please his pair as he was getting completely lost in the other male.  
  
"Holy shit! Lick my rune, please!" Jim's whole body shivered the second said rune was caressed, his ass clamping down on the hard dick to pull it deeper. Clearly while aroused, the rune got oversensitive. "Devour me... Whatever... just... ease the burning, baby..."

"Hmm… They say fight fire with fire…" Corey hummed and pulling back almost fully, he rammed fast and hard into his man.  
  
Starting a wild hard ride, his lips and teeth traveled down on the beard-hidden neck to chew on Jim's collarbone till the tall man made such beautiful frustrated sounds that Corey had some mercy on him and sank his sharp teeth into the glowing rune that connected them on a more spiritual level.

And that was just too much for the needy big biker. He fell apart beautifully, yelling Corey's name and holding onto him desperately. His nails broke the smooth skin, urging the other to fuck him harder and deeper, babbling all kinds of incoherent things in his joy.  
  
The moaning became constant too as his own hips tried to slam back against the impaling dick. It was rubbing along all his sensitive spots so perfectly that it made Jim's closed eyes water up as he was falling deeper and deeper, their bond opening up and burning their beings just as much as their energies.

It was probably the most intense intercourse between them yet. Since the shamans connected them and Corey's powers merged all the time with Jim's, this was the first time they made love.  
  
And it was sinfully perfect... The small demon felt like real flames were melting him into his man, making them one spirit and soul and body.  
  
He was moving wilder and was pleasing his man with harder bites to make Jim feel just how much he was worth it for the winged creature as they started to reach their peak soon.

"I love you! Love you so fucking much! I..." Jim yelled desperately as his body tightened more and more around Corey and his dick was leaking pre-cum like crazy. Jim wasn't shy about letting his voice out either and he just got closer to his orgasm hearing Corey's panting and sounds too while his ass was being fucked and the rune bitten harder and harder.  
  
He had no chance to finish that last sentence, because suddenly – as their souls melted together more than ever before – he exploded with a huge deep groan, messing up their bellies and clamping down hard on the small redhead as a wave of his powers washed over them.

Corey almost lost his consciousness in the blinding bliss washing over him with Jim's new powerful wave of force.   
  
Mumbling some words of his endless love, his human body gave in and pumped his seed deep into his man. Wings and arms holding Jim close to his body as his bites became soft love-filled kisses while their bodies calmed down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning brought a sunny day to the little piece of godly Eden. Matt was up early, leaving his naked mate in demon form sleep some more. He smiled a bit to himself as he felt his muscles a bit after last night's errr... exercises. And he was planning on stretching his muscles and powers a bit to help himself relax and wake up some more.  
  
After a light breakfast downstairs, he was soon outside on a grassy field not far from the edge of the cliffs. It took him some time to manage closing out the pictures of their meeting with Sotiris and then later what he and Corey did for hours, but in the end the Cherub angel managed to quiet down his mind and focus on getting in tune with himself.  
  
He became a half-angel, half-demon Cherub not so long ago. Before that he was just a half-breed from a human mother and a Cherub father, not knowing anything about his real ancestry until he bumped into the son of Lucifer again whom he had saved a year before that. Soon the struggle with accepting their bond and Matt's growing feelings for the demon have led to their successful mating and his transmutation into what he was meant to be. It was a bumpy road as he had to change a lot during those months (each change leaving tattoo-like markings on his body) and he also had to break some blocking spells on his brain. The high demon shamans, J and M, helped them too and ever since that day Matt has been trying to find some time to practice.  
  
He too had to get used to his new powers, but with his self-discipline and determination it was getting a bit easier with each day. He wanted to do this most importantly for himself, but he also wanted to make Corey proud. And also wanted to be a worthy pair to such a royalty like the buff demon prince was...  
  
So this morning started with his usual meditation then practicing with his katana which he could make materialize from a different dimension. And it ended with training for better control over his now much stronger Cherub powers.  
  
It was peaceful there and no one distracted him for more than an hour as the sun showed itself too that morning. It was the most visible Matt could see it for a while and he stopped at the end of his practice to admire that simple wonder in this chaotic new world.  
  
And it seemed he wasn't the only one who did that.

Lower between the bare rocks and cliffs a young man stepped into the sunlight from the shadows. He was lean, athletic built even, a worthy vision of such a place, which was famous of the ancient times’ beautiful sculptured bodies.

He was dressed in black jeans and skin-tight top, long coat covering his back with waist long brown hair lightly swaying in the wind. He was standing in the sun at the clearing and looked around. Skin white and big round dark eyes scanned his surroundings.  
  
And suddenly like a beam of pure white light he changed. Big soft white feathered wings spread and his whole being was glowing with a blinding light as the angel stretched his wings and let his true form bathe in the rare sunlight.

      
         [Source](https://www.instagram.com/p/BZZFgaGnvjG/?taken-by=_krimh_)                                         [Source](https://www.instagram.com/p/BZVWvm0nGm8/?taken-by=_krimh_) 

Matt felt him sooner than he saw the ethereal male. He was drawn to that unknown presence until he found himself standing on top of the cliff with his black half-demon, half-angel wings loosely spread behind him.  
  
The creature was breathtakingly beautiful for sure. A complete opposite of Matt's dark leaking energies. That white light seemed to blind him for a moment or two until his Cherub eyes adjusted to it. Damn, he was strong too. That Matt could feel very clearly even from that distance.  
  
And he was very much a higher angel... But a kind he'd never seen or met before.  
  
For a moment he wondered what another angel would do there, but also realized that the stranger had to be a guest of some sort there too. Otherwise the gods wouldn't let him be on their territory. Or at least that's how Matt's a bit floored brain tried to reason with the unexpected situation.  
  
And then the long-haired angel turned and looked up at him as if he sensed his presence too. It was probably the case as they stared at each other for a minute or two. Two complete opposites. Black and white.  
  
Then Matt watched the angel flutter his blindingly white wings to get into the air and fly up to him until his feet touched the ground not far from him.

The angel turned down the beaming of his pure light and looked with his piercing eyes into the very being of the dark cherub.  
  
"You are one of the newly arrived ones. Welcome. My name is Kerim in this world," he smiled kindly at Matt, letting the light sparkle on the pierced ring hugging his full bottom lip in the middle. Even his voice was angelic in the meaning of sounding kind and calm with a soothing tone.

If Matt had some reserve about this young-looking man being an angel, now it dissolved hearing him talk and sensing him from closer. Because there was no malice in him. Matt felt peaceful and relaxed standing there opposite the dark-eyed creature.  
  
"Kerim... as in 'generous' and 'noble'?" he asked as the meaning of that name seemed to pop up into his mind from nowhere. Smiling a bit apologetic at him, he nodded. "Yes, you are right. I've arrived with my mate and friends a few days ago. My name is Matt. It's nice to meet you. From your words I assume you live here too... Frankly, it surprised me a bit to see another angel... and a pure one at that here," he said while folding his dark wings, his own black Asian eyes mapping out the handsome features that seemed to have some inner-glow. "But I guess this is a strange place... now with an even more mixed group of beings around. Sometimes I can sense the others too. But haven't sensed you around yet," he said on a quick and deep tone. Obviously his curiosity was piqued.

"I can hide my true being, if I want it, no one can sense me. Your mate is King, son of the Morning One, right? I am a great admirer of that family. The Gods always gave shelter and knowledge and help to those who lacked any evil will," Kerim said. "Please show me your wings. Cherubs in their true form was banished before I was born. And I never had the pleasure of meeting such a whole creature," the angel hurried to ask Matt as the cherub pulled his wings back. "Sorry for my curiosity," he added shyly and just like acting on the good old... 'show me yours, I'll show you mine' saying, he moved his soft white wings for Matt to look or touch too.

"Fascinating... The hiding your presence skill. It is like our guardian angel's power," Matt hummed then smiled a bit wider and warmer as he thought of his mate. "Yes, Corey became my mate recently. And as you can see, I had to change a lot before that," he added with a light chuckle, lifting his heavily marked arms a bit, which showed clearly in his sleeveless shirt.  
  
"I have to say, I like these gods already. Even if I've met only with Sotiris for now. I'm here to learn too. This... Cherub thing is very new to me. Until recently I've been just a half-breed," he confessed then raised a brow a bit surprised, but complied to the request and as he stepped closer to the other angel, he spread and curled his unique wings towards Kerim so he could reach and touch them as he wanted.  
  
"Don't be sorry. Curiosity is the thirst for knowledge and knowledge is power as they say," Matt smirked as he eyed the big gorgeous wings. "You can touch me... if I can touch yours..." he whispered in awe, not even realizing how that sounded as he was also curious and he wanted to know if those wings were as soft (and fluffy) as they looked.

"Yes, knowledge is power. Not everyone wants powerful beings, though," Kerim chuckled and moved his wing before Matt, touching the tip of his long fingers to the black wing's leather amazed.  
  
"I like the return of the ancient beings in such young bodies. Like you and the Nephilim," he said as if just voicing a thought while his fingers slid till the silky black feathers. "You are a gorgeous powerful being. Gonna grow even stronger and skilled in no time."

Matt couldn't fight off the pleasant shiver as his wing was touched so gently. It always had that effect on him, even when he had his previous pair of wings. Instead he tried to focus on the clearly wise angel. From his words and his presence, he realized that Kerim was clearly much older than he looked like.  
  
"Tell me about it... I've been hunted too, like I hear that Nephilim, for what I am. Even before I knew my own heritage," he snorted then lightly frowned, but that expression stemmed from his curiosity. "What do you mean? Like... reincarnation?" the Cherub asked as his own long bony fingers finally reached the white feathers. They were just as soft as they looked like and also warm and very much... living. "Wow... it's like touching... light..." he whispered amazed and a bit flushed from the compliment. "Thank you. I'm working hard on becoming stronger. Can I ask how old are you? You feel... wise and old and powerful to me..." he added as his fingers kept tracing the soft feathers absently.

"Thank you. They are from pure light, yes. And reincarnation? No, I mean the potential was inherited down from generation to generation. But many sank down to live as humans and became that. So these beings and powers became ancient. You and the Nephilim are young, but reached back and woke up what was hidden inside you," Kerim said smiling at how mesmerized Matt was from his wings. "And I am almost as old as your mate. We shared... our teenage years in these caves."  
  
And just as if it was his call, suddenly Corey landed next to them in his full demon glory and nodded his head. "Vega, nice to meet you again."

Matt was listening to Kerim mesmerized and nodded a few times as he absorbed the new information. His hand stopped caressing the white feathers only when his pair landed next to them, but he was already smiling by then as he felt him getting closer.  
  
"Nice superhero landing!" he smirked and winked at Corey, taking a step back from Kerim. The confusion on his face from the different name lasted only for a second as he put two and two together. "Vega? I'm guessing that's your real name..." he said then slightly shook his head while exchanging a look with Corey as he got the hidden meaning about that 'spending their teenage years' there. Man, Matt knew that Corey had a long history of lovers but it seemed quite a number of them concentrated to this stronghold of peace.

"King," Kerim nodded also with a big smile and looked at Matt apologetically. "I'm sorry," he said and with that gave a big hug to Corey.  
  
It was more of the brotherly or ‘nice to see you again after a long while’ type of hug and Corey hoped Matt felt that from the two of them.  
  
"It's so good to see you well," the demon said stroking the white wings too before they let each other go.  
  
"Yes, I can say that more," Kerim laughed shortly. "I was in a safe place with the gods, you've been outside in the human world."  
  
"Yeah, but it was worth it," Corey stepped back beside Matt and hugged his pair pecking his lips.

Matt watched them hug with a smile which only got wider after his pair put his arm around him and pecked his lips. He always felt better and more grounded when Corey was around him. And he also melted from his last comment. "Good answer, big guy," Matt pecked his dimple then turned his head towards Kerim.  
  
"No worries. I know I'm a baby compared to most of you. Which sometimes sucks but we have our drummer and now maybe even that mysterious Nephilim with whom I am going to be able to talk all you grandpas out," he joked, resting a heavily marked arm on one of Corey's shoulders. "And this one here" he nodded towards his pair "is a naughty demon so no real surprise there..."

"Age don't mean much in our circles. My masters are ancient, way older than King and your God. Now you transformed, so ageless too like us all," Kerim smiled. "Talking about the Gods... I have to go. Will see you two around!" he cutely waved a little and disappeared in a blinding beam of light.  
  
"So... Now you met another creature around. I think there will be more," Corey grinned flashing his demon fangs and pulled Matt close to his body in a hug.

Looking at his pair, Matt nodded and hugged him back, loving their closeness (both the physical and spiritual one). "Yes, I'm sure there will be more interesting creatures to meet. Hm, though meeting this one made me think... I was surprised to see an angel here. Even more one with still having his light. I thought that angels on Earth – or at least in his caliber – can be just fallen ones without their light. But... clearly Kerim... or Vega still has his. How come? And what does his angel name mean? I have a feeling it's in connection with light?"

Corey just sighed and looked long at the finally quiet Matt. "Kids learn by asking a lot, huh?" he teased his pair and without letting Matt fake an outrage, he took off in the air and flew with him into one of the inner caves, close to the library.  
  
"Look around," he said letting Matt go. The cave had many murals, mostly historical moments noted in the form of paintings. But Corey pointed up at the ceiling of the cave. "Recognize the night sky? The brightest light represents my father, the morning star," he pointed then moved his finger a little away to a bunch of stars in line. "That constellation is called Lira. Each star in it is a pillar of art, wisdom and knowledge. And the brightest star of that at the end is Vega," he smiled hugging his pair again. "Vega is a pariah. Not fallen. After my father became fallen, Vega was created to be the angel of knowledge, beauty and arts and all that. He loved knowledge so got close to the old Gods. And so became a pariah, an outcast for being and... laying with them. He has a free path through the gates, he didn't fall. So still have the light of heavens. Anything else, my gorgeous dark cherub? " Corey giggled trying to sweet talk his man.

Because of the sudden flight, Matt just gave Corey the stink eye from his comment and let him carry him to the caves. There he looked at the murals even more fascinated, his black eyes following what Corey pointed out for him and absently hugged him back, focusing on keeping his mouth shut as realization hit him about who Vega was.  
  
"Hmm... so basically Vega was created as a 'substitute' to your father's empty position. With slight changes, of course. But it seems the position of knowledge is a dangerous one if he was 'outcast' like this too. But at least he could keep his beautiful light. It would've been a shame if he had lost it, because... man, he is beautiful on so many levels," Matt chuckled and turned back to Corey with a cocky smile, seeing right through his man.  
  
"No, this kid had his fair share of new knowledge before lunch. After we eat, I shall go back to the library to continue my education. So I wouldn't ask soooo many questions in the future, you old man of mine..." he grinned from ear-to-ear then kissed Corey long and deep.

"Yeah... Really fucking beautiful and talented in many ways..." Corey mumbled and kissed Matt back just as passionate.  
  
"Hey, you heard the angel of heavenly wisdom... age doesn't count," he laughed after the kiss. "So… what you say about finding the two strays and eat something then?"

"Beautiful and talented, huh? I can imagine..." Matt raised a brow, trying not to compare himself to Kerim or the gods, even if it wasn't that easy. But he was Corey's born mate, so he could always hang onto that thought.  
  
"In some cases age does count, but I'll let it slip this time. Now... let's find those up-to-no-good strays and eat something with them so they won't feel so neglected!" Matt exclaimed and dragged Corey out of the caves by his hand and this time it was the Cherub who spread his wings and lifted them off the ground to find Paolo and Brent.

It didn't take long to find them... Somehow they managed to almost get back to the house. But gave up in the front garden... two houses away...

"Look there... Those are strange looking tourists there," Corey laughed pointing down at the grass where Paolo and the demon-looking Brent were in tourist T-shirts and hats and some bottles around them. "It looks like a wild party... They leave me out of so many things..." the demon lord mused as Matt flew right there to their friends.

Matt laughed wholeheartedly at that as they landed. "Don't forget, they leave me out too. Even if I'm focused on learning, I need some chill time too!" he grinned at Corey, taking his hand in his as they walked to the "tourists".  
  
"Hey there! Do you happen to know where to get some of that booze?" he giggled, eyeing the hats and tees. "Love your outfit!"

"I just adore the T-shirts... Hmm… Let's hear you, my winged pig... How's that accent going?" Corey laughed at the sitting up moaning Paolo with the trophy T-shirt for what they ventured out with Brent.  
  
"Fhskkdbgfsbvvajikmm... Hmmarrggggggggg" Paolo groaned.

"That sounded like some displeased comment," Matt laughed looking down at he clearly drunk and tired males. "Boys, you'll get quite a hangover even with your quick metabolism. How long have you been at it? Okay, don't tell... ever since Corey and I retreated to our room, huh?" Matt wiped some tears out of his eyes, finding the situation very fucking amusing. And he loved that they could still do that. Especially now that their asses were more or less covered by being guests at this protected place.

"You sure it wasn't Greek? So… They will need more ouzo?" Corey laughed too especially when Brent sat up and his burning red demon eyes said it all what he was thinking about the rudely loud mates at such an 'early' hour.  
  
"You are just jealous... We went sightseeing and got awwwesome stuff and you just fucked," Paolo managed to say with a tight tongue and hiccups. Brent started to nod to those lines but after the first fast movement of his head just groaned and stopped.

"Oh, our fuck was very satisfying but as I see not as much as your treasure hunt," Matt said in between fits of giggles. "Alright, you big adventurers, how about some water and food before tucking you into bed?" he asked taking the bottle with the remaining ouzo from Paolo's hand to drink most of it before offering it to Corey. Just to keep their friends from getting worse, of course.

"Oh, always wanted to learn Greek when I was younger," Corey laughed not realizing the look Matt gave him for that and drowned the rest of the bottle.  
  
"You get Paolo, I get Brent," he added after that and already was picking up the lean full black demon. Even Brent's long pointy ears were hanging low, and his arrow-shaped end tail was just pulling after him on the ground as he was walking with Corey's help.

"Now come on, Goldie. I have the feeling you'll need your rest," Matt chuckled while helping up the quite out of it guardian angel who kept mumbling things on "Greek" or more like on a gibberish language only he understood.  
  
Soon they got back to their house and Matt made himself busy with preparing some sustaining breakfast while Corey took care of the boys and was trying to make them drink some water.

"They are so adorable, though... Don't you think?" Corey whispered and put am arm around Matt's shoulder a bit later as they stood in the other two's room and watched Paolo and Brent cuddle up and snoring loudly. "Kinda feel like being parents or something," he giggled as they quietly walked out.  
  
"So... I have to meet up with the other two Gods, and we will join you at the library if that's okay with you?"

“Yeah. I guess this is the closest it'll get for us to be parents," Matt whispered with a smirk as he watched the cuddling boys too, holding back a giggle as Paolo started slowly drooling onto Brent's chest, still wearing the famous T-shirt, of course.  
  
Turning his attention back to Corey, the taller man smiled with a gentle look at him. "Sure, love. I'm looking forward to it. Do your meeting with them. I'll go fill my thirsty mind with some more knowledge meanwhile. But not before this..." he added and took Corey's beloved face between his hands to kiss him deep and long and promising, and maybe a bit possessively.

***

The inner caves were not open for everyone. Matt found some guards, female guards in the corners and at the gates. They stopped and looked at him deep, maybe even sniffed at him before letting him walk deeper into the mountains.  
  
At some parts the outside light peeked through, but mostly torches lit the paths, bringing a more ancient feeling to the place. And those who were not used to the place might have felt stared at constantly.

But Matt has already been there – or at least to one part of the library – when he and Corey have first met Sotiris, so he wasn't intimidated that much by the immortal Spartan female warriors standing guard and remembered where he was going. Preparing mentally to go through quite some material that day, he smiled to himself, ready to fill his head with more knowledge while thinking of making his pair proud too. Even if Matt knew it was more for his own benefit.  
  
As he quietly closed the heavy oak door behind him, it felt as if stepping into a different world. He loved the smell of old books and parchment and the ambient light only added to the atmosphere of the huge library.  
  
Rubbing his slender hands together, he sighed a bit excited and headed for the first shelf he felt drawn to.  
  
It didn't take long for him to find a fascinating book – this time at the seemingly "English section" – about runes and occult symbolism and while reading, he started pacing up and down on the corridors. He was so immersed in the pages that first he didn't even notice that he wasn't alone.

The man was hiding his presence well. He waited to check out the young cherub, and as he saw Matt getting lost in the reading, he stepped out from between the shelves to be noticed.  
  
But it seemed the tall Asian-looking man was more interested in ancient cultures... So the other man walked closer, even let his aura to be felt. That should start things...

Said lean curly man was in the middle of turning a page in the book he was holding when a presence started seeping to his senses and made him suddenly look up with his black Asian eyes.  
  
He didn't know neither the presence, nor the man. Even if he kinda looked... familiar?  
  
As he tried to figure out from where, he found his manners too and made the slight surprise vanish from his face as he sized up the clearly supernatural being. Another angel perhaps?  
  
He was shorter than Matt (which was the case most of the time), had long wavy dark brown hair, a short beard left longer at the front with some silver in it and warm interested and maybe a bit mysterious dark eyes. He was handsome and buff from muscles like Corey. The stranger was wearing black boots, jeans, a black T-shirt with a white scull within a heart, under it a label saying 'Love Death' and a black denim jacket over the tee.

  
  
[Source](https://www.instagram.com/p/BiwWY4UHskl/?taken-by=robbflynn)

"Oh, sorry I didn't see you there. I'm Matt," he offered his right hand. "Are you a guest of the gods too?"

The stranger flashed a kind warm smile at Matt, showing some dimples and took the offered hand.

"Nice to meet you, Matt. Call me Robb please. And indeed, I found safety in the welcome of the Old Gods way back in the days. And I help out whenever I can in return. You are young, and a being of ancient times. Forgive me for being nosy. I just find it fascinating," Robb spoke kindly like the perfect gentleman he was while sizing up Matt.

As they shook hands, Matt felt a slightly familiar but much stronger energy run up on his heavily marked arm and he frowned lightly as the dimples on the stranger's face felt even more familiar, but he couldn't put a finger on it from where. It was a bit frustrating to say the least, but he let it slip for now and focused on the clearly older and stronger yet chill man. Even his slightly hoarse deep voice was soothing to Matt's cute big ears.  
  
"I see. It seems like the theme around this place," he chuckled as Kerim practically said the same. The more people Matt heard talking about the trinity, the more he liked these gods.  
  
"Yes, I've got that earlier today. Being young and ancient at the same time," he chuckled with a slight shrug. "And don't worry. I have a feeling I'll get that quite a few times in the future too as I know my kind is rare and feared. Though it's all new to me, to be honest. I just hope I can live up to the expectations," he unwittingly voiced one of his worries.

"I am sure you will grow into your powers perfectly, Matt" the man talked on an even more shooting voice. "And what brought you here? What else worries your awaking mind?" he asked and slowly walked to the reading tables looking at Matt to follow and take a seat with him.

As if being pulled on a string, Matt followed the shorter man and sat down with him. Thinking for a second, he placed the book he was holding gently onto the table and stroked along its leather cover.  
  
"We came here with my mate and friends so I can learn more about my kind and myself and the skills I already possess but can't use fully yet," he said. "And maybe also for some shelter for a while. Or helping to the Nephilim I hear is here too now. As I don't believe in coincidences. Dunno, it was my mate's idea. He's much older and wiser than I'll probably ever be. As you said I'm young," he babbled with a nervous little chuckle and it seemed that he couldn't stop now. "What worries me? Honestly? That I won't be able to reach my full potential to protect the ones I love and care for," he admitted his deepest fear which was also his deepest desire. Because yeah, that's what he really wanted to do. Keep Corey, Paolo and Brent safe.  
  
It was also quite strange that he just more or less confessed that to a total stranger...

"Don't worry about such. I am sure my... Your mate is very supportive. Also the old gods, you will meet them more and I hope these worries will rest in you," Robb said with a sneaky smirk at the end, looking over Matt's shoulder.  
  
Entering the room was the trinity with Corey and Kerim. And to Matt's questioning look Robb stood up and bowed a little bit.  
  
Corey on the other hand had a stiff closed up look on his face as he nodded back standing at the table's side with the others.

"Father," he greeted the standing man, looking at Matt then 'Robb' again. "You had to use your confessing powers on him too? Really?"

Matt was confused from Robb's words but when he noticed him looking over his shoulder and he felt his mate and clearly the gods and Kerim enter the library, he too stood up and followed his example with bowing a bit to the gods.  
  
It was the first time he saw the other two gods. Seth with his long black hair and goatie and Christos with the knee-long dreadlocks as they moved closer along with Sotiris. Matt saw how Kerim seemed to follow behind them in their shadow, eyes downcast and not speaking at all.  
  
But that's not what made Matt's cheeks, neck and even his big ears turn red... It was Corey's revelation about who this Robb guy really was. Matt's eyes even widened for a second or two from the realization that he's been talking with Lucifer, the Morning Star and Corey's father. He had zero idea about that and sharing his deepest and most intimate fears and thoughts with him only made him feel more embarrassed and awkward as he looked between Corey and his father. Now the similarities in their appearance and energies made perfect sense! How couldn't he realize that on his own?!

"Son. My only one…" Robb stood Corey's cold stare. "I had to meet him before you make an official introduction. And see him as he truly is. You ran away and kept away from us. I was worried for you, King. And I am very happy to see you well and alive," he said with tender love shining in his eyes for his remaining son.  
  
"None of that matters now. The only thing that matters is that we are all here and alive. Matt, nice to meet you. I am Seth, he is Christos and you've met Sotiris already," Seth stepped ahead speaking to Matt. He kept his sizing up small glowing eyes at the cherub. As it seemed to be 'let's analyze Matt with our powers' day.  
  
"So now you don't need an official introduction, but... Father, meet my pair Matt," Corey said a bit easing up.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Matt. I am archangel Lucifer of the Morning," Robb winked and offered his hand now.

Matt swallowed hard and some sadness and being moved feeling filled him while watching the father and son meeting. He knew that losing Corey's brothers were hard on both sides and that was one of the reasons why Matt wanted to keep Corey safe and alive. He was the only remaining son of Lucifer. And Matt just realized that learning about himself served the purpose of fulfilling Corey's life path too.  
  
Matt wanted to shout 'hug it out already' at the father and son duo, but Seth's words drew his attention to the god. For the third time that day the Cherub felt being sized up, which was exactly the case so he just accepted that it was such a day.  
  
With a nod of his head as his blushing was finally starting to disappear, he shook the outstretched hand again while sliding his other arm around his mate for support and encouraging not being so cold towards his father. Even if he only partially knew about their past.  
  
"You act as if you don't understand why your son ran away to find his pair," Christos finally said on a contemplative voice, clearly focused on the tension between Lucifer and his son. "You practically did the same when going after your pair to free him and be with him..." he hummed lost in thoughts as he kept his observing eyes on the trio.

"I understand it. I just wanted to keep King safe. I would never have dragged him back against his own will... My so-called spies were meant to just get info back to me on how you are, son," Lucifer spoke to Corey who looked down and nodded slowly.  
  
"I know. It was hard to face the aftermath of my decisions and hearing news about my brothers," Corey admitted.  
  
"We agreed that your father should take part in the training of the newly arrived ones," Seth added as a matter of fact.

To that all eyes were back on the black-haired god and in the sudden silence Christos waved towards the bigger reading table from where Matt and Lucifer stood up earlier.  
  
"Let's just sit down first," he suggested, sending a little bit scolding look at his younger brother who just spoke.  
  
Frankly, Matt was shocked to some degree as he sat down along with everyone – except for Kerim, who stayed standing behind Seth, eyes still downcast.  
  
"That... would be an honor and a great help too," Matt finally said to break the heavy silence and might or might not have lightly elbowed Corey's side to react. After all, his pair had to know that this was a huge opportunity not just for Matt but for the Nephilim and anyone else who might need what the Morning Star could teach them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next day Paolo tried to be an angel. Well a real fairytale-like angel of goodness and service, feeling ashamed about all the 'Greek lessons' and in what state the pair found them.  
  
Brent on the other hand reached his breaking point... He stayed in his demon form and rather went out to roam the abandoned city near the hideout. He loved Matt and Corey and Paolo and all… But as they got their own love interest – mainly in each other – and got a more serious part in the new situations of the world, the demon felt... useless and lonely.

The afternoon found his black-skinned figure crawling around the buildings not so old, but looking ran down after the world started to burn. He enjoyed his time there. Looking at the left behind things and trying to figure out what kind of people used to live there what kind of life.

Someone has been in the abandoned nearby town all day. Usually not even the possessed dared to go there as they could feel the closeness of the gods and didn't risk getting killed now that they had a human body to possess. So the town was usually quiet, the humans long gone and only animals roaming its streets time after time.  
  
Animals who were sacred to him and also reported back if they saw or felt something. It was one of the many powers of the old god Thoth, patron of arts, science and wisdom.  
  
When that someone was still there in the afternoon too, the god's curiosity won over him. He assumed it had to be one of their guests, but he had to check just to make sure and since he was done with his duties for that day and the others were engaged otherwise, he appeared on an abandoned street.  
  
As he walked around, he just smiled to himself as he saw nature slowly starting to take back what was once hers. Closing his brown eyes to focus on that presence, he recognized it on some level. Although he didn't meet with the creature yet to whom that slightly intriguing presence belonged, he recognized it as one of the King's companion.  
  
Heading towards the building where he felt the presence from, Christos wondered what the creature was doing, going in and out of windows or doors, spending some time in the rooms then moving along to the next. For a while he stayed invisible to the hell spawn, just watching and following him moving around. Then he decided to appear in his black button-down shirt and pants, his tentacle-like marks of a god visible on his bare arms. The knee-long dreads cascaded down on his strong chest as the bearded man's intense gaze fixed on the reappearing creature again, waiting to be noticed.

   
[Source](http://www.blabbermouth.net/news/septicflesh-guitarists-chaostar-listen-to-tazama-jua-song/)

Brent was so fascinated and lost in the discovering of the everyday life of the people once living there that his weaker senses did not even notice the deity standing there and watching him patiently until he literally bumped into the other man.  
  
"S-sorry..." Brent looked up and raised to his hind legs. Suddenly feeling the force of the God, he hushed his big ears down and curled his long tail around his lean animal-like body, feeling utterly embarrassed. "I didn't notice you... I'm sorry... Your… Holiness…" Brent mumbled not even knowing how to address such a being. Or what to do under the intense stare of Christos.

Said deity was amused by the creature's reactions and embarrassment, but he didn't want to keep him in that state, so he let his full lips curl up into a smile, letting some of his powers seep out to surround and size up the creature. Frankly, Christos found him very cute with his nearly black skin, flattened big ears, the protruding small horns on his forehead, the shoulder and breast scales and that even cuter tail. Even if he was no stranger to Brent's kind.  
  
"It's okay. In this life my name is Christos. You can call me that. You're Brent, the King's companion, right? I know you've been here all day. What were you doing? Scavenging like your kind often does?" he asked, hinting that he knows well the habits of the lower-cast demon breed Brent was from.

That question hit the demon spawn hard. "What? No I just... I'm just looking at how people lived here before it all happened," he replied a bit hurt and straightened up more and his ears peeked up too. "I don't even know my kind... I was born in a religious cult to show the humans that such creatures from other worlds are real and so their faith is important and I was kept in a cage till King saved me... You... you know about my kind?" he asked as his curiosity got the best of him. He lowered his body down, looking like a crouching down dog and even tilted his head as his red eyes shined interested at the God.

Christos couldn't help himself, he already liked the curious demon in front of him and he found himself walking a bit closer, his smile softening along with his interested brown eyes. During his very long existence he rarely felt so taken with someone like now and it was quite refreshing after centuries of just doing his duties and watching over the world, spreading knowledge and teaching humans and other creatures.  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," the god stated, feeling drawn even closer to Brent until he was standing right in front of him, looking straight into the ruby red eyes. "I'm sorry such a beautiful creature like you had to live his life in a cage like that. I'm happier than you can possibly understand that the son of the Morning Star managed to free you. Later I'll have to thank him for that," Christos murmured on a thicker Greek accent than his brother Seth.  
  
"Yes, I know your kind very well. Your warrior demon cast was mass-created from the same void we came from. Your great numbers of godly war chiefs were led by Anubis and even Thoth... sorry, my brother Seth and I... at some point in the very distant past. Those were the glorious days!" he chuckled low, getting lost in his memories for a moment.  
  
"You..." here he slowly reached out, feeling compelled to touch the cheek of the creature "you come from a strong lineage of your breed. You are a beautiful specimen of your kind, even with your human side..." he whispered looking somewhat moved for a reason Brent couldn't know just yet as his cheek was caressed by the god.

Brent felt like melting from the praising of the God, and even more from his touch. He never felt such a strange sensation and pull towards anyone as he felt drawn to the ancient man.  
  
"T-thank you…" he mumbled and closed his eyes unwillingly and leaned his face a little to Christos' hand. "You make me feel less worthless," he even blurted out his feelings and got scared of it, pulling back and blinking up at the God, ears flat back again and tail nervously curling around him. "I am sorry if I was... inappropriate or anything…" he whispered not knowing what to take of his sudden feelings.

Christos didn't need to have his godly powers around Brent to feel his confusion and nervousness and let his hand fall back to his side, slightly shaking his head, which made some of his long dread locks move.  
  
"Worthless? You are far from worthless, Brent. You'll see soon. Just be patient with yourself for a little while longer," he said mysteriously. And had to remind himself too to be patient, even if excitement was slowly growing in him. He'll have to let Brent come to him, it seemed.  
  
"I've been waiting for so long... I can do it a little while longer..." he half-murmured more to himself. "Come, walk with me and tell me why you think you're worthless," Christos suggested and turned around, pulling his powers back to walk out of the building where they were.

***

Meanwhile in a magic secured small valley between the cliffs, Seth stood in his red leather armor and waited for all their guests to arrive. It will be the first big meeting between the two groups and the God knew it wasn’t going to be easy.  
  
A practice of their skills seemed like a good enough excuse, though, to work out the appearing differences. He could feel them already... So young and not aware of the bigger issues or things… So very suspicious and untrusting of the other group like it was a contest.  
  
Well... Seth’s lips pulled into a sneaky smirk, making him resemble more the jackal head of Anubis from the old temples where he was known in that form. It CAN be a contest until they learn that they are on the same side...

Jim had some conflicting emotions about this practice. Partly because of not wanting to miserably fail in front of a group he hasn’t met before. And partly because he would've spent his time taking care of Corey, who looked and felt weaker again, even if Jim made sure he contained the remaining of his hunger for the demon blood. Most of it has disappeared after his transmutation anyway, but he still liked to get a taste every now and then. Still, he was worried and somewhat distracted because of his pair who was standing on his side.  
  
So his attention was more shared between the god and Corey than the group standing opposite them with the son of Lucifer (which in itself was kinda mind-blowing!), his Cherub pair and their bald guardian angel who kept staring at Jim for some reason. But then again, he got such stares a lot ever since this Nephilim thing...  
  
Matt was eyeing the other group with some distance in his black eyes. He didn't know them thus he wanted to see what kind of men they were. The buff blue-eyed guard with the long black hair seemed to be sizing them up too. Then there was the short redhead who looked like shit, to be honest. Clearly it wasn't a regular look on him because the tall man on his side kept glimpsing at him worried.  
  
"He looks more like the addict biker type than a Nephilim..." he blurted out before he could filter his thoughts.

Of course everyone had inhuman hearing... The shit looking and also feeling like red Corey even hissed at the cherub.  
  
Mick hummed and nodded to himself. Frankly he felt at a loss… Like… there was the son of Lucifer himself... and a dark cherub and a guardian angel, all used to their powers and skilled and strong…  
  
And them.. Yeah... To be honest, Jim did look more as the tall cherub said than some athletic super being stronger than all that walked the Earth before… Corey... he had his struggle with his weakness. And then there was he himself, the newly crossed half-demon who knew shit about anything...  
  
"Hush now!" Seth used a different voice than his usual kind soothing one. This was an echoing groan of a God in his power. "You came here to learn and get prepared for what may come. Not to size each other up with prejudice. You have to complete a task. No time limit. You simply have to get through the labyrinth. All of you at once to reach the other side. I'll be watching!" he said and with a sudden wave of his hand made all of them appear in a dark cave with three possible ways to carry on from there.

Matt was about to open his mouth and say something, his cheeks a bit colored from the slip of his tongue, but then suddenly they were scolded by the god and the next moment they were in that cave, facing the three tunnels ahead of them.  
  
Glimpsing at the others before his black gaze found his pair's he cleared his throat. "Quite the task, huh? I guess we should introduce ourselves first?"  
  
"Might be useful if we want to work together and survive this..." Paolo said and with his palms held up in a non-threatening way, he took a few steps towards the other group, though he seemed to mostly talk to Jim. "Hello. I'm sorry for earlier. I'm Paolo, the guardian angel of Corey and his Cherub pair, Matt..." he said with a small smile, trying to somewhat break the ice. For now he only got a cold stare from the red demon.

"Corey... The all black guy is Mick. We were the last of the Mercy Demons, now linked to this world. The addict biker is Jim, the Nephilim," he said.  
  
"Right... My earthly name is Corey too. I know the Gods and we should take this seriously…" King tried but could already hear the snorting over his words.  
  
"Yeah, I figured someone like you would know the gods... Any ideas where we are?" Corey snapped back with all his fury over trying to keep Jim safe.  
  
"No. No idea. But I am sure he is watching us and having a good time. Cause that is what gods do with lesser beings…" King aimed his last line towards the roof of the cave.

~~~

"Come, my beautiful boy. Enjoy this with me. We won't get much amusement if the twins attack again..." Seth said sitting down next to a richly decorated bowl filled with water. On the surface of the water they could see everything the two group did or said.  
  
"They have to learn the hard way, master?" Kerim giggled and sat on the lap of Seth, hugging his neck.  
  
"We don't have time to baby them…" Seth shrugged and pulled Kerim's chin towards him and pressed a gentle kiss to the pierced lips.

~~~

"It's okay, baby. I'll be fine..." Jim finally talked while putting a big hand onto Corey's shoulder, rubbing it a bit. Frankly, all this hostility and bickering was something he didn't really care for. He's been called names all his life, so he just turned towards the tunnels, stroking down on his beard.  
  
The faster they got out of there, the sooner he could make Corey rest and hopefully heal. He should talk to the gods about his condition once they survive this. Because he had to believe that they would.  
  
"We should stop wasting time and focus on the task at hand. Bickering won't help us. We don't need to be best buddies to succeed, we just have to be civil to each other," Jim looked at the other group with his slightly sad hazel eyes. "I think we should take the tunnel to the right. That's the only one from where I can sense fresh air coming..." he suggested.

Paolo carefully looked at Matt before the cherub could open his mouth and say something again.  
  
"I agree," King took a step towards Jim. "And right now we all are equal in Anubis' test," he said carrying his gaze over all over them on both sides.  
  
"Fine," Corey mumbled. He just felt so bad about not being able to protect Jim as he wanted to. "I guess we have to get going anyway..." he added with his blue eyes widening in shock as a tall wall of fire appeared and started to close up on them, slowly but surely...

It was hard to miss that firewall and it made Matt move closer towards the middle of the room to observe the three tunnels for himself too. "I guess the Nephilim should know best," Matt snorted a bit, not entirely sure that the "fresh air" part wasn't a trap too. His own senses were a bit messed up from the presence of all the others – especially the Nephilim's.  
  
As he looked behind the others, his black eyes narrowed a bit seeing the firewall coming closer faster. With a sigh and a light frown, he turned to the biker. "Lead the way then, chosen one..."  
  
Jim just shook his head with a sigh and passed the Cherub with his group, Paolo at their heels, his golden wings out as if he was in protective mode already. He sent a strange look at Matt as he passed him too.

Mick looked at the guardian and they nodded at the same time like some silent agreement. Both of them cared mainly about keeping their friends safe, and the two Guardians reached a common ground fast.

~~~

"They are wiser than the others. That is what overall responsibility brings," Kerim stated nuzzling the neck of Seth, still enjoying his lap and the 'show' in the reflection of the water.  
  
"Yes, they are interesting indeed. Want to spice it up a little bit?" the God asked and handed a small wooden box to the angel.  
  
Who opened it and took out a handful of small carved figures and dropped them into the water under Seth’s pleased gaze. He was so proud of his angel boy…

~~~

Walking into the pitch-black tunnel wasn't a big task for such beings. Corey kept close to his man just in case he could help.  
  
"Are you hearing the drums?" King suddenly asked as some silent tribal drumming echoed throughout the caves, making it harder to identify the source of the sound.

Now everyone's eyes were glowing in the dark cave as they were trying to get through.  
  
"Yes. I have a feeling we'll soon get some company," Paolo murmured.  
  
"Be on alert..." Jim warned as he finally focused his powers enough to scan the tunnel in front of them while they were slowly moving forward. "I can sense... something nearby... There's also some light ahead," he added as they took a turn in the cave and true to his words, some natural and torch lights started making it easier to see.  
  
To that the Cherub's senses could only agree and he stretched out his right arm next to his body to summon his katana, just to make sure.  
  
"Didn't expect it to be easy..." That was Mick under his nose as he cocked the gun he got from Shawn back in the base camp.

"Khazra warriors... Really, Seth?" King groaned sniffing into the air. "Be ready. Magical goat men that can climb up the walls..."  
  
"Nice…" Corey growled smelling the tribe members too.  
  
As they walked more into the small open area, they formed one group more, not even noticing how they stood in a circle to protect themselves from all side.  
  
"Paolo, above you!" Corey yelled and just in time as a creature what mostly was like a goat with warpaint standing on two legs with a spear and some pants on dropped down almost into the guardian's neck.  
  
King threw a fire ball at it but it seemed like the Khazra just shook fire off.  
  
Standing up and letting out some strange battle cry towards the ceiling, suddenly about ten of those small fast monsters were upon our heroes. It was clearly the time to bring out the big guns, so to say. And act quickly.  
  
As Matt channeled a good chunk of his black Cherub powers and magic into his katana, he sliced one goat man into half when it tried to drive his spear through their golden angel.  
  
"Cool... They don’t seem to like my fire," Matt grinned wide and let more of his black fire out.  
  
Meanwhile Jim concentrated on creating a shield around the group so no additional attackers could get to them. "Cover me! I need to make the shield stronger. And we should move forward. There's an exit to the left... above that tribal hut!" he yelled so everyone could hear it.

Paolo quickly jumped beside Jim and covered him with his power and the shield too, so Jim could make a dome above them also. And that was very useful because the goat men just kept pouring like rain.  
  
Corey used his remaining power to stand close to the two of them and try to shove away the pile of yelling and growling creatures as they slowly moved towards the exiting tunnel.

Things got much easier for Jim from the additional help as his shield thickened and they could see the goat men falling from above bounce back and land outside the dome.  
  
"Matt, help us out here!" the Nephilim asked when he felt Corey getting somewhat slower and tired from using his power. Turning to his pair, he asked him gently. "Don't drain yourself so much, baby. Stand behind me, please..." he said while keeping up his shield and when a creature wanted to attack Corey through the shield with no success, Jim got finally angry a bit and sent a shockwave out of his palm, making three more beasts fly against different objects.  
  
Matt had an impressed look in his glowing eyes from that for a few seconds as he got there just in time to witness that. "Here I am. What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Use your black fire on them. It seemed to work just as much as my shock waves. Together we can clear a safe path for us to reach the exit!"  
  
"Alright then," Matt nodded as the warrior in him took over and he let his eyes glow brighter as he let out more of his swirling angel fire, aiming it at the beasts while Jim sent waves after waves against them. They definitely could move faster this way.

Mick stood beside Corey to support his demon brother, smiling at how the Cherub and the Nephilim finally worked together to help all of them reach safety.  
  
King was pleased as well. He helped to keep away the attacks of the goat men on ground from them with the help of Mick and they finally found themselves at the same rocky clearing as they started.  
  
The only difference was that Seth now was sitting on a rock, serving as a table for a bowl of water, with Kerim on his lap and kissing…  
  
_He cared so much more for the simple life of the Earthly beings before a pariah angel got close to him..._ That was King's thought but he just pressed his lips together and turned to check on the others.

Jim was slightly panting as his shield finally vanished and he put an arm around his redhead to support him while he glimpsed around. "It seems even the world could end around these two... Oh wait, it is ending!" he chuckled shaking his head, frankly just feeling relieved that they survived this test.  
  
"Yeah... Though I guess it's better to come back to this picture than them fucking on that rock," Matt hummed as his katana vanished into thin air. "Though I know some dirty pig who would probably enjoy that sight even more..." here he squinted at the golden bald angel, who poked his tongue out at him from that comment.  
  
"Fuck off, hypocrite!" Paolo grinned and the mood among the group members clearly got better after the challenge they had to face together as a team.  
  
Matt laughed then used the opportunity to walk to the Nephilim and his pair, waiting until their eyes met. "Hey, man... Pretty sick skills back there. Plus not bad leading skills either..." he said clearly a bit embarrassed as his cheeks slightly colored. "And sorry about earlier, you know. You're quite a decent guy," he chuckled low.  
  
"Thanks and don't worry about it. You were great there too. Now go and kiss your mate. He seems like he is about to 'awww' at us!" Jim grinned back under his mustache, making Matt do just that.

"Maybe he is a jerk after all," Corey said with a small laugh after he kissed back Matt. "Joking... Very glad we all can work together so well. Such trainings are useful for teamwork. Even if we are not too supervised..."  
  
"You should know better than this that my attention is upon everything at once," Seth finally spoke and stood after Kerim got off his lap.

"You may retreat to your places now. But I recommend a dinner together, which our servants already served in the garden of King's house. Well done," Seth nodded to them and holding onto Kerim's hand they vanished before the others eyes’.  
  
"They will be busy for a while..." Corey chuckled hugging Jim's side waiting on what was going to happen now. He wanted Jim and Mick make friends with the others and really be supportive of each other in the coming future.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to a summer vacation, the usual weekly update comes today instead of Sunday. Enjoy! ;)

**Chapter 5**

The small mercy demon woke up early and gently crawled out of his man's long cuddling arms. He was so adorable and beautiful to him… Corey stood there for a while just watching Jim, just like when he was his shadow guardian.  
  
But Corey felt cold and weak, some slight trembles rushing over his body and he wanted to get some fresh air and collect himself before everyone wakes up.  
  
The garden next door still had the tables and leftovers of their dining out and partying with the other group. They were really nice and interesting, and it made Corey happy to know Jim among good people.  
  
It was still strange how the acid clouds stayed away from the sky above this secured area. The sun and blue skies with the fake sense of calm and quiet – due to the lack of residents – made Corey walk around lost in his thoughts.

Until a bunch of cats brought him back to the rundown streets. They were chasing each other, four different type of big well-fed cats and Corey just loved to watch them.  
  
"Hey kitty…" he crouched down to try to call them like he saw from humans. A big fuzzy black one raised his head and meowed at him then ran to him purring.

  
[Smaug](https://www.instagram.com/p/BDdb_zCQ6_R/?taken-by=smaug_thecat)

"You look like a God yourself," Corey giggled petting the friendly cat who started to skip towards a building looking back and meowing at him, like calling the short man to follow.  
"Okay big guy.,. Better not take me to a bad place," Corey stood up and followed the big black cat into the tall many level house until the animal ran in a door left ajar, making loud noises to greet someone.  
  
Corey stopped. He must be careful... But to his surprise the angel from Seth's lap walked out of the door, holding the loudly purring cat.

  
[Source](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bc7KRiQnXhl/?taken-by=_krimh_)

"Corey? Smaug brought you to me," Kerim giggled smiling at the demon. "Come in and have breakfast with us…"  
  
"Yeah, he is beautiful and friendly. And huge... Like a small lion," Corey smiled and walked closer. "You are a higher angel, right? And have healing powers?" he asked already thinking about how smart Smaug the cat was to bring him to Kerim.

"Close the door behind you, will you?" he looked back at Corey over his shoulder. His waist-long brown hair was held together by a hairband and he had a black long-sleeved tee on with dark jeans. He kissed Smaug's head then gently put the big cat down to lead Corey to the kitchen, waving towards the table with the chairs to sit down if he wanted.  
  
"Yes, my angel name is Vega. I'm the brightest star after the Morning Star," he nodded as he washed his hands and poured some coffee for them both, putting them on a tray next to the milk and sugar. Carrying it over, he placed it on the table and began packing all kinds of food on the table, not knowing what Corey might like. "I have healing powers, yes. You guessed right that it's one of the reasons why Smaug brought you here," he said looking fondly at the clever cat feeding from his plate on the floor. "You aren't looking well, if I might say so..." he added on a soft voice as he put some sugar and milk into his own coffee. "I'll help you, but first eat and just tell me how you like it here and how you've met Jim," he smiled warmly at the half-demon and sipped from his coffee.

"Yeah... Thanks... So... I am... was a Mercy Demon. From the same void as the gods as they said... So it seems I and a few of my brothers were the last to have an open portal between the words and we were isolated and dedicated to keep a biker gang safe. That's too simple… More like keep special people safe and search for the newly awaking Nephilims. Whom we can help reach their true beings and powers. And gently lead them to be in one group. Which was a biker gang. I was assigned to Jim when he was a teenager with second sight and sense for the truth and thought of himself that he was insane. And I fell in love with him, even against all the restrictions… He noticed my presence more and more. As in this world we only existed like shadows without a solid body. But he acknowledged me as an existing being and felt the need to have me with him. For my kind that was how we could fully cross the dimension.

He met me as how I look now. Not knowing what I was. Mick helped me and for a short while I kept my true identity hidden… And unfortunately Jim thought I was lying and meant bad for him… So... I decided that it's better to fade back to my world than to be assigned to someone else or be hated by him. But he found me and called me back. I didn't know that the gates were closing up fast and paths were gone so I would have stopped existing. He literally saved my life... And I found my purpose in helping him become what he must be. And now here we are…" Corey said in almost one breath and then made his coffee and sipped from it.

Kerim was listening to the story with honest interest in his dark eyes while quietly sipping on his own coffee. Once Corey finished, he nodded with a kind smile. "I see a lot of sacrifice and love in your relationship. It's very touching to me. All this unselfishness and clear purpose... Even if I feel like the Nephilim might not know the full depth of it," he tilted his head to the side a bit in a questioning manner to see if he was right and if it should stay like that.  
  
"You are a very good guardian and helper to your Nephilim. You should be proud of yourself. It is clear that you have come a long way too, not just your love. Please, eat... You need your strength," he added then he took some fresh vegetables, goat cheese and ham onto his own plate to start eating, sending encouraging looks at their guest.  
  
"Jim has a pure good heart. He's going to get stronger and carry out his purpose..." Kerim added when there was a knock on the door and Smaug was already marching towards it with his bushy tail held high, meowing loud as if he knew the newcomer. "It's open. Come in, my friend," Kerim said and this time Smaug was carried by a short bald angel who had a big smile on his face.  
  
"Good morning, guys. I see I was the last to arrive. Oh well... Care to share the food?" he asked sitting down with the smug purring Smaug barely fitting on the angel's lap.  
  
"Sure and don't worry about it. You're just in time. We were just chatting about Corey and Jim's past and what a great job Corey is doing with the Nephilim."

 "Good morning," Corey said and eyed the guardian angel for a few seconds. "You are a good man. I'm very happy that it is you," he only said that out loud from the silent conversation he was having with Paolo.  
  
"Thank you. We will do all to help him," the bald man said with a reassuring smile.  
  
"Can you help me heal a little bit to... get through it all?" Corey asked unsure about the angels and to Kerim's continuous nodding, he started to pack his plate and eat slowly.  
  
He really wasn't good, but wanted Jim to stop worrying about him. It effected his training and both of their lives, and Corey wanted them to enjoy the time they could spend together.

Kerim looked at the other two in an understanding way as he knew what was to come was going to be hard for everyone involved. But it had to be done. He reassured Corey too about their help and once everyone was done with eating and he packed things away, he took Smaug from Paolo's lap, earning a little grumpy sound for waking him from his nap, he invited the other two to the living room where Corey could sit on the middle of the couch and the two angels took their places on each of his sides.  
  
"This is going to be just temporary but when you feel like it, you can come to either of us and we'll heal you up as much as possible," Kerim explained on a soft voice as he let some of his bright energies envelope the small figure while Paolo's golden one did the same, both their wings appearing in the process.  
  
"Yes, feel free to look or send for me if I'm needed and Kerim is unavailable," Paolo smiled at Corey too, putting a hand on the demon's too to show his support and gratefulness.

"Thank you. Both of you," Corey whispered and closed his eyes as the strong holy light and guardian angel powers swept into his every cell and built up again what has been already damaged and faded.  
  
The process didn't take more than a minute but the result was tremendous. As the angels pulled their powers back, a rosy cheeked young man was sitting on the couch, looking very alive and his insanely blue eyes were shining with vitality again.  
  
"You look much better. I may fall in love with you too, be careful," Paolo giggled eying the demon with a wink and an approving smile.

"I'm happy we could help on you, Corey. And whenever you need anything... healing or just talking, I'm here for you too. And I promise that we'll help and guide in the future, if needed," Kerim said on his soft tone and stood up. "Paolo, why don't you escort Corey back to his pair? I am being summoned by Sotiris. Just leave the door ajar for Smaug on your way out," he winked at them then let his light envelope him and he vanished in the next moment, leaving the other two there with their mouths hanging open, even if it wasn't the first time they saw Kerim disappear like that.  
  
"That's a wicked cool ability," Corey murmured as he stood up along with Paolo.  
  
"Hell yeah. I love how he does it," Paolo chuckled. "Shall we?" he waved towards the door and they both stroked goodbye to Smaug on their way out.

***

Not far from there in one of the guest houses Matt was busy in their kitchen. After feeding his prince of hell a nice amount of breakfast, he let him go off for some father-son bonding time. He thought it was high time for that as the scene in the library between Robb and Corey was far from warm.  
  
Paolo was out somewhere too so it finally gave Matt time to ground himself with some cooking. It's been such a long while that he could work with so many ingredients and he just loved it. Cooking always seemed to be able to ease his mind and he could also think things through meanwhile. And damn, he had quite a lot to think about and process.  
  
The gods, Lucifer being his... "father in law" so to say, the test, his own still growing powers, the need to learn how to control them, the Nephilim, the outside threats, their future... So yeah, it was good to have some time for himself as he was preparing a wide variety of traditional Japanese dishes, wanting to mesmerize their little group with them for lunch.

After mating friends more with Corey while he walked the demon back to their house, Paolo returned to their own house to the very delicious smells. It also told him that Matt's mind was running a mile a minute, maybe overthinking and complicating things already.  
  
A good guardian must look after the mental health of his protected ones...  
  
"Hey, Matt honey… Is it some celebration or something?" he asked with his usual giggle as he walked up to the taller man and hugged him from behind.

Coming back from his thoughts in which he was so lost that he sensed Paolo's arrival only when he opened the door, Matt smiled and leaned into the guardian angel's hug, caressing his arm around his middle briefly before he had to pull the wok to the side.  
  
"Kinda. I mean... just wanted to continue last night's theme of celebrating our successful first test. I believe that some proper meals might help on the slight hangover some might sport after last night. And I was also thinking through some stuff," he explained as he checked on the nicely cooking rice. "How about you? You were out early too."

"Yeah. I met up with Kerim and the other Corey. And I saw Brent sneak out every day early to somewhere too…" Paolo very clearly diverted the attention from his things to Brent's unusual behavior. His hands even started to stroke up and down on the nice front of Matt's body.

"Oh really? You knew that white angel from before, right? He's an interesting one. I've met him a couple of days before too. He fascinates me, to be honest," Matt hummed, his half-smirk making a return from feeling the stroking on his chest and flat stomach.  
  
"I've noticed too that Brent prefers to explore alone. He also feels more... I don't know... like someone who has a lot to think about. Maybe soon we should talk to him to check if he's okay. He wanders off more than his usual self, I think," the tall Cherub continued as he switched off the stove under the rice and pulled that to the side too.  
  
"You feel a bit distracted too, to be honest. You okay, Goldie?" he asked, not turning around as he knew their angel well enough by then.

"Yeah I am... Just need some help to get more okay…" Paolo giggled and grabbed the small firm butt of Matt, pushing his longer body to his own with a naughty glint in his eyes.  
  
"What do you think? Can you help me with... that?" he asked reaching down to rub Matt's groin to underline his words.

Letting his head fall back as he closed his eyes, Matt moaned from Paolo's naughty hands on him. "I think it can be arranged, you naughty, naughty angel..." Matt murmured on his deep voice then looked down at the stove to check if he turned it all off. He did, so he turned around to face the short bald man, tipping his head up to caress along his jawline.  
  
"To be honest, I could use some distraction of my own," he added then leaned down for a kiss which started soft then became more passionate and demanding. He didn't know what was on Paolo's mind, he just got some impressions of his emotions, but knew that he would open up when he was ready. Matt wasn't the kind to pressure others. Unless it was absolutely necessary.  
  
"Come on, Goldie. I think we should continue this upstairs. I have a feeling it's gonna be a late lunch for everyone as they are busy," he added and took the angel's hand to pull him upstairs to the room Matt shared with his pair. "How you want it, Goldie?" Matt asked once the door closed behind them, his eyes turning pitch black from his growing arousal as he eyed the shorter but wider guardian in front of him as he was already pulling Paolo's T-shirt over his head just to drop it on the floor.

"Hmm... Make me your dirty bitch… Oh wait... I am exactly that," Paolo giggled and pulled off Matt's shirt too, his hands already roaming on the toned torso. "Maybe I deserve some punishment..?" he looked up with his best fake innocent blinking puppy eyes while his hands were already messing with Matt’s fly.

"Oh yes you are our dirty little needy bitch..." Matt chuckled low, cupping the bald man's face as he let his hands roam free on him and then on his fly, occasionally brushing against his growing bulge.  
  
"Oh yes? You've been a bad piggy who needs his punishment? To know his place?" Matt played along, sensing that Paolo needed this to distract his mind from whatever that messed him up emotionally. Because that Matt could feel with his sharper Cherub senses.

"Yes, my master... I am a wayward lost fallen angel, doing all wrong... Please show me my way back..." Paolo whispered submissively and lowered his eyes almost shy.  
  
With that he opened Matt's fly and reached in to get a good grip of the growing meat there. Just to balance out all the innocence that was not really his character otherwise…

From Paolo's words, look and naughty touches Matt's unique wings have appeared and spread behind his heavily marked back and butt. "I see... Well then you better get to work, if you want to get back on my good side..." he said on a mostly neutral deep voice, although his black eyes showed excitement too.  
  
With that he pushed his opened jeans and briefs off his hips, revealing his half-hard cock and small tattooed butt. Placing a hand on Paolo's shoulder, he pushed on it to signal that he wanted the guardian down on his knees.

Of course the bald angel kneeled down at once and to purify his being as soon as possible he took hold on Matt's cock again and raised his big eyes on his master as he started to suck on it with long slow moves.  
  
Up and down, slurping loud as his eager tongue was rolling around the pulsing meat to please the dark being.

Only being touched by the dirty angel wanted to make Matt moan, but what he did next was even better. He knew well how good Paolo was with his tongue and mouth as he used to work at the demon shamans' brothel from a young age. But neither he, nor Corey could get enough of it since Matt had joined their group. And although involving Paolo in their sexual activities first served as a way to help stop Matt from sucking Corey dry from his energies, since his transformation to the dark Cherub it stayed that way for the pleasure of all three.  
  
"That's more like it... Work that amazing mouth well and you might redeem yourself," Matt smirked down at the bald man, stroking the back of his head as his own hips came alive to meet the sucking and push in deeper and faster. "Make me proud, piggy..."

Paolo only hummed his agreement, making his mouth and Matt's cock vibrate with the sound. He relaxed his throat muscles as he felt his cherub push deeper into his mouth on his own. And when he felt the tip hit the back of his throat, he moved forward too, gulping a big one to swallow the nice dick deeper. He deepthroated Matt a few times and gripping on the small inked butt, he made him stay put as long as he could do without air or gagging.

"That's my good angel!" Matt groaned, his eyes rolling shut as his hips stopped and he just enjoyed the warm moist throat along his whole length, keeping Paolo's head in place by his nape, his wings spreading wider in his excitement.  
  
As he forced himself to look down, his now glowing eyes met the other's and a dark little smile appeared on his face. "Swallow around me and spread your pretty wings...”

Being on the end of obeying and behaving, Paolo spread his shining golden wings wide for Matt and sped up his work on the leaking shaft. Only coming up coughing for air a few times. But hey... more spit to wet the lovely rod he dived right back on to pamper.

"Fuck!" That's all Matt could mutter as his nails scratched along the fondled nape and his eyes drank in the majestic sight of the guardian angel chocking on his rock-hard dick while those gorgeous wings spread behind them.  
  
"You look so fucking good on my dick like this, my beautiful angel," he groaned then pulled his glistening cock out of the eager to please mouth just to pull Paolo up on his feet, one hand going down to rub the trapped hardness and his mouth attacking the spit and pre-cum covered ones, making Paolo back against the bed.

The force with which Matt leant on the smaller man and kissed and pushed him to start backing was strong, probably just like the dark creature's hunger. And it was a good thing Paolo could balance himself with his spread wings. But he bumped against the edge of the bed anyway soon.  
  
Deciding to be a bad angel for a bit more in hope of harder punishments, he grabbed onto Matt and as he fell back on the bed pulled the taller man right upon himself.

Matt chuckled against Paolo's bottom lip and bit and sucked on it as their bodies settled on the bed. "So eager, I see... I like that though..." And with that, the Cherub pressed another dominant kiss against Paolo's lips before he began biting and sucking up his marks on the tasty angelic flesh of his neck and strong chest. He particularly paid attention to the other man's small nipples while his bony fingers opened the guardian's pants and dragged them down along with the rest of his clothes.  
  
"Fucking finally... Don't you think?" Matt chuckled, puffing hot breath against a moist nipple as he opened the strong thighs wide, lying between them just to continue his path down to the erect shaft. He chose to tease Paolo, though – maybe as a punishment – as his tongue kept licking and biting along only his lower tummy where the flesh was tender and marked easily.

"Uhhh-huh..." Paolo agreed by then with everything that Matt happened to say. The bald man just wished that those soft nicely shaped lips would finally suck on his very much attention-seeking cock.  
  
The pain was nice and welcomed. The golden angel loved the fact that the sucked up marks will stay on his pale skin for a while.

Matt looked up at the wanton male, his eyes glowing playfully and teasingly as he let his black powers loose a bit too, sneaking over the naked guardian. He used his wings to lean on them next to Paolo's shoulders – practically hiding the bald man from the rest of the world – so he could get into a better angle and finally lick and kiss along the hard meat from base to tip. He kissed and suckled away the beams of pre-cum there then grabbed its base to steady it and slowly roll his tongue around the sensitive tip with satisfied sounds, his dark eyes never leaving the other man's face to see his reactions.

Paolo tried his best to lay still. His hands gripping the sheets tight. He had to force himself to keep his eyes open and linked to Matt's because he knew it was expected from him. But he managed to keep eye-contact while hissing and gritting his teeth from the way his lover finally licked him where he needed it the most and it took all his willpower not to move his hips to push into that amazingly hot wet mouth...

"Good boy..." Matt praised him for holding himself back and as a reward, he opened his mouth wider and sucked half of the hard dick in, making sure that his skilled tongue was playing on its underside to make the angel fall apart more. He wanted to successfully distract him from the worries and disturbed thoughts Matt could feel on him earlier. Until only the pleasure and desire were left in their guardian. He's been through so much and also helped them countless of times. He deserved some fun and the genuine love both Corey and Matt himself felt for him.  
  
Though after deep-throating him a couple of times, Matt came up for air and kissed and sucked along Paolo's balls while pushing his strong thighs more up and apart. "Make them slutty wide for me, Goldie. Let me see that hungry hole of yours. Want me to eat it? Fill it with my tongue and fingers and cum?" he stroked along the sensitive inner-thighs.

"Yes... Yes please fuck me hard and fill me up... I need that so much…" the angel moaned even from the thought.  
  
His hands finally moved and reached under his knees to pull his legs up and apart for Matt. Looking at the cherub with his best begging eyes and face.

"Did you look and beg like this for the shamans too once you got a taste of what they could do to you?" Matt asked on a dirty tone, finally breaking the eye-contact to look down at the exposed hole, stroking along it gently and with a carnal hunger in his dark eyes.  
  
Then he leaned down, feeling his own cock jump and leak in anticipation as he growled and kissed and licked Paolo there, starting to rim him as the perfectionist he was. No half-ass licking but the whole enthusiastic and thorough package with tongue, lips and fingers, taking his sweet time.

The bald man wanted to reply something witty like he always did. Like… “Of course, I was their favorite for a reason” or something along that line... But the attention Matt suddenly give to him, and more to his hungry hole, just made the always smartass angel lean his head back, groan and lose all the thoughts from his naughty head...  
  
Matt was just talented. No doubt about that, but Paolo just had to state it for himself. The way the boney fingers curved at his most sensitive spots just made the short man sweat and wiggle in the bed, needing more and more.

Frankly, Matt didn't mind the lack of reply as he got lost in what he was doing too, licking and fingering Paolo to open and lubricate him well for the pounding he was going to give him. Matt knew how Paolo used to work at the bathhouse of the shamans from a young age and indeed he used to be the best whore there. It never bothered any of them or dwelt on the guardian's past. To tell the truth, Matt dearly loved the kinky nature of the shaking angel under him.  
  
And those thoughts and reactions just got too much for him too by then. Slipping his long fingers out with a wet sound, he knelt up panting raggedly already. Grabbing his cock to smear the pre-cum on it, he soon pressed against the prepped opening and watched as it steadily slid home with only a few bucking of his hips.  
  
"Fucking hell..." he cursed, this time his eyes closing for a moment too as he just enjoyed the tight hotness finally surrounding him, making his own heavily marked up body tremble too as he held back.

"Yeah…" Paolo panted and circled his hips slowly with closed eyes and moaning from how good it felt Matt inside him.  
  
"Please punish me... I must know my place... I was a bad, bad angel..." he tried his most submissive begging as his hips moved to become trusts against the hard dick to start to fuck himself on it.

Matt simply growled low and loud from that begging and pulled out of Paolo to manhandle him on his tummy, pulling his ass up to make him kneel. His long arms reached out to grab one of Paolo's marked arms to twist it and hold it down against the small of his back.  
  
The other grabbed the angel's hips and he rammed back in, picking up a rough, accelerating pace. "I'm gonna make sure you know your place, Goldie. You belong to us! To me!" and to underline that, he kept assaulting the other man's prostate.

The force Matt used to turn Paolo around surprised the angel. Not that he was complaining... He didn't have time for that in the first place, but he rather liked the way he was slammed and held down.  
  
The possessive lines of Matt was caught by his ears for a second, but the cherub gave him no chance to think about them more deeply.  
  
Instead he entered the guardian's body deeper than before and started a merciless pace that was very much to the liking of the moaning and panting man.

"Come on, Goldie... Say it! Say it and I'll milk you before I fuck you beyond oblivion," Matt panted and suddenly slid his cock out just to replace it with his fingers again, massaging the angel from the inside to make him see stars.

And stars it was... A whole fucking galaxy even what Paolo saw while his mouth opened to cry out but no sound made it out from his throat from the way Matt treated him.  
  
He would beg for it... Beg like the biggest dirtiest whore he was really... But for a few seconds and evil moves of the long fingers of Matt, he was unable to gather his power for it.  
  
"Please… Please my gorgeous cherub warrior... Please make me yours and drain my body... I'm begging you. I am yours. Yours and the King's. Always will be yours," he whined and panted trying to move his ass to speed up the process towards his release.

Pleased by Paolo's response and reactions, the curly-haired creature pressed his fingers firmer against that spot until he felt the guardian's whole body tremble. Lightly holding the tip of the angel's cock, he let Paolo move his ass against him and massaged him until that clear fluid spurted into his palm.  
  
"That's right!" Matt chuckled low and pulled his fingers out just to replace them with his dick again, pressing his wet palm against the angel's mouth as he now let his whole being onto his lover.

Paolo was trying to breathe, but again, he wasn't granted such privileges. Matt was back inside him and pounded away in a crazy rhythm. Ready to take them both home.

The treat he got for being a good boy was just an extra as while he kept moving with Matt, he also licked his own fluids clean from the cherub’s fingers.

Burying his sweaty face in the crook of his lover's neck, Matt kept panting or murmuring possessive and dirty things against the angel's skin as their bodies were making loud slapping noises until Matt made his power wash over the fallen apart guardian in the moment he made them both come.  
  
Their yells of pleasure mixed together as they were riding out their blinding orgasm, Matt pumping him full then collapsing on him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Meanwhile the flow just went wild with Brent. Ever since he had met Christos, they spent a lot of time together. The God insisted to take the demon everywhere and show Brent everything.  
  
One of the things was the inner caves. The back hall holding the big ancient thrones and murals all over the cave walls.  
  
Brent was in his demon form, like he stayed most of the time since they had arrived to Athens. Christos liked him that way anyway, and didn't even see Brent in a human body yet.  
  
One of the murals that the young creature walking on four limbs always looked at was about a huge battle. The trinity of the old gods in the form of Anubis, Horus and Thoth leading a swarm of Brent's kind. Black skinned, lean bodies were painted on foot and diving down from the sky even to the land to the Gods command. War demons from the outer void. Brent always smiled. He was not a freak in a cage. He had roots... Had a past. His kind was important once. And Christos made him feel important every day...

Jim was quite nervous. That feeling reminded him of his past when just going out on the streets without being high on drugs or half-drunk he feared to see those scary visions and creatures. Well, he was sober now and was about to meet some strange creatures too. Namely, the three gods and Lucifer himself. It was something that still blew Jim's mind. Not just the fact that such gods and the Morning Star actually existed, but because becoming such an important character in this story was something the tall biker still kept struggling with to comprehend and accept.  
  
He always wanted to just live a normal human life, but it became painfully clear already in his childhood that he was never going to be able to do so. He tried to live in denial and hide from everything and everyone – especially himself – for long years, using all kinds of self-destructive methods to keep things that way. But ever since he had met the only man who knows and understands and loves him unconditionally, has changed everything for Jim. Corey helped him accept what he was and also had a part in evolving even further to fulfill his destiny. A destiny he knew little about but was hoping to see clearer after this meeting.  
  
He was alone now as he walked down the half-lit corridors as he left Corey to rest (and because only he was invited). His small redhead looked much better for now, which made the worry ease up a bit around his heart and soul, allowing him to focus more on what he had to do now.  
  
He had no idea what to expect, but one thing he didn't expect at all was the dark-skinned creature on all fours staring at one of the ancient murals depicting a battle. Frowning for a split second, he shook his head and stopped staring at the creature he remembered seeing with the other group and was called Brent by everyone.  
  
For Jim it was still so new to see all these different types of beings. He was used only to the winged Corey who fiercely guarded him, and of course the other Mercy Demons. But now there were creatures like Brent, gods who looked like humans but held enormous powers just beneath the surface... Then there were the different types of angels... like Kerim, the white one from light, the bald guardian with the golden wings and nearly constant soft glow, the dark and tall Cherub who was clearly half-angel and half-demon... Then there was his mate, the King and his famous father, Lucifer himself...  
  
Damn, all these things made Jim's head just spin, so he rather decided to continue his way towards the throne room where he was expected. Whatever he might learn there today, it is going to be big, he could feel it in his bones...

The Gods were sitting by a long table beside a shelf of ancient scrolls which were not kept in the library. With them sat Lucifer himself, or as he announced himself, Robb. The Son of Morning found the bonding between the war demon and the God of Thoughts interesting and fun to keep his eyes on. "I must say he is... adorable…" he said turning to Seth.  
  
"Hmm... Yes, indeed. My brother is lucky," the god smirked stroking his small mustache down with his thumb and index finger, watching Brent walking around and looking at the wall paintings. "I would like some submissive tailed creature for my own too," he added with a laugh. "Nah... We love Vega for his rebellious ways. Like we loved you. I must say, Robb suits you."  
  
"Oh thank you," Lucifer scoffed. "The One is coming. He must come over his human thinking. You know how much you want to involve him?" he asked Seth, sensing Jim arriving.  
  
"Some I do... We will see how he can handle it. Now... be a nice devil…" Seth winked at the lord of the underworld and waved to the Nephilim to join them and take a seat.

  
[Source](https://www.instagram.com/p/BlabpSmHIVM/?taken-by=robbflynn)

Taking a deep breath, Jim focused on keeping himself calm. Though luckily ever since his transmutation, it was easier and the panic attacks he used to get were far away nowadays, making Jim feel more in control over his own emotions. Focusing on keeping his mind open like they talked about with Corey, he walked to the table once he was invited to join the gathered creatures there.  
  
After he bowed a bit to the gods and Lucifer opposite him, Jim sat down and took a better look of them one by one. Christos was sitting on the right, clearly splitting his attention between the table and the wandering around creature. Not knowing about the forming bond between the god and the demon, Jim found that a bit strange, but moved on to Sotiris, who had a contemplating look on his face as he was sitting between his pair Seth and Christos. The former had a friendly smile on his face and Jim felt he was going to do most of the talking. And Lucifer... well, he was just showing off his dimples like sometimes his son did. He was dressed the most casual with his cargo pants, white skulls on his black tee and spiked wristbands. Frankly, he just looked like an old time rocker chilling with some gods. But Jim knew that this look was deceiving. He could sense the enormous power in him too.  
  
"I am honored to be invited to this discussion. I believe it will deal with the future and what we... and I should do to protect this world?" Jim finally cleared his throat, looking at all the gathered men before his eyes settling on Seth.

"Something along those lines, yes," Seth smiled kindly at Jim. "First of all... How are you feeling? Settled in? Got to know the others? I'm sorry for all the questions but we do really care about your wellbeing," he spoke kindly, meanwhile analyzing Jim with his powers.  
  
"I think we haven't met face to face yet…" Lucifer took the chance to speak. "Nice to meet you, Jim the Nephilim. You can call me Robb, if you like. I found it that Lucifer has a heavier negative ring to some people's ear who spent more time among humans."  
  
"Yes, yes. Please call him Robb. He is such a Robb. I will have to thank his pair for naming him," Seth chuckled. Both males clearly tried to lift the mood and make it easier for Jim to feel better among them.

Jim appreciated their efforts to make him feel more comfortable and didn't even mind the gods' probing powers over him. "Thank you, I appreciate the caring. It's... a bit of a strange thing for me still. Most of my life before my pair materialized on this plane, no one really cared about me and I distanced myself from everything and everyone. But thanks to Corey... or #8... and the demon shamans I feel much better. Coming here mostly improved my mood too. Because of the peaceful environment and such. It's crazy in the outside world, especially from where we come from..." he explained then sighed. For a moment he contemplated on sharing his worries about Corey's well-being, but in the end Lucifer's butting in distracted Jim.  
  
Turning his attention to him, he nodded. "Alright... Robb. Nice to meet you too... And... your pair named you?" he asked raising a brow, wondering what kind of creature his pair could be. He was mostly sure that it wasn't the mother of his oldest son as during the feast the black-haired Corey didn't really mention her being around.  
  
A movement caught Jim's attention from the corner of his eye. It was Christos raising a hand and motioning for Brent to join them at the table. The war demon carefully and with very... uncertain moves started crawling towards the table on all fours, looking more like a beast than anything else. Especially with the ruby red eyes moving questioningly as if he wasn't sure if it was really okay for him to sit at the same table with them.  
  
"It's okay, don't worry," Christos whispered encouragingly and with a wave of his hand, he made the chair on his right, at the end of the table, pull itself out from its place.  
  
The others watched the scene amused, though Jim found it strange that a lower class demon was invited like that too. Not that he would have a problem with what Brent was. It was just... unusual for him.

Brent sat down and straightened up like a humanoid. Ears pulled back and blinking at Christos and the others shyly.  
  
"Yes, my pair named me. I know what you are thinking now... And my mated pair is one of the first creations of the last God this world knew," Robb answered Jim's unsaid questions with a smile that told the tall man that they can talk more about his pair later.  
  
"Yes... The creations of that God and your twin brothers are gaining more power using the human-made mess. That’s why we are here now," Sotiris spoke for the first time since Jim arrived. "Jim, you are important for this world. We three tried to keep the seals a secret and safe, especially the seventh one. We thought after Yahweh, the God of Abraham left it will be safe and the beings won't try to open the portals between the worlds. Humans proved us wrong. Though, we are still investigating how the seal and the locations of the gates got out and into human possession," Sotiris spoke with great seriousness in his voice and eyes. He was the sworn guardian of the biggest gate and the past happenings have put big pressure on him.  
  
"Yes, but evolving and educating Jim and the others is a priority now," Seth nodded turning back to Jim. "You will have to learn to meditate and grow over your human limits. Know that anything is possible with thought."

Frankly, Jim found Brent kinda cute like that then he nodded to Robb, getting the message that they could talk later about the mate thing as his attention was then pulled to the usually serious Sotiris.  
  
"Twin brothers?" he frowned confused, clearly not seeing the connections yet, although he thought for a second. "Wait... do you mean...?" he trailed off, trying to come over the shock his human thinking wanted to put on his mind. "Also... is that possible that the angel in red armor called Furiad is working for them then? He attacked my biker gang back in America before we came here..." he mused. He felt that it could be a valid possibility – or at least that's what his senses were telling him.  
  
"And the gates..." he looked back at Sotiris. "It's starting to make sense to me now," his frown deepened even more. "I know it's just a theory but... if this seal and the location of the gates got out like that... What if it was the angels who told about those to the humans in hopes of gaining something?" he wondered.  
  
"I... I'm still trying to get used to the new me. Some things aren't settled in me, I can feel that, but I'd be grateful for any help I can get and also willing to learn to get stronger. But... why am I the key to all of this? I mean... I understand that as a Nephilim I'm stronger than most angels and demons, but... why me? Are you sure there aren't any other Nephilims out there who would do better than me? Not complaining just... wondering if I'm the right guy for this job... whatever that might be..."

The trinity and Lucifer looked at each other, seemingly communicating among themselves and nodded in union.  
  
"Yes, the twin archangels," Seth said seriously, looking Jim in the eye. "Furiad the fiery angel of punishment you mean? He is a higher angel who once served the twins, killing humans that didn't make the list on their Father's good side. Hmm... He is active again then. Things are escalating. Thank you for that information Jim. It is very useful. And for the why... There must be others out there with not fully lost powers. You were special because you were born half-awake. And with that stronger than any other possible specimen that could be awakened..." Seth said and finished his speech like he would or could tell more but changed his mind. He rather smiled at the tall biker. "Now we go. Robb here will stay with you starting your education."

Well, that answer certainly gave Jim quite a lot to think about, but he also felt glad that he could provide useful information to the gathering. Knowing why he was so special was also something that let some puzzle pieces fall into place in his head as it made sense. Being born half-awake thus seeing things no normal human would be able to.  
  
With a sigh he focused back on the gods and nodded to them, signaling that he was okay with staying there along with Robb. As he watched the gods leave, Christos followed by Brent like a loyal beast of his, Jim finally looked at the bearded smiling man. To Jim's surprise he felt comfortable around him as he had a laid-back kind of presence. Nothing like one would expect from Lucifer himself.  
  
"So... What now? I'm sure you know I'm curious about you, too..." the biker eyed Robb, trying to process what he just learned in the back of his mind. "Any idea of what the twins' next step would be and how we could stop that? I mean... I know I have a lot to learn before that... Also... I assume your pair isn't the mother of King... And what do you think about his pair? I hear they have mated recently..." Jim hummed, unable to put a halt on his thirst for knowledge.

"A true curious Nephilim for real, if I ever met one," Robb laughed wholeheartedly at Jim's many questions. "So... We are still trying to track down the twins and find out how much they are responsible for things. My son's pair is... a perfect match for him, really. As I felt it, he accepted that now too and is able to feel it. You know, many times we cannot control these things. Greeks for example, as we are here already," he waved around with his hands and chuckled "said that people once had two heads and two set of arms and legs. But some gods punished them and split them in half. To be a one headed two armed two legged being. And so all of their lives they search for their lost other half. It's a good tale... Personally I think all beings are whole. No one is half or broken. But still in the wholeness is alone. And what your spirit feels similar, with whom you resonate on the same frequency will draw you in throughout the universe. You lived as a human for long and as I feel from you, studied the old tales. So... you ever heard of the first heavenly being created, equal to the last God, my father himself? The Angel of Death?" he asked Jim and somehow from the memories his eyes turned sad as he spoke.

The fascination started to show on Jim's face as he was listening to the other man sitting nearly opposite him. He was certainly wise and compared to the fact that he was the only archangel with the gift of creation like God, he was a very chill man.   
  
Leaning back in his chair, the biker crossed his arms in front of his chest and hummed. "Yes, I've been trying to read up on old stories in more than just the western cultures. I am familiar with this Greek myth too. And what you say about this wholeness business might be true... Though... honestly, sometimes, like now, I feel incomplete even if I'm happy on the side of my love..." Jim frowned a bit.  
  
Meanwhile he sat up to pour some vine for them, but his outstretched arm stopped mid-air from Robb's question. "You mean... Samael?! Satan is your pair? The one who chose to have free will and was punished by God with being frozen into a rock?!" Jim's eyes widened, staring at Robb. "Err... I apologize. I just didn't expect this... Wow..."

Robb took the glass of wine and raised it to Jim. "Yes. Samael. They were equal. Then Father wanted all the power to himself. And we the archangels were born from the darkness. First there was me, who was given most of the powers to have a worthy company for Father. Then the twins… and the others, each time weaker as he learned he wants obedience more than company. When we fought for our free will, I fought for Samael... And followed him to Gehenna when I could. Of course I was in love in the past many times. King's mother was an amazing warrior, leading my army of Cherubs. I loved her. And our children. And my other wife too. And my pair still remained" Robb shrugged “Satan himself. The lord of the dark world. Myths called Samael that after a while. When he broke free from Father's spell he really did some pointless killing sprees. Not that the all-powerful was so innocent in all the blood spilling…" he drank his wine and tried to collect himself again. The walk down on memory lane clearly affected him. After all that time it was still like tearing up old wounds.

"But anyway... I think you are whole also. Just need to be reminded of it more because you have to deal with more changes in your relatively short life so far. Your love helps you greatly."

"I'm sorry if talking about this brought back bad memories and feelings. But I appreciate all the information I can get from you and the gods to understand this – for me new – world I just became a part of. And to know why I am here. What my purpose is. I've realized just recently that until I started accepting who I am, I've been just drifting my whole life. Nothing made any sense to me, but now that's changing and I'm doing my best to adapt as I'm changing fast too," Jim spoke his mind openly, feeling on a basic level that he can trust Robb.  
  
"But true, yes... My love for my Corey is a driving force behind everything. I... never allowed myself to fall in love before I met him. He's been so wonderful. Sacrificed so much too to be able to be with me and give me the understanding and love I've been longing for all my life... So yes, love definitely is helping a great deal in all this," he said not noticing how his expression and look softened while talking about the short Mercy Demon of his.  
  
"Sorry, I just love him deeply. More than my life, to be honest with you. You might understand that..." Jim blushed and rather took a long sip from his own wine. "And... can I ask how he is? I mean Samael. As a person and being mated to him? It's just so fascinating to me as he is a myth to most of us. I must sound like a curious child," he laughed on himself in hopes of lifting Robb's mood.

"Yes. Love is a great force. You will find out that a mated pair who evens your energies out is even more. Still. Like I said. After we mated, love found me more than once in the past. And don't worry. I am a myth for you and humans too. Just like Anubis, or Horus or Thoth or Zeus and Prometheus. I understand," Robb nodded. "I understand that you have so little time. We had centuries… The changes in such short period are harder. And we all are much, much older and understand that. So don't be surprised by the kindness of the Gods. We know the pressure under which you are. And Matt too and the other younger than many thousand-year-old beings here," he laughed shortly.

"Samael is… a little the opposite of me. Like a true pair should be. He has features like my Father had for power, so he rules his own realm. My nature of helping and support led me to him when he was punished for something he couldn't control. He likes to stay home, I like to wander around. He is death and finds his calm and beauty in the void. I love life and all the living things fascinates me. I go to him and tell him about my travels, show him, make him feel it with my powers. And he makes new fields cleansed by his power for me to bring new life there to grow and teach. We have been working well together as a pair for over 6000 years," Robb had just the same little dreamy smile on his face like Jim had about Corey before. "I keep falling back in love with him again and again..."

Jim found himself nodding a few times while listening to Robb. It was really fascinating talking to him and he agreed with a lot of the eye-opening things he was saying. "Frankly, all this is kinda blowing my mind, man, but being able to take a peek behind the curtain like this is very useful indeed. Obviously, I had no idea of most of these things. But I'm happy for you and your pair. 6000 years in a relationship? Man, that's the longest relationship I had ever heard of. Although I guess the bond between Seth and Sotiris reaches back even further, huh?" he chuckled and drank some more. "Speaking of which, how did you come to know them?"

"Well... They’ve been around for a while," Robb laughed and that time he poured some wine for both of them. "Long before Yahweh found this dimension and claimed it as his own. I ask you something... While you were reading up on old myths, never found it strange that the 'creator of the universe' only inspired a small area in the middle east? Then of course reforming the laws and the stories bore the new followers and no human dared to question the maniac possessive nature of it all and their so called loving God. The way the three Abrahamic religion burned and changed the world you know well I guess. These ancient beings – Horus, Anubis and Thoth – have been around all along. Guarding the remaining knowledge as my father's followers tried their best to erase what was before. When Samael was tossed down through the portal and later I and others followed, these gods helped us to get to other worlds. And I always loved humans and this world," he shrugged. "But you will get to know them too. They can be tricky…"

"Yes, that occurred to me too while reading," Jim nodded and slightly shook his head, already knowing well that there were many gods and civilizations before their time, but still trying to accept the fact that most humans had and will never know about the secrets that are being uncovered for him. But maybe... maybe now that will change too and they can get a new beginning with all their help... It all depends on the outcome of what fights lay ahead of them...  
  
"I've got a taste of Seth's trickiness when he threw us into that labyrinth, yes. But with the help of your son's pair and working as a group we managed. I believe that's the key in this real situation too. Team work. As much as I want to learn and become stronger, I would prefer a more or less group setting as we are stronger together than divided and I'm not comfortable with hogging the spotlight, so to say... even if I know it's not a choice because of what I am. Anyways, speaking of learning... I think those scrolls are awaiting me. Shall we?" Jim smirked getting up to take a closer look.

~~~

Brent meanwhile felt utterly uncomfortable... He understood the importance of being able to defend himself, and that he was a war demon... But his mind wanted to negotiate using the fact that he was practically half-blood and his race died out on Earth and he was raised in a small cage...  
  
But he knew better than to argue with Christos, who insisted on being attacked and gave guiding points of how Brent should dive in or use his claws and senses. Still... Brent liked the God very much… And found it hard to really attack him, even if he knew he couldn't hurt Christos…

"Again! Charge from higher above to make the impact more forceful. You aren't giving your all, I can tell," the god with the knee-long dreads said with a thick Greek accent as he was standing on a clearing, looking at the demon half-crouching near him.  
  
He even lifted a marked arm to wave towards the sky, indicating that Brent should take off again. And that he did after a minor hesitation, using his leather wings. Christos let his arm drop back and just admired as the creature took flight, the leather-wings taking him higher, followed by that cute tail. The god's expression softened, but once the demon turned around in the air, he sighed and forced his neutral teacher face on, waiting for the next attack.

Brent felt that he must put aside all his doubting thoughts. Or they will stay there forever. He was all sweaty already as he was not really used to so much exercise.  
  
From the air he could admire Christos in all his glory... The long dreadlocks cascading down on his back and strong chest… His handsome face. Brent felt softening up inside from just watching the God and that time wasn't any different. But he was just a war demon... Well... at least Christos made him finally believe that he was not a low class worthless being.  
  
To please his teacher, he dived down fast, making a little hook in the air as he wanted to surprise the God and not knowing how he did it, Brent teleported right behind the other man and grabbed his magic armor with his claws, pushing him down before landing.  
  
"What? I’m sorry, I don't know how I did that…" he lent a hand quickly to help Christos up.

Christos felt surprised and pleased at the same time. Frankly, he didn't expect this, but instead of being irritated or something, he wholeheartedly laughed as Brent helped him up. He held his clawed hand a bit longer than necessary and grinned proudly at him.  
  
"Now this is what I'm talking about! This is just a morsel of what you can really do. For a second I could feel your powers surging forward, but I couldn't guess from where you would attack. Well done, my boy!" he patted his scale-covered shoulder. "Your kind could teleport like this but only a handful of them could trick even a god. I'm so proud of you. You'll get a hang of this quickly. But enough practicing for today. I can tell that you are exhausted. Let's go back. You could use a shower," he added, still smiling wide at Brent, his eyes lingering on the beast a few moments longer. The demon was just beautiful in his eyes.

Brent, again, was thankful for his black skin in his demon form ‘cause he knew he would have been flushed red like a tomato. But after thanking the praises, he quickly hid himself in the shower of the building that stood at the side of the open field where Christos liked to practice with him. As the locals left the town behind, that building at the edge of the Gods’ magic protection was used commonly by them all.  
  
That reminded Brent on his first time being there and after the shower he did find his black jeans and T-shirt left behind by him on the last night he was in his human body.  
  
That gave him an idea, so he transformed and put the clothes on. He adjusted his short curly hair to hide the ever peeking out tips of his short horns and walked out to the back where his trainer was watching the sun going down on the horizon.

The god was waiting for Brent's return outside, that pleased little smile still lingering on his lips. They made great progress that day. Brent not only had his first meeting on his own with them and Robb and Jim, but he was also developing his skills quite fast. Not just the fighting but the theoretical things Christos has been teaching him ever since that first night the cute demon sneaked out to come to him to talk some more.  
  
Since then he did the same nearly every day, making their bond deepen, even if he didn't know about that as Christos didn't want to scare him off with that. He wanted Brent to learn that on his own, but at the same time it was harder for the god too with each passing day to hold himself back. He's been waiting for so long...  
  
As he was standing there with his hands held back behind his back, he admired the sunset, lost in his thoughts. He didn't even mind the teasing of his brothers about Brent. It was clear as day that Christos was smitten by this creature.

Brent felt like his little trick was working. So far Christos stood still and was watching the colors the sun painted on the horizon. Other times he always sensed Brent from afar.  
  
So the human-looking demon stood beside the other man, biting his lip to not make any naughty sounds. He sneaked a peek at the admired being. For him Christos was beautiful and he felt drawn to him not just as to someone who knows and teaches about a lot of things. He felt eased up around the God more and more and a new physical attraction formed inside him too...

After a while Christos felt Brent's familiar energies, although less strongly than usual. That made him frown a bit and as he looked to his left, he saw a human man standing there instead of the familiar beast he expected.  
  
Turning his whole body towards him too, he slightly narrowed his eyes to take a better look of the short curly hair barely hiding the protruding cute horns, sensual lips surrounded by short dark beard and warm brown eyes looking back at him. The man had a roundish face too and was shorter and smaller than Christos.

Brent knew the other one recognized him. But the way Christos just looked at him made him feel uneasy...  
  
"It's me, Brent... You don't like me like this?" he blurted out without thinking over his words. But the truth was that he wanted Christos’ admiring eyes on him... He felt them many times and knew about that gaze even if the other man tried to hide it. Brent felt like it was a validation of how he started to feel towards the God. "I... just thought maybe I’d show you my human look too…"

"You are... to me the most beautiful in both forms..." Christos finally spoke and took a wobbly breath. "Frankly, you're not making things easy for me..." he added, trying to hold himself back from finally pulling the small handsome male into his arms. Every fiber in his godly body wanted to do that so badly.

"I… I am..?" Brent swallowed turning red for real this time and closed the space between them. Looking at the dark eyes of Christos, searching for something reassuring, he seemed to have found it because slowly his hands touched the chest of the other male, his palms feeling the heavy breathing of the humanoid body.  
  
"Please... I have to... I never did this..." Brent whispered and slowly closed his eyes and touched his lips to Christos'.

Said god found that blushing so damn cute it melted him a bit more on the inside. Then finally the young demon touched him, making his heart speed up under the warm palms before their lips touched. _Fucking finally_... That's what Christos thought as he enjoyed the brief physical contact then looked down into the searching and a bit unsure eyes.  
  
Cupping Brent's face between his hands, he smiled down at him, his thumbs caressing the flushed skin. "It's alright... I've been waiting for this moment longer than you can ever comprehend, but it finally came. This is perfect... you are perfect for me," he murmured softly then this time it was he who leaned down to kiss the other man. It was longer and deeper as their lips met over and over, just tasting each other.  
  
Then as Christos licked along the seam of the soft lips to gain access into Brent's mouth, he let his face go and tightly wrapped his marked arms around the man.

The smaller man was weak in the knee and let Christos hold him up. He always imagined it like in the films about teenagers… The first kiss is kinda clumsy but moving and learning it slowly... Well... it turned out it was all about feelings and emotions.  
  
He may have been a little bit clumsy but haven't noticed as Christos' words kept ringing in his ears while he moved his tongue against the other man's and feeling like melting into a blissed out puddle... Yes... Christos was perfect for him too...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Returning to the Gods' sanctuary always kinda made Balthazar a bit uneasy. But this time he knew that his Lord Lucifer and his son was there too, so he was somewhat calmer. As he slipped through the deserted streets of the nearby town and entered the barrier made of said gods' power, he kept flipping his coin in the air absentmindedly. Things were getting a bit too chaotic outside – even for his taste. Gambling was in his blood and he had a lot of fun in this new world filled with desperate humans and creatures who were willing to enter his games, but the news he had heard was alarming even to him. He loved chaos but he also loved to stay alive.  
  
As he entered the private residence of the mated gods, he caught the coin and slid it back into his pocket, flashing a charming smile at one of the female servants, who scurried away as fast as she dared. Balthazar just chuckled on that and stopped in front of the closed two-winged door. He looked up at the motionless olive-skinned guards wearing jackal-like masks and holding their spears in one hand.  
  
They were no real guards but the creations of the gods, just like the servants.  
  
"State your business here, demon!" one of the guard's deep voice came from under his mask.  
  
"I am here to see Lord Sotiris and Lord Seth. I have news for them from the outside world. It is urgent that I speak with them," Balthazar said on his sly voice, but his dark eyes stayed serious.  
  
The guards stayed silent for a moment or two then the one who talked previously lifted his spear's end off the ground to thud it back against the marble floor. It made a deep echoing sound and the two-winged richly decorated door started to open by itself.  
  
"You may enter. The gods await you," the guard said then became motionless again.  
  
Balthazar loved the theatricality of it all, even if he knew that the gods didn't really need such guards. With a small smile on his handsome face, he finally walked in and followed the presence of the gods.

Being in the private quarters of the God pair, they both were very casual. Seth sighed and waved with his hand from which Kerim moved to the middle of the big bed. Which wasn't that easy as the angel was tied up with magical leather laces rolled around his perfect white skin.  
  
"He wants something important," Sotiris pulled a sheet around his bare body, looking like a Greek God for now.

Seth just hummed and from a small move of his fingers a dark-brown silk piece of textile wrapped around his hips like an Egyptian skirt.  
  
They were busy... Balthazar should know he is walking into fire now...

Soon getting face-to-face with what Balthazar just disturbed, he both felt amused and a bit uneasy. Taking his eyes off the tied up and barely covered angel in the middle of the bed, he went down on one knee, giving the gods the respect they deserved.  
  
"I am sorry to disturb you at such a time, but this is an urgent matter. I wouldn't have come here so hastily otherwise," he said with his head bowed.  
  
"Rise," Sotiris said, resting a hand on Kerim's thigh which was covered by a silk sheet up to his waist. The angel was lying there motionless like he was supposed to do, only his eyes moving towards the source of the demon voice.  
  
To that Balthazar straightened up and his eyes found Seth's not amused ones. "I bring news from the outside world. During my travels I've learned a valuable piece of information. The twins are planning to target the eastern gate of Japan to open it. I think it's only a matter of weeks until that plan is set into motion," Balthazar said with a serious face for a change.

"At the long crack in the Earth's crust there were always issues," Seth hummed standing up and walking around, his figure followed by the eyes of the motionless angel and Sotiris. "He has to speed up things," he stated.  
  
"It seems our endless existence have time issues, yes," Sotiris hummed in agreement and walked to the demon. Close, to only have an inch between them. "Did you choose your side? Because you will have to very soon..." he asked the trickster high demon.

Balthazar was watching Seth in silence too and only hummed in agreement while trying to figure out who should speed up things, but Sotiris' approach distracted him as their eyes met from close.  
  
That was a tricky question for sure, but he knew the god was right. The pieces on the chess board have been in motion for a while but now the end game was close.  
  
"Yes. I'll continue serving my demon lord and his pair and you, ancient ones. Earth is my playground and I would like to keep playing here," he nodded, fighting the urge to take out his coin and flip it in the air.

 "Alright then. You may give in to your addiction," Sotiris nodded and turned to walk back to the bed. Face like stone, only a small glint in his eyes told he enjoyed messing with the demon.  
  
"You may go now, find your lord," Seth waved and the big doors opened.

Bowing deep and a bit theatrically, Balthazar straightened up. "Thank you, ancient ones. I will do that," he added then turned around with a light annoyed frown as he walked out of the private quarters of the gods. "This shall be interesting..." he murmured before the shadows swallowed him up.

In the richly decorated room, Sotiris slid his hand under the golden silk cover that hid Kerim's lower half. He absently returned to caressing the firm butt and thighs there while his attention was on his pacing pair. "We should call for the pair and their guard. They need to hear this. It won't be easy..." he murmured to Seth.

"Yes. We should invite them... What do you think? Vega is all ready anyway... They deserve some fun before the next part gets into motion," Seth said tilting his head as he watched Kerim close his eyes from the effect of Sotiris’ naughty hands.

Turning his bald head to smile down at the tied-up angel, Sotiris let his fingers slightly move the end of the toy between the perfect ass cheeks. As he heard the angel take a sharper breath, he chuckled low. "Yes, he is ready. Send for them, my love," he said to Seth, just admiring his figure for a long moment before his other hand stroked out the waist-long hair from the angel's flushed face.

***

In the summer house of the trio, Jim was sitting on the couch after lunch, letting Corey nuzzle to his side while they were having a lighthearted conversation with Mick who was still sitting by the table and maybe drank a bit more from the gods' strong wine than he should have. Of course, it gave plenty of opportunity to tease him and laugh on him.  
  
Then all of a sudden a ball of light appeared in the middle of the living room and a soft voice informed them in their heads that the gods wanted to see them in their private quarters. Urgently.  
  
That dampened the mood right away and they looked at each other once the light disappeared.  
  
"You saw and heard that too, right?" Mick asked just to make sure.  
  
"Yes, you genius. The gods want to see us. It must be important. Let's get going," Jim frowned as he stood and helped Corey up before leading him outside with Mick at their heels.

***

"Can you feel it, love? Our beautiful boy fancies someone beside us…" Seth laughed glimpsing at Kerim who closed his eyes and blushed. They all could feel the trio entering the big room.  
  
The two gods stood at the sides of the bed. As they were for Balthazar, like a Greek and an Egyptian and bowed a little their heads as Jim, Corey and Mick walked closer and knelt and bowed before them.  
  
"Rise up. We need to talk with you, Nephilim. Also to our brother... We heard that the twins are trying to attack another gate. So our suspicions turned out to be true. But these events require to speed up the evolving process on our, and your side too. That's the serious part…" Seth spoke and at the end with a smug smirk he looked at Sotiris.

The bald man wearing the sheet around his otherwise naked body took a step forward and nodded with a serious look. "Indeed. It won't be easy on either part. Jim, you will have to practice more with me and Seth to help you evolve spiritually and in combat faster.”  
  
Frankly, the second they got permission to stand up, Jim's eyes got caught on Seth's nearly naked form, pushing his mind into the gutter right away. But who could blame him seeing such an obviously sexual setting?  
  
"I... understood," he finally managed to say a bit hoarsely, forcing his eyes to look at Sotiris for a split second then he glimpsed at Corey and Mick too. The latter's piercing blue gaze seemed to have been locked on the tied-up angel from the moment they entered.  
  
"And... what is the not serious part?" he asked, looking back at the smugly smiling Seth, unwittingly licking his bottom lip from the toned body of the god. _You are so horrible.... Corey is right next to me_ , he scolded himself, averting his eyes.

Of course, Corey understood more from this all. While his man was drooling over Seth, his eyes met Sotiris' and the two nodded.  
  
"The fun part is, that you all are invited into our bed, for some... exchange of energies," Sotiris said with the same smug smirk as his pair.  
  
Seth turned around and they all could see the already big bed grow wider and Kerim's naked body rise up and the leather strings unwrap from him.  
  
"We won't use our powers with you. It's a... friendly meeting," Seth grinned like a predator and locked eyes with Jim.  
  
"Come on big guy... I think they know all, so your feast is unwrapped now," Corey nudged the still wide-eyed staring Mick.

This was far from what Jim expected so his mind was blown once again as he wasn't able to look away from Seth's dark playful eyes. He barely noticed the servant girls appearing seemingly from thin air to serve from the strong wine of the gods, leaving chalices of it on the nightsands and the tables before disappearing.  
  
Kerim looked satisfied and quite wanton from the hungry eyes the big guardian had for him. And once his naked body touched the bed again, he sat up to brush his long hair to the side, leaning on one hand behind his back to expose his pale front and offering a hand for Mick as an invite.  
  
"Are you okay with this?" Jim quickly looked down at Corey, not wanting to do anything before asking his lover.

"I think it would be rude to say no to a pair of Gods to such an offer... Plus... you practically fucked the sheet off Seth already with your eyes. Go, babe... I will get busy with his pair..." Corey giggled and raised on his toes to press a kiss to Jim's lips.  
  
Needless to say, they lost Mick the moment the angel reached out for him. The buff guy almost tore off his clothes, grabbing some wine from the table and was first to the bed. Taking Kerim's hand and lying on the lean angel, kissing him deep at once.

Said angel moaned into the kiss and finally slid an arm around the wide muscular back, opening his lean and toned thighs to accommodate the big man between them. While kissing him back just as good as he was getting and loving how Mick played with the piercing in his bottom lip. After some more kissing, the turned-on angel reached out to take the cup of red wine from Mick.  
  
Breaking the kiss, he turned his head to take a long sip then with a naughty glint in his eyes, he poured some onto his own chest and flat tummy. "Ooops... I think you shouldn't let it go to waste..." he said with a fake innocent mask on his slightly flushed face.  
  
Corey's permission was the only thing Jim was waiting for and soon he was standing in front of the half-naked god, reaching for the piece of cloth to finally uncover him. Then Jim just feasted his eyes on him for a long moment before he peeled his own clothes off too, letting their naked bodies touch as their lips met in a passionate kiss, Jim pressing Seth's back against the bedpost. One hand reached under a strong thigh and made Seth put his feet on the mattress so Jim could knead his ass and said thigh with lustful little growls.

Corey just watched his man with a loving smile. Meanwhile he walked up to Sotiris who was already naked.

"We all are grateful for your sacrifice," the bald man said with a kind smile and reached out to caress Corey's face and with his other hand he pulled the short demon close to his body, gently kissing the pink lips and stroking the pale skin under the T-shirt.  
  
Corey gave in with a pleased sigh and hugged Sotiris’ neck, kissing him back.  
  
Seth let Jim lead things for a while. Being amused and pleased by the Nephilim being so on fire for him. Breaking the kiss, he stroked the long upper body of the tall man, pulling him onto the bed next to the already very much making out Kerim and Mick.

Of course, Jim had no objections against that and laid half-way on top of the god, stroking the black hair out of his face so he could continue kissing him while he lined their cocks up, starting to buck against the other man as by then both of them were in great need of some friction.  
  
Kissing the warrior god was quite the experience and not just because of the godly energies that seemed to surround Jim and coax his own out, but because Seth didn't submit to him like Corey would. Which was a challenge Jim took up on gladly.  
  
The bald pair of said god let their kiss with Corey deepen as he fully undressed the small demon and then sat down on the bed to make him straddle his lap. His godly powers surrounded Corey just as much as his arms as he kept gently caressing the tattooed back and arms, going down to pull him closer to his hardness by the firm butt cheeks.

Moving back to let out a moan, Corey had a glimpse of how Mick licked Kerim's chest, down to his flat belly, the angel’s fingers caressing the buff demon's long black hair as he opened his thighs wider for him.  
  
Corey started to draw circles with his butt to rub against the hard cock a bit. Sotiris' powers felt so good for his weakening being and he felt the pure care towards him in every gentle kiss and touch.  
  
On the other end Seth dictated a different pace… His thighs went around Jim's bigger body and with a swift move he turned them around, sitting up and scratching down on Jim's chest.

Jim wasn't that surprised from the literal turn of events and wanted to chuckle up at Seth, but it turned into a moan and some shivering as the god's nails left red stripes on his chest and tummy. The more aroused he got, the brighter the pulsing of the rune on his chest became. He returned the favor on Seth's muscular thighs then he reached up to fist his hand in the black hair and forcefully pull him down for an all teeth and tongue kiss, his hips bucking up against the other male.  
  
Sotiris just smiled into Corey's tasty neck which he's been licking and kissing and gently biting as he was easing two of his wet fingers into the small ass. "It's so entertaining how we are on the opposite side of the spectrum, don't you think?" he asked licking along Corey's earlobe and even sucked and tugged on his earrings there. "We gentle, they rough."  
  
Meanwhile Kerim was getting completely lost under the buff guardian and he loved every second of it. The black hair between his fingers were silkier than it looked and it tickled along his sides as Mick made his way lower on his very much willing body. The gods took their time riling him up before the guests and by then Kerim really wanted to be fucked hard. But he was also curious how Mick's lips around him would feel. And how he would react to the toy in his prepped ass.

"Y…yeah... I love this…" Corey panted closing his eyes and moved against the invading fingers, focusing fully on Sotiris.  
  
Mick meanwhile had the time of his life... Well, since he had first materialized, he only had the luck of having one male lover... But he used all he knew to impress the slightly glowing being under him. He felt lost from the taste and energies coming from the very aroused angel. They were making Mick's boiling blood hotter as he reached for the leaking manhood and kissed off the fluids from the tip before licking its full length and wrapping his lips around it.

Kerim's moan was loud and sounded very much as if he was saying "fucking finally" without words. His glowing got a bit stronger and he looked down between his open legs, biting on his bottom lip and piercing, face flushed brighter, long hair messy and starting to stick to the side of his face and neck. His dark eyes were glazed over by the dim light of his being as they met Mick's glowing blue ones and he gently bucked up into the moist mouth, moaning again as the toy moved in his ass.  
  
Meanwhile Sotiris turned all his attention back on the small demon on his lap, his fingers stretching him and rubbing all the right spots inside to make him want more. His godly energies were feeding the weaker being with their warmth, but by then the always calm and collected god wanted more too. "Whenever you are ready..." he murmured and caught Corey's lips for another sensual and long kiss.

The small demon spawn just moaned into the kiss and while returning it more and more hungrily, one hand reached back to grab Sotiris' wrist and pull his long fingers out from his body.  
  
"I want it so much," he breathed pulling back from the kiss and hugging the God's shoulders, he moved to let the hard long cock push inside him just an inch, making him shiver and gasp for air.  
  
At the other end Seth was busy to pin down the much longer body of Jim under him, while his sharp teeth traveled south on him till he laid between the long, long parted thighs with a delighted grin on his face from the feast before him.

Jim strained against the hands holding him down, but he didn't really want to get free. Especially when Seth finally got between his legs, eyeing his hard and leaking cock. "What are you waiting for?" he teased the god, opening his long thighs wider, enjoying the throbbing the sharp bites left on his skin.  
  
Sotiris moaned with Corey as his tip breached the tight ring of muscles. Putting his hands on the wide hips, he gently started pushing Corey down on his length, murmuring praising words about how tight and good he felt around him.  
  
The long-haired angel was writhing on the bed by then, a series of moans leaving his parted lips from the way Mick was sucking him with much enthusiasm, the way the toy was rubbing against his walls from the unwitting bucking up into the hot mouth only adding to Kerim's pleasure. "Please... Mick! I need more!" he panted, starting to feel the need to spread his wings.

"Let your light go…" Mick panted leaving the tasty cock to turn his attention to the plug in Kerim's ass. First he just moved it around, making the creature of pure light curse like the lowest sailor... Following his intuitions, the muscular demon pulled the toy out and started licking at the opened-up hole while his hand pulled on the hardness of the angel. Somehow Mick's new body turned, spreading coil black leather wings wide from his heightened senses pleasing Kerim.  
  
Sotiris soon laid back and let Corey take what he needed to feel from his godly body. He kept caressing and praising the already messed up being. "Show me your true self..." he asked and Corey spread his wings too, leaning on them above the God and kissing him deeply while his hips never stopped.  
  
"Such a smart ass... Ejj?" Seth chuckled from Jim's words but not wasting more time, he started to slurp up and down on the long hard meat.

Jim reached down with both hands to that and took hold of the long dark hair as he watched the god sucking on his aching dick so perfectly. Then he just dropped his head back to enjoy that for a while. "I wanna suck you too while you suck me..." he groaned and urged Seth to crawl over Jim's face with his lower half. Once he did, Jim took a hold of the equally hard dick and aimed it at his mouth, finally tasting the god like he wanted so badly. Once he worked up a good rhythm, both his hands started kneading the firm ass, pulling the cheeks apart and just rubbing between the crack with his fingertips to tease Seth.  
  
From the corner of his eye, he saw Corey spread his beloved wings and while continuing what he was doing, he admired his pair riding the bald god with pure pleasure on his flushed face. He was so fucking beautiful like that...  
  
Mick had the same thought as Kerim moaned from the swirling tongue in his ass and the hand on his flushed cock and finally spread his blindingly white big wings, their tips nearly reaching the huge bed's edges as the angel opened them, just like his body. The latter's glow intensified somewhat too as well as the white glow in his eyes.  
  
"Your wings... So black... So gorgeous.... The complete opposite... I love it! Now fuck me! Fucking finally fuck me!" he moaned so damn needy by then.

"Whatever you want from me…" Mick groaned and he felt doomed already for the breathtaking angel of light. Moving up on the glowing perfect lean but toned body, he moved his wings to touch the feathers of light, holding Kerim's long legs up on his shoulder and lost in the shining eyes, he entered his body... He felt a pure bliss-like electric shock rush over him for a second… Then he growled and leaned down to kiss the angel, fucking his way deeper.  
  
Seth loved all kinds of debaucheries... And he just loved how Jim was thinking… "Move on all fours!" he ordered the biker with glowing greenish demon eyes when he let Jim's cock fall out from his mouth. But just to tease him more, he moved his ass against the rubbing fingers some more.

Sotiris could tell that Corey was getting close and was maybe tiring somewhat faster than usual, but of course the god's powers were helping on that. Keeping his strong hands on the wide hips, he helped Corey circle them then Sotiris took hold of the bobbing shaft and began bucking up into the welcoming warm body. By then his own breathing was ragged too but he kept his slightly glowing eyes on the small Mercy Demon, letting him take what he needed.  
  
"Why should I? You ain't gonna fuck me. I'll fuck you," he half-joked, but he was serious about that. Corey was the only man who was allowed to do him. Even if this was a god and Jim was sure he would be more than great.

"Be more trusting... I know about your special bond... More than you… Now move, hot stuff," Seth laughed already moving to let Jim do as he ordered.  
  
Corey half-heard the conversation between them and had to smile feeling connected to his man. And it also made him get lost more in the pleasures Sotiris was giving him... It didn't take long for the shivers of his slowly building up orgasm to explode, making his body pull the hard dick deeper to milk it dry while he moaned and cursed, riding his pleasure out.  
  
Mick lost all connection to the outside world. Only Kerim, his light and sinfully perfect body existed as he was fucking the creature of light harder and harder, huffing and groaning as a true demon should.

"Okay, fine!" Jim grumbled under his mustache and puffed "seems everyone knows more about it than me..." as he got into the desired position and waited to see what Seth had in his godly mind.  
  
Sotiris chuckled on them after the orgasm he shared with the panting and spent small demon. He let him rest against his messed-up chest where Corey came and caressed him gently.  
  
The angel of light felt pretty much the same as Mick. He was doing him so fucking well that he nearly saw stars. But then maybe Mick was working on literally fucking him into a different dimension. Either way, he was doing great and Kerim just died for those huffing and groaning sounds.  
  
"Want to feel you deeper..." he managed to pant, pushing on the strong chest to make the surprised Mick pull back a bit. Chuckling, Kerim put his legs down and slid the hard dick out of him with a wet sound. Chewing on his piercing, he quickly turned around and leaned down on his forehands, arching his back and pushing his butt out. "Come on, you big bad demon. Take me!" he grinned back at Mick over his shoulder, his pure white wings reaching around the big man to pull him back to the needy body.

Corey moved from Sotiris’ body, feeling tired and blissed out.

"Rest here. You are safe and close to your man," the bald God said, pressing kisses to the flushed face as the small demon curled up among the pillows.  
  
Seth laughed on the grumbling big man and slapped his ass. Stroking the long back, he pulled a nail over Jim's spine and pushed the long legs more apart... Just to make Jim more confused. "Trust is a virtue…" he giggled and like a snake slipped under the man on his hands and knees, taking up a similar position just with him under the biker and started to work on the dangling cock at once.  
  
Mick felt his lips tremble even from the sight as the huge pure white wings spread and reached back to pull him to that perfect being. His own wings moved and touched and caressed the feathers of light. His big hands gripped on the narrow hips and dragged Kerim hard onto his cock, riding him wild and touching the angelic body, giving everything he could to make Kerim moan louder for him.

"Fuck..." That's all Jim managed to say – or rather groan – as his dick was sucked deep into that sinful mouth again. Then Jim did the same, glimpsing up when he saw Sotiris leave his satisfied love on the pillows. Jim's look softened seeing and feeling how good Corey felt and then his slightly glowing hazel eyes met the bald man's, who winked at him as he laid on his tummy and pushed his pair's legs a bit up and more apart to be able to reach his hole. "Team work," he chuckled low then let his long tongue lap at Seth's entrance while at the same time Jim was sucking on the tasty dick too.  
  
Kerim shivered from his wings being touched and then that hard shaft rammed back into him over and over. He groaned louder and slammed his ass back against Mick's hot groin to feel him as deep as he could possibly go. His light was getting brighter with every minute, long hair pooled on the bed and sticking to his face as his whole body was covered in a sheen of sweat by then.  
  
"Fuck yes... Fuck me..." he babbled as his own world narrowed down on the winged demon taking him like there was no tomorrow. It was perfect and he couldn't get enough of it, even if his bobbing cock was dripping pre-cum on the sheets by then. Pressing himself up on his trembling arms so he was fully on all fours now, he whipped his long hair back and bucked against Mick harder and faster, making that familiar pressure build steadily at the base of his spine.

Feeling somehow that Kerim was close, Mick gripped harder on his hips and pulled it higher. Reaching into the trembling body even deeper from a different angle and picked up his speed to push the glowing creature to fall apart. Leaning down, he started chewing on the white perfect skin with his sharp demon teeth and growled encouraging lines into Kerim's ear about how perfect he was...

Almost covering the lean body with his wide one, Mick sneaked one hand under him and held the leaking angel flesh, twisting it in his hand. His other grabbed onto the sweaty brown hair and pulled Kerim's head back to chew on his nape, the black wings pressing and holding down the big white ones. Any minute now...

Kerim couldn't really do anything pinned down like that just take what he was getting. And boy, Mick went out all on him. He was giving him his all with the thrusts and pinning down and encouraging and praising words and the strong hand on his dick. But what did it for him was the hair pulling and the chewing on his body and nape.  
  
As the beloved mixture of pleasure and pain spread in him, his sweaty back arched and he cried out Mick's name desperately. His angelic seed shot into the big fist and his firm ass clamped down hard on the hammering shaft. The white bliss was more blinding than his own light, making his whole body tremble as he nearly fainted.

Mick felt like the blinding light was pulling him into a pit of fire, melting away his dark being into nothing... His body felt light, without any tension and pressure... Joy was pushing his senses into euphoria as he came long and hard into the angelic body under him.  
  
From his half-closed eyelids he saw a light brighter than before oozing from Kerim's body. Covering him warmly and protectively and for a few moments illuminating the whole big room.  
  
He just dropped on his side, arms and wings holding his lover close as he caressed the panting man and kissed his nape and face softly, only feeling for a while and not thinking... It was perfect and heartwarming.

The literally blissed out Kerim nuzzled to the broad chest, panting for air. He was still high on the earth-shattering pleasures coursing through his body and he was reluctant to come down from that high. The white and pitch-black wings made a safe cocoon over their calming down bodies, seemingly closing everyone out of their bubble.  
  
"Wow..." That was Jim as he stopped sucking on Seth around the time that white light blinded all of them. He could still feel the residual warmth of it in his cells, making him feel... somewhat invigorated and safe. He smiled at Sotiris once he could tear his eyes away from the hugging pair basking in the literal afterglow of their orgasms.  
  
"I think it's high time your mate and I get our happy ending too... Are you done preparing him?" he grinned wider at the bald man.  
  
"Oh yes, he is ready, right, my love?" he asked as he pulled his fingers out of the wet ass and pressed a loving kiss on one of the firm butt cheeks.

"Can't wait for what you can show me, big guy," Seth growled as his pair left him. His needy hands gripped and clawed at the freckled skin of Jim, maybe to tell him to hurry up a bit…

Jim moaned low from the clawing on his skin then moved off the god to kneel to his lower parts.  
  
"I'll try my best, I promise..." he grinned down at Seth, from the corner of his eye seeing Sotiris kneel next to his pair's body. Then Jim pushed the God's legs up, practically bending him in half.  
  
Spitting into his palm, he reached down to wet his cock some more then rubbed its tip against the opening. He grinned evilly for a few seconds as he kept teasing Seth then pushed half-way in, the next trust sending him up to the hilt with a long groan and trembling of his own body.

"Oh yeah... It's been so long..." Seth moaned taking a wobbly breath, closing his small predator-like eyes from the way the more human man entered him.  
  
Sotiris chuckled and caressed his pair's side, admiring his blissed out face. "Give it to him hard..." he winked up at Jim.

"So long what?" Jim babbled, having some difficulties with thinking clearly while he was surrounded by the god's warm energies and body.  
  
He circled his hips to make some more room for himself then slid halfway out, just to ram back in with a slow precise way as he wanted to explore and enjoy the earthly body of a literal god. Though each thrust started to come a bit rougher and longer.

"We don't have many intercourses with mortals… For now you are still a mortal. It feels different," Sotiris answered Jim's question, turning Seth's face to lick between the moaning lips.  
  
The bald God's one hand reached out to caress Jim's side as the tall man picked up a rougher pace.

"Oh..." the biker moaned both to react to the answer and as a sign of enjoying the tightness around his shaft and Sotiris' caressing hand.  
  
He could sense the encouragement from that touch and with a barely visible nod made his hips roll back and forth faster and harder, his balls slapping against that wonderful ass.

Seth just let himself give into the rare opportunity to enjoy a mortal and their way of more physical than spiritual activities. Even if Jim was already at the state where he understood how those two are connected, the pure raw power as he sped up his thrusts made Seth groan into his pair's mouth.  
  
His fingers caressed the bald head while he arched his back as much as he could in that position under the man almost double his size to try to feel even more from the amazing invading cock ramming into him.

"Fuck you feel so good!" Jim growled more like a beast than a human or angel and as he gave into his instincts, his eyes changed into the golden-green swirling colors of the Nephilim, the rune on his chest glowing in a brighter green, his powers getting more and more loose too, soon covering the whole bed as he let himself get lost in their passionate act.

Sotiris sneaked down his hand to take a strong hold of Seth's cock, jerking his mate as he started to bite along the strong neck as Seth growled and moaned from the force of Jim's power sweeping around and into him.  
  
As they promised, the Gods kept their more human basic bodies and held their powers back for this orgy. Leaving now Jim to use more supernatural powers and making Seth connect with him and lose his godly mind even more.

It was so good to let his powers out like this. The energies were flowing freely around the bed (even if the gods kept theirs back as probably their guests wouldn't be able to handle all that). Jim groaned and let his darker side go too, fucking Seth like a beast before the world ended. Jim couldn't take Corey like this for a while. Or rather he didn't let all of him out on him in fear of hurting his weakened love. But now... now Jim could fuck as hard as he wanted and boy, he did.  
  
His big body was covered by sweat as he was panting for air then he leaned down to start biting Seth on his shoulder on the opposite side.

"That's it... Give your all..." Seth moaned digging his sharp nails into Jim's shoulder. Everything got quicker and harder and with the oozing Nephilim powers, both the males got to the brink of their release. With the thorough help of Sotiris of course.

Jim just groaned, not even feeling the nails breaking his freckled skin there. It was a race by then. Chasing their orgasm which was just out of reach. Their bodies were slapping together loud as Sotiris was jerking his pair the way he loved the most.  
  
His teeth kept chewing on the god's shoulder until he finally broke it here and there. The second his lips and tongue touched the oozing blood, he growled hungrily, but still didn't dare to suck on it just lapped off the oozing drops with great delight. It was... similar to when he drank Corey's blood but much more, much more concentrated. It was like liquid fire but with a great doze of something Jim could only describe as "darkness". Little did he know that it was the taste of a void god coming from the same dimension as his Mercy Demon love.  
  
It was literally burning itself down on his throat and slowly through his veins, sending him into a previously unknown high while he got wilder than ever before and then suddenly roared his satisfaction towards the ceiling, veins bulging in his thick neck and also his glistening temples as he exploded into that hot ass, not being able to hold back any longer.

Sotiris just grinned smugly, just like mimicking Seth's jackal-like smirk seeing the effect of the blood on Jim. He knew the addiction will be there, the blood being the same dark matter from which both of them were born... But Seth's more strong godly blood will help the final transformation too.  
  
Not to mention how it pushed Seth himself over the edge too to feel the enthusiasm Jim had over fucking him into the endless bliss. The shorter male roared up like a beast and came hard into his pair's hand just when Jim reached his release.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The summer house of the Trivium boys was quiet early in the morning. It was barely past dawn, but it already found Matt in the living area with an old codex on the coffee table in front of him. He was sitting on a big pillow with a straight back, wearing a sleeveless band T-shirt and briefs, showing off his many markings on his long arms and thighs. Corey was sleeping cuddling Paolo upstairs in their bed, but Matt couldn't sleep. He felt the pressure to learn as much as he could as time was getting short, he knew. So he was using his extra time to do exactly that.  
  
He continued that for about half an hour, getting so lost in the old texts about Cherubs and the different casts and types of angels (realizing just how much the group raising him kept him in the dark), that he looked up only when he heard the front door open then close quietly.

Raising a brow as he heard some soft footsteps – as if their owner didn't want to be discovered – he saw Brent trying to sneak upstairs to his own room. Of course once Matt focused, he knew it was their drummer, but he didn't expect to see him in human form again. Most of the time since they had arrived, he's been in his natural form.  
  
To draw the attention of the clearly sleepy demon, he cleared his throat. It was kinda like a scene when the father smoothly lets their kid known that they are busted sneaking home from wherever they were.

The short man in just jeans and a T-shirt froze in his tracks and turned toward the voice, blinking at Matt. He looked and felt like said kid busted by the strict daddy... He cursed inside that the more fun and laid-back daddy was not there...  
  
"Err... Evening...?" he asked but it was very unsure. Frankly he didn't know what to make of the situation. But his newly found self-consciousness made him turn and walk to Matt and drop next to him on the floor, trying a small smile. "Reading?"

"Try morning instead..." Matt murmured and nearly rolled his eyes, but chose to examine Brent closely with his intense black Asian gaze, taking a long pause. "I am. Learning," he said and maybe even leaned a bit closer to the other man as if taking a sniff from his scent before straightening back up. "Should I be worried about you? You've been sneaking off alone quite a lot lately..." Matt hummed and only crossing his heavily marked arms in front of his chest was missing from the picture.

"Dunno…" Brent could take it till that and started to giggle like a lunatic. Really, the whole awkward situation was like a scene from a sitcom and him not having any kind of family things ever now was delighted about it all. "Am I in trouble, daddy?" he asked with a fake pout after the fit of giggles.

By then Matt was fighting a smile too, but managed to more or less keep the strict daddy mask on his face. "Not, unless you do drugs. Are you taking drugs?" he frowned just for the show then finally chuckled too.  
  
Once they calmed down a bit, he kept smiling but his eyes became a bit more serious again. "But I'm serious. Are you okay? You know you can talk to me... us about anything you want. You're family and now not just that 'big bad demon' and his angel sidekick cares about you but I do too."

"Yeah... I'm okay. Very okay actually," he grinned and bit his lip, maybe blushed a little bit. "I meet up with Christos every night... And... remember the conversation we had on that rooftop about never having no one to get close to?" he asked biting his lip again and looking expectantly at Matt to put two and two together.

Matt's frown quickly turned into an expression of surprise as he did the math. "No waaay!" he exclaimed a bit shocked. "Well how did that happen? I want all the dirty details!" he grinned from ear-to-ear. "I'm very happy for you! You deserve to be finally happy with someone! I know sometimes it wasn't easy for you to be around our trio because of... obvious reasons.... But anyway, is he good to you? How serious is it? Are you doing the naughty yet?" he wiggled his brows with a dirty grin at the end, unable to stop his usual many questions.

"No we did not… yet... No..." Brent said blushing till the tip of his ear and looked down. "It turned out that I am a descendant from a race of war demons the gods used to command. One night I was looking around and bumped into Christos… And he is nice to me... And... it seems it’s serious... He says he has waited an eternity to find me…" Brent spoke quieter and slower as now the spoken-out lines felt like validating it all. As the words were shared with Matt, he felt more moved as it was real. He is the pair of an old God and is very much in love…

"Oh my... You know that sounds a lot like you are mates?! Damn, Brent, you aim high right away! A god as your first lover? Nice!" Matt chuckled patting his friend's shoulder. "So proud of you, son!" he deepened his already deep voice as a joke then sighed. "They grow up so fast..."  
  
"But joking put aside... Make sure you go at your own pace. Don't let him or the situation pressure you knowing that he's been waiting thousands of years for you..." the Cherub said softly. "Also... seriously... You tell us if we need to go kick some ass. No questions asked," he added, squeezing said shoulder in a reassuring manner.

Brent just laughed. "Thanks, dad. He is not pressuring me at all... I think I want to... You know…" he inhaled deeply and looked at Matt again. "I think I am the one less patient by now. He is very kind to me. Waited for me to start getting closer to him too... But when I left tonight, I was thinking about it all the way back here... I want him... So the next time it will be the time," Brent said even nodding very seriously but still very much blushing.

Matt gave Brent a dad-ish 'you're welcome' kind of nod then listened to him, sipping on some tea he had made himself earlier. Secretly finding the blushing demon damn cute.  
  
"That's the right way of doing this. I mean... especially if he knows that you are untouched. Does he know? Either way... if you really want to do it and you listen to me... to avoid uncomfortable situations or regret, before you get into it, you should talk to him honestly about what you want and what you don't want. Damn, I really feel like a parent giving his kid THE TALK. Sorry. You are just too dear and important to us to see you disappointed or sad in case something goes wrong. But... judging by what you just told me about Christos, he is patient and after all, the god of wisdom so I doubt he would object."

Brent was very grateful for the talk and care and smiled at Matt patting his knee as they were sitting next to each other. "No... I never said that I am… But I think he knows it on his own about me… Well, I said I must kiss him ‘cause I have never done it before... But talking it over is important. I think that too. ‘Cause... he is a God and even if we are a pair of mates, he is different than me in power and all. But I really want to do it. We… started getting closer... Taking things step by step... Making out more and with less and less clothes on and all... He is patient and kind to me. And I have awesome daddies and a big bro to back me up if needed," he grinned suddenly hugging Matt tight. "Thank you."

"I think he might know too. And don't worry, I know you are a clever boy and all will work out fine. Pairs are meant to be. The universe doesn't make mistakes. Just look at me and Corey! We fit perfectly together because we compliment each other. So really don't worry about it. Or even better if you talk about these with Christos too. I'm sure he can give you much better answers than me, but you are very much welcome," he said while hugging Brent back.  
  
"Alright. Now that the talk is over, go eat something then sleep. I can tell you need both. Shoo! Daddy needs to learn a lot," he grinned at Brent after letting him go.

***

The fun activities in the God's private quarters was... let's say very fulfilling to all of them.  
  
The next morning Corey woke up in his man's arms still in the huge posh bed, looking up at the kind smile of Seth.

"Are you certain, brother?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yes. We came here to finish this," the red-haired man said with a sad smile and looked over at his sleeping love.

"Alright then. Wake him up. I call the others," Seth nodded and straightened up.

Corey sighed and nodded too. More like reassuring himself than anything else. He tucked his longer curls behind his ear and crawled to Jim to kiss his face and call him awake softly.  
  
Seth made Mick and Kerim transport into the angel's residence, leaving the other pair alone with him and Sotiris. But in a blink of an eye Christos appeared too out of thin air and stood next to his brother, facing the bed.

As Jim opened his eyes, he saw his small cute demon's shining blue eyes and soft pink lips kissing him good morning. He just thought he wanted to remember that image for as long as he lives…

"Morning, love. We need to do something very important," Corey said and took Jim's hand to help him sit up and see the Gods.  
  
"Morning," the big man replied on his deeper morning voice and blinked at the very formally standing there, fully armored figures.  
  
The trio moved a few steps apart from each other and they seemed to grow... Being in a form of ancient Greek-Egyptian males. They were not too tall and more like on the short side... But with a thick dark swirling fog surrounding their forms, they grew more than double that size now. Hands raised up, palms open to the sky, and they chanted some alien ritual. Each of them in a different tone and it made Jim think about a choir. Not that it would take away from the slight shock he felt…

The fog swept closer to the bed and in the next moment they found themselves sitting with Corey on a flat stone-like floor in the middle of some ancient ruins. Next to them laid a strange short sword, shining in a green hue.

  
[Source](https://www.flickr.com/photos/marianone/245346514/)

"What's going on...?" Jim managed to ask holding onto Corey during the unusual trip and he looked around. On the higher side of the ruins’ walls he saw the Gods standing and looking down at them.  
  
"Things happen as they are supposed to happen. The prologue is done. Let's start the _conflictus_!" Seth said raising his chin and his hands high to the sky…

"Yes, it is an Amphitheater... For once your dramatic show is excused," Christos stated shaking his head at his brother. "Let them be alone and be it done," and with that they all disappeared.

"Jim... There is something I must do to help you become what you are supposed to be," Corey started. He stroked his man's face, looking into his eyes with a strange solid calmness radiating from him. "You have to promise some things... First… you always have to keep your open mind. And second… never really hurt Paolo. Things are beyond our understanding and can't be erased. Promise me, please..."

"What? Why should I hurt him? Corey what's going on?" Jim asked starting to panic and hold Corey's upper arm that he didn't let go yet a bit harder than it was needed. But the calmness and seriousness coming from his love made him nod and calm down. "Yes. I promise both. Why are we here?"  
  
"We are here because I need to make you whole..." Corey smiled with love and murmured some magic spells that made circles and runes shine up all around them. "This is yours. The Blade of the Immortals. You will become whole and finish the final transformation. Making you the first immortal of the Earth-born beings in the new era. You should use your powers for good, to keep balance and life safe," Corey spoke a little fast, clearly wanting to tell all he needed without being interrupted.

"And know always that I love you, and will never leave you on your own," he said picking up the blade that now was shining brighter and gently as he could touched it over Jim's glowing rune, making a small cut to have blood on it. Then made a small cut next to it too on the unmarked part of Jim's chest. His free hand reached up to pull his man closer by the nape and pressed a deep love-filled kiss to his lips.  
  
Just as their connection spiritually opened up more from the emotional kiss, Corey moved the tip of the blade to his chest and with one move stabbed it over his body, gripping onto Jim's nape to keep the shocked man in place while he moaned his pain into the kiss and suddenly only a thick blinding black fog appeared around Jim, seemingly slowly being sucked in by his body that was trembling in the transmutation. Bones were rebuilding and a new glowing green rune appeared at the same spot where Corey cut him. But the small creature vanished with the black fog as the air slowly cleared up around Jim, only leaving the demon mask and the sword before the panting man.

Jim couldn't hear the outside world as he desperately tried to get some much needed air into his sweaty body which was curled forward, big hands resting on the dusty stone floor of the amphitheater. The magic was too much. The transforming was too much. The confusion and shock were too much. The pain was... unbearable...  
  
He was staring at Corey’s demon mask and the sword but didn’t think about anything or felt anything for a sweet minute...  
  
Then the panic gripped his heart as he tried to make sense of what just went down since Corey woke him up with those gentle caresses and that sweet, sweet kiss.  
  
Where was Corey?  
  
"Corey?" Jim asked hoarsely and barely audible at first. "Corey?!" his voice failed him as he asked louder, the mask of his lover staring back at him unmoving and lifeless... and dead silent. "COREY?!?!" Jim shouted, suddenly looking frantically around the empty ruins but he was alone.  
  
"Nonononono! Corey! Number 8! Come back! Appear! Come back, you little shit! It's not funny! COREY!!!" Jim shouted at the top of his lungs, but deep down he knew.  
  
Corey had left him for good...  
  
"Corey...?" he called for his love in vain as tears welled up in his eyes, starting to snap something else in place deep in his soul, but he didn't want to recognize it. He had to call Corey back from wherever he went. He NEEDED Corey. He LOVED Corey.

From another part of the secured place a sudden feeling hit Paolo hard. He knew it… Been talking a bit with the small demon too about it... Corey... the Mercy Demon has left this world and completed Jim. And the mating bond snapped into place in Paolo's soul...  
  
With a heavy sigh he spread his golden wings and hurried to where he felt the unbearable pain of his... pair...   
  
"Jim… Let me help you…" he said after landing a few steps away from the crying man, trying to send his healing light around his still forming body.

By the time the guardian angel arrived – not wanting to notice him but he did because of the bond that snapped into place in him too – Jim's pale face was covered by not just sweat but tears too. He was still staring at the mask and the bloody sword in front of him as he tried to get over the shock.  
  
But when he felt that light of the guardian angel... his... "pair"... something snapped in Jim.  
  
"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!!!" he shouted as anger and bitterness were building up fast in him as he finally moved his head and stared at the bald angel with glowing eyes. One a bright ocean blue, the other his greenish-hazel one.  
  
And with that his back arched then curled forward and a huge wave of energy burst out of him as a shock-wave, wiping away Paolo's light and pushing him off his feet. At the same time the T-shirt on his back was torn by his shoulder-blades and Jim shouted in pain as a pair of chestnut-colored demon wings sprouted out from under his skin, making him land on his tattooed forearms, his face touching Corey's demon mask as he kept sobbing and calling for him.

The force that pushed Paolo away was shocking... The Nephilim was stronger than him, the guardian angel could feel it at once. And the pain was unbearable to feel through their still faint and forming bond...  
  
"Jim… I'm sorry… I promised him... I want to help you…" he tried to slowly walk back again to the heavily sobbing man.

"NO! STAY AWAY!" he shouted. "YOU KNEW IT! YOU KNEW IT AND DID NOTHING AGAINST IT!" he shouted again as his rage and mourning took over him and needed an outlet, though on a basic level he remembered the promise he had made to Corey and didn't try to hurt Paolo just instinctively pulled up that protective shield that could close out everything. And it was way stronger too than before.  
  
Jim didn't care about the appearing audience of the drama unfolding on "the stage" of the Greek tragedy. Namely, the King and Matt and Mick with Kerim. He ignored all of them, including Paolo, not wanting anything to do with the angel when he just lost _the love of his life_.  
  
Turning his head back to the mask which he could barely see from the tears, he picked it up and pressed it against his chest, his new wings (!) covering his form from everyone else as he kept sobbing like never before.

Paolo stopped and he felt his heart twisting from all the pain Jim was feeling. Sensing the others around him, he looked back at Matt and King questioningly, then to Mick who caressed Kerim's shoulder… The angel was crying and the rest wasn't too far from it either as they all stood there around the shielded-up man wrapped in the brown wings he just inherited... They all mourned the small Mercy Demon.  
  
In the next moment the Gods with Brent appeared again. Standing with the others on the stairs of the ancient theater.

"I take care of him. My blood is still in his system," Seth said quietly and walked to the power field-like bubble.

Jim had no idea what the others around him were doing, but he didn't care either as his heart was breaking into a million sharp pieces. No wonder though as he started to realize that no matter how many times he called for Corey, he wasn't going to come back to him. And everything happened just so fast that he couldn't even say goodbye to him!  
  
He was now angry at the small redhead for keeping him in the dark about all of this. Though now Jim realized that he could have put the pieces together. Corey's weakness and all the double talks with the shamans and the gods and probably even with the others. Everyone knew about this except for Jim. And it hurt. It hurt so badly, he wasn't sure he was going to be able to carry all this pain and grief in him as everything was heightened by his even sharper senses.  
  
He blindly reached out and looked at the familiar chestnut wings around him. They were Corey's – except for when he touched one with a shaking hand, he realized it was now his. It was like another stab of the still glowing sword on the ground, but this time right into his own heart.  
  
The Nephilim was so lost in his pain that first he didn't even feel or hear Seth approaching, but no matter how hard the shield tried, the god slipped through it as if it wasn't even there.

"Jim… You were just reborn as an immortal. He wanted to give you the final piece you needed to be whole. You are a new entity now, with his powers too. He knew you would stop him, so he wanted not to tell you. He found a purpose to exist in helping you with that and giving his life force and powers to you," Seth said quietly, knowing Jim could hear him in his mind. Slowly letting a healing force cover the still aching body, he was easing the pain of the transmutation and the heartache.

"I didn't want this! I never wanted this! I love him! I want him back! He is the love of my life!!!" he shook his head blindly, not caring if his words hurt Paolo. "You all betrayed me..." he sobbed. "I trusted you and you knew about this and helped him. I was so stupid for not seeing this! And now he's left this world because of me. I killed him! It's all because of me! I fought so hard to have him as my pair and now he's gone! It's all my fault!" Jim continued sobbing and closing up into himself despite Seth's healing powers and his promise to always keep an open mind. He just wanted to be alone and mourn his first true love who was torn from him so cruelly.  
  
"Take me away from here. I don't need an audience. I want to be alone..." he whispered feeling broken like never before.

Seth nodded and with that they appeared in one of the empty houses’ living room. He was holding Jim on his feet and helped him to sit on the couch.

"He loved you more than anything Jim. He wanted you to be strong and whole. I know it feels like a betrayal... but it was his wish. And when you arrived here it has already started. Way before that even... His whole existence was for you... You can be alone here. And we are here for you too," Seth said and vanished, leaving the new immortal with his mourning.

***

The more he saw from the scene, the angrier Matt was getting. Not because of the clear stubbornness of the now complete Nephilim (as losing his love was surely terrible!), but because of how he treated Paolo...  
  
Matt didn't have to be bonded to the guardian angel to feel how bad being rejected and pushed away felt to him.  
  
Without thinking, he spread his dark Cherub wings and left his own pair behind to fly down to the golden angel who was still staring at the spot from where Jim and Seth and the mask disappeared, but the sword stayed, its greenish light dimming since its owner wasn't there anymore.  
  
Putting his slender hand on Paolo's shoulder, he looked at the strained profile of their lover, searching his reactions and feelings.

"It's okay. Don't worry, honey..." Paolo said but the tone of his words betrayed him. "He just lost his love. He needs time."  
  
Mick and Kerim flew there too, the demon picking up the sword. "I'm sorry Paolo. You all must know that he never let no one close to him, even was hard for him to accept Corey. He needs to realize how things really are inside him," Mick said feeling Matt's anger. "I go now... I lost my brother too..." he said without getting into a fight with any of them, flying away with Jim's sword. It was the two of them now…  
  
Kerim looked at the two other Gods and with a nod he and Sotiris disappeared too.  
  
"He must learn about these things. Please continue not saying anything about Corey's sacrifice. What he must know Seth will deal with," Christos said. He was the last God to stay even if he had no place in that scene, but he was reluctant to leave Brent behind.

"I get it that he's hurting. But this is... He can't fight the bond between him and Paolo for long," Matt added huffing and puffing as he looked at the bald angel. He could sense that bond faintly in him as they were connected on some level too since they became lovers months ago. Matt knew Paolo's every vibe intimately.  
  
"He's hurting him!" he waved towards the short guardian. "Why should he endure it? It's unnecessary cruelty! I think Jim should know all. He's unstable enough already!"

"I understand that Paolo is close to you. But also, just because we appear in human form and similar to you all, don’t mistake me or my mates for simple beings of this world. I know what you’ve been through and how you hurt King with it. Out of ignorance and fear of the new. Jim lost the love of his life, went through a spiritual and physical transformation without much of his agreement. Everyone was patient with you, cherub. It all just happened to Jim. I go now. Be patient, even with finding your mate..." Christos spoke calm, looking directly at Matt but turned to Brent at the end and pressed a light kiss to his face before he vanished too.

Being put into his place by a god made Matt's hands curl into fists and his face turn red. Of course he knew there was truth in Christos' words, but he was just too pissed and maybe felt a bit humiliated even. His jawline tightened as he kept staring at the spot from where Christos just disappeared.  
  
"Whatever..." the stubborn Cherub murmured under his nose and put an arm around Paolo's shoulders. “Come on, Goldie. Let's go home... "

"I'm okay... Sorry, Matt. I want to be alone too... Thanks anyway," Paolo said with a small sad smile and spread his golden wings to fly away.  
  
"Come on, my love... We take the kid home for now. You are a good friend to stand up for Goldie. Things are just more complicated," King said walking up and closing Matt in his arms. "I love you. Things will work out…"

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Giving into old habits at the time of loss is always easier. And the loss of the love of one's life is definitely such a dangerous situation. In the past nearly two days Jim did exactly that.  
  
The first night he slept nothing just wept unstoppable in his deep mourning. He never thought that one can feel such deep heart-breaking and soul-shattering pain without going crazy. But then... maybe he was finally going crazy as his tired mind kept bringing up the countless memories he had shared with Corey.  
  
He remembered the first time he saw him in that park sitting next to Mick. He remembered how they bumped into each other and started talking. He remembered painfully clear how their first kiss happened. He remembered all the little things that seemed to be less important during the time they had shared. He could still smell him, see the insanely blue eyes, remembered the softness of the pale skin, the taste of those perfect pink lips.... He remembered everything so vividly as if Corey was still there. As if Jim was living in those memories.  
  
But they were just memories now. He'll never be able to kiss, touch, hug or make love to his love. And it was all because of him... He brought Corey into this world but he was the one who also cut that life short. Jim was the reason why Corey was dead now.  
  
Knowing that seemed to be too much for the freshly transformed mentally and physically aching Nephilim and he sought out help first from all the alcohol he could find in the guest house. He drank until he passed out with drying tears on his face, the brown demon wings curling around him protectively.  
  
Then on the second day he finally started using them, even if he was crying again, because they were Corey's wings. A part of him, not Jim. Even if he quite quickly got a hang of flying while he was reliving the memories of all the times Corey had carried him like that in the past.  
  
It didn't take long for Jim to find what he was looking for and soon he was high from coke and booze, not giving a fuck about anything or anyone as he was giving way to the darkness inside. Desperately wanting to forget and vanish from the face of this damned world.

The remaining Mercy demon was in search of the broken man. Mick used his wings too to try to locate Jim, which was not that easy for him just yet. He faintly felt some connection with the Nephilim, even more now as Corey helped him to be complete... But just as Jim changed suddenly, Mick also had little time to work on his skills and powers in the solid physical world.  
  
But using his knowledge of the once biker, he went through the drug places one by one until in one corner on a dirty mattress he found the knocked-out male.  
  
"Shit man... Not gonna make it any easier for any of us..." he sighed and for once he was thankful that his once pair envisioned him as a big muscular man and so his spirit materialized in such a form. He could gather up the tall man more or less without much difficulties to fly back with him to the house to where Seth brought Jim. Mick thought he was going to move also. He just couldn't stay in that other place where they had arrived with Corey...  
  
After putting Jim in bed, he just walked around the place and the garden, dealing with his own pain of losing the small demon.

Everyone was hurting or angry or sad. Those emotions Vega could feel in the vibes of the gods' sanctuary. Even Smaug looked up at him questioningly.  
  
Leaning down, Kerim caressed the big cat. "Self-sacrifice is rare and shocking nowadays. And also one of the noblest things one can do during their existence. Don't worry, things will work out," he explained to the cat on a soft tone, earning a meow and some purring while Smaug rubbed his big head against the angel's hand.  
  
But after a while that smile melted off Kerim's handsome face and he bit down on his lip piercing as he walked to a window, looking towards the summer houses. He could feel Mick's deep sadness too and the angel of light felt that he had to try helping on making at least him feel better.  
  
With that thought he left his home and spread his wings to fly over to the house where Jim was brought by Seth. He spotted Mick pacing in the garden and he landed not far from him. He didn't put his wings away, letting their soft white glow radiate comfort towards the big demon.

***

The pure holy light could be sensed from far anyway, so when Vega landed, Mick turned towards the angel with a smile.  
  
He had to admit that after the orgy in the gods’ residence, and even before that, he started to feel for the majestic creature. And that intercourse they shared made Mick feel that his feelings were a bit returned...  
  
"Hey... Nice to see you again... I hope you came because of me…" the buff man with the darkest black demon wings slowly walked to the being of pure light.

Mick's half-joking words put a warm little smile on Vega's slightly glowing face and as the big man walked closer, letting his warm light wrap around him, he nodded, looking up at Mick. The angel just loved the long dark hair, the piercing – now mostly sad – blue eyes, the big body and those black wings more than he should have. But he just couldn't help himself.  
  
"Yes. I came here for you. Why don't we take a walk? Jim won't wake up for a while," he suggested, but didn't move, just stared up at Mick for a long moment, just drinking in the details of his face before turning around, closing his wings behind his back as he started walking in the direction he flew in from.

Needless to say, the angel had the same effect on Mick. As he looked down at the slightly shorter male, he just felt like melting from his chiseled beauty and soft flawless skin, the round soulful dark eyes looking into his deeply.  
  
And in the back of his mind he was just dying to know how that lip ring would feel around specific parts of his body... Of course he just followed the mesmerizing vision of a perfect male right from his dreams like a good puppy, without a word, like in trance.  
  
"Where are you drawing me to?" he asked on a playful tone when he could collect himself again and walked next to Vega.

Smiling a bit more under his nose, Kerim took a deep breath from the nice night air and glimpsed at the big man, feeling him less sad and becoming more curious. Stopping for a moment, he turned towards him and let the end of a wing caress along Mick's broad back and shoulder before Kerim made them slowly disappear.  
  
"Somewhere more peaceful. I can feel that you need it," he said softly then returned walking towards the edge of the deserted town. "I am here for you, you know.... In case you want to talk about anything."

The small gesture made Mick smile dreamy and maybe blush a little too.  
  
"Thank you. That's good to know. I'll be okay, though... Corey planned and started this a long time ago. And I get it that Jim feels like everyone betrayed him, but we couldn't do anything against Corey's will…" he said pulling his own wings together but didn’t make them disappear as they walked. "But enough about me... I am very happy that you came... I... really like your company... And would love to get to know you more…" Mick said as he kept looking at the angel’s face, searching his reactions to what he just said.

"Yes, I knew that this has been in the motion for a while. With time your friend will realize it too. Now he needs to mourn and let the pain wash through him before he can start the slow healing process. The guardian angel is going to help him in that too, no matter how bumpy the road might get. They will be drawn to each other," Kerim mused as they kept walking.  
  
Looking back up at Mick in his usual calm manner, the angel gave Mick another sweet smile. "I like your company too. You interest me, to be honest. So I would like to know more about you too. Do you like tea? Or beer? Or something stronger? I have some at my place. Come on, I'll race you!" he chuckled cutely and suddenly spread his wings as he began running before taking off, his long hair tied together moving behind him like a flag.

Mick just blinked after the playful angel and spread his wings quickly too to keep up with him. His heart was racing and felt high, not just because they were flying to Kerim's place... He knew he was falling hard and fast for the angel... But for now he was happy chasing after him in the air. Time after time he slightly stroked the white feathers with the edge of his demon wings and they kept turning and playing in the air like two teenagers.

Kerim found himself smiling constantly and even laughed a few times before they landed on his balcony. Slipping into the flat, he made his wings disappear again, panting a bit from all the flying around. Of course it wasn't just purely for fun. He also wanted to help Mick adjust and learn about the capabilities of what his relatively new wings could do.  
  
"So..." Kerim looked back at Mick as he walked towards the kitchen. "Tea? Beer? Or something stronger? Feel yourself at home, by the way," he waved towards the home with the mostly lighter colors mixed with grey and black. "You are getting good with your gorgeous wings."

"Thanks for the workout," Mick chuckled, making his wings vanish too as he walked in and looked around.  
  
The interior really reflected Kerim – well, as much as Mick knew about the second brightest angel ever... It was airy and bright with a lot of space and light and ancient artifacts. "I like your home. And beer is good. Thank you," he sat down to the dining table, watching the lean athletic figure in a tight shirt moving around. "These tops are so perfect on you, shows your beautiful figure so much…" he said without thinking and blushed at once clearing his throat. "Sorry... But it's all true," he tried with a smile to save it. "What else do you want to know about me?"

  
[Source](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bk9vVkAAXjZ/?taken-by=_krimh_)

"You're very welcome and I'm glad you like my home. I share it with my cat, Smaug. It took some time to make it look as I wanted, but it was worth it," he said as he headed for the fridge to take two beers out.  
  
He was about to open them when his hands paused hearing Mick's comment about his tight long-sleeved T-shirt. Smiling under his nose once again, Kerim opened the beers, chewing on his piercing for a moment. He was going towards dangerous waters, he knew. But he just couldn't stop himself or make Mick feel rejected and sad.  
  
"It's okay. Thank you for the compliment," he finally turned around and walked over to the table to sit down next to him and give the big man the beer. "For a brighter future! Cheers!" he clinked his bottle against Mick's then drank.  
  
"I know that you just recently came over the border to avoid melting back into the void. But I'm curious just how many protegees did you have before that," he looked at Mick with his curious dark eyes.

Mick drank from the beer too then smacked his lips nodding all-knowingly... "I know that talk… Humans have it between each other about how many was there before them…" he shot the risky joke just as a test. "In my existence in this world and with this consciousness I had six now, counting the last man I had left with fully staying over here. He is the leader of the biker gang we last few guarded. I had none of my kind to help and teach. Because Corey was under our other brothers. When he came across, I was the one who knew more about this world, so I helped him," Mick said finishing looking deep into the angel's eyes like saying he was ready for any other questions.

"I didn't mean it that way..." Kerim chuckled and sipped from his beer, pondering on the thorough answer. "Thank you for answering me. I know losing such a protegee and friend must be hard on you too. I'm so sorry. I can feel you hurting too," he said on a soft tone and put his free hand on Mick's much bigger one on the table in a comforting manner.   
  
"But speaking of past relationships... Can I ask how many physical lovers you had? Because..." here it was Kerim who blushed "the other night you came off as a very experienced lover, knowing just what I needed..."

"Thank you," Mick smiled looking at Kerim's hand on his and he turned his to be able to hold the soft hand in his. "I had like four and just one male. It's a skill. I am... or was a Mercy. Like guardian angels we can tune in on others. I felt what you wanted and needed… I can feel it now too…" he raised his icy blue eyes to lock it into the endless dark ones. "I want to ask something too… You are like… Got safe access to this world due to the Gods. You are... theirs… I get that. Bonded too?"

A nice shiver ran up on the angel's arm as Mick took hold of his hand. His next smile came off a bit shy-looking, but his eyes told a completely different story, even if the angel was in a conflict with himself a bit.  
  
"It's a very useful skill... Then... tell me what I want and need now..." he whispered a bit hoarser then cleared his throat to nod. "Yes, I am the gods' by my own free will and a deal. I was about to be cast out from the Heavens because of laying with them many, many years ago. But they took me in and have been taking care of me ever since. I love them... in a unique way. On a different kind of level. I'm not sure even you could understand it, but maybe I could show you through my touch..." Kerim mused and concentrated some of his glowing into his hand which was in Mick's, curious if it would work that way to help the buff man understand what he meant.

Mick pulled his brows together a little as he concentrated on the feeling Kerim shared with him. "Kinky... So… you are like a pet for them through a mutually written agreement... And you look up at them with respect and they... cherish you," Mick mumbled slowly pulling the other man closer to his body, not letting Kerim's eyes go.  
  
"You... want me to lay on this table and let you do whatever you want with me…" he whispered and leaned in to kiss the inviting lips and pull the angel into his arms.

"Exactly..." Kerim whispered just that, but that one word was enough to react to everything Mick was saying. The electric blue eyes of the demon seemed to have hypnotized Vega, because he felt drawn to Mick not just because he was pulled into his muscular arms.  
  
Moving along with him, he soon straddled the bigger male and put his toned arms around the wide shoulders. Kerim moaned softly as the short beard touched his face and he returned that kiss hungrily and passionately right away.

It was magic once again... Just like in the gods’ bed when he first kissed the angel. Mick felt the world spinning with him and everything else vanished, only that breathtaking being remained and the kiss they shared more and more wilder.  
  
"So... up on the table?" he asked panting and grinning at Kerim as his big hand stroked every part of that toned beautiful form he praised not long ago.

The big hands caressing him all over made Kerim moan into their heated kiss and his body also arched and pushed against those hands in a flexible, almost cat-like way to feel more. Desire was flooding his mind fast from tasting and smelling the big man again as his graceful yet strong hands got lost in the gorgeous black hair.  
  
"Yes. Up on the table," he chuckled once he came up for air and stole a peck before moving off the big man, quickly pulling his tight top over his head just to toss it on the floor while he waited for Mick to move.

"I see you can sense what I want too..." Mick growled feasting his eyes on all the white skin before him as he sat up on the table and laid back, just how he felt from Kerim's dirty vision.

"You had that thought the minute I sat down here... Naughty angel..." he said reaching out and taking hold of Kerim's bare slim waist and pulled the lighter man up to lay on top of him. "You make me feel drunk... You know that?" he whispered caressing the brown hair out from the pretty face.

"It's a skill..." Kerim grinned down at the man, leaning into the caressing hand as he reached back to his nape to pull the band out of his long, long hair, making it cascade down onto Mick's hand and body. "And looks are deceiving... I may look like an innocent angel, but I'm far from that. I've lost that innocence eons ago," he added as he sat up on Mick, stroking along the broad chest then up on his arms to lead the warm hands onto his naked upper-body. To emphasize his words, he even started rubbing his groin against the big man's, occasionally circling his hips.

"I can... feel that you did…" Mick moaned closing his eyes and his hungry hands gripped on the soft skin and stroked the taut belly, up again on the bulging chest to rub the angel’s small nipples. "Don't you think I have too much clothes on?" he asked looking up just unable to get enough from the view of the silky hair covering him and that white, white perfect shiny skin...

Kerim bit on his bottom lip and chewed on the piercing again, whipping his silky hair to the side as he moaned from the fingers playing with his nipples, making electric shocks of lust rush down between his legs. It took him some effort to look back down at Mick and nod.  
  
"Yes. Too much damn clothes!" the angel agreed and helped Mick to quickly get rid of his T-shirt. Then he began breathing a bit raggedly from the sight of the broad hairy chest, letting his pale fingers discover it. That night in the gods' bed he was too desperate to truly discover the big buff man's body, but now he took a minute to give that chest the attention it deserved.  
  
"You are so gorgeous... I hope you know that," the angel leaned down and sucked a sensitive nipple between his lips, his hands reaching between them to finally open Mick's jeans.

"Fuck… I love this..." Mick only was able to moan that, feeling the ringed lip working his sensitive nipple.  
  
All the lines about how Vega was the most gorgeous being he ever saw and how it was high time for his hand to reach the fly of his pants vanished before he could say them out loud. The skill of the angel to make him feel intoxicated worked on the big man perfectly. His head was spinning and was moaning, wanting nothing else just to be close to and be touched by the other male.

Kerim chuckled from that comment and felt his hair fall forward, cascading down onto Mick's muscular arm again as he bit and sucked on both nipples a few times then looked up with his big dark eyes while kissing and licking his way lower on the strong body.  
  
"Tasty too..." Kerim hummed, continuing his previous thought and he climbed off the big man and the table to take off the combat boots, socks and jeans, wanting to see Mick fully bare again. Standing there between the thick thighs, caressing them, the angel took a long moment to admire the body on display in front of him. "I wonder if your cock tastes even better..." he grinned at the demon, sensing what was on his mind as he ran the tip of his index-finger along the erect cock's underside.  
  
Then he pulled Mick's previous chair closer so he could kneel up on it for better access to said shaft and this time his tongue followed the path of that finger, making Kerim blush and moan. As if he just wanted to make sure the rest of the dick in front of him was just as tasty. He then grabbed the base and kissed and licked all over it, moving upwards towards the tip, his piercing rubbing Mick just the right way. Especially when he waited for their eyes to meet and finally sucked the wide tip into his mouth.

In that moment Mick could have sworn he just died... A deep groan tore itself from his throat and his body tensed on the table, trying to keep his eyes on the sinful angel licking his wet tip.  
  
The small ball in the piercing seemed to be about to rub him off with the sucking moves of those sweet lips in any second…  
  
That thought somewhat sobered him up, because he wanted to enjoy the time with Kerim way more than to give into his charm and finish so early… Not that he couldn't start over again with such inspiration between his legs.  
  
"You gonna murder me..." he panted between deep moans, getting up on his elbow and caressed the soft hair as Kerim was working on him, helping his head's movement.

Chuckling around the tasty piece of flesh, the vibrations only adding to Mick's pleasure, the innocent-looking angel's eyes shown up with mischief and he let the dick slide out of his mouth with a popping sound, leaving his lips and chin glistening with some saliva. "Oh we wouldn't want that to happen. I have other plans in store for you..." he purred then dived down on the cock, taking more than half of it and sliding lower and lower with each enthusiastic bob of his head, Mick's big hand a welcomed feeling in his hair.

Just when Mick felt a bit back in control over his bodily reactions from what Kerim did to him, the devilish being swallowed down on his pulsing cock. Making the demon cry out and fist his hand in the long hair, keeping Kerim's head in place for a few seconds. His hips even moved forward as he felt the swallowing movements of the skilled throat massaging his length, making him see stars in the blackening around him as he was left without air from the sensation.

Feeling his eyes water up a bit, Kerim closed them and let Mick enjoy the moment a bit longer then he slid fully off the cock, panting for air before diving right back down to repeat it. He did this a few more times and coughed a bit only after the last longer throat-massage he gave to Mick's dick.  
  
Grinning he stroked up on Mick's tummy and chest, still breathing faster and feeling under his palm just how madly the big man's heart was beating. "I take it that you loved this just as much as I did. You coming all over my face and into my mouth is another fantasy I have, but maybe next time. And as much as I want to ride you on this table, I don't want to break it as I'm quite fond of it, so... Come on, big guy..." he stood, taking Mick's hand to lead him to the living room's couch. There he went on his tiptoes and kissed Mick passionately, letting the demon taste himself and also Kerim to get lost in that intoxicating scent and presence even more too.  
  
After that he stepped back and watching Mick, he slowly opened his own belt and jeans, pushing it down along with his underwear. Luckily he had lost his shoes and socks back in the kitchen some time, so very soon he was standing in front of the mesmerized demon with all that pale angel skin.  
  
With a half-smile on his handsome face, Kerim moved to the couch to reach under a pillow and toss a small bottle of massage oil at Mick before kneeling up on the couch, taking hold of its back, and pushing out his pale firm ass.  
  
"Come, my demon. Let yourself loose on me again..." he bit his swollen bottom lip, even moving his ass from side to side a bit to encourage Mick.

Not that he needed anything more to heighten his willingness. The big guy couldn't keep his hand off his cock and kept jerking it while watching Kerim getting naked and kneeling up on the couch.

He could at least catch his breath… For a bit... As the sight of the horny angel in that pose just made the beastly growls and urges appear as Mick licked his drying lips and walked behind the inviting vision.  
  
Letting his big hands roam on the silky back and bottom, he kneeled down and started his feast.  
  
First the well-shaped ivory column-like thighs got his lips and sharpening teeth’s attention. He worshipped every inch of the small perfect ass, licking long between the cheeks as he gripped more possessively into the narrow hips to pull back Vega's body to his face, pushing his tongue into the small hole.

Kerim's own heart sped up from that carnal look he caught from Mick as he came closer and finally touched his bottom side. Kerim's eyes rolled back into his head as he rested his forehead on his arm, arching his back to get more of the kisses and licks and grabbing, moaning softly a few times.  
  
Then he gasped for air and his erect cock jumped a bit between his open legs as Mick pulled him closer and pushed that skilled demon tongue into his body. "Fuck!" he groaned and slightly moved his ass against the bearded face, whining for more.

Taking that as encouragement, Mick really started to work that sweet hole with his long tongue. Slurping loud as he fucked the angel with it, rolling it around and kissing and sucking at the skin on the outside.  
  
One hand reached under Kerim to grab his hard dick and twist his palm around it in synch with his tongue’s moves. Harder and faster with each perverted slurping sound he made.

Many of Vega's kind would consider these acts sinful and appalling – especially because they were made by a demon, but he just loved it. Besides, he had stopped caring a very long time ago. If he was a corrupted angel then a very happy one at that. His louder and more frequent moans were the proof of that as Kerim kept fucking himself on that amazing tongue and hand, rolling his hips back and forth.  
  
"Mick... So good... I wanna ride you so bad! Please!" he groaned, his mind starting to fry from all the exciting stimuli his earthly (and even his spiritual) body were getting from the big man.

Mick had a good time too and the angel had to whine and beg for a few more times before he pulled back panting and licking his lips. His light blue eyes were glowing and he could feel four pointy fangs form from his canines... "I think you are ready to take me, my gorgeous angel…" he spoke on a deep guttural voice of the aroused beast.  
  
Sitting back on the couch next to the moaning figure, he slapped the small ass, holding his leaking wet cock up, ready for the ride.

Gasping for air from the slap and then moaning as his pale skin started burning and reddening from it, Kerim didn't waste any more time to move. In the next second he was straddling Mick. He picked up the massage oil and squirted some on his fingers to quickly work half of it around and into his already wet hole and the other half down on Mick's rock-hard dick. Then as the demon kept his dick in position, Kerim pulled his ass cheeks apart and began his slow but steady descent on the hard flesh, hazy eyes locked with the other man's as his lustful lips opened on a long moan.

"You feel so warm and good... I…" Mick started to say while breathing heavily and stroking the chest and hard nipples of the angel.  
  
The muscular man moved his hips around, helping Kerim to slip on his cock easier and faster. He already started to growl, feeling the building up urge taking over his senses to ram home into the shaking body on top of him.

Letting his own butt go, Kerim stroked Mick's long hair out of his face and neck, enjoying the attention his nipples and chest got. And as if knowing exactly what the demon wanted, Kerim slammed his ass down on the last few inches and cried out from the sudden stretch and light burn. His cock between them jumped happily and oozed more pre-cum from the sudden pressure and the angel dug his nails into Mick's shoulders, opening his eyes to look down at the demon as he circled his hips a few times then began rolling them back and forth, by then moaning his pleasure against Mick's mouth.  
  
"Feeling so full... I love your dick in me... So good..." he whispered hoarsely and began sliding up and down on the hard meat, moaning and whimpering and muttering curses on some ancient unknown language, their bodies making obscenely wet and loud slapping noises as Kerim's hair covered both of them, their bodies moving in sync.

Mick pulled the lean body into his strong arms and leaned back on the couch.  
  
To help Kerim lose his mind even more, he started thrusting up hard in just the right angle to hit the most sensitive spots inside the perfect body, groaning and huffing his pleasure.  
Caressing the long back, he took the soft lips for a wild kiss to feel not just hear those beautiful whines and moans of his lover.

For a few sweet moments as Kerim got lost in said deep and passionate kiss, he even stopped moving his dimly glowing body to just enjoy the hard attack against his prostate, making his bobbing cock leak like crazy as Mick was impaling him so deeply over and over again. Then he returned to meeting said thrusts, tightening his hold around Mick's strong neck so their by then sweaty bodies pressed fully together, the wet dick of the angel trapped and rubbing against the big man's belly.  
  
Kerim wanted to get as close to Mick as physically possible and the burning on his back soon intensified along with his light until his glowing white wings manifested and spread behind him, making their long hairs move from the swirling air and energies around them.  
  
"Harder!" he growled back between Mick's sweet lips and the angel even bit on the bottom one as he kept slamming his firm ass down roughly on the hard rod.

From the stronger angel force covering him, Mick felt his dark powers coming to the surface even more. Changing his moves to more violent and ragged ones, his voice got even deeper and beast-like as he practically pulled Kerim's body down on his cock.

His black wings spread and he roared out loud. Digging his short claws into the pale skin and attacking that sweet spot inside Kerim's body to make him come and take them to their incredible high.

Although in terms of power Mick's was the complete opposite of the angel (like in most of things), he welcomed that burst of demonic energy. It only made Kerim dizzier as he let Mick move and fuck his body in the perfect way. Claws in his flesh wasn't unusual to the angel of light and he arched his back, whipping his long hair to the side again as he arched his body and moved even faster with Mick, feeling the hard piece of meat starting to throb in him, especially when his ass began tightening more and more around it.  
  
"So close.... So close!" Kerim groaned too, the beastly growls making his body break out in goose bumps, his dick smearing more wetness against their touching tummies as his white wings touched the pitch black ones too, sending shivers down his spine.  
  
As he closed the circle of the wings, their frantically moving bodies got into the whirlwind of their opposing powers and that was just too much for the angel as he tore his lips away from Mick's mouth and arched his back, coming even harder than in the gods' bed during their first encounter. His whole body trembled and the white light of his being illuminated the whole room while crying out in pleasure, sperm messing up their tummies as his contracting ass was milking Mick hard.

Mick felt like his whole being was melting and exploding under the climaxing angel. Kerim's convulsing body pulled him into the depths of ecstasy. His own voice roared loud as he pumped his seed into the sweaty man on his lap and held him tight and close as if his life depended on it as their bodies slowly calmed down.

That took some long minutes, though, but once Kerim could move, he sat up on Mick's bigger body to take in the blissful look on the bearded face. As he stroked the damp black hair out of his face, he noticed something, which made the angel smile wide. There were two small horns protruding from Mick's forehead, only half-covered by said hair.  
  
"Love the new horns and fangs, my demon..." he purred as he stroked them gently and leaned in to exchange a deep and slow kiss.  
  
Then as he reached back to gently slide the softening cock out of his abused hole, some sperm oozing out with that move, Kerim looked behind his shoulder as if sensing their audience.  
  
Smaug and Seth's much smaller hairless cat were sitting in the living room door, clearly back from their patrolling rounds and watching them. As Kerim blushed, the hairless cat called Sethi got up and left the apartment. Kerim suddenly felt ashamed a bit as he knew the cat was going to go back to his master now. And that meant that he was in trouble...  
  
But it was all worth it...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Recommended song:** “[Coma](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ghIXT9yXxVI)” by Bullet For My Valentine

Just when Seth appeared in the front garden of the house where Jim was, wanting to check on him, the God heard a familiar meow as Sethi ran toward him.  
  
Picking the cat up and knowing already what happened a few blocks away, he sighed. Always being in contact with the others to some extent had its effects on their mutually used greater magic…  
  
And a few seconds later when he opened the door to look for Jim with the hairless sphinx in his arm, the always clear sky of the secured area turned black and grey. Thunderstorms appeared all over with a wild angry wind.  
  


  
  
[Source](https://www.continental-concerts.de/media/cache/gallery_photo/upload/artists/22/5a393af6aa6d0.jpg)

It didn't take long to find the knocked-out man. Seth could feel he was coming around and searched Jim's being to detect how he was. The trio of Gods were worried if he would lose himself to the darkness or if he was going to be able to come over it...

Jim was knocked out for long hours in the bed where Mick had put him after finding him in the drug house. Frankly, his body needed that rest, even if it wasn't as effective as it would have been without the drugs and booze in his system.  
  
As he was slowly coming around from a by then familiar presence, he felt disoriented and needed a moment or two to realize where he was. His body was still aching from the new transformations and realized that his wings pulled back into his back some time during his drugged haze. And thinking of his new wings only made the hollowness in his heart grew as his mind caught up with the fact that he was calling for Corey in vain. He was never going to walk in the door or be there lying behind Jim's back. He was gone. Jim was alone. The pain just as unbearable as during that first night.  
  
"What do you want?" Jim dragged himself into a sitting position while glimpsing at the god and the hairless curious cat in his arm. With badly trembling hands he reached for a cigarette and lit it, puffing smoke towards the ceiling. If he was disrespectful with his question and behavior, he didn't care.

"To see you. That's done…" Seth shrugged and turned and just then a huge thunder rolled nearby the house, followed by the meanly grumbling sky and more lightning.  
  
He knew Jim had questions, and also a serious condition. "I also happen to have some more of that dark void blood in my veins... If you feel like shit and all..." he said over his shoulder as a matter of fact.

"What's with this weather?" Jim murmured more to himself, looking out the window in an attempt to focus somewhat more. Then he looked back at Seth as he heard the snappy reply. Their eyes met over Seth's shoulder and silence fell on the room – aside from the sounds of the storm outside.  
  
Jim took a wobbly breath then sighed as Seth's words sunk in. "Sorry. Yes... I need more..." he said quietly and took a long drag from his cigarette so he could stub it out in the ashtray. "You know that, don't you?"

"Yes... Until you are not in control of your body and spirit, you can't control your addiction either. And it maybe could help you to think a bit clearer over the pain," Seth said and walked to the living area, sitting on the couch and watching the outside weather with a closed up face and mood that was totally uncharacteristic for him and his position and the importance of his visit.

Even so messed up, Jim could sense the tenseness and closed up mood the god was in. Watching as the cat in his arm tried to make him feel better with rubbing his head against Seth's chest, meowing and purring softly, Jim scratched his messy beard.  
  
"What's with you? You seem... off. Never saw you like this before," he hummed.

"It's... a sad disappointing weather…" Seth stated turning to Jim. Of course the gods controlled the weather in the secured place, but Seth thought he said enough of what's up with him now with those lines.

"Come and drink. And ask... I know you have many questions," Seth said putting the cat on the couch and peeling off his magical leather armor. He sat and looked patiently at the tall messed up man only in a black T-shirt, holding his arm out.

The cryptic answer didn't clear things up too much for Jim, but then apparently it wasn't his concern. He got used to being left out of things anyway. That made him grimace to himself, remembering the biggest betrayal the closest person did to him just recently.  
  
With a sigh, Jim climbed out of the bed, glad that the room wasn't spinning anymore and stood onto his wobbly legs to drag himself over to the source of the blood. He was trembling for it by then. But it was no surprise. He's always been the addictive type.  
  
From closer he looked even worse. Dark circles under red and puffy eyes, messed up hair and beard and a pale face completed the picture as he sat down next to Seth and took the offered arm and just stared at it for a long moment, fighting with the tears welling up in his eyes as this reminded him of Corey too. How addicted Jim got to his sweet, sweet demon blood. Something he won't ever taste again either. It seemed a lot of things he won't be able to do anymore...

Just examining the male, Seth took mercy on him and with the nail of his other hand made a cut on his wrist to make Jim move from his self-digesting darkness.  
  
"You recalled everything he told you? His last words and why he was doing this?" the God tried to make Jim think and realize things on his own, and remind him about what was at stake in the near future.

"He did this to complete my transformation. To become what I'm supposed to be. And that he's never going to leave me. But he did. He's gone and I don't want to be me. I want him and our love," he whispered hoarsely and took the bleeding wrist to drink from the strong dark blood of the void both Seth and Jim's late love were born from. As he closed his eyes, two teardrops ran into his beard and he kept drinking the strong blood, instantly getting high from it.  
  
He welcomed that feeling with moaning against the wrist and sucking faster, his grip on Seth's arm and hand getting tighter too as he gave in to the greedy hunger. At least it was something else than grief and emptiness.

Seth just nodded slowly and watched the man sucking his Earthly body dry in his pain... "Alright... Maybe think it all over again and search your look and how you physically feel..." Seth pulled his arm away as if Jim wasn’t holding onto it with all his might and stared at the half-changed man's two different colored eyes.  
  
"I understand your pain. I have a... heart too that can be broken by deceive..." Seth said and glimpsed at the storm outside. "But I would like you to analyze things, as an exchange for my blood..."

Jim had no idea that he had different-colored eyes again as he's been blaming himself for Corey's death so couldn't look into the mirror since that night. High and drunk on the god's blood, he reclined back on the couch in a half-sitting, half-lying position and licked his lips clean.  
  
"It sucks, right?" Jim snorted then blinked slowly. "Why should I search myself and analyze things? Frankly, I don't think I can do this. All this savior business. Why? What's left worth to save in this world? The humans destroyed it already. The twins or whoever will finish it. Maybe we should let it. Maybe it's time for this world to fade into oblivion like your home dimension. Why would you want to stay and save it? There are other dimensions where you could be gods," Jim mused with hopelessness and a light slur to his dark speech.

"I see... Maybe Corey said things to be meaningful to you later on. And yes, he did this. And with not caring about it you make it... worthless... You are blaming yourself... So much pain that you can't even think back and realize what exactly happened. You think that, right? You killed him with your mere existence. He sacrificed himself to evolve you. But if you don't care… he vanished for nothing... You really think he did that all so you would just feel pain and leave behind all that mattered to you both?" Seth spoke with calm and cold factuality. If Jim can't see… then they will have another enemy…  
  
"This world was wiped clean and was born again so many times from zero like none other. Yet it's a... particle of dust... So many greater powers are out there. Greater than me, us or any so-called Gods that ventured here. And they are not good or evil... They just don't even care or notice. Can you comprehend that? A human doesn't care about the micro-animals in dust, or the bacteria. Not even think about it but kill universes in that size. The entities outside don’t even think about this galaxy or planet. We have powers here. Like superman," Seth laughed. It was a new experience for him to explain such things on a human language. He was almost a God here, but normal on his home planet. “Really, there were always so many things for humans to learn from. And many did too. It’s fascinating… They used various ways to pass on knowledge. But the real answer is... this place became our home. And yours also. "

"Maybe it was in vain. I'm not worthy for such a grand sacrifice," Jim said just that, looking sad and broken as he stared back at the hairless cat on Seth's other side.  
  
"I see..." Jim hummed. Even if Seth spoke like a god, he understood what he was saying. Many humans would have been probably confused about what he was talking about, but all made sense to Jim. But... "The only problem is that I don't feel like this world is my home. I never did. Actually, I don't feel anything right now. Aside from a nice high from your blood. I just can't seem to find in me to care. I'm empty."

"As long as you can't feel or think about these, you can have time to sort it out inside you. But eventually... you have a pair. A home. Friends who care about you. And your love is with you always as he promised. I get food, alcohol and some of my blood sent daily to keep you in balance for a while. Corey knew that you are worthy," Seth said patting the knee of Jim in a weird movement of his hand, clearly unfamiliar but knowing the human gesture. Standing he picked his armor and cat up. "I have to do something... about the weather... We will check on you. Take care Jim," he said and vanished.

Jim wanted to shout that he HAD a pair and didn't need a new one as that was the only comment that elicited anything remotely close to a real emotion. But he chose to keep his mouth shut and just watched the god, nodding before he disappeared, leaving him alone.  
  
He didn't understand half of what Seth was saying but it was probably his fault too. Another thing to be added to that self-blaming long list. As he fully laid down on the couch now, he let his mind drift in the empty void, refusing to think about anything, giving into said emptiness. Maybe that way he can finally rest a bit.

He maybe even focused on the emptiness, not slipping into things Seth mentioned about his changes or anything. In the nice high of the dark blood he wanted to relax more from all the whirlwind of emotions he went through.  
  
His different colored eyes closed as the pair of runes shone up on his chest. His whole being got covered in a light hue as he turned onto his side towards the back of the couch. Slowly the chestnut wings appeared and covered his body like a protective blanket. And a soft faint voice sang a song for him...

" _I wish that you could see me here, I wish that you could feel me here…_ "* he finished helping to ease the Nephilim’s aching soul.

*[Stone Sour: When the Fever Broke](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DT1cNPcSAh0)

***

  
[Source](https://www.facebook.com/septicfleshband/photos/a.10150270763590386/10156608651200386/?type=3&theater)

Some time in the early evening Christos was done with his duties of patrolling and doing some protection rituals to renew the invisible shield around their sanctuary. These were his daily routines, which came handy now to distract his mind a bit for a while. But as he was kneeling by the slowly dying down ritual fire in the bowl in front of him, his thoughts took a turn towards his brothers again. He could still feel the disturbance in the force they shared. But at least the storm outside was quieting down if not disappearing completely. Just the heavy rain stayed by then.  
  
The god with the dread-locks pooling around him on the ground was still pissed at Kerim too. It was a very rare occasion, but now the angel stepped over a line which upset the mated gods and even Christos. And it was going to have consequences...  
  
But his darkening thoughts were soon interrupted by something else. He heard his first Earthly name ' _Nabu_ ' echo around him. It was the name the Sumerians and Syrians called the God of Wisdom a very long time ago. Now he knew who invoked him by using that name. Brent. Brent was calling for him...  
  
Closing his eyes, he focused on the cute demon's energies and soon smiled a bit under his nose, sensing him at Christos' place. Making the things he used for the ritual vanish with the snap of his finger, he did the same just to reappear in his home, facing said demon in human form, soaked to the bone from the heavy rain outside.  
  
"Brent... Are you okay?" he asked taking a step towards him with worry as he could feel his nervousness.

"Yeah… Just wet... I was looking for you. Sorry for calling you like that. But you said I can... And it worked…" Brent blabbered with a giggle and shivering cold from all the wet clothes.  
  
"We… didn't meet since... And the others at home are all upset too. And because of this weather I was worried about you and the others... Are you okay?" he asked. His human form had some characteristics of a beast too as he tilted his head looking up at Christos.

"Yes, I've told you that you can use that name. I wouldn't lie to you. Came as soon as I could," Christos walked over to caress the cheek with the short beard and smile from the cute protruding horns among the short hairs. He knew that Brent never learned to fully hide them in this form, but Christos just found it endearing.  
  
"I'm fine, don't worry. Was just a bit upset but my brothers are handling the situation. But you are shivering. We should get you into some dry clothes..." he murmured softly, his brown eyes drinking in the beautiful sight of the wet skin and the black T-shirt sticking to Brent's upper-body like a second skin, making his nipples visibly hard.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Christos tried to rein in his emotions and lust that he's been feeling around the cute creature, but it was getting harder and harder with each passing day. But he would wait for as long as he has to.

Brent blushed and melted like always when he was around the widely built God. He took the opportunity and quickly pulled his wet tee over his head, biting his lip as he could sense through the bond they shared just how Christos felt.  
  
"I wanted to ask… We are... a pair... And so... I have been waiting to find you too... Maybe not so many thousands of years but all my lifetime... and…" Brent swallowed and to gain more courage, he pulled his soaking jeans off too. "I... I want to be close to you... And... be with you… To feel you... Please Christos... I'm dying to be yours…" he whispered feeling desperate by the end of his lines, standing there shivering with his hair wet and only an also wet and very revealing pair of tight boxers on.

The usually composed god had a hard time to stay calm and patient from that sight and he quickly pulled Brent into his strong arms both from the need to feel him close and to start warming him up.  
  
"Yes, you are my pair. And you finally know it and are here.... You wanting me so much too... it means the world to me..." he whispered and as he pressed a nearly desperate kiss against Brent's soft lips to show and let him feel just how true that was, he made them reappear in his bedroom.  
  
"I want you to be mine and I want to belong to you too, my beautiful pair... You are so gorgeous and perfect. Like a dream come true," he chuckled a bit, knowing that maybe he sounded a bit corny, but that was the truth – besides in this world he knew most liked to hear such things. And he wasn't lying...  
  
As he slid his hands down along the curve of the naked back to grab the hem of the wet underwear which didn't leave much to his imagination, he looked seriously into Brent's brown eyes, slowly pushing the wet fabric off to finally see his lover fully naked for the first time. They have played before, but never fully naked...  
  
"Are you completely sure, my love?" Christos asked, wanting to make sure and calling Brent like that for the first time.

"More than sure... Yes... And I feel like you are perfect and gorgeous and amazing and kind to me… And I love you, Christos…" Brent replied and started to peel off the armor-like clothes from the God. His mate.... His lover... He felt dizzy in the head but all the emotions took over him as he finally looked at the wider naked body of his man. _His man_... Stroking the hairy chest, he pressed his body to Christos' and kissed him slowly but with hunger.

"You just made me the happiest being alive," Christos said right before their lips locked and their naked bodies pressed together. He could feel Brent's rapidly hardening cock against his muscular thigh and in response his own grew harder too as he deepened the kiss even more, savoring the sweet taste of his small demon for a minute or two.  
  
Then he began backing them towards the bed, gently laying Brent down just to cover his body with his bigger one and stole another kiss before caressing the beloved face and looking him in the eye. "I want us both to enjoy this. I know this is your first time. So I just want you to know that I'll make you feel amazing and please, if something feels wrong or you want me to go slower, just let me know," Christos murmured. He's been waiting so long for this and he definitely didn't want to fuck it up.  
  
With that being said, he swiped his dread-locks out of the way and started kissing and sucking on Brent's damp neck, licking off some remaining water drops and feeling under his mouth the fast rushing of the blood of his man.

Brent closed his eyes and caressed his man's head. Down the long locks and the strong naked shoulders. Feeling just how the more human body of the God was reacting to his touches, and how fast Christos’ heart speed up.  
  
"I want to feel you... to mate with you so much... It's been driving me crazy…" the small man whispered feeling like in a dream that finally came true and he moved his legs to let the other man lay between them, making their erections touch.

Shivering with pleasure from the caresses and their cocks finally touching, Christos began kissing his way down to the still erect nipples, hips bucking against Brent's groin to make their shafts slide against each other.  
  
"I know I've told you before, but you taste so good..." Christos murmured as his tongue circled one nipple, the other being rubbed by his thick fingers. "Let me know how you want it, my love... If you have any ideas, we'll do it that way..." he added as he licked and kissed his way down on the taut belly, kissing around Brent's belly button and caressing his chest and side.

The moans, like the other times, got a bit playful and closer, came off the demon's lips in shallow relieved sighs. Just enjoying all the loving attention he was getting. But this time the bearded face kissed him lower than before. Brent’s sounds got louder as he spread his legs more apart to make room for the wide Greek body.  
  
"I know how... I… came prepared…" he panted, holding onto the dreads to make Christos look up at him. "I... did some research and spoke to Matt about things... Technical stuff... So... just want you to know that I'm clean and prepared for you... And I want you to lay behind me and... hold me in your strong arms as we lay on our sides," he whispered blushing but very determined, looking into the big brown eyes.

Christos had an approving smile on his face and he even closed his eyes for a moment to moan knowing that Brent was prepared for him. "You are such a good little demon to me. I love it. I love you," he caressed the naked side, his smile growing wider. "We will do it as you wish then. But first I'll make sure you are prepared. Just lean back and enjoy, my love..." he added and kissed his way down to the erect cock lying flat against Brent's lower tummy.  
  
"I was dying to taste this too..." Christos chuckled low with a thick Greek accent and licked along Brent, looking up to see his reactions. Before this they only touched each other with their hands, but now as his hunger for his pair was growing and the bond between them was deepening, the god licked off the bead of pre-cum from the tip before taking Brent in his mouth with another approving moan. He did his best to dazzle his lover as he knew this was his first time being sucked by another man. The god's hands kept caressing the small demon as his tongue was playing around said shaft and his lips slid lower and lower on it. He wanted to feel Brent all the way down his throat and Christos was working towards that in a very effective way.

Brent already saw stars and his body moved from the strong sensation he never felt before. Curling up on instinct, but that only resulted in putting his legs around the head of his man. His hands grabbed onto the dreads as he tried to breathe and keep his eyes open to see as the full lips of his pair slid lower and lower on his throbbing shaft.

"I'm gonna die from this…" he breathed figuring out what Christos was about to do with his throat.

The god only chuckled around the hard shaft from that, sending vibrations through it with his voice then he finally deep-throated his lover, swallowing around the tasty meat a few times before pulling off of it and just licking around the tip. "You like that? Should I repeat it?" he asked playfully but also satisfied as he was lazily jerking his pair.

"Oh yeah... I love it... Just promise it will feel this good after a hundred years too…" Brent finally collected himself a little bit to joke around like he usually did.  
  
He looked panting at his man. Who was an ancient God... in the form of a massive hairy Greek man and he just couldn't get enough of the sight of him between his legs with his shining warm brown eyes and flushed bearded face radiating love towards the demon.  
"I love you… Just make sure it all will last for a long time... I want to remember this for as long as I live…"

"I will do my best to keep it that way after thousands of years too," Christos promised with a chuckle, but his eyes stayed serious too. "I want to give you everything you might need, my beautiful pair..." and with that, he took all of the hard flesh again until his beard and nose pressed against Brent's pubic hair and groin, the musky demon scent making Christos growl and swallow around him.  
  
He kept doing this for a while but when he felt that Brent was about to lose it, he slid off him and moved lower to suckle on his balls too while he pushed his legs more open and up, exposing his tight little hole.  
  
Growling he ran his fingertips gently against the sensitive opening, pure admiration shining in his godly eyes. "I've been dreaming of tasting you here and taking your virgin hole..." he confessed on a deep and sultry voice then leaned in and licked the contracting flesh with delight, letting Brent feel through their tighter bond just how much he enjoyed his taste and what he was doing to him. Kissing and licking and sucking on his hole, he soon probed his hungry tongue into it, pushing and licking deeper and deeper until he could swirl it around inside, his hot breath puffing against the moist skin.

Of course Brent has started to get ready for the mating and tried opening himself up and to play with himself a bit just to know how it feels. But nothing could prepare him for how it actually felt, especially with their bond deepening with every second they shared.  
  
"For a while now I’ve been wanting you to take it too... Fuck, you feel so good…" he moaned grabbing his legs under his knees and pulling them up to give more room for his man to please him.  
  
And what his man did was literally godly… Not that Brent had anything to compare it to, but he just knew for sure. This was the best he would ever feel and he was more than happy about it. "Please… use your fingers too..." he gasped after a while, feeling the urge for more friction there.

"Such a good boy of mine..." Christos couldn't keep back the praising seeing how needy and helpful his soon to be mate was. Stroking along the back of the pulled-up thighs, he nodded. "As you wish, my love..." and with that Christos spit against the hungry hole a few times, catching with his fingers what wanted to slide down and starting to work it into Brent with one of his thick fingers. A deep groan resonated from his broad and hairy chest as he watched his wet finger slide deeper.  
  
"If you feel any discomfort, just try to relax and push against my finger. I promise you'll love what comes next," he encouraged the already determined demon. "You know... I'm very proud of how brave and curious you are. I love it..." he added as his finger slowly bottomed out and he began moving it around to make more room, rubbing more and more of the sensitive spots in his lover, but not curling it yet. Instead he lined up a second finger and expertly began working that in too.

"I'm not all that innocent, though… Just a virgin…" Brent chuckled blushing from the honest adoration of his man.  
  
Laying his head back, he closed his eyes and breathed deeply, focusing on the finger easing into him and already making his body tremble with delight. It was so much different than when he played with himself, but so, so much more and better too.

"My thick man..." he only commented that with a groan as the second finger pushed into him and he felt the stretching of his inner walls more. Knowing what he wanted and what was happening, he moved his hips around a little and pushed against the invading digits, helping Christos open him up more with louder grunts.

Christos chuckled from Brent's comments as he kept working his fingers in with the help of the other man's moving hips, his other hand caressing his thigh. "I know you aren't. You're a perfect match to me... I can't wait to keep you in bed for days to explore every fantasy you might have and want to make into reality..." the god murmured very much turned on from the possibility and kissed Brent's balls a few times.  
  
"But now your thick man can't wait to fuck against this spot with something much thicker..." he chuckled and watching Brent's reactions, he finally curved his wet fingers in the hot channel, brushing and pressing against his prostate curiously.

"Oh... Oh fuck..." Brent cried out as his body curled up from the electric shock-like bolts of pleasure rushing over him and making him get out of breath and dizzy, wanting more. "Only if you promise to bring me coffee in bed... Then I’ll tell you my fantasies..." he smirked at his man, already pushing more against the skilled fingers to feel more.  
  
"Come on, you big God… Fuck me already..." he moaned licking his lips and caressing Christos’ wide shoulder to make him do as he asked.

"I promise to bring you all the coffee in the world if that's all it takes," Christos chuckled then growled and playfully bit Brent's inner-thigh, massaging that spot for a few more moments just to make sure Brent would want it badly.  
  
Then he slipped his fingers out and crawled over his demon to steal a passionate kiss, his erect cock's tip drawing a wet line of pre-cum against Brent's tummy.  
  
"Alright, my brave demon warrior. Time to let me finally conquer you..." the god winked down at his boy and moved to turn him on his side. He quickly laid down behind him, making their warm bodies touch. Holding out his palm, the god made some oily substance appear in it and he smeared most of it in and around Brent's hole, the rest on his thick shaft.  
  
Positioning himself between the butt cheeks, Christos kissed the side of Brent's face. "Look at me. I want to see your face as I take you. You came prepared so you know what to do, my love... I'll stop whenever you say so," he said quickly pecking the red lips with his own plump ones then he began fucking himself into his love with slow short thrusts, going deeper with each but also paying close attention to Brent's every reaction.

Brent was excited and nervous at the same time. He loved Christos’ built, and the tick fingers, but his man also had a tick cock... Focusing on the deep loving kiss they shared, he pushed his ass back to the slowly entering member of the God, feeling it stretching his inner walls but it wasn't as bad as he prepared himself for.  
  
It seemed his caring man made him really ready, ‘cause the demon only groaned and moaned, losing himself in the kiss and touches and kept moving with his pair and didn't even realize when the pulsing shaft got fully buried inside him.

"I love you... I love it... It feels so... full and… I feel it how it’s throbbing inside me... Oh fuck..." he moaned as he slowly swayed his hips and felt said throbbing shaft brush against his sensitive spots.

Christos couldn't form any thoughts for a long moment as he felt utterly speechless from the hot body welcoming him so perfectly. "You... I love you too... and how tight you are... You were born to take my cock and you are doing it so fucking well... Shit..." the god cursed, his whole body trembling from the feeling of finally being buried in his mate so deep.  
  
"You're amazing..." he whispered and experimentally pulled half-way out just to carefully push back in, watching Brent's flushed face with amazement and love. Seeing that he liked it, the strokes of his cock became longer and a bit faster as the demon's ass was loosening more and more with each push. "You feel so good!" he exclaimed and to emphasize that, pushed in a bit harder, groaning loud.

"Of course," Brent giggled nuzzling back to the wide chest, starting to move in synch with his man. "I was born to be yours... We should fit together perfectly... And we do…" he said moaning and lifted his head to ask for more kisses.  
  
_And we are really doing it_ , Brent thought. It had to be because of the mating bond they had, but he really only felt pleasure and hunger for more and connected to Christos even more and there was no real discomfort at all. They were moving together now, really fucking and groaning their joy into the kiss. The demon felt like his whole being has started to melt and form again as he got more lost in the rougher moves and maddening sexy sounds his mate was making. Making Brent want more, so he reached back to stroke the meaty thigh pressed to his and pushed his nails into it to make Christos let himself go more.

Of course the mesmerized god gave Brent the kisses he longed for, a few of his dreads falling forward against his mate's chest. Christos just loved how in sync their bodies were moving and he could also feel how Brent wanted more. He was just so perfect that the god couldn't believe.  
  
As sweat was starting to glisten on his forehead and chest, the god groaned from the nails in his thigh and snapped his hips forward faster and harder, making his balls slap against that welcoming ass.  
  
Then he moved Brent's hand just to grab onto his thigh and move his lower half a bit more on him, leg pulled up and held in place under his knee so he could get into a better angle and hammer his thick shaft against his man's prostate, accompanied by some animalistic growls and huffing.

Brent tried to encourage his love to go harder and faster and let him know how much he just enjoyed it all, but aside of a few whines and moans of his pleasure, nothing else came out of his mouth between the deep mind-blowing kisses they shared.  
  
Indeed they were a perfect match for each other – if the young demon had any doubts about it till then, Christos' thick dick just rubbed it all away. It felt perfect and all Brent could think of was the word “Finally”. He felt a great sense of wholesomeness. Everything was how it should be. It was amazing and made his skin heat up and his soul melt to merge together with that amazing man who kept ramming against his magical spot, making him get so, so close to his climax, he couldn't feel anything else.

"Yes... yes, open up... become one with me. So beautiful... _Finally_..." Christos murmured in-between their kisses, feeling clearly what Brent couldn't voice, but he gave it to him. Hard and fast and deep, making his own shaft leak into him like crazy as the god was getting close too.  
  
"Touch yourself and come for me, my love!" he panted, watching the flushed and sweaty face swimming in pleasure, their bodies slapping together loudly and frantically by then as they were chasing their orgasm and the completion of the merging process. "Take me as your pair. Take me with you!" he whispered looking down at Brent’s groin and where their bodies were connected. He groaned from the sight then looked into the hazy red demon eyes. Christos never felt anyone so close to him like Brent in that moment and he kept staring at him, planting small kisses against his face and open mouth while fucking him harder than he ever dreamed of for their first coupling.

Feeling so close and opening up to the spirit of his mate, just like Christos said, Brent half-changed in the heat of their mating.  
  
Doing as he was asked, he took hold of his leaking hardness and jerked it fast and hard, twisting his hand on it to the rhythm of Christos' deep hammering thrusts. He felt their bond open up and connect them, merging their spirit into one in the ecstasy as the demon came hard, crying out his pair's name as his hand got messy with his sperm and his inner walls pulled his man deeper hard to make him fill his hungry body. They belonged together...

It was much, much better than the god ever fantasized about it. His whole being was affected as their souls merged together in a beautiful process. It was so damn moving that maybe a tear or two escaped his eyes that were glowing in their godly light and he cried his pleasure into Brent's mouth, kissing him blindly while the maddeningly tight and pulsing body made him release his seed deep into his love. Claiming him as his in every possible way until there was nothing left but kissing and floating high and basking in the afterglow of their completed union.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Mick was very nervous walking down the tunnels of the caves towards the Gods’ residence. Well the mated pair of them. He had a feeling that it was about the matter of what he and Kerim did a few days earlier…  
  
When the cats came back and Seth's sphinx ran off, the angel did say that he was in trouble now, but that it didn't matter...  
  
The weather has changed, which was very weird and Mick knew it had to do with the anger of the Gods. Kerim was their pet...  
  
He even tried to go over the next day to check on the angel but found the apartment empty with only Smaug the cat meowing sadly at him...  
  
As the huge carved twin doors opened, he walked in. He knew that the actual living area was a bit deeper in the cave, but soon he found himself face-to-face with the paired up Gods. Fully dressed, formally in their armor suits and behind them there was a weird looking bed... Which looked more like a furniture from a human BDSM chamber…

  
[Source](https://rebrn.com/re/fancy-bed-with-a-cage-underneath-for-a-disobedient-sub-4421523/)

It had a frame with all kinds of cuffs and chains and under the mattress there was a cage... In it was Kerim... all naked, a ball gag in his mouth, tied up with his pale skin having some bruises and his small ass beaten red. He was lying on his tummy, hair messy and sticking to his face, his gorgeous wings spread and some feathers were lying broken all over the floor.  
  
To say that Mick was shocked was an understatement. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Kerim's in the cage, even when Sotiris started to speak to him.

Kerim finally dropped his eyes, feeling his cheeks burning from the shame he felt. He didn't want Mick to see him like this but frankly, he didn't believe that he would be such a fool to come here! Especially because of him. Kerim knew that what he allowed to happen would have consequences and he was taking them without objection because he knew he deserved the punishment.  
  
Taking a deep breath through his nose and swallowing around the ball in his mouth, he kept quiet and motionless and looked up only when the bald god addressed Mick.

"Come closer, demon. Yes, we know what you and Vega did. He knew it would have consequences... He told us he feels for you. And even if he knew he should have asked for our permission, he did not want to make you feel rejected… So… we want to hear and see if you really are worthy of such privileges like the tender feelings of our beloved pet... And if you are worthy enough to act behind our back…" Sotiris looked at Mick with cold serious eyes, and Seth himself was the most serious vision of a war God…

Mick swallowed, feeling turning red as he looked again to the cage and the ashamed angel.

"I feel for him too. His whole being mesmerized me. I never felt so alive with no one as when I am close to him. I am very sorry that we acted against your knowledge and acceptance. And I am moved deeply that he cared for my feelings…" he said the last sentence while looking deep into Kerim's eyes.

Kerim felt some warm feelings spreading in his chest from Mick's words and would have smiled at him if he could or dared, but he just simply returned that long look.  
  
"Hm... Interesting..." Sotiris murmured and exchanged a look with his so far silent pair. "My mate and I have to discuss the situation."  
  
"Kerim will stay in the cage for two more days as his punishment isn't over," Seth continued that thought as if it was his own. "Then we'll let you know about our decision about whether you can become his lover or not. Now leave," he waved towards the door, showing more tenseness than his pair.  
  
Mick didn't dare to object and anger the gods in fear that they would punish the angel even more for that. "Yes, ancient ones. I understood and I'm sorry," he repeated his apology as he bowed his head deep then turned around, stealing one more glance of the caged angel. That picture made him both angry and aroused on some level, but before any of that would show on him, he hurried out of the gods' private quarter. Damn, he didn't want to cause such trouble to his perfect angel...

***

King had his issues on his own. And for a change it wasn't that his father, Lucifer himself was around and spending time with him. Actually, they managed to get along quite well... Probably the fact that he wasn't running away to search for his pair through a land where all his other siblings have died helped on the atmosphere between father and son.  
  
But his pair was sort of an issue... Matt was chewing on his nerves with being pissed over Paolo for days...

The gods were distracted too and everyone was tense because of how the Nephilim would turn out. His final change was now the test of which road he would choose...

Matt was pacing up and down in the library in a reading area with a fireplace, comfortable armchairs and a few tables. He was far from calm. He's been impatient and pissed for days and even irritated at times when he thought back on how Christos had put him in place. Even if he was mostly right.  
  
His thoughts kept returning to Paolo and now even Brent who had practically disappeared a couple of days ago. Of course, he could guess that he was with above mentioned god, but due to the nature of Brent's visit, it made Matt feel worried a bit. He just hoped that all went well and their drummer boy was fine.

And that’s when King and Robb walked into the library too, finding a still pissed off Matt.

"It's okay... You don't need to pretend you're studying... You're between family. We won't tell," Robb tried to joke to ease the tension and his son laughed with him as he walked to his pair and hugged the cherub from behind.  
  
"Come and eat with us. Everyone is waiting now. We can practice with Paolo after lunch," King said pressing a kiss to the big cute ear of Matt.

Matt managed a smile from Robb's joke and let Corey hug him and kiss his ear. "I'm too distracted to concentrate on learning," he looked at Corey's father and maybe eased up a bit in his pair's hug.  
  
"Maybe some food might help," he agreed but wasn't sure about that. But he wanted to give something to Corey as he's been off on his own and a bit distanced himself for days now. And Corey was the last person he wanted to hurt with his behavior. Even if Matt didn't seem to be able to stop himself from feeling this way.

"Very well. Allow me…" Robb smirked and hugged them both.  
  
The next second they appeared in some very fancy restaurant. The only strange thing were the people… It was a mixture of all kind of creatures and humans too. Clearly the more mixed residents of the newly forming world. But even in a new world some are well known... So the appearing beam of light of Lucifer and his guests drew a pack of waiters bowing to them.  
  
"Dad... you must show off, right?" Corey mumbled while they took their seats at a terrace and could see that they were at the edge of a breathtaking waterfall.  
  
"Not showing off. This place has the best lamb chop and grilled camembert... And I want to spoil my only son and his pair," Robb smiled giving his order.

Matt blinked a bit surprised at first as he looked around, cataloging every possible threat from habit then took a seat with a half-smile. "Well... I think it has a gorgeous view and if the food is as good as you say, I won't be disappointed. I'm a big food enthusiast," he added as an explanation, taking the menu from a waiter.  
  
"Besides, it's nice to get away from that place a bit," Matt murmured under his nose before looking up at the satisfied-looking Robb. "Thank you, it's nice of you. Right, love?" he patted Corey's thigh under the table as a light warning.

"Yes, don't worry. I am grateful for the spoiling. He is a very loving father, you know..." Corey patted Matt's hand on his thigh, smiling and placing his order too.  
  
"I can assure you that the food is amazing. But don't hate on that place. None of us will be that safe anywhere else than under the protection of the old gods," Robb added.

Matt decided to go with the lamb chops and some red wine then he waited until the waiter was gone. "I can tell he is a loving father. Sometimes I wish I had one like yours. Or a father in general," Matt's smile faded a bit as he never had one and had no idea if his was still alive or dead for a long time.  
  
"I don't hate that place or the gods. I just hate the current situation there. It's... suffocating. I meant it's nice to get away from there for an evening," Matt whispered so only the two of them could hear.

Corey inhaled deeply. Robb just cleared his throat and sipped from the red wine the waiter poured to them all.  
  
"Suffocating can be used to all of this world nowadays. Even if I go home to another one to my pair, into the one we created for this dimension. And I would like to know where things are headed," he only said that, looking at the rambling waterfall.

Matt followed his look with his black eyes and got lost in his thoughts too like the father-son duo until the waiter arrived with the steaming food.  
  
Once they were gone and Matt took a bite, he hummed in agreement. "This is very good indeed... So... What were you two up to in the last few days?" he asked while sipping from his wine, looking between the two similar-looking men. Because of course he knew his pair has spent more time with Robb and he doubted it was all about some father-son bonding time.

"We’ve been tracking down some information. About Japan," Robb started looking at his son like asking in what depth he wanted to involve his pair.  
  
"Yes. There is an ancient portal there too. And we need to protect that as well and once things clear up around Jim, we will do more investigating over there. I was thinking about you, though..." Corey said searching Matt's reactions while eating.

Matt kept eating his food with the usual joy he ate great food, but was also listening to what the other two were saying.  
  
"Huh... Japan? And why does it have to be connected to Jim too?" he frowned stabbing a piece of meat stronger than absolutely necessary before putting it into his mouth, his frown deepening. "Thinking about me like how?" the cherub asked confused but also a bit curious. He had no idea what his pair was planning, but they got him intrigued and frankly, it was better to think about that than the oh so important Nephilim.

"Jim is a major part of our puzzle, let’s say... how he turns out will make a great difference on the balance," Robb said on a neutral matter of fact tone.  
  
"Yeah. And I was thinking about you joining us there and meet the guards and learn maybe about the culture and things if you like..." Corey said a bit carefully because he could feel the tension growing in his pair again. And he didn't want Matt to think that they were trying to send him away or think he was not educated enough about things...

Drinking the rest of the wine from his glass, Matt smacked his lips together and made sure he put the glass down carefully. "Yeah, yeah, we know he is important and all. But that doesn't mean he has to keep hurting Paolo in the process when he just wants to help him, nothing more. Even if they are... Whatever..."  
  
Turning to Corey, he saw the careful look in his eyes and that just seemed to piss him off even more on the inside again. Although he forced himself to answer calmly. "A trip to Japan... to my roots might be useful. I always wanted to learn more of my mother's culture. You know that. Maybe I could be more useful there than here."

"Matt... You are happily bonded with my son, no? I understand love is different and happens regardless. I am bonded with my mate and had lovers I gave my heart to, like King's mother. I'm just saying that..." Robb stopped and swirled the ruby red liquid in his glass "to remind you about how these eternal things work. I understand you're young and new to all of this. Paolo is older and knows a lot. Now there we have Jim. Who tried to like... run away from those visions he had ever since he was born and many of what happened with him in just months he did not agreed to or understood fully. He was in love and followed his heart. He will calm down from the pain he feels and will decide if he is going to fight for life or not. And the summary of all this talk is that it's okay to be jealous. But Paolo can and will love you both the same, and they are mates and there's nothing to do against it. You should know that yourself," Lucifer gave a long deep look to the cherub and finished his wine.

Matt's face quickly closed off as he was lectured by Lucifer himself too. First a god and now the Morning Star. As if he was a baby when all he wanted to do was protect Paolo.  
  
"You are right, of course. And I might be jealous and I might even feel sorry for Jim, but it also seems to me that I'm the only one who wants to protect Paolo from unnecessary pain. Last time I checked it wasn't a sin. So excuse me if I'm too young and inexperienced to see why I shouldn't do that," he said on a forced calm and quiet tone which also cut sharp like a knife. "Excuse me, I need some fresh air. Thank you for dinner," he added, trying to stay as respectful towards Lucifer as he could then he opened his wings and flew off the balcony and past the waterfall, taking a turn towards the night sky.  
  
He knew when he couldn't win an argument.

"At least it wasn't me who pissed him off…" Corey sighed looking after his pair then back at his father.

"You can harvest the tension, though... You’re welcome, son," he smirked with his dimples.  
  
"Good idea…" Corey nodded and spread his wings too, going after the cherub.  
  
"Teenagers..." Robb mumbled shaking his head and ordered some dessert.

***

Matt was pissed and sad at the same time, feeling that no one got what he was feeling and why he was acting like this. Not even his pair. And it made him feel kinda lonely and stupid not having anyone to back him up.  
  
As he was flying over the fucked-up world seeing towns being on fire or possessed ones roaming the streets, his mood didn't improve either. He could feel his pair following him but it just made him huff to himself.  
  
After a while he landed on a smaller hill with dead grass and dust on it. It looked down at a small town by the sea, some possessed ones playing with corpses or scavenging in the area.

"Hey…" Corey landed next to his pair looking down to the seashore. "I know you want to protect Paolo. And I'm proud of you for sticking up to your opinion. Everyone is tense... Look what the world turned into... We know Paolo will handle it well. He may be hurting too and you feel that. But the bond makes him hurt for Jim too. Paolo feels part of his pair’s suffering," he said trying to caress his tense mate. "Come on... I promised you practice…" he nudged Matt's side and took off in the air, channeling his fire to block away a large area only backed by the sea, trapping the about dozen of possessed ones.

"It's good to know that at least you have my back now and I'm not a complete fool for being hung up on this," Matt said a bit bitterly, but let Corey caress him.  
  
Understanding what Corey wanted, he sighed and made his katana materialize in his hand. Maybe Corey was right and some cleansing of the town would prove to be a good stress relief.  
  
Moving his strong wings, he was in the air the next moment and charged at the first possessed one from above, driving his sword with the black flames of his cherub power through it with ease, some of its black blood squirting onto his face. Then his glowing and unforgiving eyes located the next one to slaughter...

As Corey thought, a killing spree was a great way for his tensed-up mate to let the pressure out.  
  
Not to mention that he, himself enjoyed the bloodshed of the poor beings that were once humans and now just a vessel for lower angels.  His fire made it kind of a slaughter than a fair fight, but then again, the simple town people didn't have a fair chance either before their souls were pushed out of their bodies by the invaders...  
  
By the time they finished off the last, his flames died out and he was just staring at his beautiful warrior dark cherub covered in blood and all hyped up from the killings… And without giving it a second thought, he flew against him to pick him up and landed them on the nearest flat rooftop above the dammed village.

Matt was quite high on their triumph and finally feeling more in control of what was happening. This certainly took some of the tension away. The bloody cherub only had time to hold onto Corey's shoulder with his free hand when he was suddenly off his feet. He picked up on his mate's intentions and emotions quickly and for a change didn't object.  
  
His katana landed on the rooftop with a metallic clink before it evaporated in a black smoke, getting back to the pocket dimension where it usually existed when it wasn't needed here.  
  
In the next moment Matt found his back pushed against a brick wall next to the door that led to the roof and his bloody hands were pulling Corey's equally messy face in for an all teeth and tongue kiss, their bodies pressing together.

The demon lord just needed his pair this wild and raw, when Matt really was without his overthinking and stressing. He stroked down Matt's back, grabbing into the small ass to push their groins together, making Matt feel just how much he wanted him.

 _Not much foreplay!_ That was the only thing on Matt's mind by then and he made sure that Corey got that through their connection as they bucked against each other.  
  
Then the bony and bloody fingers found their way down to open Corey's jeans and Matt was on his knees in the next moment, pulling the rapidly hardening shaft free just to suck it into his eager mouth.  
  
_Feed it to me then fuck me against that wall!_ He sent that through their bond too, the big black eyes looking up at his mate expectantly.

Corey groaned as an answer, grabbing into the bloody messed up curls and let his urges free. He pushed his hard cock deep into Matt's mouth, not being too gentle about it. Acting with the primal need to feel each other the most and the fastest...  
  
Enjoying his mate's mouth for a while, he then pulled back to manhandle the taller man facing the wall. He pressed his face to it even as his free hand dragged down his pants, just enough to free the perfect little ass.  
  
Then Corey was who went down on his knees to get Matt ready and make his hole wet enough. Not messing too much with that either, he was on his feet again soon.  
  
"You're my pair... I love you... And that will never change..." he panted into one of the big ears and bit into Matt's neck while he pushed into him as deep as he could with one move.

It was perfect. Just like Matt needed. No wonder though as Corey was his pair and he always knew what he needed. Putting his palms against the wall too and opening his half-demon, half-angel wings, he pressed his tattooed ass back against the intruding cock and cried out from the mixture of pleasure and pain.  
  
The drag and burning was intense, but it quickly turned into pleasure.  
  
"Yes! Fuck me! I love you so much! Take me as yours!" he cried out wanting it rough and raw, like mating animals in heat. Fuck, he loved his man so damn much! And had no doubt that he would fuck out every other thought from his head to give him some peace of mind.

"You're mine..." Corey just grunted as he rammed harder and deeper into his man, loving the quickly building up pressure of the more euphoric kind.

By then he was holding Matt's hips with both of his hands, nails digging into and breaking the inked skin as he pulled Matt even more against his body for a better aim at his prostate. He pushed the other's body against the brick wall harder and harder with each wild move.

Those words were like music to Matt's big ears as he kept moaning his pleasure, his hell prince taking him rough and fast and perfect.  
  
"Yes! Yours!" he managed to groan in-between two hard thrusts against his prostate. With one hand he fumbled with his own pants to push it down enough to free his trapped and heavily leaking cock. Jerking it firmly and in sync with Corey's moves, it didn't take long for Matt to scratch the brick wall with his claws and clamp down hard on the thick shaft. He came hard onto the wall and loved how his pair lost it nearly in the same moment, pumping him full with his load.  
  
This was the perfect ending of a quite shitty day for sure.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Jim woke up with a start, thinking he was hearing some voices. Maybe he was really going crazy because during his fitful sleep, he could have sworn he had heard Corey's sweet familiar voice singing him that song he used to sing to put his mind at ease before the biker acknowledged his existence and called him through into this dimension – and even sometimes after that too.  
  
The memory of that song and the beloved voice made the lying pale biker's eyes tear up again and release the pushed down emotions of sadness, grief, loss and disappointment in a huge wave again. Depression was tightening its black clawed grip around Jim's bleeding heart and soul.  
  
He had to stop feeling like this... He cannot go on another day and another and another like this. He cannot bear the pain for an eternity. Because now he was a fucking immortal being for fuck's sake! And such a dark existence was the last thing he wanted.  
  
As a thought started to form in his tortured brain, he let the tears fall and sat up with a muffled moan. His joints and bones and muscles were still hurting from the transmutation and his powers were out of control too.  
  
As he half-blindly looked around in the dim room, he noticed a tray on the coffee table in arm's reach. As promised by Seth, there was food, booze, a vile of the god's blood and even some bags of coke on it.  
  
"To keep me in balance..." Jim snorted and giggled hysterically as he leaned forward to grab and open the bottle of ouzo. He drank one quarter of it straight from the bottle. Breakfast of the champions... Ignoring the food, he lit up a cigarette, tears still oozing from his red and puffy eyes as he quickly drank the blood too. It gave him that familiar instant high and it made him think more of the times he drank from his small perfect redhead while they were fucking like there was no tomorrow...  
  
Sniffing as more tears made his vision blurry, he puffed the smoke into the air and wiped his face. Taking another swig from the strong drink, he welcomed the numbing feelings that were taking over his body and mind, making it buzz more. Then he quickly snorted up the coke too and smoked the rest of his cigarette in one hand, the bottle in the other as he leaned back against the couch's back.  
  
Through his dulled senses he could still feel when that stupid guardian angel... his supposed "mate" reappeared outside and leaned against the house's wall in an attempt to heal Jim with his powers from a distance. He tried to approach Jim a few times in the last couple of days, but he always sent him away in a fit of rage. He tolerated his presence and powers only this way. From outside, out of sight. Though he wasn't out of mind like this. But Jim wanted that. He wanted Paolo to leave him alone. He wanted Corey as his destined pair. He wanted Corey back. HE was the love of his life, not the bald guardian angel!

Obviously, Jim was in denial and in an attempt to close out Paolo's presence and fully submerge in his sorrow and memories of Corey, he drank the ouzo faster, not caring that some dripped down on his chin and into his messy beard. He quite literally had the brilliant plan to drown himself in it.  
  
But that didn't happen and he reached for the second bottle as his soul was aching for his small redhead, mind and body numbing from all that he just consumed in such a short time.  
  
In a minute or two, he somehow managed to stumble to the bed, reaching under the pillow on Corey's side just to pull his mask out. Needless to say, as Jim was staring at the familiar demon mask in his hand, his sobs returned. He missed his demon so damn much he thought his heart was going to stop in any moment.  
  
"You... left me... You betrayed me... But I still love you... more than anything... anyone... I want to... be with you again..." he slurred, kissing the mask then putting it on his head in an attempt to feel closer to his love.  
  
By then he was sobbing heavily and he kept touching the mask on his face while taking swigs from the booze. He needed the courage to do what he planned...

With a shaking hand, he opened the nightstand's top drawer and took out his gun. He was scared but at the same time this was the only way... He didn't want to fight. He didn't want a world without Corey. He didn't want to live... And even if he was an immortal now, if he blew his head off, he surely would stay dead and be able to rejoin his lover in wherever he went to... Right? It was simple. All this pain... all these problems would just go away... So simple...

"I'll be with you again..." he sobbed with a small smile under the mask. Even after everything he consumed, he could still feel Paolo getting on the move to prevent him, but he would be too late...  
  
"I'm coming, my love..." Jim said, starting to lift the gun with his shaking hand. He was ready to be reunited with Corey. Had no idea why it took him so long to figure out this simple solution...  
  
But then...  
  
_"NO! STOP!"_  
  
That voice cut through the haze over Jim's mind like a knife. It was so loud and clear that he even looked around as he dropped the gun on the bed.  
  
"Corey?!" Jim asked on a shaky and slurred voice, eyes wide behind the mask, which he pulled off his face. Then in the next moment the strong shock caused his stomach to flip and he barely got time to reach the toilet before retching violently into it.

His whole body was burning up and shaking as more tears fell into the toilet too while emptying the content of his stomach into the porcelain throne until there was nothing left.  
  
All along his mind was running a mile a minute and once he got to the sink to rinse his mouth out and wash his teeth, he tossed his messed-up tee into the corner. He leaned against the counter and stared into his own reflection for the first time since Corey's... death.  
  
His power was somewhat loose and his body still burning from the swirling energies, but his head was cleared more or less and he was just staring into his own glowing mismatched eyes. One a golden-green hazel and the other that insanely blue which his lover had... As realization hit him and he looked down at the two runes glowing on his chest, without wanting it to happen, he felt the familiar leather wings materialize and curl half-way around his half-naked body protectively. As if confirming what Jim finally understood.  
  
The room suddenly started spinning and Jim needed a moment or two to focus on his breathing and look back into his unusual eyes.  
  
"Corey..." he mumbled with disbelief and suddenly remembered the last words of his lover... but this time he finally understood what they really meant...  
  
A broken laugh bubbled up from Jim as he shook his head in disbelief and stroked back his damp hair with both hands. "You little fucker..."  
  
In a few minutes he still could barely believe what he just understood when he felt another presence. He walked into the living area and he was right. Mick was standing there dressed in his usual black colors, icy-blue eyes slightly glowing in the half-light as he was holding the Blade of the Immortals, its tip touching the floor, Mick's palms resting on the top of the handle as the sword had that faint green hue around it.  
  
Jim tore his eyes off the sword and looked up to meet Mick's gaze. "Corey is in me, isn't he?" he whispered hoarsely and very quietly.

"He is. He merged together with you and your powers to evolve you into a higher being. That was the purpose of his existence. He will never leave you in your endless life," Mick said quietly. He was glad Jim finally realized, now maybe he can be less worried about him... "You had to realize yourself and unlock your new powers. This…" he lifted the sword that started to glow brighter from being closer to his master again "this belongs to you. I hid it away because I was afraid you would… do something stupid…" he said clearing his throat and taking the few steps to hand Jim the sword. "I'm glad you found him in you, Jim. I have to check on something now… Be safe…" Mick nodded as a goodbye and was out the door with that.

Taking the sword, he held it by its handle and the blade as quite a few questions popped up in his head. Of course he had to realize this on his own... He snorted to himself as he sniffed, eyes burning again knowing now that it was true. He still wasn't crazy. Corey was living in him now... Like before when he was a Mercy Demon, watching from the shadows, now he was going to do that from inside – even if in a different, probably less conscious form.  
  
But he stopped Jim from killing himself... And... sang his lullaby to him... With a new resolve, Jim promised himself that he would try to focus more inward to feel his love closer. To feel that love which was now spreading in him, thinking of his beautiful boy who has sacrificed so much for Jim. He has to stop pitying himself and start working on getting stronger and master his skills. He has to make sure that Corey's sacrifice wasn't in vain... He has to make Corey proud...  
  
He just... had no clue what to do with the sword he was holding. But the longer he touched the glowing blade, the stronger his resolve got. Until he looked up, sensing someone else entering the room.

"Hi..." Paolo raised his hand in a small wave and even tried a little smile.  
  
The guardian was glowing bright, feeling relived that Jim reached his turning point and didn’t sink into the darkness. The short angel has been around, yes, outside the house, leaning against the wall and sending some of his powers to the suffering man. Feeling and sharing his pain, often endless tears too as they have bonded as mates... Even if Jim loved Corey and Paolo's heart was weak for King... Jim was his pair...  
  
"I... I can help you... with my powers and knowledge. I know you love him. I have been in love with the other Corey for many years too. I respect your feelings, Jim. Can I help you?" he asked quietly and hopeful.

Jim's mismatched eyes were still glowing, leather wings folded behind his back as he really looked at the guardian angel for the first time. The bright golden glow around him didn't hurt Jim's eyes at all. He was short and bald and muscular and also... beautiful, Jim had to admit. Aside from the shortness nothing else reminded him of Corey – which was good. It would have bothered Jim, even if now he knew that his demon lived on inside of him. That was the other reason why he had to stay alive. Because it meant as long as he lived, Corey could exist in him too...  
  
As the silence stretched between the two men, Jim finally sighed and lowered the sword to his side, some runes starting to shimmer in green on its blade by then, its power creeping up on Jim's tattooed arm.  
  
_Poor guy_... he thought as he watched the angel, so desperate to help him and maybe feel less rejected. But even if Paolo loved another, he at least seemed to understand and accept this situation. And despite the way Jim has been treating him, he still wanted to help him. And if Jim wanted to be prepared for whatever may come, he would need all the help he could get...  
  
"Very well, angel... You can help me... Meet me tomorrow morning here. I have a lot to think about and need some rest before that," he murmured under his mustache, feeling exhausted all of a sudden as he walked back to the bed, leaning the sword against the wall and putting his gun away. Taking Corey's mask back in his hands signaled the end of the conversation for now and soon he felt Paolo leave him alone with his thoughts.

***

Meanwhile Mick was picking up his pace as he was walking towards the building Kerim called his home.  
  
Time was up... The Gods said that day the angel was going to get freed from his punishment. And indeed, he felt his presence in the house…  
  
The big demon felt his heart beating violently in his throat as he walked to the bedroom. At least he could feel the angel of light closer and resting...  
  
He was worried. In the last couple of days Mick was torn between keeping an eye on Jim and fearing for his safety, and also worrying over what the Gods might have done to Kerim. But now with a deep breath he opened the bedroom door and stepped in. And stopped looking at the scene before him.

The room was half-lit, the soft warm light making Kerim's naked skin look even paler – and also it emphasized the bruises left by groping on him, the red welts and color of his ass and the few marks of a whip on his back. The few wounds on his broken skin were already closed. A strange skinny and pale bald man with fully black eyes, many tattoos and only an Egyptian style skirt around his middle was kneeling by the bed and applying some healing balm on said wounds.  
  
The whole scene was supervised by the hairless Sphinx cat Sethi from the top of a drawer, though he was now looking at Mick with a serious-looking expression on his face. He was more than just a cat, that became clear not just from that look but his presence too.

  
[Source](https://scontent.fbud4-1.fna.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/579334_665269393506269_1927681737_n.jpg?_nc_cat=107&oh=6a2492a5804dc4d77152d94aa6ff0c7d&oe=5C4C3924)

Sensing Mick, Kerim – who was lying on his stomach, damp but clean hair hanging off the bed next to the strange bald man – turned his head towards the door and gave Mick a warm but tired smile. "Hey... I had a feeling you would visit. Come in. This is Konstantinos. He's helping me with the balms."

"Hey..." Mick walked closer slowly, glimpsing back at the cat a few times. "Are you…? How are you feeling? Can you tell me how the gods decided about you? And us? And... I'm sorry... I’m just... So glad to see you and also feel so sorry and... ashamed that you got into this state," Mick said fast as he kneeled down at the bed too by Kerim's head, just looking at his smiling dark eyes and the demon only could think how much he wanted to hold the angel in his arms and kiss him and help him heal faster. But he wasn't sure he was allowed any of that... "Can I treat your wounds?" he asked looking at the weird man then back at the angel.

Konstantinos paused from that question and seemed to stop moving all together. If not for his breathing, he would have looked like a statue.  
  
Kerim glimpsed at Sethi then looked back at Mick, his warm smile returning as he just gazed up at the worried big demon. "Yes, you can, if you want to. The gods allowed us to see each other once I've got the punishment I deserved. And please, don't feel ashamed or sorry. It was my choice and I knew it would have consequences, but I just couldn't refuse you... I paid what I had to. Now we can see each other with their blessing," he reached out to slide his hand into Mick's much bigger one.  
  
"Thank you, Sethi, Konstantinos. You can leave me alone with Mick," he looked at the Sphinx again.

Konstantinos turned his black, almost lifeless eyes at the Sphinx too then stood up and gently picking up the cat left with him.  
  
"He is the slave of the cat of the gods?" Mick asked quietly and he squeezed Kerim's hand in his, leaning in to finally press a kiss to that beautiful face. "I am still sorry. And I'm very happy that you would still want to… like... date me," he said with a playful little smile. After all, the gods allowed them to be... boyfriends... or something like that between a dark demon and the angel of light.  
  
But romance could wait... Mick let go of Kerim's hand to pick the balm pot up and gently smear some over the long deep harsh-looking whip marks on his angel's back.

Once they were alone and Kerim smiled from the peck on his cheek, he sighed, pulling the pillow back under his head, hugging it to him.  
  
"Yes. Sethi is like Smaug. Not a regular cat. He's Seth's. He was created and gifted to Seth by Sotiris a very long time ago. He's like a... demigod, I guess. Konstantinos has been his loyal servant for centuries," Kerim closed his eyes and tried to relax and let Mick work the magical balm into his wounds.  
  
"Of course I want to date you or whatever. You aren't just a great fuck for me," Kerim confessed with a slight blush then moaned a bit as the balm stung his skin where it wasn't that healed yet.  
  
"And just a reminder for you too... don't get on Christos' bad side. He might look quiet but knows how to handle whipping you," he chuckled jokingly and even pointed at his back with a thumb.

Mick smiled as Kerim's words melted his heart. This amazing being wanted him after all...  
  
Then he frowned and his hand even stopped the smearing of the healing balm. "Christos did these? I thought you're the... pet of the two other gods…" he asked confused and took a mental note of the more distant, seemingly closed up and quiet God.

"Yes, he did," Kerim smiled half-way into the pillow then opened his dark-brown eyes, staring at the bed. "No, the pact I had made with them a long time ago bonded me to all three of them. Back then Chris was more involved. But that changed with time and nowadays he's been keeping mostly to himself. Especially now that his... true mate finally crossed his path," he smiled again, honestly happy about that.  
  
"But don't worry, Mick. They did this because I deserved it for going behind their backs. They truly love me. They even made sure that I would be cared for properly under the supervision of Sethi," he reassured the demon and moved his head to be able to look into Mick's blue eyes. "And they allowed us to be together so nothing like this will happen again. Unless it's requested by me from them... or you..." he smiled cheekily.

"I will remember this. Just in case you ask," Mick smirked down at his angel and caressed his face. "You're my boyfriend now... It's so insane. You are so amazing..." Mick said letting a small happy sigh escape his lips and leaned down to kiss Kerim before he would speak too much of what was on his mind and heart.

"You better because I... love it rough," Kerim whispered against Mick's lips, feeling happy as he reached out with one hand and caressed the thick forearm onto which Mick leaned while kissing him.  
  
"Yes, I am your boyfriend now. I hope you ask me out soon, because I'm dying to do this dating thing with you. I never ever dated anyone in the classical sense," he confessed, biting down on his piercing, feeling excited from the possibility of experiencing something new.  
  
"Also, you are amazing too and you don't have to ever hide your feelings from me. I know I can trust you and that it was worth it to go through all this... for us..." he blushed some more.

"I trust you too. And first I help you heal. Then I take you to the best date in the whole history," Mick smiled getting lost in the endless dark eyes.  
  
"I so want this... Us… To make you want me more and more..." the demon confessed and gently laid beside Kerim. Carefully because of the wounds, he turned the pale body to lay on its side facing him, so he would be able to hug Kerim as he put his arm lightly over the hip of his angel. Just enjoying the naked body's closeness as he playfully gave small pecks to the ringed lip.

"I want us too, Mick. I honestly do. You are the first being to whom I've ever been drawn to beside the gods," he whispered as if telling a secret as he let Mick move him onto his side. He scooted a bit closer to his demon and slid a hand under Mick's T-shirt to caress his side and back.  
  
"This is... probably even newer for me. But I love it. You ever went on a date with your exes?" he asked curious while caressing his big man thrilled. Because he had a boyfriend now. Something he never had before.

"I only had one real ex. The first person I had to look after. A woman. She was the one who called me over to this dimension first. We’ve been on like… three dates all together. I never had anyone else close to me like this after her, and before you. You mesmerize me... I can't get my mind off you, Kerim. And it’s not just the sex," Mick whispered back with a small blush, which was not really like his character but he opened his emotion jar up for this creature for whom he felt so deep already. And he wanted Kerim to know everything about him. "You make me very happy and honored for wanting to have this with me. You are my first boyfriend. And the first male I… have feelings for and want to spend all my time with," he whispered even lower and quickly pressed his lips to the angel’s to get a grip of his rumbling emotions.

"Thank you for sharing this with me..." Kerim said slightly out of breath from the deep kiss they exchanged. He reached up with his hand to caress Mick's black hair out of his flushed face. He found him so damn cute like this and figured that it was a very rare thing that someone could see him so... vulnerable and open like this.  
  
"My very first was Seth..." he whispered and now it was his turn to blush. "I felt drawn to him because of his darkness. I feel drawn to you for the same reason...and more. You... intrigue me. Draw me in like a magnet. From the first time I stole a glimpse of you without anyone knowing, not long after you and Corey and Jim had arrived. I just... couldn't help myself. I felt drawn to your presence. And it hasn't changed since then. You make me happy too. Even with just being in the same room with me," Kerim confessed. "I want to be with you... to love you... Be one with your darkness and give you all I can. It might sound too... early, but I've been around for a long time and I know what I want," he added, sliding his hand down to Mick's belt, opening it with one hand. "And now I want you to get rid of all these annoying clothes," he chuckled with a playful glint in his eyes.

Mick took a wobbly breath and bit his lip reaching down to help Kerim with undressing him. "It's not too early... because I feel the same. I want to take care of you and make you happy and share everything with you, because I love you..." he said after kicking off his pants and when the angel hand caressed off his underwear from his hip, he pulled it to his face and kissed into the palm while looking deep into those insanely gorgeous eyes. " You need to heal first... But…" the demon winked and reached between them to take hold of Kerim's erect shaft, caressing his fingertips over it and pull on the skin, never leaving his boyfriend's eyes with his own.

Kerim bit down on his pierced bottom lip hard, fighting a huge grin from Mick's confession. "It makes my head spin but I think I feel the same way..." he whispered then moaned as Mick took hold of his cock. Lifting his own hand – which his boyfriend just kissed into like Seth liked to sometimes do – Kerim licked his palm and fingers sensually then took hold of the demon's cock too to mirror his moves.  
  
"I love your 'but'," he giggled and leaned in to kiss the full lips, moaning softly as he began bucking against the fist around his dick. "Lucky for you... I heal fast... especially with these balms..." he said in between kisses as desire was flooding his body from the big hand's movements around him. "Can't wait for you to fuck me again... You do that so well..." he said dirtily then bit down and sucked on the demon's bottom lip, eyes locking with Mick's again.

"I do? Good to know... Maybe then I should fuck you a lot after you get better. I just love to be one with you. You're so... pure and dirty…" Mick groaned tightening his grip on the hard meat as their hands were working in sync on each other and his small angel boy managed to drive him crazy like this too.

"Oh hell yeah, you do... You rocked my world both times... That's what humans say, no?" he giggled cutely then made a purr-like sound. "I haven't been pure for a long while, but I'm glad you see me like that. I hope you'd want to corrupt me some more," he wiggled his brows and kissed Mick deeply before panting into his mouth from the firmer grip.  
  
"Faster... please..." he moaned, stealing his demon's breath as his own hand tightened around the hard shaft, jerking it faster. "Are you gonna come on me at the end? I'd love that... Being marked by your cum..." he whispered between Mick's lips, so damn turned on from all this and their talk.

"Oh yeah... I love it... Pure dirtiness…" Mick moaned kissing Kerim back. He moved his hips to meet up the jerking hand and twist his own around the leaking cock he was holding.  
  
"Gonna cover your cute flat tummy, baby... You’re making me crazy already…" the demon growled with shining icy blue eyes, his demon fangs showing and he leaned in to use them on Kerim's long neck.

Kerim just giggled to that then it soon turned into moans of pleasure as that big palm smeared his pre-cum down on his shaft and he felt the sharp fangs on his neck. Closing his eyes, the angel's hips bucked harder into Mick's grip, offering more of his neck to his new lover.  
  
"Yes... yes, I want that. Mess me up... I want it so badly..." he panted, twisting his own palm on Mick too and jerking him firmer and faster still as if urging him to do so. It was crazy just how fast Mick could turn Kerim on so much that his head started spinning and his wings – which still looked a bit messed up after the gods’ punishment – materialized without the angel wanting them to.

"Fuck yeah..." the demon raised his head to that and groaned spreading his black leather wings too.  
  
Turning his palm quicker on his lover's cock, he was brushing the sensitive tip again and again with his thumb when Kerim bucked into his hand. He felt how close the angel was getting. Not that he wasn't ready to mess up said cute belly... Taking the sweet lips again in a deep and wild kiss, he did his best to please the moaning being beside him. His darkness swept over the angel of light in his efforts to be spiritually one with Kerim again.

Kerim echoed that groan with one of his own and with half-open eyes admired the big black wings, one curling around his own white ones kinda protectively.  
  
"Love... your wings... so fucking much..." he uttered, barely able to form coherent thoughts by then as his orgasm was steadily climbing up on his spine, ready to explode in any moment – especially when Mick started to tease the tip of his leaking cock so damn excitingly. Of course, Kerim returned that passionate kiss the best he could, but when the demon's darkness finally swept through his opened-up being, Kerim lost it bad. His light reacted to that with a bright explosion and his wounded body jerked, shooting his cum into Mick's palm and onto his cute lower-belly, making Kerim dissolve in his pleasures.

Mick wanted to say some dirty remarks but the way his angel lost it left him breathless.  
  
The light rushed over his being and the orgasming body of Kerim made his hand grip tighter on his throbbing meat. Making the demon gasp and thrust more into the soft palm, giving the final few rubs to his system to join his love in the bliss and release jets of his thick sperm on the mentioned belly again and again, panting and moaning as he kissed Kerim all over.

The blissed-out angel blindly kissed Mick back, moaning into his mouth with each jet landing on his tummy. The pleasure was intense for both of them and damn, Kerim already wanted more, even if he knew his body needed to heal first.  
  
Breaking the kiss after a while, he looked down at his messed-up belly. "So perfect..." he moaned and smeared some of the sperm there just to lift his hand and lick his fingertips clean. "I'm yours now too," he added and took hold of Mick's wet hand to suck a thick finger into his mouth, tasting himself too with another moan.

Mick opened his mouth to say something but again just moaned watching the kinky angel with all the love shining in his blue eyes for him.

"I have some ideas about how you got bonded with the gods," he let a little scoff out and started licking their hands with Kerim. His hips slowly moving against the messed-up belly and the other softening dick. He felt so liberated and calm like he’s never been before. No holding back or hiding feelings, just enjoying all and sharing it with this perfect being, whom his wings kept slightly hugging in a protective manner.

~ [**Sunlight Moonlight**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328675) (side story) ~


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The son of Lucifer hurried down the guarded hallway towards the Trinity. He and Matt got summoned with some urgent information arriving.  
  
The past few days have been rather nice and calm. With more communication King and Matt found their balance back. And probably the long lovemaking sessions to let out some pressure also helped in the reconnecting and balance.  
  
Brent still stayed away. They only knew Christos was taking good care of their demon drummer.  
  
Paolo got through the rock bottom stage too with Jim realizing the true nature of what had happened, and again... communication is always the main key.  
  
But peace never stays for long. Especially in such times.   
  
Entering the big hall, King had to smile from seeing the human-looking Brent standing to the side a bit further from Christos, as the three Gods stood there in the middle, awaiting them. And also Balthazar... Like some smug know-it-all stood there, playing with the coin on his hand and his mischievous eyes shined up looking over the pair walking closer. Clearly, he had the most amusement out of the end of the world...

Matt smiled at Brent too but raised a brow seeing the demon who worked for his pair's family. The last time he saw Balthazar, it was a while back in that demon hotel where he had to play Corey's pet before they were even mated. He has come a long way since that day and after the last couple of days'... activities and talks, Matt felt calmer and more in balance too. His bond with King was strong and tight again. There were very few better feelings in the world, if someone asked Matt. Also, knowing that Paolo and Jim were seemingly starting to get along made the protective Cherub calm down some more.  
  
Now as his dark eyes sized up the gods' expressions too, he knew the news were important and also guessed that since only the two of them were summoned, there were going to be some tasks at hand. Not that Matt wasn't ready to fight and help any way he can.  
  
As they reached the gods', he slightly bowed as a respectful greeting then nodded to Balthazar too, ignoring the even smugger half-smirk on his face.

"King, Matt... You both know Balthazar. He has proven himself useful to us. And chose to serve us in the future," Sotiris started speaking, again on that strange trance-like echoing voice that meant all three Gods' common conscience. "We sent him to gather information from the far east. Another gate between the multiverses is guarded by a trio of higher beings there. Lately more attacks have been noticed in the area humans call the Japanese islands. And a few days ago, the twins were spotted too." While Sotiris spoke on behalf of them all, all three gods’ eyes were glowing in their unity.

In the last few weeks since they've been the guests of the gods, Matt wasn't surprised about this way of connected communication anymore, so he focused on Sotiris' echoing words and glimpsed at Balthazar too, who seemed to be very satisfied with himself for delivering this news.  
  
King had mentioned the twin archangels, his... “father-in-law's” younger brothers who seemed to be pulling the strings from the background. Or at least it looked very much like that from all the proof that were collected.  
  
Matt's jaw tightened and his warrior cherub side showed clearly from his stance, frown and was ready to take action if needed. "That's a serious problem then. Especially if the twins appeared too. What do you need us to do?" he asked, hinting at the fact that they figured out they were summoned there with a reason.

King pressed his lips together when Matt spoke. Mainly because he saw how Seth and Christos raised a brow... Both the left one at once, and even had a similar expression on their faces. King knew it well that the brothers often did such movements or gestures in sync. They were born from the very same energy by the very same material, one after the other, bonding them at a similar level like Earthly beings call siblings.  
  
Sotiris, as the one who was channeling the other two, also stayed the emotionless statue-like figure and his glowing eyes moved to Matt as he spoke again. "Your eagerness may be a virtue among humans, maybe even among angels. There is more at stake now than to hurry into a conflict. However, we were just about to tell you how we think that for your further understanding about the worlds and your personal evolution could benefit from learning about your roots. We would send you two to the Japanese masters. Young cherub, you will be patient with yourself and how the happenings are going to unfold. Learn from the culture you are from. Build roots. The strongest trees build on roots to develop."

Sensing from his pair that maybe he should have waited with the talking, Matt felt a bit confused as he spoke with utter respect and from the urge to help in any way they could. But he refused to break the eye-contact with the bald god, or react to Balthazar's annoying grin. As if the demon was amused by the situation – instead of being concerned.  
  
The unfolding mission and the personal benefits Matt could gain from them didn't come as a big shock as he expected something like that. Especially after that dinner by the waterfall with King and Robb.   
  
Matt quickly thought things through and for a change, as if listening to the gods' advice, he didn't start voicing his usual many questions, just simply nodded, letting his pair talk instead, if he wanted.  
  
Frankly, ever since he was a child, he sometimes wondered about his Japanese heritage and his father, the mysterious cherub whom he has never known. And he was eager to learn more about who he was and what he was really capable of.

"Thank you for the opportunity. We will do our best to serve the cause. And help my pair's and my future growth in knowledge and skills," King replied bowing his head a bit with respect.  
  
"We are sure you will. You can leave two moons from now. We get the portal ready and the masters will await you at the Japanese gate," Sotiris spoke and all three of them bowed raising their right hands like the old icons and statutes’ blessing God figures. It was a signal that the meeting was over.

To that Matt felt humbled and bowed too before turning around to leave with his pair. They stayed in silence until they were out of the caves on the sunny daylight, a warm breeze ruffling the wild flowers and grass on the path they were following up to their residence.  
  
"What do you think we should expect there?" he asked glimpsing at his pair as he took Corey's hand as he liked to touch his pair in general, but also needing the physical contact more after the successful mating sessions. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you in some way in front of the gods and Balthazar. I didn't mean to. Just wanted them to know that I'm ready to fight for our cause," he added, lightly hinting at how Jim haven't been ready until recently. Because even if Matt was calmer now that Paolo wasn't being hurt by the Nephilim, he still felt a tiny bit of a grudge towards him for putting their lover through all that – even if Matt knew Jim's reasons.

"It's okay. Don't worry. The Gods know you meant well, even without patience. Hard to say what to expect. But I agree that knowing your roots better would be great. The masters are... fun..." King smiled at his pair. The happenings took another turn and the long-haired man also called Corey thought to himself. "Maybe it will be good to be on our own for a while too. Couple adventure?"

Matt first just sighed. He knew he had to learn a lot. Patience being one of those many things. "Yeah, I agree. I've always wanted to know my roots. Maybe that will help too with my shortcomings..." he added, staring into the distance as they were walking hand-in-hand.  
  
"So you know those masters too?" he asked curiously, glimpsing at his pair then stopped him on the swirling path to face Corey. "Yes. I want to go. Get away from this as I know I still feel... irritated by the Nephilim. And I know I have to get over that but that needs some distance. So this trip sounds like the perfect solution... Also, it means I will have you all to myself some more," he smiled and stepped closer to his bonded pair, pressing a kiss against his full lips.

"To be honest... I'm not against alllll your shortcomings," Corey giggled closing Matt in his arms and kissed him back. "The masters will surprise you. And yes, I know them. And no... not like how I know Vega or the shamans," he winked and let the slim cherub go, taking hold of his hand to pull him along. "It will be safe to go away. We have to tell Paolo too."

Chuckling as they continued their way to their house, Matt squeezed Corey's hand in his. "Please, do tell me some time which shortcomings you like!" Matt grinned and pecked his man's bearded cheek as they started climbing a steeper part of the path.  
  
"Okay, so you don't know the masters sexually, get that. Which is a first, to be honest," he teased his pair, waving their interlocked hands back and forth between them. "And yes, let's go tell Paolo. I sense him in the house," he said and this time it was Matt who pulled his mate along the path, determined to take the next step.

Corey just laughed on him as they entered the house and found a very busy guardian angel all dressed to go out...  
  
"Hey, Goldie. Going somewhere fun?" he asked finally being in a good mood.  
  
"Yeah... Going to practice some fighting skills with Jim. You two seem cheerful. Had some in the abandoned town?" Paolo flashed them his dirty smirk and even wiggled his brow.

Seeing Paolo back more or less to his old self made Matt smile too. "I wish... We had an audition with the gods. But maybe later we can get down to the dirty business..." he sent a clearly dirty look at his pair, leading his hand onto Corey’s ass.  
  
"But..." he giggled from the pun then forced himself to collect himself some more. "So... I'm glad you and Jim are starting to get on the same page and you are going to teach him. He could use the awesome guidance you can provide," Matt smiled at their guardian and lover. "Anyways, Corey and I have a new mission. Soon we'll go to Japan to help out the guardians of the gate there. Just wanted to let you know so you can prepare. I think your hands will be busy with the Nephilim anyways... By the way, how are things between the two of you now? Are you going to be okay if we leave? We know Brent is busy with Chris and all..."

"Oh, he is Chris now? That's simple... Nice... Brent has him wrapped around his finger," Paolo laughed. So far he only heard all of the gods being called very formally. "Yeah, I'll be okay. I am a big boy... Had worse parts in my life than to ease up a mourning male. Don't worry so much, honey," he grabbed his bag with a smile at the pair. "Japan sounds great, though. The masters are nice as I've heard. When will you leave?"

"Sorry, I'm just worried about your well-being," Matt shrugged, smiling warmly at their lover, but didn't move closer seeing that Paolo was ready (and maybe eager) to leave. "But that's just my usual worrying self. Maybe I could work on that in Japan too. Two moons from now. When the gods are ready to send us through the portal they create," he said, looking at the much shorter male.

"Then you'll be around to be with your poor guardian too for a bit more. Good. I am a worried kind too. You know that, Matt honey... So I must make sure from up close that all is okay with you two," Paolo smiled at them both and to ease Matt's worries went over to hug them both strong. Even pressing a kiss to the shapely lips of the cherub. "I'll be back at night. Leave something for me too from the devil guy, please," he giggled. "See ya lovebirds, be naughty!" and with that he walked out the door.

Having the sweet taste of Paolo's lips on his own, Matt sighed after watching him close the door behind him. Matt knew that although Paolo loved him too, he's been in love with King for years. So even if he knew that their guardian truly meant that he wanted them both to be okay, he meant Corey a bit more. Not that he minded that as they had a good balance in their relationship by then, but he still couldn't shake off the worries about their lover and the new bond he had with the Nephilim.  
  
"So... I think to ease the situation and celebrate our new journey... we should take Paolo's advice. Come on, love, some mating is in order," he pecked his demon's lips and led him upstairs to their room which they shared with the guardian angel. After all, they should live up to the expectations, right?

***

The short bald male smiled to himself. He could feel it clearly how the pair started to take his advice and engage in some bonding time. Good for them! He will join them later on. But first he hurried to his own pair to some training and getting to know each other more.  
  
Truth was, the tall biker was very much to his liking. At first Paolo tried to explain it with the mating bond... and holding onto the love he cherished for King for so long. But as the situation eased up a bit between him and the Nephilim, the bond started to strengthen, even without them mating.  
  
And Paolo found the tall male interesting with many features still hidden away inside him. And as he was a guardian angel, he wanted to help Jim even more by nature. And hoped more and more that they one day get closer in other ways as well...  
  
But for now, he dropped his pack at the rocky clearing nearby the mountains. He spread his golden wings and picked his swords up. Ready for Jim to sneak attack him from somewhere as the start of the training.

Thinking things through on his own helped Jim some more after that big realization that Corey was living on in him. He started watching himself more consciously and although he couldn't exactly feel his love's presence like before, it was a comforting thought for his aching heart and soul that true to his words, Corey was with him all the time. He tried to look at it like having his shadow guard back, like in the past when he didn't know about the Mercy Demon looking over him.  
  
He stroked Corey's demon mask fondly when he was ready to leave and meet up with Paolo. With a sigh he took his new sword too. He'll have to ask for some kind of sheath or something for it so he wouldn't have to carry it in his hand all the time. Not that he could really use it yet as he had no sword training. But maybe Paolo could help him out with that too. As he took another glimpse of the mask – a thought starting to form about it in his head for the future to keep it always close to him – he left the house.

He looked somewhat better too. Now he just took the food and the blood vile from the tray a while ago both to sustain his newly formed body and control his void blood addiction. Baby steps...  
  
As his thoughts turned back to the short guardian angel, he sighed again. He could feel it too. The deepening bond. It was there, connecting them invisibly like a string, pulling him closer to the angel without Jim really needing to concentrate on his whereabouts. Paolo was already on the clearing and he could sense it stronger and stronger as he was getting closer too. As an experiment, he tried to focus on hiding his presence as much as he could since he was much stronger now. Though because his powers were still not settled – and the forming bond – he had no idea if it was working or not. Sneak attack a guardian angel with many more years of experience? It wasn't going to be easy... But he could try.  
  
Soon he was studying the small bald man with the spread golden wings from behind a bigger rock. He had to admit that he liked the strength and calmness he was radiating even when concentrating on preparing for Jim's attack. Like the night before when he "saw Paolo for the first time", so to say, he still found him handsome... even kind of beautiful with his high cheek bones, angled yet soft features and sharp dark eyes.

Swallowing and pushing those thoughts back, Jim tried to look for an opening. Yes, Paolo was definitely no beginner with swords, he could tell already from the way he was holding his swords and also remembered how well he fought in Seth's labyrinth.  
  
With another sigh, knowing that he had to train if he wanted to live up to the promise he had made to Corey, Jim spread the chestnut-colored demon wings he had inherited and tightened his grip around his glowing sword's hilt before he quickly lifted into the air, eyes glowing up in blue and golden and they were kept on Paolo's back as he flew at him as fast as he could.

The guardian closed his eyes for a second and smiled. He had to focus a little, but he could definitely feel Jim diving from above to attack him. The other man tried to hide his presence, and it worked well too. Only thing is that with a pair as Paolo was to Jim, it worked less either way.  
  
Moving his golden wings, just like a signal that he knew Jim was coming, he stepped to the side, swords crossed and lifted to the direction of the attack. Or where he felt it coming from, already spotting the tall man flying fast towards him.

Jim wasn't that surprised that he was felt and spotted, but he didn't slow his descend. No, he sped up even more, starting to get a hang of using his new wings a bit more. He tried not to overthink it, just let it happen and then his sword with the stronger green hue around it clashed with Paolo's swords.  
  
For a second as colorful sparks erupted from the blades, time seemed to stand still then a shock-wave kind of energy blasted out from the force of the impact, making the grass flatten in a circle around them for a few moments.  
  
Paolo held his own, which made Jim look at him a bit impressed then he quickly flapped his leather-wings just to land a few steps from the angel, mismatched eyes still glowing.  
  
"You're stronger than you look," he said as a greeting.

"I try to use my cute and lovable innocent look as a disguise," Paolo smirked and bowed with his swords crossed before his body as a greeting. "You are not so bad for a beginner either. The way you hid your presence probably would work well on others. Because of the bond we will always feel each other. What do you want to practice today?" he asked taking a good long look of the creature before him. And he couldn't help on how his heart sped up a bit...

If Jim found that way of a greeting strange, then he didn't show it or commented on it just kept his eyes on the much shorter man, experimentally letting his senses tune in on him a bit more. Now he consciously didn't try to lock Paolo out like he did before in his grief. He was still hurting and mourning Corey – and probably never going to fully let go of what happened in the amphitheater – but he also knew that it was important to evolve with his fighting skills too.  
  
And if he wanted to be completely honest with himself... he was kinda curious about this... pair of his... They say the Universe doesn't make mistakes...  
  
"Thanks. I wasn't sure it worked, but guessed the bond would interfere in our case," Jim shrugged as he closed his wings behind his back and went silent for a long moment as if thinking about his answer. But that wasn't the reason. All of a sudden, he could faintly hear Paolo's heart beating faster, his pupils dilating a bit and Jim could also feel what he was feeling while looking at him. Paolo liked what he saw. Namely him. It was something that Jim didn't know what to do with yet.  
  
"The basics of fencing might be good. And I wonder if you know something about this sword," he lightly lifted the glowing blade. "What it means that it's called the Blade of the Immortals... And I'm guessing it has powers too..." he said instead.

Paolo could feel Jim's slight confusion at once, and as much as he could he blocked the starting soft feelings towards the other one. Clearing his throat, he turned his dark eyes at the blade. They are here for training. The other things will form... If they ever form at all... Even if it would evolve them both... That thought left some bitter taste in the guardian's mouth. As again he started to have emotions toward someone who probably will never like him back…  
  
"The blade. Well... You know about the ancient Nephilims. They say as the first born beings of a new race, they were giants compared to simple humans. They were born from a high demon and a high angel. And were the first immortals born in this dimension. The biggest warrior met the void gods and traveled more planes. This was his sword. It holds powers and materials from many worlds. And with the right power can open portals."

Feeling the emotions being abruptly cut off, Jim frowned lightly. Paolo probably realized he was busted. Though the biker didn't understand that sad expression that flashed across the guardian's face for a split second.  
  
Lifting the sword up to take a better look of it, Jim hummed under his blond mustache. "Hm... who would have thought... Well, at least I am tall too – compared to human standards," he chuckled a bit more to himself. It was the first time he chuckled since Corey...  
  
"Now I just need to learn the skills to be able to wield it and use those powers... Portals can come in handy at times, I guess," he murmured, having no idea how he would be able to do that or control one. Until then he only traveled through a couple ones and he wasn't really fond of the feeling it left in his stomach. "Okay... So... shall we start with the basics then?" he quickly flashed his eyes at Paolo, catching him staring again – though not as obviously like before.

Paolo was indeed staring. But for now because the sword's pulsing glow was in perfect sync with Jim's by then more calm energies and as the tall man held it up it really completed him in a way… Like... it felt for Paolo as if the sword found its owner... "They said it belongs to you... I mean the Gods..." Paolo frowned on that thought and looking up straight into Jim's eyes raised his twin blades too.

"Okay. So... I must say you are holding that sword perfectly. And how you stand is perfect too. I think the sword itself is helping you through your subconscious. Or your spirit remembers..." he added looking at Jim's face if any small reaction would agree with his statement. "With fencing the most important is to know yourself and how you can swing the sword. For defense and attack too. You can't just... go lumberjack with it," he grinned up at Jim slightly moving one of his blades to make the big man swing the green blade in his hands. "What you really need to learn is how soft or hard, fast or slow you can swing it. And hold it up. Your muscles have to get used to the outstretched arms for hours. As I see the weight is no problem, as it feels like a part of your body. It merged with you."

While listening to Paolo, he could feel the truth in his words and they also made Jim realize new things. "I think you're right... I can... kinda 'sense' the sword and its influence on me in the back of my mind or something. It's a strange faint feeling. Can't really describe it," he hummed from the new sensation.  
  
He swung the sword as Paolo showed, hearing the blade faintly whoosh through the air, smiling a bit to himself both from the joke and the pick of words. "Yeah... I don't feel it as heavy at all, to be honest. I thought it would be, but it isn't. Fascinating..." he tried to swing it again, this time slower to make a more delicate move with it. "And what can your blades do?" he asked, his mismatched eyes landing once again on Paolo's face.

"We can practice this for a while, I think. You're doing it well already," Paolo said watching just how much at ease the tall man was with the sword in his hand.  
  
Jim was really a typical tall man as a human. Kinda bent his shoulders in an unconscious way to try to not look as tall and blend in more with the human crowd. Kinda looking clumsy and kinda moving around that way too.  
  
"You know… Holding this big glowing magical sword makes your back stretch out. And the powers or the transmutation make you move... more with grace... with ease and some elegance that is needed for a swordsman. Just my observations. But watch yourself in a mirror during your home practice too. It helps on analyzing your moves. And to see what I mean," Paolo smiled honestly into Jim's eyes.  
  
"My swords are fast. And I can call them forth from a pocket dimension like Matt his katana. Also, I can make a powerful shield with them. I am a guardian after all."

Nodding to Paolo's words, Jim immediately focused on his own body again – which still felt a bit alien to him after all the changes. He tensed then relaxed his shoulders as he realized the other man was right. "I always felt like the odd one out, not belonging to this world," he blurted out the truth then went silent. He only ever talked about such things with Corey and that made a sad small smile play under all his facial hair.  
  
"Okay. I'll practice in the house too and watch myself," he said returning Paolo's gaze with his intense eyes, finding his smile kinda cute...  
  
Clearing his throat and glimpsing down at the other swords, Jim hummed under his nose again. "That's cool. And what about this sword? Do you know if I could learn that too with this or I'll have to carry it around with me from now on? If so then I should probably ask the gods for some kind of sheath or back straps or something to make that easier..." he mused.

"You can learn that. But first have to get a grip on your powers. Then you can create too. And use that small pocket dimension as a backpack you don't need to carry around," Paolo replied. He held up his swords which suddenly disappeared into thin air and in his held out hand a bottle of wine appeared. "We all use that. It needs practice but not that hard to do and very useful."

"Wow. Nice," Jim smiled a bit wider than before as he saw the bottle in Paolo's hand. "And useful indeed. How about you call your swords back and practice a bit more? Then we could drink that wine at the end as a reward for a work well-done?" Jim suggested, slowly realizing that being around Paolo wasn't that bad.  
  
In fact, he felt a better grip on his still settling powers when he was close to the angel – probably thanks to their bond. And also, his presence was nice and healing, even if the bald angel didn't do it on purpose.

"That was my plan," Paolo grinned back feeling playful and at ease sensing that Jim was truly interested in what he could teach him and not closing up before him.  
  
Making his swords appear again, he held the blades up almost above his head due to the size differences. Also, his golden wings curled half-way around him, ready to be used as a shield.  
"You need to learn to use your wings too. They are special and most Earthly blades and bullets can't wound it," he said hinting at some more complex fighting techniques.

Jim was listening and watching more open about this then hummed with a nod, stroking down on his impressive beard. Then he changed his stance into a defensive one, holding up his own glowing blade and moving his new wings into a similar position like Paolo's were.  
  
"Yes... I remember... Corey could use them as a shield too," he said quietly, glimpsing at the beloved wings for a split second, some sadness creeping back into his eyes. Or rather intensifying for a moment or two as that deep sadness never left his eyes since that fateful day.  
  
"I also guess that combining my shield and shock waves will allow... my wings to be effective against supernatural kind of attacks too," he said, tasting the phrase "my wings" to state it and try to stop thinking about them being Corey's. Well... technically it was "their" now as Corey was in him. But starting to talk in terms of 'we' would definitely be strange...

"Yes. Well, your powers will open up more as they get triggered. That's why you need the practice. And Seth will have some… His fun too with you and his tests," Paolo said and using his wings jumped back a bit just to strike at Jim suddenly.

"I don't doubt that about Seth..." Jim chuckled under his mustache then quickly stopped Paolo's attack with his sword and also suddenly moved back with flapping his wings. Using them, he quickly shot up into the sky then changing directions charged at the guardian angel.  
  
It was a bit strange how he didn't have to really think about the attack, his body – probably muscle memory too – did that along with the sword guiding the Nephilim.

Paolo was very impressed and his feelings about Jim being the reincarnation of the first immortal got stronger.  
  
But focusing his powers, he pulled one wing before his body to dodge the attack. Meanwhile his right hand delivered a perfect poke with the tip of his sword to the long side of Jim.

"Your long body gives plenty of targets. Be aware of it. Most people are smaller than you, or even as small as me. They move faster around you. You have to feel around you with your aura," he explained while he kept striking the taller man.

Pulling his side away from the poke, Jim moaned a bit then concentrated on dodging the continuous strikes against him after nodding to Paolo's suggestions.  
  
Trying to concentrate on his aura too, he tried to sense from where the guardian would attack next. To stop that, he used a smaller shock wave of his to push Paolo further away in the air and give Jim the opportunity to charge again, using less force behind swinging his sword so he could use a wing's clawed tip to stab towards the smaller man then protect his side with it.

The clashing of the swords between them got louder. The fight sped up as they used more and harder ways to try to land a hit on each other.  
  
The guardian angel kept flapping his wings to be more in level with the bigger man. He was very impressed and focused more at teaching Jim various attack skills and that soon left him more defenseless.  
  
When a fast dive from above surprised him, he quickly pulled his huge wings to hold Jim’s body to his and put up his swords crossed to block the attack. And ended up trapping Jim's blade between his. And the big guy got trapped between his wings, which pressed Jim to his body as he was panting close to the bearded face as they stared at each other from less than an inch.

Since Paolo was standing in the grass by that time, they didn't fall on the ground but it was a close call, the smaller male could barely withstand Jim's attack from above, but it turned into a stalemate as his blade was trapped by Paolo's swords and Jim found himself locked in the hug of the fluffy golden wings.  
  
The guardian's closeness dawned on the Nephilim in a couple of seconds and he stared back at the short man pressed against him. It was... confusing to say the least. One side of Jim... liked it, but the other wanted to back away as fast as possible as Corey's face flashed in front of his eyes. He explained the urge to make the short distance disappear between their lips with the pull of the mating bond and he forced himself to stop wanting to look down at the sensual lips.  
  
Taking a deep breath – with that inhaling the angel's pleasant scent – Jim smiled and with the help of his wings broke free from the golden ones’ hug so he could land on his feet a few steps back. "Good move. I think it was enough practice for today. If I may say so, I'm satisfied with the results. How about we sit down on the edge of that cliff and open up that bottle of wine now?" he asked, having a feeling that they both could use a drink or two.

"Yeah... Great idea," Paolo swallowed and backed away a few steps, making his wings and swords disappear. "You really did great. You should be proud of yourself, Jim," he added. He collected himself fast, the years of longing after King trained him to get back to relatively normal quickly.  
  
But either way, Jim's closeness messed up that feeling too inside him. He felt confused about what and whom his heart really wanted. But he also could blame it all on their bond, for now…

"Thank you..." Jim murmured with a slight blush on his cheeks, but he did feel better about himself and how he performed today. Frankly, it went much better than he expected.  
  
And with that Jim lowered his sword too and turned to walk to the edge of said cliff. It was hard to describe how he was feeling, but it was definitely a mess. Maybe that wine would help on him and the all of a sudden much more collected Paolo. Though he couldn't hide that look of longing in his eyes from Jim. Only if it was there for a few moments before he pulled his walls up too.  
  
With a sigh he waited for the guardian to open the bottle then took a long swig from it, thinking that this wasn't going to be easy on either of them. But for now they were just sitting next to each other, legs dangling over the edge of the cliff as the sun was starting its descend on the sky as the afternoon took over the day.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Brent was on his way back to Christos’ house from the visit to Matt and Corey.  
  
As he was mated with the God and they have spent all the past days together, he decided he would move the little he had with him to the home of his new mate. Their home...   
  
The sound of it made the short man smile to himself. 'Matt mommy' of course asked him a long line of questions about how he was and how things were. And things were really just perfect. Brent was over the moon... Pun intended as Christos represented the powers of the moon in ancient times. The young demon giggled. He was happy and carefree for the first time in his life. He felt liberated and in balance with everything, as his balance was now with him. They were still forming to each other, evolving as one through the matings and Brent was totally crazy over his man. He could get lost in the deep brown eyes or just in the sight of the God working on something... Melting in his strong arms and turning into a literal puddle from the sweet kisses they shared. And the sex was out of this world, of course...  
  
Christos included him in every part of his life at once. They are mates, so they are one, he said and in the days they’ve been hiding away in bed, they had a lot of talks too about the happenings of the now and the past.

The demon spawn now had a better understanding of what was happening to the world and to his friends and the others. It was funny for him to be at that audience with the Gods and knowing more about the planned trip or about what was up with the Japanese gate than Matt and Corey.  
  
Things happened fast, but it felt natural to Brent. Like... how it should be. They have already been readjusting some things in Christos’ house. Nesting for their new shared life.  
  
The demon in human form still had a dreamy smile on his face when he arrived back. He put his bag in the main room and walked back to the study from where he felt his mated pair and another presence. When he walked in, he found the God at his big desk, looking over some papers and scrolls. On his left on the floor the naked angel of light was sitting, his head resting on the thick thigh of Christos, his pale skin still showing the bruises and marks of his punishment.

Brent knew that Kerim was bonded to all three Gods. Christos went to be there when the angel was punished. And the demon knew Kerim still needed to make it up to his pair. And the God wanted Brent to be with him in everything...  
  
"I'm back," he announced with a big smile, looking at his man then down at the moving angel who bowed his head to greet him.

"Welcome back," Christos' brown eyes found his mate's with a softer look which he had only for Brent. Of course, he could feel the small man approaching from the second he stepped out of the summer residence where he has been living with King, Matt and Paolo. But given the fact that he's been spending most of his time at the god's place, Christos had suggested that maybe he should move in. Which was accepted by his pair, making the god feel even happier than he already was.  
  
Ever since Brent has wrapped him around his fingers and the mating happened, he's been changing too. He was starting to slowly open up, smile and joke more, leaving behind the always serious mask he usually had on. Even his brothers had noticed it and not just through their shared powers but in person too. But of course he felt the most free and happy around Brent. He didn't lie to him when he said he's been waiting for a very long time for his arrival. And now he was there. Bonded to him and that look on his handsome yet cute face made the god's heart leap in his strong chest and return the smile.  
  
Christos followed his pair's look down at Kerim and he reached out to stroke the long hair on the back of the angel's head. "Ah... he's Kerim... or Vega as you know. Our pet. Here to make up for his mistake," he explained the naked angel's presence. "Kerim, he is Brent. My mated pair with whom I share everything from now on. It means you too, so as a pet you'll have to serve him too," he said as his thick fingers were playing with the silky hair.  
  
"I understand and I will without hesitation. Please, tell me if you need anything from me and I'll do it," he said, looking up at Brent with honest and eager eyes, even if his expression stayed calm.

"Hi Vega. And thanks, I guess... I will tell if I need anything," Brent said not really sure what to do in this situation. They’ve been talking about this all and he had no problem with the very touchy-feely angel. His man was his. He felt and knew that well. "And… you thought out some wise task to make you forgive him?" Brent asked going to the other side of the wide man and hugged his neck, pecking his lips.

The angel just nodded and watched the other man moving to Christos' other side to greet him properly. It made him smile a bit before he put his head back on the god's thigh, waiting patiently as he was supposed to.  
  
Meanwhile Christos chuckled a bit, putting a marked arm around the small waist to keep his pair close. Frankly, it was crazy even to the god just how much he had missed Brent from his side in the last few hours. Though it was understandable because of all the changes their mating has brought.  
  
"I have a few ideas, yes. He made us some snacks. I already ate but why don't you pack out your things and grab a few bites while I finish my work here? We can join you in a few minutes in the bedroom," he winked up at his man who was somewhat taller than him standing there next to his sitting figure.

"We are gonna play... I know you," Brent scoffed and kissed the top of Christos’ head between his braids. "Alright. I'm curious," he added and went to look for the snacks. His man was in a playful mood, and as they shared everything, it was the next step to get him involved in Christos' usual way of living.  
  
Munching on the meaty bites, he moved to the bedroom and sat on the middle of the big bed. Thinking, he pulled his tee over his head and tossed it on the floor. He only had vague ideas about what may come, but half-naked will be surely appropriate...

Unlike his previously mostly closed up self, Christos was all smiles as he watched his small mate leave the study. To him he was the most beautiful and fitting pair he could ever wish for and it showed on him and his vibes too.  
  
Maybe that's why his attention was brought back down to Kerim as he felt the angel's head move just when he felt a hand gently stroking the inside of his strong thigh. Glimpsing down, he saw the beautiful male's dark eyes looking up at him with a soft smile on his pierced lip.  
  
"If I may say so... being mated suits you. I'm happy for you two," he whispered softly and truthfully.  
  
For a long moment Chris just looked at their pet, trying to sense if the angel said that just to make up to him, but felt that he meant it so he then just hummed and nodded with a mostly unreadable expression but there was a small smile in the corner of his lips.  
  
"Stay quiet and let me finish my work here," he said on a slightly amused voice, but stroked the long hair again.  
  
The angel obeyed then rested his head back on Christos' thigh, excitement slowly growing in him as he was trying to guess what the god has planned for them in the bedroom.

Soon enough the broadly built man put his quill down and leaned back in his carved armchair, thinking for a moment. He could sense Brent already in the bedroom and knew it was time for the next step.  
  
"Get up, Kerim, and follow me," he instructed and the angel obeyed right away, waiting for Chris to stand and lead the way.  
  
It didn't take long for them to enter the room where Brent was sitting, looking even smaller in their big bed. Christos stopped near the foot of the bed and just admired the view for a long moment, sending a loving smile at his boy while Kerim waited quietly a couple of steps behind him, his eyes averted to the floor.  
  
"Strip me, pet," he murmured just standing there, his eyes locked with Brent's curious one. The god even winked at him barely noticeable as the naked angel moved right away.  
  
"Yes, sir," he whispered and standing half-way in front of the god – not wanting to get in the way of the intense look between the pair – he grabbed the hem of the black T-shirt his master was wearing and pulled it over his head, careful with the long dread locks. When they weren't on some official business, the gods liked to dress more or less casually too.   
  
Once the angel made sure all dreads were nicely placed, he went down on his knees and gently pulled the black looser track pants and underwear off the god. There was a slight blush on his cheeks as he neatly folded the clothes next to him on the floor then looked up first at the half-hard thick shaft then his master's face, sitting back on his heels as he waited for his next order.  
  
Breaking the eye-contact with Brent, Christos looked down and lifted a marked arm and placed his hand on the back of Kerim's head. "Make me fully hard," he grumbled just that, pulling the angel's head closer to his groin. And the eager lips soon closed around his shaft without any hesitation. Closing his brown eyes for a moment, he moaned softly then looked back at his pair while guiding the angel's bobbing head as he began sucking him enthusiastically.

Brent found the scene very interesting and exciting... It was only a little bit weird to see Vega pleasing his love. But the way Christos looked into his eyes and what he felt through their bond from the bigger man made the slight feeling vanish.  
  
He moved to the edge of the bed as a response and to join the fun, he started to take off his jeans with very slow motions. Just like as if he would have joined forces with Kerim in helping to make the God as hard as possible…

Christos watched his love like a hawk – the pun nearly making him chuckle to himself – but instead his eyes darkened with lust as Brent began taking off his jeans in a teasing way. He loved the playfulness in his mate and it made him want to play more often too.  
  
Kerim sensed the movement from behind, but didn't break the nice rhythm he had found in sucking and slurping around the thick growing godly cock in his eager mouth. He even hummed softly time after time from the taste of it, his pale hands resting on the muscular thighs.  
  
The god on the other hand loved how the piercing he had once put in their angel's bottom lip kept rubbing against his shaft. With time Kerim had learned how to use it perfectly. So it didn't take long for him to get fully erect, especially as he kept feasting his eyes on his now naked and clearly excited demon. He loved how open he was and how that weird feeling he felt from him had disappeared, leaving only curiosity and excitement in him.  
  
"Sit back against the pillows and open your legs. Let me see you stroke yourself, my love," he said on a hoarse yet soft tone to his mate as Christos fisted his hand in Kerim's hair to pull him off his glistening shaft just to ram back into the hot mouth, making him deep-throat his meat a few times.  
  
Glimpsing down at the flushed angel concentrating with closed eyes, he watched his reactions and when their dark eyes met just when Kerim gagged on his thickness, a small satisfied smile pulled up the corner of the god's full lips.  
  
Pulling the swollen lips off him again, Christos reached down with his free hand to wipe off some spit from the corner of Kerim's lips. "Good boy. Now on the bed with you. On all fours, facing Brent. I want you to show him just how skilled these lips of yours are."

"I love this ordering around godly behavior of yours... Maybe at times we can go that way too," Brent smirked playfully, sliding back on his small ass. Folding his fingers around his own by then very hard cock, he stroked himself spreading his legs wide for his watching mate. He even grabbed on his balls a few times.  
  
The bonding opened up Brent’s sexual side. He was a naughty demon, as it turned out. Very curious to try out anything new. And his pair's love made him feel very confident in the newly found sexuality.

Christos chuckled then nodded to Brent's comment. "Very well, my love. I'll keep that in mind if you like it this much," he said and indeed, he could feel how exciting his kinky demon found that. He just loved discovering together Brent's blossoming sexuality. For a while the god wasn't that interested in physical love, only joined his brothers and Kerim time after time. But his pair's curiosity and being new to all this opened up the god too, loving to explore with Brent in this meaning too.  
  
He watched first Brent, feeling his own dick throb from the sight, then Kerim as he quickly moved into the desired position, shamelessly offering his nice behind for the taking.  
  
The long silky hair of the angel fell forward as he moved a bit closer to the young demon, watching his hand move on his hard shaft and balls. He knew what to do but he was waiting for Brent's permission to pamper him with his pierced mouth like Christos clearly wanted.  
  
Meanwhile the god crawled on the bed too, just kneeling behind the angel to lazily stroke the pale ass and back, his eyes watching the other two fondly. He was waiting too as he would never force anything on Brent so it was his decision.

The small demon bit his lip as he came face to face with the flushed and very aroused angel. Kerim's eyes and aura were begging to please him. The pierced lip glistening with spit was more sexual for Brent as he found the gagging angel on his man's dick very, very arousing...  
  
"Come on and suck on me too..." he whispered leaning back and spreading his thighs even wider, glimpsing up at his man with love. He was feasting his eyes on the wide hairy chest and the cascading down locks, so long that as the God kneeled the longer dreads pooled on the bed around him. Brent found him majestic...

Kerim, of course, didn't hesitate at all and leaned down on his forearms to get closer to Brent's tasty-looking parts and after licking some pre-cum off the tip, watching the demon's reactions, he quickly wrapped his lips around the offered cock, happily obeying to the order he got.  
  
Maybe Christos' cheeks colored a bit from that admiring look and feeling he got from his pair. He found the picture in front of him arousing too. He wanted to give his mate everything and anything to make him happy and it was easy to tell even without their bond that Brent was enjoying himself.  
  
With that thought, Christos moved his strong hands back on Kerim's ass and pulled the cheeks apart to lean down and lick and suck on the exposed hole, soon probing his tongue inside him too. He was getting a bit impatient, but wanted the naughty angel to wait and beg for it. Then he would make him wait a bit more as part of his punishment.

Kerim moaned around the throbbing demon shaft in his mouth. He always felt special from the most closed up God's attention.  
  
Brent had to close his eyes and take a deep breath from the way Kerim kept rubbing the small bead on the piercing against his length.  
  
Brent also could sense the many thousands of years old bond between the other two. Even if the angel was more the pet and served the mated Gods, the feelings were there and Kerim truly admired and respected Christos. Not to mention the way the bearded man was feasting on him... Brent just smiled as his fingers got lost in the silky dark hair to slowly caress the bobbing head. He totally understood the pet's feelings for his skilled man.

Soon Christos' tongue was replaced by two of his thick fingers in the warm and wet hole as he kissed the pale globes one by one then straightened up, stroking along the by then nicely healing long marks on Kerim's back. His attention was shared between the angel and his pair, making sure that all was going well.  
  
Judging by the slurping sounds and soft moans of both males, it was, so he began working a third finger into the wanton angel, who was so very eager to please both him and Brent.  
  
He wasn't one to talk that much during such activities, except when it came to his pair to whom many things were new, so he kept fingering Kerim open in silence, his breathing becoming ragged too as his cock was steadily leaking pre-cum. He could feel that Brent wanted to see him fuck the angel and he wasn't going to disappoint him, of course.  
  
As if sensing what was crossing his mind, Kerim slid his mouth off Brent's hard dick and while pressing wet kisses along it, Christos heard some faint begging.  
  
"What are you saying? I can't hear it..." he murmured on a relatively calm voice, curling his fingers, which made the angel cry out against Brent's cock. "What is he saying, my love?" he asked his pair with a small smile.

Brent found it really amusing how Christos could play on Kerim... Just like on a piano, hitting the right notes, or spots to make beautiful music.  
  
"He said something like… Uhmm… 'please' and 'fuck me with your big cock'," Brent answered, his eyes shining as he was enjoying so much how they could play with the pet. "Maybe I want to see that," he added with a giggle. "How he takes you and you enjoy my mate to the fullest," he said looking down into the blessed out angel's glowing eyes.

The god chuckled from Brent's words and playfulness. He also loved how he seemed to pick up on how to tease the beautiful pet between them.  
  
"Alright..." he murmured, pulling his fingers out and wetting his dick. In the next moment he pressed its wide tip against the glistening hole and began pushing in steadily, only stopping half-way once to pull back then push all the way in until he was nestled nicely in the tight heat of the angelic body. He even murmured a few curses on his ancient native tongue, rubbing Kerim's hips and enjoying the wobbly moan that escaped the angel.  
  
"Come on, continue pleasing Brent if you want me to move," he grunted, lightly slapping a cheek, watching it slightly color from the hit.

Kerim only whispered something but did as he was told and took Brent back into his mouth moaning and pushing his ass back to beg that way for the God to move.  
  
Brent just giggled at his man and his wide eyes kept looking at Kerim too as the angel did his best to work him well.

Satisfied with Kerim's reaction and smirking back at his pair, Christos slowly pulled back then rammed all the way in, repeating it in the same slow then fast rhythm for a while until Kerim's ass gave more room for his thick shaft. Then he let his own strong hips roll back and forth with more fluid moves, keeping the angel in place with his steel grip on the narrow hips.  
  
Even if he rarely took the angel as his own, he very much enjoyed each occasion. Now he was pleased that Kerim was behaving so well to make up to Christos and the more pleasure his body was giving them both, the less disappointment he felt towards their pet for going behind their backs with Mick.  
  
Sensing the god's growing forgiveness through the bond Kerim had with him, the angel whined happily and relieved and worked even more enthusiastically, ignoring his own body's needs. He closed his eyes as some tears of relief sprang into them and concentrated on his task.  
  
"Show your wings to him," he suddenly heard from behind as Christos stroked down between his shoulder-blades and as if the god evoked the wings with his touch too, they spread without hesitation, their bright glowing whiteness casting faint shadows on their skins and the bed.

"So beautiful and bright…" Brent whispered in awe, reaching out to touch the feathers of pure light. Slightly grabbing the base of them and feeding his curious urges, he pulled the angel towards his groin more by them. He bit his lip from the way Kerim moaned and from how having control over the pet felt to him.

Christos felt satisfied and a bit smug from being able to surprise his mate once again. This time it was the gorgeous wings of their pet. Up close they were even more majestic, indeed.  
  
Kerim's reactions made the god thrust harder and faster into him, giving some room to his own desires too and catching up to where Brent and the very much falling apart angel was.

Kerim felt high with all the attention he got. His sensitive wings being pulled on by the base was one of his biggest turn ons and soon he was moving back and forth, rocking his body between the other two to serve well both of his masters.  
  
Brent was impressed with himself from how he took on the role of the more controlling one over the angel of light. He felt his man’s proud and pleased eyes on him too, and deep down he was grateful that Christos included him in the 'making up again' with the pet. Brent felt truly equal as a pair to his mate, like the God always told him.  
  
"He likes it rough, right?" he asked his man. For a few seconds letting his eyes drink in more the visual of the wide man fucking the pale creature hard and fast. Some sweat was glistening on his broad chest, the full lips slightly open in concentration, his brown eyes shining. It all just made Brent want more, so he tried to take a handful of the long silky hair and led Kerim's head by that.

Christos watched them both fondly and satisfied, indeed. He just loved how Brent took control over Kerim and pushed just the right buttons for the angel to lose it even more. And it especially made the god proud that he figured those out instinctively without giving a hint to his pair.  
  
"Yes. Quite rough," he chuckled, letting the angel's hips go just to watch for a moment how he was practically – nearly desperately – fucking himself on his thick cock. "Yes, pull his hair, he loves that too," he informed his love as he leaned forward to kiss along the marked up back and the top of the white wings.  
  
As he did so, some of his long dreads brushed against the pale glowing skin, their thickness matching the size of the healing long marks on Kerim's slightly sweaty back. The god chuckled to himself again how the being of light shivered and his skin broke out in goosebumps from the touch of said dreads – as if his skin remembered…

Brent had faint ideas about the marks and how they got onto the angel's back, but right then he was too busy to yank the moaning creature more on his leaking cock and keep him there to enjoy the tight wet throat.  
  
That made Kerim immobilized for a moment or two, and Brent thought it was a great helping hand to his love. "My lord... he is held down for your pleasure…" he said playfully. Both his hands reached out to grip on the spread wings and he let the pet slide off his dick only to catch some air.

"Your offering pleases me very much, my love," Christos flashed his godly eyes up at Brent above Kerim's head and stroking down on the marked back he knelt up behind the pale ass, drinking in the sight and the sounds of the held down, panting angel.  
  
"Please... please my god, take me to your pleasure..." they heard Kerim's hoarse voice louder this time as he really wanted to feel the god fill him up with his seeds and to feel his pleasure.  
  
And how could Christos say no to such a generous offer? Not saying anything just grunting in agreement, he grabbed into the firm butt cheeks and repeatedly rammed into the angel, moaning from the feeling of the hot and tight ass around him.  
  
The pace was just as fast and rough as the angel liked and it made Christos whip his dreads back as he closed his eyes and gave into the pleasures, his godly powers swirling a bit more around them as he was starting to lose control the closer he got. He even slapped the pale cheeks a few times, giving a nice tingling burning to the abused ass before he groaned low and long and suddenly started pumping it full with his big load, fucking it as deep as he could while Kerim was swallowing and moaning around Brent's dick again.

Feeling the powers of his pair made Brent melt into it and join his man in his pleasure, feeding his demon seeds to the angel.  
  
Trying to catch his breath, he pulled back to let Kerim get some air too. Just watching Christos’ body in the silver hue that surrounded his wide form, eyes shining with inhuman glow as pure joy spread on his bearded face. He was gorgeous to Brent.

As the intense moments of shared pleasure subsided and Christos regained control over himself and his powers, he stroked along a red ass cheek and slid out of Kerim with a wet sound, some of his cum oozing out of the angel with that move. It made the god grunt satisfied as he squeezed said ass cheek then turned his attention back on his pair's blissed out face. He found his demon just as gorgeous as he did him, making Christos smile as he could feel it clearly through their deep and already strong bond.  
  
Moving to Brent's right side, he laid down on his side and leaned in to kiss his mate and stroke his flushed face. "You are amazing," he murmured. "I'm so proud of you," he said feeling the watching and waiting – maybe even hopeful – dark eyes of Kerim on them. For a moment Christos contemplated his next step then without looking at the angel, still admiring Brent's beautiful face, he said to him: "Go on, my love... Jerk him off. I know you want to."

"I love you," Brent said smiling shyly and leaning his face into the caressing hand. "Come lay next to me, Kerim," he also spoke to the angel without looking away from his man's face. "I want to do everything with you Chris," he said and pecked the full lips before turning to look at the angel.

"Love you too and promised you that we'll do everything together," Chris whispered back with a small genuine smile before rolling onto his back, one hand putting a smaller pillow under his head to be able to watch the other two comfortably.  
  
The angel was so very eager to obey, not even minding that he was talked to without being looked at. He was used to such things as a pet and in fact, he was more than happy that Brent would give him some more attention and he hoped that Christos' permission to jerk him off meant what Kerim hoped it did...  
  
Lying down between the pair where Brent wanted him, he put his long hair out of the way then glimpsed gratefully first at the god then at the demon who was smaller even from him, waiting patiently. If he could hold himself back until now, he was going to make sure not to fuck it up now.

Brent smiled at the angel. He was so eager to get Chris’ forgiveness… As much as the demon knew about the nature of their relationship, Kerim was also a muse to the Gods and the very closed up God of wisdom found his peace in his music, in which the angel helped him often.  
  
"You are a good pet, Kerim," Brent even said and looked at his man to see if it was okay.  
The truth was that Kerim was beautiful. Lean and ripped and muscular at the same time. His skin pure white and soft as silk. Brent let himself drink in the sight of the very much in need but holding back creature. Stroking his heavily breathing chest first, sliding his hand down to the taut belly and the eagerly throbbing leaking cock. Having some mercy on the pet, he didn't tease him more but held it firmly and started jerking it with twisting his hand over the tip with each long stroke.

"I... I am not. I know that. But I want to..." Kerim whispered barely audible, blushing a bit from both Brent's look then discovering hand. He bit down on his swollen and pierced bottom lip and shivered as his chest and stomach were caressed. Then it was time to inhale sharply, his muscles contracting in his belly once his cock was captured by the demon's small, but skilled hand. For a split second Kerim wondered if Christos had taught this to Brent too or it was something the young demon was good at by nature.  
  
But that thought was gone quickly as Kerim realized he wasn't going to be able to keep in control for long like this. He moaned softly at first, his hands curling into fists around the creased linen.

Brent wanted to make Kerim come and come hard. He glimpsed up at Chris if he had anything to add to this all and sped up the work of his tightening fist over the oozing cock.  
  
He leaned in to peck on the ringed lip and bite along the more and more glowing skin on the angel’s jawline. He was moving along to the soft flesh of the neck and chewed on it, even moaning from the taste.

The god was simply watching the other two with a calm expression, his full lips slightly open and curled up at the edges as he sent an encouraging look and nod to Brent, making him feel too through their bond that he could make Kerim come any time he wanted.  
  
Meanwhile the angel was falling fast into the pleasures his trembling and slightly glowing body was getting. He blindly returned the peck against his mouth then panted softly and got even more turned on as the small demon pampered his sensitive neck. His hips came alive on their own, slightly meeting each of the tight pulls on his cock, making more pre-cum ooze from the tip as he was getting close fast.  
  
"Please... please let me come. Please..." he soon begged at the brink, barely holding back by then.

"You may come. Just let yourself go," Brent said on a stricter tone, learning into the dominant role very quickly and enjoying it even more.  
  
His thumb rubbed evilly hard against the wet tip each time his hand arrived up again on the long shaft. Then he moved to suck and bite hard on the closer to him nipple of the angel.

Kerim shivered from that tone and the deliciously hard grip then that bite on his sensitive nipple proved to be just too much...  
  
With a yell his white light exploded from him, illuminating the whole room for a few moments as his orgasm finally hit him hard, melting away his being as his cum landed on Brent's hand and his own stomach.  
  
Christos kept his glowing eyes open and stroked the light over Kerim's chest where it was the strongest and warmest and closest to the angel's corrupted core.   
  
It made the angel and his light tremble even more then as the god pulled back his marked arm, the blinding whiteness slowly withdrew along with Kerim's wings, leaving a fallen apart, silently crying angel behind.

Brent was surprised in a pleasant way, again. The explosion of the light of the blissed angel left him breathless and wide-eyed. It was something majestic and beautiful.  
  
And for some reason he felt a special significance of Christos’ move over the glowing chest right above a swirling darker energy inside Kerim. The reaction of the transforming back angel just reassured the small demon about the move and bond. He bit his lip and quietly wiping his hand in the sheet held the trembling angel in his consoling arms, looking at his pair.

"I'm so sorry, Christos. I really am. Please believe me..." they suddenly heard the crying angel's hoarse voice. "Please, forgive me..." Kerim looked up at the god, also welcoming Brent's comforting arms around his body as Kerim reached out with one hand to touch the god, but stopped, hesitating if he was allowed or not.  
  
Feeling sorry and wanting to finally put the clearly very sorry angel out of his misery, Christos took the hand and as he rolled onto his side, lead it onto his shoulder, pressing a kiss against Kerim's arm before looking him in the eye.  
  
"Hush now, our beautiful Kerim. I know. I forgave you," he murmured, wiping away a few teardrops before pressing a soothing kiss against Vega's lips then forehead. "Rest with us now. You did very well," he praised him and put a heavy arm around the angel so he was basically "trapped" between the mated pair.

Brent smiled wide at his man. It is always better when things are smoothed out. The angel can serve them at other times too and Christos’ forgiveness meant that he took Kerim back to where he was and allowed to work with him.  
  
"Thank you, my Lord of the Moon," Kerim sniffled laying his head onto the strong chest and inhaled the God's scent long, like someone who finally arrived home and to safety. "Thank you, Brent, for allowing me to be with you both. I am truly happy that you are the pair of My Lord. I will serve you in everything, I promise," he whispered feeling already exhausted in the nice warm energies of the pair.  
  
"You are a good pet, Kerim. And thank you," Brent said and let the angel hide into his man, he himself cuddled the pale body from behind and seeing agreement and love in his man's eyes, he signed happily and closed his eyes to rest a little in their shared energies.  
  


~ [Sunlight Moonlight: We the Gods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477625) (side story) ~

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" the archangel Gabriel looked at his twin brother with a serious look in his dark brown eyes, stroking along his goatee as the light wind ruffled some of his longer dark curls.  
  
Although he loved his brother dearly and have been helping him in their grand plan, this step evoked some uncertain feelings in him. Because if they proceed with this part of the plan, there would really be no turning back...

  
_Gabriel and Michael_

"Nothing else makes humans use virtues and be glorious than mass tragedy. You know that too, my brother…" Michael turned to look back at Gabriel with a serious face. But his eyes were soft and loving as he noticed the pinch of sadness in his twin's eyes. "You could see already... I know..." the slightly shorter archangel turned fully and put his right hand on the other's shoulder, squeezing it and smiled. "I know you always loved them. Even got dangerously close to trying to protect them like our older brother, the Son of the Morning… But you know how every flock needs to be rid of the weak and diseased. They are too many and lost the faith and order they should live by. We are the good shepherds, cleansing them so the fewer may be stronger again…"

"Yes, I've seen it more than once," Gabriel nodded, lifting his arm to put his hand on Michael's on his own shoulder. "You are right, of course. I am just not sure that... we can predict just how much chaos we would unleash on Earth with opening the gate for those creatures. The remaining humanity will fight to survive. I just... doubt that they will be prepared for what might come through. What if we can't handle it either?" he hummed, lost in his thoughts.   
  
He never doubted their powers before. He knew they were strong – especially together. And indeed, he used to live among humans many times in the past and even liked some aspects of that way of living. But what if they were aiming too high this time?  
  
"I'm just worried about you, brother. I don't want to lose you," he added, his expression softening a bit too.

"Gabriel... You will never lose me. I’d do anything in my power to keep you close to me," Michael suddenly pulled his brother into his arms and hugged him strong. Gripping into the other one's shirt, hiding his face at the crook of his neck. The memories of how it felt to be alone in the darkness after he was created creeped back strongly into him. Only his twin light, Gabriel who was created at the very same time was with him. His voice calming him… And after the break of the worlds when they had lost each other for longer periods... "Promise me... Promise you will never leave me again for them..." he whispered.

With a deep sigh Gabriel put his arms around his twin too and stroked his slightly longer brown hair. "I promise I won't leave you to live with the humans again," he said, carefully choosing his words before pressing a kiss into the other's hair. "You are my other half and I love you more than anyone else. I'm sorry I've left you on your own so many times," he murmured, still caressing his brother.  
  
"I want to make this world a better place with you. I just hope that there'll be enough left of it from which we could create a new one. We have to be careful, brother. Our plan will come to light soon – if it hasn’t already. Our enemies are growing in number too. There are rumors of a Nephilim on the rise..." he warned Michael and pulled back enough so he could take his brother's face between his hands, his eyes becoming deadly serious and maybe a bit pleading. "I need you to promise something for me too... Don't do anything too reckless or impulsive that would endanger your life. Please."

 "I promise, brother," Michael held the hands on his face and smiled back bright at his twin. Gabriel's words made him feel light and the warmth spread inside him. He needed that. To have the reassurance of their plan and bond. To know he won't be alone and feel unwanted. "We must get moving... As you said, more started to know about us and they are taking steps too," he said gently pulling back from Gabriel, skipping the Nephilim topic for now. The possibility of that gossip being true unnerved him deeply.

Letting his brother go after a thankful nod for the promise, Gabriel flashed a short knowing smile at him. Of course, he could sense his twin's worries, but this time didn't address them. He knew that Nephilim could cause a lot of problems in the near future and they would have to quickly find a solution to that. For now, they couldn't agree on what to do with that, but their attention was turned more towards the Japanese Gate at the moment.  
  
"Yes, we can deal with the rest a bit later," he murmured just that and spread his massive dark-grey wings, standing at the ledge of the burned-out bell tower where they've been holed up for a couple of hours. Then with one last look at his brother, Gabriel leaped off the ledge and began flying east.

***

Meanwhile at a more peaceful part of the Earth Paolo was sitting on the edge of a cliff facing the ocean.  
  
The past few days of practice with Jim were spent in a good mood between them. Even if it was clear for them both that it was hard, and was going to be even harder to resist the pull of the mating bond. It was funny for him how they both insisted on gripping onto their love for others and suffering for something they will never have, yet they were denying something right in their very core toward each other that would make them balanced and happy...

"Maybe after a while this dimension turns everyone into mere humans with stupid ways..." he murmured under his nose and stood up with a sigh.

"Why would you say such a thing?" the guardian could suddenly hear from behind as Jim just landed a few steps away, folding his chestnut-colored leather wings behind him. With all the practice recently, he could use them easier by then. And deep down loved them even more than before. Now he saw them as another proof of Corey being with him. Truth be told, when no one was around, he sometimes caressed them as if he would caress his love. It always helped his aching heart and soul a bit.  
  
The last couple of days were indeed eventful and now his bones and muscles were a bit aching not from the transformation but all the physical exercise that came with the training he did with Paolo then with Seth too.  
  
Now he was here to learn from the bald guardian again as the gods were busy with something else. That day's topic would be about meditation and learning how to rein in his still leaking and swirling new powers. Maybe even learning how to hide his presence a bit better too.

"Oh... Hi..." Paolo turned around and shrugged. "I think after a long time this dimension effects every creature. And somehow makes them think and feel like humans. It's just a thought. So... how are you today?" he asked quickly collecting himself.

"Hi. Hmm..." Jim stroked down on his beard, getting lost in his thoughts for a moment – and putting some firmer grip on his control around Paolo. Which had to be done more and more as they were spending quite some time together nowadays. But Jim came here counting on that pull of their unfulfilled bond. "You can be right. After all this is the realm or dimension of humans. All the other creatures are just... kinda... intruders, I guess."  
  
"I'm... maybe a little bit better. Learning some new ways of fighting from Seth. Yesterday tired me out and could more or less sleep through the night without getting myself shitfaced," he said truthfully, knowing that Paolo wouldn't be satisfied with just an "I'm fine" kind of answer. "You? How are things with the mates?" he asked about them so openly like this for the first time although Jim knew well just how close Paolo was to them – especially to King.

"I'm glad to hear you could sleep better. I'm okay. The mates will leave soon for a special mission. Brent moved out so the place will be all mine... Must throw a huge perverse party or something," he smiled and winked slowly getting back to his more naughty and playful self. "So… Meditation. What do you already know about it?"

"I see..." Jim hummed and put his hands into his jeans' front pockets as he looked down at the much shorter angel. "So..." he cleared his throat, trying to find the right words "... this means you won't go with them..." he stated the kinda obvious and maybe even blushed a tiny bit as he could read between the lines. It was probably because of Jim and their... bond. Or at least it was probably one of the reasons.  
  
"I'm sure your kinky angel brother would attend that party and probably drag Mick or some others along too," Jim chuckled a bit in an attempt to cover his slight embarrassment.  
  
Instead he cleared his throat again and decided to sit down into the grass where he was and focus on the task at hand. "I know what meditation is supposed to do to you. Quieting your mind, getting more in tune with yourself and shit. I tried it in the past before when I thought that I was going crazy from the things I used to see ever since I was a kid. But drugs and alcohol seemed to do a better job..." he hinted at his darker past a bit.

"Yeah… Well, brother Vega is very much occupied with Mick. Even the gods allowed them to be together. So your guard has... a boyfriend," Paolo giggled and sat down too. "And those things always help faster. But in the end are not that permanent to rest your mind and spirit. So... at first it's really about focusing inside instead of outside."

"Oh... how nice. Mick deserves someone. He's been helping a lot. I still owe him one for keeping an eye on me after..." Jim trailed off and rather took a deep breath, slightly shaking his head. "Okay... so... Focusing inside. Okay," he repeated and got into a more comfortable position, closing his eyes. "I know the basics but I'll need your guidance for sure," he murmured and started concentrating on emptying his mind – which was always the tricky part for him – and focusing on his breathing.

"That's why I am here," Paolo smiled watching Jim. The big man surely has changed. The angel even would risk it to say that Jim got taller... But definitely a bit more confident and had a straighter posture and more self-assurance was radiating from him since the transmutation.  
  
"Just focus on your breathing first. The sound of it, how your body moves from the inhale and exhale. It doesn’t have to be totally quiet. But learning these will help with focusing your powers more effectively too. Just to aim your attention to one point or thing," Paolo explained thinking that maybe such practices would be more fitting to Jim.

For a few moments Jim could feel Paolo's eyes on him (and would have sworn that he felt his smile a bit too), but then he closed that out and tried to focus on his breathing more as the angel suggested. Humming in agreement about the focusing his powers better thing, he let his mind slowly start to calm down as he inhaled and exhaled steadily for a couple of minutes.  
  
Slowly his focus shifted on the muscles in his body and flexed then released the tension in them, starting from his legs and going upwards until the very top of his head. As he did so, his swirling energies seemed to slow down too and eventually transformed into a steady light green, barely visible hue around his physical body.

"Good. Now you're relaxed. And honestly that is enough. Because the deep mind state meditation is difficult and different and need much practice. For you, this calmer state of mind is enough to help you get a hold on your powers more. And lead your skills with your will, not your emotions that you can't control. Try to concentrate your force into a ball on your palm. Open your eyes, Jim," Paolo smiled as he explained. The Nephilim learned fast, and he was very impressed by it.

Exhaling slowly and long, Jim tried to follow Paolo's suggestion and store the information shared with him. Focusing on channeling his force into his left palm, he slowly opened his slightly glowing mismatched eyes when he felt his palm warming up.  
  
"Nice..." he murmured under his bushy mustache and even smiled a bit in a dreamy way. Practicing with Paolo like this reminded him a bit of the time he did so with his love in that pocket dimension called Sanctuary. Though of course this was different, it was still a nice and a bit bittersweet memory.  
  
Moving his long fingers a bit, he watched the more visible green ball of energy getting a bit denser. "Let me guess... I could throw this against an enemy to hurt them?"

"Yeah, that is pretty basic to supernatural beings who can control their aura," Paolo laughed. "Texts say that you could also shield someone by throwing it at them... Meaning it is a protective or a preventing way, too, of course. Did Seth show you those scrolls about the first immortals?"

Paolo laughing was something Jim seemed to find pleasant, he realized. With a little smile of his own, he nodded. "I think the protecting version will go as well. I mean, you know, I can pull up a protective shield and also use shock-waves," he shrugged and closed his fingers around the energies, which dissolved (or rather flowed back into him).

"No, he hasn’t shown them to me yet," Jim shook his head and ran his fingers through his wavy hair. It was getting longer again, but he kinda liked it this way too and thought he would keep it like that for a while. "But if you ask about them then I guess it would be important for me to see them. Obviously," he chuckled shortly.  
  
"Anyways..." he looked a bit deeper into the guardian's warm brown eyes. "I owe an apology and also a thank you for you... For not giving up on wanting to help healing me... I know I probably hurt you..." he said, his cheeks coloring a bit. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Jim. I was... am the one who probably understands the most how hard it is all for you. And I'm not the giving up type anyway," Paolo returned the deep gaze with a smile. The slightly blushing big man was just precious...  
  
"The scrolls are like... many versions of one story. You see, most of this library is what was saved from the Christians before they demolished Alexandria. They asked travelers and people of different cultures to write their stories down and what they know about some topics. It's a good way to get an overall idea and view on one topic from many sides and how it is interpreted in many different cultures. The truth is in the common parts. So... the Gods always preserved knowledge, and they have those scrolls here that tells about your kind and skills and stories and myths. I thought Seth has already shown them. I think it will help you find your roots... or something... An explanation and validation of what you are," the guardian said seriously, trying to help on his pair with his new life.

"Thank you... for understanding. I have to admit that I swore to my Corey that I wouldn't hurt you for real. He knew I would struggle after... And I am. I know that and I'm sure you can feel it too. It's not an easy situation. With you being in love with King and also loving Matt... and me loving Corey..." he murmured quietly. "By the way... how are things with that mated pair? Do they hate me very much? I can feel Matt is pissed at me," he snorted a bit.  
  
"The scrolls sound awesome. I'm sure Seth will show them to me when I'm ready. So far I wasn't as I was too lost in my sorrow... Maybe I'll ask him about the scrolls later today when I meet him up. Thank you for the info about them... You are too kind and patient with me," he chuckled a bit, stroking down his beard in his slight embarrassment.

"I've existed long enough to know how difficult it is to have a new life to adjust to all of a sudden. I'm a guardian angel, so patience is my thing," he winked and laughed short to ease up the situation. And to gather some of his mind...  
  
"Well... Matt is very protective at times. And yes, he is a bit pissed but it's more his... hard-headed being than real hate. King understands," Paolo smiled and blushed slightly. "Yes, I am in love with him and he knows it. As he is paired up with Matt I let that go. Well... I let go the hope and thought of having him as my own. Still I can share their bed, so I'm not complaining. Time will tell how things will turn out in the end."

"Are all angels so naughty like you and Kerim?" Jim finally laughed wholeheartedly. "Sorry, I just had to ask... Anyways, maybe Matt will calm down and I'm glad that King understands and they accept you...." he said then paused for a moment, trying to collect his own thoughts too.  
  
"I have to ask you though... What do you expect of me and our bond? Because frankly... at the moment I'm not sure I can offer you much. And maybe even with time all I will be able to offer you will be just... some sort of friendship. I don't know... It's just... as you said, too much in this new life. Even if I can feel the pull of the bond between us and... I enjoy spending time with you," he confessed what has been on his mind for a while, his cheeks turning a bit redder.

"Hmm... No... not really... Most angels are very stuck up... so to say… Kerim is very, very curious and drawn to the darkness. And I was sold by my mother to a bathhouse. You met the shamans... They were my bosses and I was the most loved hooker there," the bald man bit his lip and shrugged, keeping his eyes on Jim to catch his reactions for what he just revealed.  
  
"I enjoy spending time with you too, Jim. And the bond has the same effect on me. Makes me notice small features of you to my liking and things like that. But as I said, I respect your love for Corey. And your decision. Just like with King. A friendship is very much appreciated, thank you."

"Hm... makes sense about Kerim as he was born from light... Opposites attract and all that shit..." Jim mused then his eyes widened a bit hearing about Paolo's past. "Wow. Didn't expect that about you.... But good to know..." he cleared his throat, concentrating on not trying to immediately imagine the small guy in such... situations. But indeed, Jim looked at him a bit... differently. Though not in the wrong way. There was nearly something resembling awe or admiration in his now simply hazel eyes.  
  
"Yeah... Same here 'bout the bond... And I respect your love for King and his pair too. Like I said before. I'm sorry. You probably expected more from your real mate..." he dropped his eyes, fidgeting a bit as he thought into Paolo's situation a bit more. He knew the guardian has been in love with King for years but the son of Lucifer eventually mated with someone else, practically denying the possibility of King becoming his own. And now the Universe had blessed the poor guy with the messed-up Jim who also loved another. It must break Paolo's heart and it made Jim feel a bit bad about himself.  
  
"We'll probably see how things form..." he finally sighed, rubbing his slightly damp palms into his jeans.

"No, please don't do that to yourself..." Paolo frowned and reached for Jim's hand to make him look up at him again. "Please don't feel bad about how you feel. If you're not honest with your pair then everything is pointless. A faked relationship and emotions are more human characteristics. Nothing is wrong. I stay the best whore of the dimension and enjoy what I can get," he laughed a little, still absently holding the big hand in his.

Jim looked up the second the guardian angel touched his hand. It left a nice tingling feeling under his skin, but he expected that. After all they were mates, neither of them could deny that.  
  
With a long sigh he eventually nodded. "Sorry. I lived my life hiding my true feelings from others and often from myself too. I am more open now thanks to my Corey, but I'm still trying to kick off the old habits," he said quietly but sent a reassuring smile at Paolo and even went as far as to properly take his smaller hand in his. He too was reluctant to let it go.

Paolo felt his cheek warm up from the way Jim was holding his hand. He could feel the powers of the Nephilim climbing up on his arm and trying to melt away his stubborn self-confidence. It was his shield to avoid feeling certain emotions that would crumble down his walls and the picture of him as the naughty giggling angel.,. Yes, his mate and the bond wanted him to feel...  
  
"It's really okay... Would you try to practice more how to hide your presence before you go to Seth?" he asked trying to smile careless and to change the topic. He even went ahead more and stood up, pulling Jim to his feet too by his hand and spread his golden wings. "I go around a bit. Surprise me with where you hide," he flashed a playful smile and took off in the air to close the forming scene.

***

Hours later Jim was still thinking about the scene by the cliff and he was confused. Naturally the bond wanted them to get close, but the mourning side of Jim which was still very much in love with Corey refused that. But strangely there was something else that would urge him for the former too and it baffled Jim. And it only made more questions pop up in his mind. But maybe Seth would be able to clear some things up for him.  
  
It took him a few minutes to find the god in the massive library, especially because Seth was probably already testing him with nearly fully hiding his otherwise strong godly presence. But Jim could still feel it faintly.  
  
The long dark-haired god was sitting by a long and beautiful black and gold Egyptian desk which looked lithe but was clearly strong holding all kinds of codices, books and scrolls. There was even an elegant wine chalice near him as he kept sipping red wine from a glass.

"And here you are! Greetings, Jim. How was your date?" the God of Darkness flashed his usual predatory grin at the man, sipping from the wine. "I mean… the training with Paolo. I know you have questions too," he added watching Jim taking a seat.  
  
His eyes have been following the Nephilim, of course. They had to make sure he was okay and to know where he stood. The past period has been a tricky one for even the gods. Having such a creature inside their barriers. And not knowing how much the pain he endured would trigger his powers and skills, or if he would use that in the blind suffering against them all... But it seemed Jim was slowly finding his balance… "Speak up then," he said even waving with his hand to encourage the speech.

By then Jim got used to this god's theatricality and even found it amusing – though he had to stop himself this time from rolling his eyes at him. So he simply just leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Greetings, Seth," Jim said with a small smile of his own. "Alright. So my first question is... Are you going to offer some of that wine to your guest or not?" he asked with a serious face, but his eyes were sparkling with some mischief – one even flashing up in blue for a few moments. "By the way, I could sense your presence," he added, playing with a hairband between his fingers.  
  
"Of course you know about the practice. I sensed your little animal spies too," he said on a matter-of-fact tone, not bragging. "So you know the practice went relatively well. The bond is strengthening too. We both know. And there's something else... Something else that urges me to stop being an ass and go for it. It sounds awfully a lot like my Corey... It's really him, isn't it? From within..."

"Hmm…" Seth smirked as his small dark eyes shined up playfully. This more daring and direct Jim was very much to his liking. "So, you're my guest now. Good... good... In that case, my apologies," he waved and another chalice appeared filled with sweet strong Greek red wine right before Jim at the table. " _Yammas_!" he raised his own to sip from.  
  
"And yes. Corey didn't die or vanished. He merged into you. Of course, you remember that his kind was more energy than a physically formed organization. He fused his powers with yours, helping to complete your transmutation and to awake your sleeping abilities and powers. And he still exists inside you. And yes. I can imagine him pushing you in your subconscious to open up and go on with your life and fate. Paolo is... very skilled, you know…" he grinned like a hungry jackal again.

"Thank you. Cheers to you too!" Jim said and leaned forward to pour himself some wine before tasting it. "Delicious," he added, keeping his eyes on the god before smacking his lips together and putting his glass down.  
  
"If you mean Paolo's past as a hooker, I know he must be very skilled, yes..." he now rolled his eyes indeed, although he still found that fact alluring. "But anyway... speaking of my Corey... Does this mean there's a way to reach him in me? To communicate? Like in a deep meditation? Does he have a... consciousness? Or as you said he's more energy again? Like instinctual energy?" he asked curiously and obviously hopeful.

"Hmm... You like the idea of him in various poses, occupied to serve…" Seth licked his lips and with a slow movement placed the cup down and put his fingertips together, his naughty smile piercing into Jim's very core.  
  
"Corey is more energy again. As you said, a guiding force within you. What consciousness he has as that being is fueled and kept because of the love and worry he had towards you. I think it would only be... like... awake when it is an emergency or something. Trauma or high danger to make that worry trigger and bring his remaining consciousness forth to help you," Seth said trailing off, like thinking out loud while analyzing what he was feeling from Jim and his new energies.

Jim cleared his throat and maybe blushed a bit too, but he didn't try to hide behind his longer hair. "Well... obviously. As a biker I had many male hookers so I have a few ideas, yeah. Though... I don't look at him as a hooker. He is... much more and... I owe him just as much as I owe you all. I apologize for my previous behavior and I'd like to thank you and the other gods too for all your help. I feel like I haven't appreciated all that enough before. Now I see clearer..." he said honestly, letting the god examine him. He had nothing to hide.  
  
"And... it makes sense what you just said about my demon..." he picked up his glass again and swirled the wine in it while getting lost in his thoughts and memories. "I heard him clearly the first time when I... nearly... pulled the trigger," he frowned, not proud of that moment at all. "He stopped me and that was when I could feel him in me clearly. That's when I knew for sure he hasn't fully left. Just... transformed. Though, I'll probably always be a bit pissed at him for doing this without my consent and this way. Even if I know and understand why he did it..." he glimpsed back at Seth again then emptied his glass just to refill it with the sweet wine.

"It's okay, Jim. We understand very well what you had to go through," Seth nodded and refilled his cup too. "He did what he existed for. To help you. And he will keep on helping you. And as I said... don't be surprised if he pushes you towards having a life and love and fun in it more than to let you mourn forever," he said raising his cup before drinking from it. His previous naughty side ebbed down as he was truly trying to give a helpful explanation to Jim to help him move on.

"You all are so understanding," he chuckled a bit but his look and nod was grateful and raised his glass to the god too before drinking some more. "I figured he would want that..." he continued after a sigh. "And I'll probably get there too, just... not so soon. But I'm feeling a bit... better knowing that he's with me. Now I believe I can get through this. He and you all give me hope," he blushed a bit, still not used to being so open with others.  
  
"Also... there's something I would like to propose... or ask from you if it's possible... I was left with the Blade of the Immortals and been practicing a bit with it with Paolo too... He mentioned some scrolls about the Nephilim. Could I see them some time? I would like to know more about my kind. And... the other thing I was left with on that day was Corey's mask. I would like to carry that with me too, not just the sword.... So my question is... could you create a mask fitting to my personality with making Corey's mask a part of it?"

"That's an interesting task. And may not be possible in this dimension. Will have to consult with Sotiris on that," Seth hummed with a frown. "But the idea is very good. Mick is your guardian now. I hope you know and accepted that. What battles you may have to face, he must be there with you. He has his own mask from his Mercy life, I suppose. The news of a Nephilim rising again is spreading fast. It would be beneficial to hide your face, and his too. And I get the scrolls ready for you, gathered to one study. You must know, though... not all of your kind led a heroic life. When they started to get more mixed with humans and were infected by human ways, some used their powers to gain personal wealth. Or just use the hunger to learn more in their nature to explore the darkness within. Going too deep and turning into more a menace than a God-sent savior. Nothing is set in stone. In the texts you will find examples to all aspects."

"Thank you in advance for taking the time looking into it. Even if it's not possible. Then I'll figure out some other way to carry his mask with me. But yes, I know and accepted Mick as my guardian, even if it wasn't said out loud between us. He looked after me too when I was... down. The mask idea came partially from that practical purpose too, to hide my identity as much as possible. As I said, I know firsthand how crazy things are out there already. And I expect things to escalate in the near future. I can... feel it already..." he mused then listened to Seth intently.  
  
"I expected that not all of my kind had a heroic life. There were moments in the recent days when I was tempted by that darkness within too. Though I guess not as much as some in those scrolls. Anyway, thank you again. I'm looking forward to read about their lives. To see what to expect and learn about my roots."

"I think it will be possible. Just elsewhere," Seth smirked again. "And it would need my two other halves too," he hummed finishing up the wine in his cup. "I cannot express my gratitude for you and your Corey for not turning towards that darkness. You kinda grew close to my black heart…"

The God looked away and adjusted his hair to lay perfectly on his left ear, then pulled on his sleeves’ ends before looking up at Jim again. "From tomorrow you can freely research your roots, Mr. Root," he smirked again. "Now, if you excuse me... must consult with my pairs," he nodded with his head and the next moment vanished in some dark fog, leaving Jim to his thoughts.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 

The following day was warm and sunny in the gods' sanctuary and it found Sotiris and Seth by their private outdoor bath. It was carved out from a big rock, just like the stairs and different levels onto which one could sit down to enjoy their bath alone or while chatting with others. Because it was surrounded by bushes and even trees, one could also relax in the shades too.  
  
It was one of the very favorite places of the mated pair and also a private one. They didn't invite many there as it was a personal place for them. They often retreated here to talk over things or share some intimate moments.  
  
Now they were lying on the two sunbeds, enjoying the uninterrupted sunshine on their naked skin while talking over some things.  
  
"You seem to be very interested in the challenge of the creation of these masks," Sotiris said on his usual slightly out of this world voice. "But yes, it can be done in a different dimension."

"Uhm, yes. I think it's a good idea to them both to wear such masks. We can upgrade Mick's too and make both with some powers to be more useful. Must include Christos in that…" Seth hummed lazily rubbing his chest. After all the issues, he just loved to have something like 'usual' in their long life again. Just like such sunbathing with his pair. "Speaking of him... Did our pet pay his visit to him yet? " he asked turning to look at the bald God next to him.

Of course, Sotiris could feel the familiar gaze on him even with his eyes closed. His lips curled up into a smile as he inhaled deeply.  
  
"And the mask business has nothing to do with you having the hots for the Nephilim, right?" he smirked a bit wider. "But yes. The masks have to have some protective abilities. They have to stay safe. They are too important. Especially the Nephilim. He'll have the chance to soon prove himself," Sotiris continued, hinting at the fact that he knew and saw more than the others.  
  
He only opened his eyes and turned his head to face the searching look after his cryptic comment. "He did, but you can ask our pet about the details in person too..." he barely noticeably winked at his pair and true to his words, Kerim landed by the edge of the pool in a second or two, smiling at the gods while bowing his head then started taking off his clothes until he was just as naked as the other two.  
  
Then like a good pet knelt down between the two sunbeds with his brilliant white wings folded neatly behind his back. As if sensing what the two were previously talking, he looked up at them with a radiant smile. "He forgave me," Kerim said softly and clearly very happy about it.

"Glad to hear that," Seth sat up and smiled wide. "And no, the mask business is not connected to that fact," he said that to Sotiris and slightly tilted up his head. "How are things with the new males? Meaning yours and Christos'?" he narrowed his dark eyes, letting his powers size up their angel.  
  
Till now Vega was only theirs. And mostly favored the dark God. The changes in the world brought many changes among their little union too in many aspects.

Sotiris just chuckled to himself from Seth's reply then quietly watched the other two with half-closed eyes, his godly powers lazily swirling a bit around him in the sunshine.  
  
Kerim's smile just widened from Sotiris' and the dark god's attention on him. He opened himself up for the inspection, having nothing to hide.  
  
"Mick is very grateful and his life's mission seems to be making me happy, after guarding and helping Jim, of course," Kerim beamed like a young excited puppy, though he tried to rein in his swirling emotions and playfulness in order to answer more or less seriously. "Brent is the perfect match for your brother, my Lord. He's curious and learns fast and much kinkier than he looks," he added with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"I see," Seth mused keeping his eyes on Kerim.

"That is delightful news, though. For a while Christos needed such new young blood to shake him up," Sotiris sat up too and nodded a few times, agreeing with himself. "And how is our angel feeling in these re-set circumstances?" he turned his light brown, almost yellow gold eyes at Kerim.

"I agree with you, my Lord," Kerim looked the bald god in the yellow-ish eyes. "Master Christos feels more balanced and happier with his new pair. I think it's going to progress well with time. I felt Brent's deep admiration and love for your brother," he looked at both gods with a small happy smile.  
  
But then he caught that look of Seth and it made his smile fade a bit as he too tried to feel up the gods' mood. Sotiris felt more or less like his usual nonchalant, half-way in another dimension self, but Seth was a bit off.  
  
"I am happy for your acceptance of Mick and that you all forgave my mistake. I felt very bad for hurting you three with my actions and deserved the punishment I've got," he bowed his head deep in an attempt to emphasize that he still felt sorry for that. Then he looked up at both gods in turns. "A lot of things are changing not just in the outside world, but here in your sanctuary too. And I'm trying to embrace those changes like everyone else. Some goes easier, some slower. But me being firstly yours will never change, my Lords. I love and respect you three deeply not just for all the things you've done or gave to me, but because of who you are. And... I'll serve and love you until my last breath..." he blushed deeper a bit shyly but honest.

"Don't worry, my beautiful boy… These new things are harder to digest after all the centuries of no change," Seth said looking directly in the eyes of the blushing angel. "But for good old times’ sake, now you can serve us too," he smirked and stood to walk into the nice water, glimpsing back at his pair and Kerim.

"Of course, my Lords. Whatever you need of me..." he said looking over his shoulder to watch Seth fondly as his gorgeous being walked into the water. It made Kerim swallow hard and look back at Sotiris questioningly.  
  
The clearly amused bald god had a content smile on his handsome face and waved with a hand. "Go on, puppy. Don't make him wait for too long."  
  
To that Kerim smirked wide and practically lifted himself up from his kneeling position with a flap of his wings before turning around and marching into the water too. He looked as if he glided right into his dark master's open arms, their naked bodies pressing and fitting together seamlessly. The angel’s long hair began floating on the surface of the water around his waist as he offered himself up for Seth with that usual deep longing he always felt for him.

Seth couldn't help the dreamy smile on his face as he held the angel close to him. Caressing his face and his long hair out of his bright face tenderly. "My beautiful boy..." he said again, drinking in the sight of Kerim from close before leaning in to kiss the full lips deeply.

_'Yes, I am yours_ ,' Kerim thought through the bond he had with Seth too, feeling happy from that smile and what he felt from the God of Darkness then easily melted into that kiss. It made his pulse quicken and the warmth of love spread in him like every single time since that day in the distant past when he had first become Seth's then not long after that all three gods'.  
  
Slowly sliding his arms around the other naked man while returning the deep kiss, Vega began gently caressing the god. Each caress was his way of worshiping him and the darkness he held and called for him. He could hear its sweet melody and his body trembled from the call, pressing closer to the god's body, as if wanting to melt into one with it already.

Sotiris watched them fondly. His pair will probably always stay in love with the angel of light, and it made him happy too to feel how Seth made peace with Kerim's new feelings towards the black demon.  
  
Enjoying the scene and the energies of the aroused beings kissing and touching more heated, the Sun God started stroking his own awakening body and hardening cock. The Earthly bodies brought great pleasures to all of them. They used them to the fullest too.  
  
Just like Seth. He growled low into the passionate kiss from the warm touches of the angel's hands. His own greedy hands gripping on the soft skin where he could touch it.

Knowing that both gods forgave him and accepted his new relationship with Mick made Kerim happy too and it also brought his playful side to the surface again.  
  
Although he surrendered to Seth in the kiss, one of his hands slid down between them to caress the godly member under the water. Soon his long fingers closed around the hard shaft too, pumping it with long strokes. His longing manifested in small needy moans into the god's mouth.  
  
Then all of a sudden, he felt Sotiris move too. Vega could clearly sense the warm energies coming closer and he was right, because the next moment he felt the warmth of the sun god from behind. Sotiris' warm hand kept caressing his lower tummy too as his other hand pulled the long hair aside to be able to kiss into the angel's neck, who trembled again and moaned into the passionate kiss with Seth.

Sotiris giggled from Kerim's reactions in his usual amused and “out of the situation” way. His hand sneaked lower to hold the hard angel shaft and stroked along the throbbing length. He kept kissing the white nape and shoulders, humming to himself.  
  
Seth felt his whole being responding to the naughty angel. His dark powers were seeping around him to wrap around the angel and his pair, connecting them on another level.

Kerim knew he was very spoiled with the attention of both gods on him. And he loved it. Though he was in a turmoil as he didn't know if he should push his ass out for Sotiris or buck into his lovely grip around his cock. He chose the latter just when Seth finally broke their long kiss. The flushed angel also arched his back, offering his neck to the bald god, while his pair began licking and biting Vega's small hard nipples.  
  
That and the hands all over on his slightly glowing skin made the angel moan louder and his hand's jerking moves on Seth fell out of rhythm.   
  
The opposing energies of the pair on both his sides put the thirsty angel in the middle, where those energies were swirling, flowing and merging in his body. As if he was a melting pot. He always loved it when he was with the pair like this, because it made him feel dizzy and privileged. Also, it fed both his sides. The angelic light and the corrupted dark core of his being. A perfect balance...  
  
But his reverie was interrupted and he gasped for air and whined desperately already when he suddenly felt fingers sliding between his butt cheeks. As his eyes were closed and he was too lost in the energies and pleasure, he didn't know whose finger it was, but it didn't really matter either. He simply pushed his firm ass against that exploring hand, wanting to feel it more.

Seth smirked up at his pair and the blissed-out pet. Moving lower on the beautifully chiseled torso, his sharp teeth started to mark up the pale skin all over. Leaving the lead and control over Kerim to his pair for now, he sank into the nice warm water to taste the hard cock there. Playfully licking along Sotiris’ jerking fingers too as they moved, causing more giggles from the other God and deeper moans from their boy toy...

Kerim's moans came more frequently from those sharp marks and then he outright cried out once his aching shaft was sucked into the god's mouth under the water.  
  
The amused bald god chose that moment to ease one of his fingers into the hungry ass, his other hand sliding down to the base of the angel's cock to aim it into his pair's mouth. Sliding his finger deeper and moving it around in Vega, he marked up the long neck and whispered some dirty things into the blissed-out pet's ear.  
  
Lust was quickly taking completely over the pale body and he kept whining for more in a quiet way, knowing that the gods would be generous with him soon – and also loving the sweet torture they did to his body.

The dark God used the help of his pair to slide more of the tasty meat into his mouth. Swirling his tongue around it and sucking hard on the sensitive tip to cause more begging whines out of Kerim. Stroking the strong long thighs he so loved to have around his neck, he slightly pushed the angelic body back, impaling him more on his pair's long fingers.

By then with one of his hands Kerim was holding onto Sotiris' side, the other lost in the other god's long dark hair which was now floating on the surface of the water.  
  
Turning his flushed face towards Sotiris, he panted and moaned softly and as his glowing angel eyes met the yellow-gold ones for a split second, he nodded.  
  
To that Sotiris smiled a bit wider and lined up a third finger, starting to work that in too while he finally attacked the pierced mouth of their pet, his own body responding more to their activities too.

The way Seth was pushing the narrow hips back also helped on fucking Kerim deeper and harder with his fingers, while Sotiris turned his hand inside the body that was glowing and warming up even more.  
He bit down and pulled on the ring in the swollen lip then pushed his tongue inside the welcoming mouth to chase Kerim's there, swallowing the angel’s louder moans.

Said angel's whole being was shaking for it badly by then and his nails scratched the bald god's side and Seth's head, his body bucking back and forth between the two men. It was a good thing that as a god Seth didn't need that much air and could stay underwater longer. Though the angel in rapture wanted even more.  
  
He let both gods feel that through his bond to them, surrendering his being to both of them as much as he could. His powers more on the loose were coaxing both gods to take the next step and he spread his till then more or less folded wings, opening his core to the gods with a silent 'please'.

"Oh my... He is desperate… Feel that, my love?" Sotiris mused moving back a little to admire the pure white wings and the angelic light glowing from Kerim's body, showing his tainted core and the swirling darkness inside him.  
  
"We must give it to him, my love," Seth stood up with a dirty predatory grin and caressed the radiant face gently, just feasting his eyes on their prey.  
  
Only nodding to that, the golden eyed God pulled his fingers out of the needy body to pick the smaller male up like he weighted no more than a feather and walked to the underwater stairs to get better access for them both to each other.

"Yes... please..." Kerim voiced his agreement and need verbally too, glowing eyes hazed over with lust as he held onto Sotiris and let him carry him to the stairs.  
  
There they waited until Seth sat down into the water which reached up to the middle of his stomach then Kerim was placed on the god's lap by Sotiris. The long-haired beauty immediately straddled his dark master and put his arms around his neck, his firm ass rubbing against the god's hard shaft.  
  
"Please... take me..." he breathed and moaned in anticipation and from Sotiris caressing and rubbing his wings the way all of them knew excited Vega the most.

Seth's arms pulled the aroused angel close to his body at once. "Right where you belong… Show me how much you missed it..." he growled darkly and lifted Kerim to let his hard tip get in line with the hungry entrance. With the help of Sotiris pulling the glowing being down on his cock with a guttural groan, he closed his eyes to enjoy the slight tremors of their joined bodies as he slowly fully entered Kerim.

"Yes, Master..." Kerim moaned close to the dark god's lips, shivering and trembling from excitement as he felt the wider tip breach him then he threw his head back and moaned loud, letting his body be guided down on the hard shaft by both gods.  
  
Next to feeling the amazing feeling of being stretched and filled by Seth, he also felt so very happy and grateful once again for having both gods' attention, care, love and lust and he didn't want to disappoint them – especially after his recent mistake. So as Seth barely bottomed out, he began to move already, digging his fingers into the long-haired god's shoulders as he circled his hips then lifted and dropped himself down on the hard cock like there was no tomorrow.  
  
The water was splashing and waving more and more around them, licking around their bodies as Kerim let more of his glowing powers go too, half-covering the other two gods, his now wet wings spreading wide from the intense pleasure he was feeling.

Seth loved their enthusiastic pet... He growled encouraging and praising words between his own moans to him. Digging his nails deep into the soft sides to guide the faster and harder ride of the angel.  
  
Sotiris was loving everything he felt from the other two’s powers. He started to kiss and chew on Vega's back and the base of his wings, knowing well how it always drives their boy insane.

Fueled by those encouragements, the bruising grips on his sides and the kisses and chewing of his back and wings made the younger being go even wilder. Still, he wanted more...  
  
"I want to please you both..." he uttered hoarsely, his throat already dry from all the panting and moaning, but there was still something lacking and he trusted the gods to know what and to give it to him.  
  
Sotiris chuckled again as he kissed and bit Kerim's shoulder, glimpsing down at his mate with his glowing yellow eyes. "Shall we, my love...?" he asked and took his pair's hands to help him lift and render Kerim motionless for a moment.  
  
"Certainly," was Seth's answer and he let his pair slide his dick out of the angel.  
  
After another short chuckle, the bald god grabbed his own hard shaft and slid it into the welcoming body with a satisfied moan while his other hand reached forward and grabbed both Seth and Kerim's hardness in his hand, jerking them to the rhythm as he started fucking the angel.

Seth leaned back a little to let Sotiris move his hand on their hard shaft more easily. His pair was a skilled one for sure...  
  
The bald male smirked as he kept his golden eyes at his pair. Of course, he felt all those thoughts in the dark one. Reacting to them with twisting his palm over the wet tips. His hips kept rolling back and forth faster and harder. Enjoying their pet to the fullest.

Kerim was muffling curses on his native angelic tongue as he leaned back more against Sotiris, moving his hips in perfect sync with both the hard cock in his ass and the rubbing on the touching shafts. He loved when the gods were playing with him, using him to their own pleasure too while focusing on each other. It made Kerim feel like a useful vessel between the pair, getting the best of both their energies and bodies.  
  
"My turn..." Seth grinned up at his pair, lifting Kerim off Sotiris' cock just to replace it with his own and thrust up into the loose hole hard and fast while leaning close to the other two to kiss his pair while the blissed out angel was watching them from close, getting short kisses from both.  
  
Moaning from the return of the hard trusts of the dark god, Kerim grabbed onto Sotiris' side again, his other hand's fingers digging into Seth's shoulder.  
  
"He still wants more... Tell us, pet..." the bald man grumbled, gently biting Kerim's earlobe.  
  
"Want you both... in me... Please! Use me that way..." the angel panted barely hanging onto the ability to put together coherent thoughts.

"Our dirty angel is hungrier than I thought..." Seth scoffed and pulled Kerim fully down on his hardness. Keeping the angel there, he held his body to his own, leaning that way back against the stairs and offering Kerim to Sotiris for the taking too.  
  
"Yes, yes... He seems to be missing the old days," the Sun God giggled too and quickly wetting his fingers in his mouth, he reached where Seth's shaft entered the angelic body, rubbing the stretched rim with the spit-lubricated fingers. Slowly stroking his pair's throbbing cock there as his fingers found a way inside.

Goose bumps broke out on the wet skin of Kerim's ass as he leaned forward when Seth pulled him along and a cooler breeze caressed along it before Sotiris touched him down there.  
  
His eyes rolled back into his head and his pierced mouth opened on a low and long moan while he slowly pushed against both the cock in him and now the fingers too. He focused on relaxing his ass as much as he could and soon he bit down on his piercing, lightly rocking back and forth to help the other god opening him up even more.  
  
"I... don't want the 'old days' to be 'old days'..." he panted quietly, knowing that the gods would know how he meant it. How he still needed them despite the fact that now Mick was in the picture too. There are things that will never change. Wanting and loving these celestial beings was one of those things for Vega.

"That is very nice to hear…" Sotiris said pushing more fingers inside and moved them around to make more room and also to tease the hell out of both Seth and Kerim by rubbing their parts to cause pleasure.

Seth moaned and circled his hips a bit, both to help in the loosening process and to feel the rubbing fingers more against his shaft. He took the waiting patiently, knowing when they continue will give them high pleasure. Holding the nape of their angel, he started to kiss along the jawline and face of the panting creature.

Kerim only managed to moan and close his glowing eyes again as he felt Seth's lips kissing his face while his body was giving more and more room to those wonderful fingers.  
  
"Please... I'm ready... I promise... Please!" he groaned on a guttural voice, trembling hard, his cock throbbing painfully as he opened his eyes so Seth could see that he was telling the truth. Not that the gods wouldn't sense it as he was an open book to them. His core just as hungry as his well-prepared body.  
  
Of course, it caused another low chuckle from the bald male behind him and Kerim nearly whined with joy, like a puppy, when he felt the long fingers slowly withdraw from his ass...  
  
He held his breath then outright whined when Sotiris teased them both some more with just rubbing his tip against the loose hole and the other cock, making Vega beg beautifully for both of them.

Seth also started to run out of patience, growling louder as he kept Kerim in place between his strong arms. His pair's teasing was slowly getting on his nerves, but at least the angel lost his mind even more…  
  
Giggling more, the Sun God had mercy on them and carefully pushed the tip inside, sliding along Seth's hardness. All of them were moaning loud from the sudden rush of pleasures, just slightly grinding and moving against each other to enjoy the feeling of it to the fullest.

The angel froze and stopped wanting to move when Seth's grip on him tightened. Then it was time to join the other two gods with his own moans as the slightly burning stretch was completely wiping out every last coherent thought of the trapped angel.  
  
All he could do was feel and babble words of praising and begging and moaning incoherently as the second cock finally nestled in him too. He felt so very full and horny that the glowing of his skin intensified while his wings caressed both gods along with his warm energies.  
  
"Please! Move! I'm begging with all my love and respect... Just... please, do something!" the words tore themselves out of him without thinking as he felt like he was going to die if they would stay like that for long.

The gods glimpsed at each other and both laughed. And totally in synch with the other they started moving in and out of the needy body. One pulling back while the other thrusted forward, rubbing against each other and all over while hitting Kerim's sensitive spots. Their own grunts and huffing were shamelessly echoing back from the water and high rock cliff walls around the pool.  
  
To show the mutual love from their side as well, Sotiris leaned in to chew on Vega's neck and shoulder, while Seth took hold of the leaking cock between their bodies and started to rub the length in rhythm of his deep hard thrusts.

From that point on Vega was completely lost to the intense pleasures the gods were giving him while fucking him at the same time so damn perfectly that he could've cried. But instead he moved with them, offering his widely stretched ass for the taking and bucking into Seth's firm grip.  
  
Yes, he missed this so very much and he just loved how he was melting more and more in the middle of the whirlwind of the godly powers, his own mingling with them as he was finally getting closer and closer to his release. Even if he knew he was going to have to wait for permission. And he quite literally prayed to both gods to get it soon, because he wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer like this...

Neither were the gods. Seth felt himself and his being literally melt away and into the blinding pure light of their pet. Pulling him closer for the release of his physical body, he opened his black eyes and finding Sotiris’ bright ones, smiled at his pair. 

The bald male was lost in the whirlwind of their mixed up energies. Looking deep into Seth's eyes, he slightly nodded and grabbed a good handful of Kerim's sweaty long hair, yanking the angel's head back, growling.

"You can cum, but make it worth us allowing it, pet!" he said on a deep rough voice and to emphasize his aggressive words, pushed his hip forward stronger. "You must take us both with you. You think you can manage that?"  
  
Seth smirked and moaned, starting to attack the chest and nipples of the arched back body between them. They both knew Kerim loved it rough at the end, it always gave that extra the angel needed...

"YES! Yes, I can! I will! Thank you!!" Kerim quite literally roared from the sharp pain where Sotiris finally pulled on his hair and from Seth torturing his chest and nipples.  
  
In the last moments of his control, the angel put a wing around them one by one to hug the gods closer to him and then he fully let go of his blinding power like a beacon of light, pulling and pulling the godly powers into his very being, the body of light squeezing and milking the pair while his own cock messed up Seth's hand and stomach.  
  
His loud roar of pleasure echoed back from the illuminated stone walls and he came harder and longer than he did for a while, completely melting into the bliss all three shared.

The roars the Gods let out were nothing Earthly. The intense pleasure they shared with their pet was out of this world as well. They let their full power loose and wash over the creature between them to mix together more, bringing a heightened state of ecstasy melting their beings into one for a few seconds.  
  
Sotiris' bright light merging into Kerim's pure white, all tainted by the darkness of Seth…  
  
The physical body of the angel was trembling and cramping around them, making them both fill his body with the godly seeds. It left them panting and hugging and caressing each other blissed out and enjoying their union to the fullest.  
  
Meanwhile, just as patrolling around and practicing their flying skills, Jim and Mick were flying nearby. The swirling powers and beacon of blinding white light made them pass by just to see the three orgasming figures below. Half in the pool and lost in their own world for good, kissing each other in the afterglow as their Earthly bodies slowly came down.

"Well... that must have been something..." Jim mumbled loud enough for Mick to hear as they made a half-circle in the air above the pool, just watching the tangled bodies from above. Of course, they quickly recognized the gods and Kerim from the usual blinding light that always burst out of him during his orgasms. But truth be told, Jim haven't seen that light so bright and strong before. But then... he wasn't the one fucking the angel...  
  
Glimpsing at Mick on his right, he wondered how seeing the angel like that must feel to him. For Jim seeing Seth like that was hot as fuck, but he knew that there was more between Kerim and the buff guardian. "You okay, man?"

"Yeah…" Mick mumbled totally mesmerized by the vision under them. "They are Gods, and he is theirs firstly, and has been for thousands of years…" he said looking at Jim. "It's kinda arousing... Can't wait to get my hands on him again..."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Paolo never in a million years would have thought that he will end up in the Sahara Desert, riding a camel alongside Jim and Mick.  
  
As in the past few days the Gods got in a better mood, and the training with Jim went great too, the little group got an assignment. So now they were escorting a caravan between the endless sand dunes. The guardian angel knew the gods well though... It was another of Seth's tests, he could sense it on the dark deity. And for Paolo it was indeed a hard test. After Brent moved in with his godly pair and Matt and King have left to Japan, now the bald angel really had to accept the fate of belonging to the squad of the Nephilim and the black demon. He couldn't shake the feeling that he had the hardest part from the three because of that...

For personal reasons Mick was pitying himself the same way... After that evening when he and Jim flew by and saw Kerim with the mated gods, he soon got his own share of the kinky angel too. And his heart and soul felt heavy now, leaving behind the newly blooming relationship and the sexy angel of light. But he also knew that important things were happening outside of the protected land’s safety.  
  
The caravan they have joined in incognito was from a group of people preserving knowledge from ancient times. Mick, himself sort of heard about them. Going back to ancient Persia and even the Sumer empire. They were called Magi, or the western world named them Mages. They were special humans who not fully forgot their origin and were not serving any kings or sects. They really just passed down the wisdom of the earth and the universe between each other, helping out whom they deemed worthy and pure.

To Jim riding a camel was... interesting to say the least. It took him a little while to get a hang of the animal's rhythm, but he seemed to succeed in the end, making it possible for him too not to stick out of the caravan like a sore thumb. The camel was okay, but he already knew that although he found the Sahara beautiful, sand wasn't going to be his favorite. So he kinda waited for them to finally get to Egypt, which was their destination.  
  
Traveling like this was long and slower and had a unique atmosphere out there in the middle of nowhere. It could easily hypnotize the senses, but the Nephilim made sure that he kept them sharp. As the assignment was a barely cloaked test of the God of Darkness, his hazel eyes kept moving to look out for danger. He was restless a bit, as if sensing that getting to their destination without incident was too much to ask for.  
  
But at least he had some time to think about how getting out of the Sanctuary was probably going to be a good change of scenery to keep them all sharp. And to distract Jim from his sorrow and pain. Because even if he now understood what had happened to him and Corey, he still mourned his physical loss and missed their talks and million other things they did together.  
  
The tall bearded man in the usual rags and clothes of the men of the desert realized after a while that his eyes kept moving back to Paolo's much smaller and equally covered form a few people ahead. For a moment Jim thought that this must be a difficult situation to the angel, being among these strangers and Jim and Mick, the latter two more or less friends and used to each other in fighting too. But Jim was sure that the guardian angel had tons of experience in such situations and also in battle, so his thoughts soon turned towards these strange quiet people.  
  
He has never heard about the Magi before, but frankly, less and less things could surprise him anymore. Partly because of what he has learned so far, the transformation he went through and partly because of what the world became... Either way, he found these magical people interesting, even if they came off as a not too talkative, closed off group. But they weren't there to make friends. They were there to escort and protect them, if needed...  
  
So he focused his eyes and senses more on their surroundings, trying to hide his presence like they've been practicing with Paolo, Mick and even a bit with Seth lately.

They’ve been rocking on the boats of the desert all day. And Paolo noticed how the humans exchanged hand signs and led the line of camels down on the side of the main dune, to the side from where the slow but constant wind was blowing. He figured that way they wouldn't get buried under the sand by the other end of the dune.

   
_(Courtesy of a friend)_

The little group stopped and the Magi packed up a few tents surprisingly quickly.  
  
"Rest for the evening, guardians. We will bring you food to your tent," their leader said and bowed waving to a very luxurious looking resting place.

"Wow... I didn't expect to have such a nice treatment..." Jim murmured after pulling the piece of cloth off his face once they were inside the tent. Looking around he saw woven blankets and carpets on the sand and big comfortable-looking pillows on top of them.  
  
"But frankly, it's good to be off that beast for a while. I prefer motorbikes between my legs," he snickered a bit to himself while rubbing his inner-thighs a bit, feeling sore all over. "What's the plan? We eat then stand guard in turns?" he asked.

For that comment Paolo couldn't help but to grin dirty, thinking about other possibilities beside the bikes that could be fit well between those long thighs... But he bit his lip and looked away before he could say something… Something that he always did around Matt and King and the thought that now he has to control his dirty jokes made him sigh.  
  
Mick saw it all. And was totally unsure about what he should do to help the others. "Yes. I think I start the guarding," he nodded still sort of lost in his thoughts. "I like the camels. They are calm and powerful but still serve the humans," he said and walking past between the other two, he fell face down on top of the pillows with a pleased sigh.

Jim paused for a second as thanks to their bond he saw a flash of what ran through the angel's mind. And if it made him slightly blush then it was certainly because of the Sahara sun, nothing else...  
  
Clearing his throat as he also felt the sudden mood change of the angel, he rather focused on Mick then chuckled watching him land on the pillows. "Just leave a few for us too," Jim said while stretching out his long limbs then he took the few steps to the tent's entrance and looked out at the endless sand dunes, his hazel eyes narrowing a bit and arms folding in front of his chest. He certainly had a different, more confident stance even now when he wasn't paying attention, and his height only added to that.  
  
"How's your angel, Mick?" he asked the man behind him on the pillows while his eyes wandered to the group of humans, some busy taking out the promised food, wine and water too.

"Heavenly," Mick chuckled turning his head to look outside too next Jim's form. "He is a very, very naughty angel. But that's the theme around here," he smiled at Paolo, trying to include him too. "What do you make of these humans? I bet there will be an attack soon. They count as very valuable for many… And Seth sent us here for a reason…"

Jim smiled from that comment under his blond mustache and even scoffed in agreement. "I was told not all of them are like that..." he humored the two, knowing that Paolo would know he was the one who said that to Jim right before revealing his past.  
  
"These humans... are interesting. They seem to respect us for guarding them and for what we are, but otherwise keep to themselves. They also keep their secrets safely guarded, clearly. But they feel... enlightened and strong too. I kinda like how close-knit their group is. They have to be very good teachers as far as passing down the ancient knowledge and truths must go, because otherwise they wouldn't be in danger. We must stay sharp... I have a strong feeling something's gonna come in our way. So Seth can have his 'fun' too," Jim mused stroking his beard down repeatedly as he watched three humans head towards their tent with the food and drinks.

"His fun times are always very important... They can use shining surfaces as looking portals without us sensing it," Paolo said walking to the other two males.  
  
He knew the trinity from much longer, and was more experienced in battle too. And Mick was just thinking about that as he looked at the bald angel standing between the bed of pillows and the entrance.  
  
The three humans handed Jim and Paolo trays of food, wine and fresh flatbread with meat, saying their gratitude to the escort of the supernatural beings then bowing and telling them their leader would visit them in the morning.  
  
"They are nice... They feel... not fully humans. Probably because of their awakened state," Mick thought out loud, still lying on the pillows as the others packed down the trays.

"Good to know that they can spy on us wherever there's a shiny surface," Jim chuckled before thanking for all the stuff they got from the humans and shortly reassured them that they'll keep their eyes open and that they would gladly talk to their leader in the morning.  
  
Then the two put the trays and drinks down by the pillows and sat as well, digging in.  
  
"You must be right about them, Mick," Jim said as he took a flatbread and some meat after pouring himself some wine. "But at the moment, now that we are away from the gods, I'd like to know just how long have you known them, Paolo?" he asked and took a bite of the meat, looking at the small angel with interest.

"Yes, I've been thinking about that too," Mick suddenly got enough interest to sit up too and take some bread for himself as he kept his electric blue eyes narrowed down on the angel.  
  
"Hmm... Good cop, bad cop?" Paolo giggled looking back and forth between the two demon spawns. "Jim, don't be surprised if the Magi calls you 'demon spawn' as the word 'Daemon' meant spirit or soul in Greek and older cultures. And there were gods and humans and in-between many creatures with supernatural powers called spirits, daemons. You're a Nephilim. So, a son of such beings. And yes, they are the humans that never forgot what they are and where they came from," the angel said and had a kind smile and enjoyed the attention and also stretched the time before answering directly to the question.  
  
"So... we all are… daemons then. Spirits with inhuman forces…" Mick nodded giving a strict facial expression to the playful angel.  
  
"Yes. And you will see how skilled these humans are. Ancient lower humans thought they are magic men. The western word 'Magic’ and ‘Magician' came from their clan title," Paolo mused. "And I’ve known the gods for almost three hundred years. Since my mother had sold me to the shamans."

Jim just chuckled under his nose from Paolo's joke then listened to him intently while finally filling his empty stomach with some much-needed food. He also had to admit to himself that he liked listening to the angel, even if he felt a bit like stalling, not really wanting to reveal much about the gods.  
  
"Alright. Thank you for enlightening us about these humans and the 'daemon' thing. It always fascinates me just... how much more there is to learn about this world..." he mused more to himself then after taking a sip from his wine, he was watching the bald male over the rim of the cup he got.  
  
"Hmm... Coincidence? I doubt..." he thought out loud. "You met them at the bathhouse then?" he asked, his curiosity clearly piqued.

Enjoying the way Jim felt more eased up and playful even, Mick laid half-way back again, looking like a desert prince on the silk pillows, picking bits from his food and watching the entertainment. To the whole picture the head scarf on top of his head very much added to...  
  
"No," Paolo said pausing long and pouring some wine for himself and drank from the cup. Glimpsing at said big Arab highness-looking demon's grin and shining eyes. "I was... too strange. The shamans took me to the gods to look into my spirit's past," he said picking some meat to eat more. "I was with them for the fun of it and the upgrading rituals," Paolo added as a matter of fact and looked straight into Jim's double colored eyes.

The curiosity did make Jim's eyes change color from their usual hazel one and his back even straightened up a bit while he was sitting there nearly opposite Paolo, totally focused on him.  
  
"I see... Hm... Strange like how? Why did you feel strange even to such powerful shamans that they needed to take you to the gods? And what did they find out about your spirit's past?" Jim asked, his thirst for knowledge completely taking over the slight awkwardness he felt around Paolo just a few minutes ago. Though he seemed to just remember that Mick was there too and quickly cleared his throat. "I mean... if you are okay to talk about these things..."

"It is a bit... personal. Only the gods, the shaman pair and King knows it," Paolo said looking down and looking strangely shy all of the sudden for his usually very kinky self.  
  
"It's okay. We are one squad now. With time we will get close to each other and learn things, eventually…" Mick said sitting up and drowning a whole cup of wine, smacking his lips together and smiling at the two other men. "Gonna go join the human guards. Be good, kids. Don't do anything I wouldn't," he chuckled and with that left the bonded pair alone in the sleeping tent.

"Yeah, yeah. It's okay, Mick is right. I'm sorry, didn't want to pry or anything. Just my hunger for knowledge took the better of me. It got worse since Corey merged with me, to be honest," Jim said, laughing it off, thankful for Mick's joke. Though deep down he felt a little disappointed, even if he respected Paolo's reason.  
  
And with that the awkwardness was back between the now alone pair as silence fell on the tent now that the "buffer zone" Mick was out of the picture. Still, Jim smiled a bit at Paolo before returning to the eating and his wine.

Paolo swallowed and ate in silence too. Knowing well how his bonding emotions always get loose, he tried to avoid looking at Jim. Not that he didn't feel him and heard his calm breathing and smelled his special scent...  
  
"Okay... This is ridiculous... I try to sleep," he grumbled and laid down with a sigh. As he was, fully clothed. He was very unsure how appropriate it would be to take some of the desert clothes off and sleep next to Jim...

"Sorry..." Jim mumbled finishing with his food and drink too then sighed as well, watching the angel getting comfortable on the pillows on his side, his back towards the biker.  
  
"Think I'll try that too..." he mumbled and laid down in arm's reach on his back, but just stared up at the top of the tent. He could also smell and sense the other man next to him and could also tell that his mind was running a mile a minute just like Jim's.  
  
Still, neither of them broke the silence and Jim stomped down an urge to reach out for the angel. He briefly wondered if it was Corey's urging or just the bond. Or both.

***

The next morning Paolo changed his mind about liking the camels... He didn't get much sleep during the night next to Jim. Then it was his time to guard and patrol around. His physical body took the lack of rest hard. He was usually a relaxed easy creature... Now he was pissed at the world. But frankly mainly at himself. He could have at least tried to be more... closer to Jim. He knew they both stated that they were gonna respect the other one's feelings... but what if that changes? What if all changes and they will still be playing polite and just suffer bonded to each other for eternity? Anyway... they cannot evolve to higher levels without the mating anyway... The short angel was huffing under his nose as they were riding in the long line closer to the old remains of some temples and some buildings. The place was the destination of the caravan. And even from that far the special magical powers of the ruins could be felt clearly.

It was easy to see for the other two men as well how grumpy and closed off the angel was the next day as they were back on the camels and escorting the caravan spread out along them. Needless to say, Jim could also feel some of those emotions too even if he didn't want to peek. Well... until Paolo closed himself off as much as he could, leaving Jim with feeling excluded and sad as he believed he was the cause of all that with his stupid questions...  
  
He tried to stop sighing behind the piece of cloth in front of his face in every five minutes and rather keep his eyes and senses on their surroundings. Soon enough, Jim started to sense the powers of the ruins too and they just got stronger and stronger as they neared their destination.

Mick felt like the only focused one from their trio. It was also a strange feeling as he counted inexperienced in such situations compared to Paolo. But the closed-up angel had his own inner turmoil and Jim felt guilty… The black demon felt great, though... After his patrol time, he slept like a baby on the silk pillows and the morning meeting with the leader interested him the most, it seemed.  
  
The ruins had a strange mirage-like hue around it. Mick thought it only could be some cloaking magic to hide the holy place. He tried to look questioningly at Jim, but then realized they both had their faces covered. Maybe he could try to whisper in his mind about the place and the hiding magic...

After a while he felt Mick connecting to him – like they practiced a few times in the gods' sanctuary – and Jim hummed in agreement about the possible cloaking magic. And as they got closer and closer, Jim's guilt was pushed into the background by his awakening curiosity.  
  
And yes, soon enough the leader of the Magi group murmured some words right where Jim saw the air lightly shimmering then they all entered. The second Jim passed the border of the spell, he felt going through the magical barrier and his eyes immediately saw a big and massive main entrance on an equally massive and thick wall instead of crumbling ruins. Not to mention the strong energizing vibes of the holy place. It made even his scalp tingle and his mismatched eyes shine up stronger.

"This is indeed a powerful place..." Mick said pulling the cloth off from his face to look at the majestic ancient building.  
  
Paolo turned back to say something agreeing and smart ass-like to that, the positive vibes and magic making his grumpy mood fade.  
  
But all of the sudden a fireball landed before the leader's camel, making the animal and in chain all them restless and jumpy.  
  
"It is a siege for the Fallen temple. That is why you are here, higher one," the Magi leader got off the camel and pointed at the upper wall. Corrupted humans and angels lined up there and suddenly they all were in a big battle.

There wasn't much time to react to that, but as Jim turned back to Mick, he was already putting his new jester mask from the gods on his face. "Sword!" he yelled back at his guardian, his demon wings already lifting him off the back of his own camel. The mask not only hid his face and gave him some additional protection, but he could also feel Corey closer to him in it as the Mercy Demon mask was part of Jim's new one.  
  
Of course Jim was a bit surprised that they ended up in the middle of a battle, but he also kinda expected something like this as so far all was way too smooth.  
  
The second Mick pulled the Blade of the Immortals out of that pocket dimension where he carried it for Jim until he learned how to manipulate it, the sword glowed up in a bright green light and Jim instinctively dodged another fireball with it.  
  
The next moment he pulled the rags off his body to reveal a strong dark leather armor under his clothes. It was similar to the gods’ but had a hint of green on it instead of red. As he flew a bit more above the caravan, he released some of his powers to create that strong protective shield around them, his golden and blue eyes shining from under the mask as he concentrated on sizing up the number of the enemies, trying to come up with some tactic.

  
[Full-sized pic](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/intermediary/f/b0276b76-4182-455a-abee-f06f5760e88c/dcodqa5-b5d81e75-08a4-4d5f-bd40-2a8b3c560568.jpg)

Mick had his own Mercy demon mask on and similar leather armor clothes. His coal black wings were taking him up in the air to be next to Jim with his guns in his hands. He got some upgrades too at least before being sent so sneakily to such a battle. The gods put some spells on the guns and his sword.  
  
Some angels dived down from the walls and corrupted ones in large numbers rushed out on the ground to attack the humans.  
  
Paolo got rid of the human disguise too. Spreading his golden wings, he put a gold hue of protection around the human clan.  
  
The Magi formed a small circle and they started to chant and stomp their sticks to the ground in a synchronized rhythm. And suddenly a wave of ants, bugs and scorpions went against the attacking corrupted ones, stopping their way as Paolo used his powers and fire to kill them as fast as he could.  
  
"Get the angels. We will stand ground here," he yelled up at Jim, and kept fighting like some golden hurricane.

Although Jim has never seen such magic in action before like what the Magi did, the Nephilim and his guard had no time to admire it. Hearing Paolo's voice, Jim glimpsed down at him and did feel awed by both the sight and energies and also what the guardian was doing. Then he refocused after nodding to him and turned his attention to the stronger angels on the walls. Then he attacked along with Mick, leaving Paolo to keep the group safe.   
  
He quickly got a hang of the fight thanks to the long hours of practicing at the sanctuary and soon blood was getting splattered all over him as he slayed the weaker angels, fighting his way onto the wall. His shock-waves came handy too, and his sword guided his hand with ease, really acting like the extension of it. Its cuts ran deep and finished off more and more possessed ones and angels.  
  
Slightly panting once he and Mick slayed the last enemy on that portion of the wall too, Jim finally had the chance to look inside the fortress. His eyes were drawn to a red-armored higher angel who's familiar presence has been felt by him. Growling from behind his mask, the Nephilim flapped his leather-wings and soon landed in the dusty yard of the fortress where Furiel was standing, as if waiting for him.  
  
As Jim landed on the ground and his mismatched glowing eyes fixed on the angel, he felt a mindless possessed one run at him, but without looking, he let one of his wings move like a blur to stab it in the heart, killing it instantly before pulling his wing back.  
  
"I am ready," he said releasing more of his power. Actually, it felt good to let his control go. He wanted to fight. To protect these people, to stand the test, and to give out a lot of anger and tension caused by his grief and all he and humanity have lost because of these bastards... Taking a defensive pose with his sword at the ready and Mick doing the same near him, he waited for the leader of the angels to attack.

"You fool... I see you have found your way after all. Such a pity that I have to destroy you and your heritage..." Furiel hissed full of spite. His red armor was covering his whole body and wings, plus the helmet made him look like the evil creature he was more than a being once born from light…  
  
Mick only growled, quickly sizing up the slowly sneaking around lower angels trying to surround them from the sides.  
  
Grabbing his guns with the special bullets, he glimpsed at Jim. Then the first wave of attack came from his side, and using the chaos, Furiel moved forward too, only to get a taste of those godly bullets shot by Mick at him. It made the red wings close up to shield him.

Jim could feel that hatred emitting from the red higher angel. It had a burning intensity and truth be told, it baffled Jim that someone who didn't know anything about him could hate him this much. But then again... it was for what he was and probably the threat his mere existence meant to these angels and possessed ones and of course the archangel twins and their plan...

  
Watching the wings protect the angel from Mick's bullets without getting harmed, Jim knew it wasn't going to be an easy fight and he would have to concentrate hard and release more of his power than ever before. But he wasn't going to fail. He had Mick and Corey and the sword on his side and keeping in mind all that he wanted to protect gave Jim the strength and will to fight.  
  
"Can you deal with them while I fight him?" he asked Mick quietly, not taking his eyes off the furious angel's glowing yellow ones as his wings opened again.  
  
"Sure. No problem. Kick his ass," Mick murmured from under his scary gimp mask, to which Jim nodded and took into the air with his strong wings, not wanting to be interrupted by other attackers when he needed to focus on his opponent.

Keeping one gun in his left and pulling his sword out to have in his right, Mick tried to keep the attackers behind a line he put between them and Jim. He was a guardian and he had to keep the space for the Nephilim to fight the angel of fire…  
  
Furiel only growled and took off also to stand the attack of Jim in the air. His red sword seemed to heat up and glow like lava. But the fully transformed Jim and his ancient sword’s green shining overcame all that. In the next moment a wave of the Nephilim power pushed Furiel down to the ground.  
  
"I will burn your every molecule," the angel gritted his teeth and growled loud before taking off again to strike at Jim.

Not reacting to the hateful comment, Jim kept concentrating on releasing more of his own powers and channeling them into his sword and hand. Like Paolo taught him, he threw a few energy balls at Furiel. Some missed the quickly flying angel, but some seemed to burn his armor or wing here and there.   
  
Then Jim had to take hold of his sword's hilt with both hands to be able to block another strong attack of the fire angel. As his name suggested, he could manipulate power and when Jim heard a "Careful!" exclamation in his head, he knew it was Corey's way of warning him.  
  
He instinctively flew backwards with the help of his wings just in time to avoid the flames exploding from the angel's form. Growling now too, Jim wasn't going to back off so he flew in again to attack while sending another shock-wave of his own at the angel, dampening his flames so their swords could clash again and again in a vicious fight.  
  
Their fight looked like a colorful elegant but to-the-death kind of dance in the air with sparkles and fire and energy flying everywhere around them.

Mick kept being busy and used his wings more than ever before as he tried to be everywhere at once. He finished off a great amount of the lower angels around them. But they kept trying to dive in at Jim to help their master in all red.  
  
The black demon had to keep a shorter circle around the Nephilim in order to keep all at bay. It was Jim’s fight and Mick had no doubt in him that the big guy was ready to win against the higher angel.

Jim knew he didn't have much time if he wanted to make it possible for Mick to fend back the enemy effectively and avoid being overcome by them. That thought seemed to give him an even stronger resolve and power and his sword clashed with Furiel's faster and faster as they charged at each other over and over again.  
  
He managed to wound the angel at several places, but he too had to sacrifice being wounded in order to be able to do so as he was a strong opponent.   
  
Once he had to curl a wing in front of his side where the angel wanted to stab him, but instead he burned the surface of that wing, making Jim hiss from the pain. During another attack his shoulder got cut on the same side, making blood drip down on his armor at the back and the front.  
  
It gave the angel some manic satisfaction and more provoking comments flew out of his mouth just to be shut up when Jim landed a few cuts and burns of his own. It only seemed to piss off the angel even more and attack more violently and recklessly. When Jim's attention slipped for a brief second hearing Mick's moan from below, Furiel went for Jim's right arm to make him drop the brightly glowing green sword, but he didn't expect Jim letting him cut open both his armor and skin on his forearm in order to get close to the angel.  
  
When that happened, the mismatched glowing eyes narrowed and he put his free hand over the angel's chest, sending the biggest shock-wave he has ever done. The next moment Furiel slammed into the ground, landing on his back, broken wings sticking towards the sky.  
  
Not caring about the pain flaring up from his wounds, Jim quickly raised his blade and dived down, pointing the tip of his sword where his hand just was and in the next moment he landed on the ground, his wings swirling up dust and a wave of energy that swiped the enemies off their feet around him and Mick.  
  
As the dust seemed to settle a bit around them, it revealed the picture of the panting Nephilim's blade buried into the chest of Furiel, who's expression was still of a shock. But his wide eyes weren't glowing anymore and there was no life left in them.

Mick easily shot and cut off the remaining few wounded angels after Jim's power broke loose around him. Landing next to the victor, he pulled his mask up to smile at Jim.  
  
"I knew you are strong enough. You did great, Jim. I am very proud of you," the guardian said panting a little.  
  
From the outside they heard a few louder shockwaves and chanting. Even Paolo's golden glow was shining in trough the small windows and they both could feel such a huge amount of the angel's power filling up the area like they never experienced before.

"Thanks, man..." Jim panted, trying to catch his breath then put a leg on the dead angel's torso to pull his sword out of his chest. Shaking his damp and bloody hair out of his masked face, Jim turned towards the source of the light too. Of course, he knew it was Paolo and also, he felt very much drawn to him, especially with both their powers so much on the loose.  
  
"We should go..." he mumbled to Mick, but didn't wait for a reaction, he was already lifting off the ground, ignoring the pain in his burned wing. He needed to see... he needed to help... he needed to be close to Paolo...

Outside the group of humans were still using their spells over nature. Their chanting gathered a big swarm of insects flying around the corrupted ones and managed to get behind their backs.  
  
Paolo, not far above them, was glowing like the sun and kept sending waves of his yellow fire over the many attackers, doing a very good job at taking them down.  
  
The big numbers of the corrupted ones kept coming back. The magic the higher angel put over them kept making them stand up and like zombies from cheap horror movies attack again.  
  
"That don't look good..." Mick growled and grabbed his sword tighter, joining Paolo in the air.  
  
"Help them. The Magi want to lead them outside the barrier and release the God of the Storm and the Deamon on them to take the enemy away," Paolo yelled as he sent a healing and shielding aura around the humans meanwhile fighting.

Jim felt even more amazed by the brightly glowing golden angel. Because the amount of power he was using to fight and protect at the same time was something Jim has never seen or felt before.  
  
Waking from the slight daze he fell under, he nodded and flew down to the ground to put himself between the reanimated corpses of the possessed ones and the shield Paolo put around the humans.  
  
Jim was a bit curious about an idea that just crossed his mind and without thinking much about it, he put his protective shield around the group too. The second his and Paolo's auras merged, the shield got twice as strong and started swirling in golden and green colors, making the Nephilim and the angel connect more than ever.  
  
"Wow..." Jim mumbled under his nose as he felt a new wave of energy flow through him, wiping away his pain and tiredness and his blade glow bright again as he began slaying the enemy with wide swings of his sword and powers. And this time they didn't get up anymore.

With all the powers working together, they managed to push the enemy through the barriers and the Magi started a louder chant. Asking Haddad to appear and Bartzabel to help him. Haddad, the God of Storm, and the Demon of the Desert soon made the sky turn black. Thunder and lightning appeared with a strong whirlwind of sand and the corrupted ones quickly got swallowed up by the Sahara and its ancient spirits.  
  
"Wow..." that was now Mick as they all stood safe behind the barrier of magic over the fortress, watching all that happened on the outside like some movie.  
  
"Thanks for the help. You two are alright?" Paolo walked up to Mick and Jim as the storm outside started to ebb down.  
  
The humans came closer too, saying their gratitude for the heroes for their fight and gaining back the ancient holy place.

Jim's mind was still processing what he just saw as he told the humans that they were welcome. After all that's why they were there. And they seemed to have passed the test then since they managed to take back the holy place.  
  
"Just a few wounds," Jim shrugged, instantly regretting it with a moan as now he felt that injury there and the movement made more blood run down on his shoulder.  
  
Though his eyes met Paolo's and he just kept staring at the still slightly glowing angel. "You were... majestic and amazing out there..." he blurted out and maybe even blushed a bit as they all started following the humans inside.  
  
Jim glimpsed at the motionless corpse of the red angel just when the heavy gates of the fortress closed and locked behind them. Then his attention was drawn to some murals he didn't have the chance to notice before in the heat of the battle. They depicted many things, but what really grabbed his attention were the ones where he saw the Egyptian Trinity of Gods fighting alongside some unique golden angels... That instantly made him think of Paolo for some reason... or because of how he just saw and felt him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Not bad indeed..." Sotiris hummed sipping on his glass of wine. He and Seth, along with Kerim have been keeping their eyes on the trio and the caravan through the surface of a big bowl of water. "The twins will be pissed when they find out that their most eager and strongest follower is no more," the bald god added.  
  
"They did well," Seth smirked feeling proud of the Nephilim and the guards. "Paolo's ancient powers will evolve too when they mate," he said putting Kerim down from his lap and moving his hand over the bowl to make the image disappear.  
  
The Angel of Light was only able to focus on the buff black demon, of course. He was all sort of messed up and not even tried to hide it. Luckily his dark master was excited about the fight and Jim to feel sore at Kerim for it.  
  
"It was good practice. Let them celebrate and relax a little. We will deal with the twins when the time comes and all of them are ready," Seth said and Sotiris hummed in agreement raising their wine to each other before drinking.

***

Back in the fortress things seemed to settle down as the cool desert night was starting to slowly fall. The fortress was lit by many torches by then and the corpses of the fallen ones inside the magical shield were burning on a pyre in the middle of the yard, right where Jim had killed Furiel.  
  
Although the big man knew that it was necessary for him to kill, he still didn't like to do so. He never did, not even back in his biker gang. But today was a smaller victory for them all. And he refilled his third cup of wine as he was sitting on the edge of a bed in a room he was sharing with Paolo.  
  
He was half-naked and somewhat bloody, the runes on his chest still shimmering in a green light as the golden guardian's healing powers were surrounding him while the bald man was gently wiping the blood off Jim's back with a clean cloth.  
  
"I've never seen you like that before... Or felt the way I did when our shields melted together and we connected..." Jim broke the silence and took another sip of his wine, feeling a bit tipsy, but it felt so nice.

"Our spirits matched up because they support each other. They make a better higher whole," Paolo said on a neutral matter of fact tone.  
  
He was trying to keep that mindset while he was literally caressing Jim's naked upper body with a wet cloth all over... "You did a very good job. I am proud of your progress, Jim. It is a big thing that the fortress is back to people with good intentions. And that the Angel of Fire and Fury is out of the picture," he added. And for a split second he thought about maybe hinting at knowing more things than the gods would like Jim to know about just yet...

"I could feel that, yes..." Jim hummed, feeling more in tune with Paolo than ever, even if he tried to stay neutral. Jim could sense how careful the angel was with his cleaning touches and thoughts. But he still detected a hint of desire behind them...And for a second Jim allowed himself to like that feeling. There were even a few images that flashed in front of his eyes before he shooed them away. Maybe it was Corey again, trying to push him in the bald angel's arms...  
  
"Thank you. I tried my best to protect you all. Even if it meant letting myself be injured or worse," he chuckled a bit under his mustache then went quiet, sipping from his wine. Though he caught something else that piqued his curiosity.  
  
"What more things?" Jim blurted out without thinking.

Paolo stopped and put the cloth into the small bowl of water with a sigh. He moved to sit next to Jim, looking up at him like sizing up the big man and debating what he should tell him.  
  
"The gods think the whole thing has started ages ago. The twin angels may have corrupted some of the world leaders and led them to ancient knowledge of beings and artifacts that humans forgot about. Including the Seventh Seal. That opens the gates between the worlds. The gods and other beings and deities also from those other worlds keep trying to close these gates. This place has strong energies from the inner center of the planet. So it's a great smaller victory to have it back and safe," he said on a low voice, leaning close to Jim.

"Somehow I wouldn't be surprised if the gods were right about the corrupted leaders and all..." Jim mused as he felt it being a very believable possibility. "I'm just glad we could help in taking in back..." he trailed off, his senses getting even more messed up from Paolo's closeness.  
  
Truth be told, Jim has been feeling like this ever since their spirits and energies connected during the fight. He felt... drawn to the angel stronger than before. And being so damn close to him and looking so small and inviting didn't help much on the situation.  
  
And when he leaned in after his explanation, Jim felt an even stronger urge to finally kiss Paolo. As if he was under some kind of spell... He was just so... wise and alluring and all… that before he knew he pressed his lips – sweet from the wine – against the angel's...

Paolo's eyes widened and he didn't know what to do... The way Jim's lips felt on his made him melt inside. Also, from their energies finally being able to get closer and merge even more.  
  
Their cores reacted to each other and like recognizing the old pair of their soul, made their powers loose and mix. Making them feel high and complete as one superior being... But they agreed on not to... The thought crept into Paolo's brain and he quickly pulled back panting and staring into Jim's mismatched eyes with his own ones glowing gold.

Jim felt the same way because of the kiss but when Paolo suddenly pulled back, it was as if someone poured a bucket of icy water over the biker's head and he sobered up right away and blushed deeply, getting all nervous and apologetic – even if he felt the urge to deepen that kiss... To taste more of the angel...  
  
"I... I'm sorry. Didn't mean to... I guess I'm just too much under the influence of when we connected during the battle... I couldn't resist the pull..." he said, his spirit and mood quickly sinking as his Corey's face flashed in front of him. "Thank you for healing me," he mumbled looking away to reach for a white loose shirt that was put there for him to put on once he was cleaned. Well, thanks to the healing powers of Paolo, his wounds were closed now and most of the blood off his skin, so Jim decided that retreating was in order.  
  
"I go for a walk on the walls. Try to rest some..." he added quietly before leaving the room, his heart burdened again.

"Yeah... Sure... Like I could…" Paolo sighed being very angry with himself as he kept staring after Jim.  
  
Everything was a big mess between them. He hoped that it will be easier with time and as they get all friends-like... But deep down he always knew it was just an illusion he tried to console himself with.  
  
With a giving up groan, he laid back on the pillows, trying not to think anymore... With very little success...

***

Jim stayed out long on the walls just sitting on the highest spot, watching the dark desert being illuminated by the moon and the stars. It was chilly, but he didn't mind. He welcomed the soft breeze that seemed to clear his confusion and that "spell" away somewhat.  
  
Though as time passed by, he kept touching his lip time after time, his mind going back to how that kiss felt. He remembered being mentioned how Matt used to fight his bond to King. Were they repeating that same thing? Maybe it was stupid to resist... But Jim wasn't ready. He loved his red Corey and was still in mourning. But the strength of the emotions that were awakened in him by this short kiss scared him. Besides they agreed... Paolo loved someone else too...  
  
It was getting late, closer to dawn once Jim sneaked back into their room to try and sleep a bit, but being so close yet so far from Paolo and his powers resulted just in shallow and short naps.  
  
So frankly, when after breakfast once they packed up and said their goodbyes to the humans and a portal appeared out of nowhere, Jim seriously felt happy from seeing Vega come through with a smile to invite them in. He was the first to march in, followed by Paolo and Mick, who never took off his eyes of the beautiful Angel of Light.

Kerim kept glimpsing back at the buff demon as he led the trio to meet up with Seth.  
  
Paolo was very disoriented from the lack of rest and the tiring overthinking he was beating himself up with.  
  
Seth looked very pleased. The whole group seemed and felt very messed up... Mick from the ideas Kerim put in his head and Paolo and Jim because of each other... Well they should finally get together – for everyone's sake...  
  
"Welcome back, champions!" Seth grinned. "We are very pleased with your victory. You did a great help for us all," he continued on a ceremonial tone as he was talking on behalf of the other two gods also.  
  
"For now you all are fee to retreat." Seth couldn't help but roll his eyes feeling the excitement of Mick and Kerim at once with the kinky ideas… "But, I would like to ask Jim to stay for a while more..." he flashed a smile at the tall man.

Jim listened to Seth in silence then watched the others leave. Kerim and Mick barely able to stop themselves from grabbing onto each other and run off like in a cheesy teen movie. Paolo... well... he was quite the opposite as he bowed to them then left closed up. Though Jim could feel some of the mess in him, thanks to their stronger bond. He probably caused that and it made him sigh inaudibly.  
  
Once it was just Jim and Seth in the room, the god's eyes returning to their usual nearly black ones as he stopped channeling the other two gods, Jim looked at him questioningly.  
  
"What did you want to talk about?" he asked him on a calm yet tired voice, the circles under his eyes a telltale sign of not getting much sleep during the night.

"Allow me…" Seth grinned in his usual predatory way and stepped to Jim to hold his shoulder.  
  
In the next second both of them were standing on a luxurious balcony half-shaded from the softly caressing rays of the sun. Big plants of flowers hanging down from all over made the place smell nice and a small fountain was gurgling too to relax the tired nerves. "It's a little resting place. Take a seat," he pointed at the soft daybeds lined up to make an U shape with a small low table in the middle with a jug of wine and cups on it. "I just thought you might be tired... And have some questions about the past days’... events..." Seth chose his words carefully not to spit out hints about him knowing all what happened.

Jim thought it wasn't a coincidence that the god touched his uninjured shoulder as he took him to that nice place. The tightness around his chest seemed to quickly ease up hearing the fountain and looking around.  
  
"This is nice..." he said while his eyes drank in the details of his surroundings then he sat down on a daybed and reached out to pour some wine for both of them. "True... As I'm sure you know well probably all that happened there..." he narrowed his hazel eyes at the god as he offered one of the glasses to him. "I was wondering... Killing Furiel will speed things up, right?" he started.

"Oh of course you knew that," Seth laughed wholeheartedly while taking the glass. " _Yammas_!" he said clinking his to Jim's and took a sip.  
  
"Furiel was the closest and most loyal follower of the twins. When they learn about him being dead, and that it is true that the Nephilim is back, they will speed up their plans too. Yes. But having the desert fort back and so not letting them control the core magnetic powers of the planet is a big thing. The magnetic field surrounds the whole globe. And can be a very good and strong shield against many types of energies," he explained as he sat close to Jim, just watching the big man from close with patience, waiting for the next question.

After clinking glasses and drinking some from the strong and sweet wine, Jim stared in front of him, swirling the liquid in his glass while lost in thoughts, nodding a few times. "That's what I thought. We must prepare. I should practice more... Get stronger and gain more experience in fighting and using my powers..." he said, looking at his slightly shaking hand. He quickly curled it into a fist then released it a few times before turning his head to look Seth in the eye.  
  
"I'm glad that we managed to help. And of course you know it all. After all it was a test of yours too. I was sure you were peeking on us..." he snorted, flashing a short smile at the god before taking another drink. "I bet you also know that I kissed Paolo..." he mumbled.

"We wouldn't send you all in such a dangerous mission so early in your development without any... How you say it...? Backup," Seth mused looking long into Jim's eyes.  
  
"Yes, yes. I know you did. And he backed away from it. Honestly, I would have never thought that Paolo will be the… chicken from the two of you," Seth smirked and very obviously was pleased with himself for using such human terms.

"Yeah... A part of me was disappointed about that as I feel... the urge more to get closer to him. I think Corey's hand is in that too, so to say. He's been active in me during the battle too. Like you said he would in times of danger..." Jim mused, also feeling amused by the modern terms the god used.  
  
"But another part of me was relieved that he pulled back... He probably remembered our agreement that we would respect the love we feel for others... And frankly... the kiss probably happened because I was too influenced by the effects of previously connecting to his powers during the fight... But I probably would have soon pulled back too. I... like him. I feel drawn to him... I even find him sexy and alluring. He would be my type... Small and kinky and all that... But getting intimate with him would mean bonding for real... And I'm not sure I'm ready for that... I also don't want him to be my... 'rebound fuck' after Corey... Because Paolo is clearly much more... But there are things I want that I wouldn't let him do for a while..."

The God of Darkness was listening to Jim very closely. He even tilted his head a little. And soon he frowned and his mouth stayed open as he tried to follow the emotional whirlwind voiced by the tall man.  
  
"Well... I thought I don't make sense for beings used to human life…" he chuckled blinking a few times. "You were trying to say that... you are sort of ready to be sexually active again, but don't want that first to be Paolo because it would feel like... weird because you already feel much more for him… And you want to be fucked..." he stated and drank from his glass to let Jim react... or get more lost in his overthinking lines.

Jim wanted to apologize for his thoughts that probably made little sense as he just voiced them. But he froze in surprise and looked very impressed at the God of Darkness.  
  
"Yeah... I guess I was trying to tell you that in the end," he mumbled and blushed hard. "I've felt the urge... for that for a while now. And I could blame it on Corey, but I think he's just trying to reassure me that this urge in me is okay and I should get some fun... As you know already, I only let him to fuck me. Ever since I was a kid, he was the first to whom I allowed that. I've usually been a top most of my life..." he confessed feeling a bit embarrassed but also knew that he could trust the god and could talk about such things freely with him as they looked at the world with different eyes. "I know I sound very human with very humanly complicated way of thinking. But that's what I've always knew and it takes time to adjust and look at those things... as a higher being, so to say. That's why I try to be more open with you. So I won't lock myself up in my own head. I want to get better... and maybe one day... if we do mate with Paolo, I want to go into that openly as I know how much he had to suffer from rejection and all and... Sorry..." Jim cut himself off with a short laugh when he realized he was babbling again. "So yeah. You see it right," he cleared his throat and took a sip of his wine again.

"It's okay..." Seth shrugged. "Everything is changing. We all too have to get used to new things and ways," he said sounding like his inhuman self again. "Don't think changing after a few decades of human life is that complicated. After thousands of years the habits set it deeper. Getting used to things... and letting go of things is a task too," he sighed lost in his own emotions for a while.

Listening to Seth, Jim focused on the god and tried to see behind his words. Humming in agreement he finished his wine and put the glass down on the low table, turning back to face Seth.  
  
"Tell me to fuck off if it's none of my business, but... is this about Kerim and Mick? I could see that as such a task for you..." he said as respectfully and gently as he could as he didn't want to offend the god in any way.

Seth pulled the corner of his lips down and scoffed. "Things are changing. Change is the essence of life. Getting too settled in in one situation for so long is not beneficial for the spirit and makes the being fall asleep," he said low and finished off the wine from his glass. "Yes, it's about letting Kerim move on emotionally. I should do that too," he frowned seemingly upset with himself.  
  
Then after a few seconds and a few times opening and closing his mouth in an attempt to speak, he did voice his thoughts while looking back at Jim. "He opened up parts of me I never thought I had before. And we know it was like that for him too. Vega and I... experienced... love with each other first. It was ours only for so long... I respect his feelings. We allowed it too. No one can control spiritual connections... I am just old and it seems got unused to changes."

Jim stroked down on his beard a few times, thinking while listening to the opening up and vulnerable god. He never felt Seth like this and he appreciated as he knew firsthand how hard it was to talk about such deep, inner feelings.  
  
"First of all, thank you for telling me all this. I appreciate. And I know what you are feeling... But also have to point out that Kerim will probably always love you and your other halves, no matter if this new love for Mick develops. Also, you have your mate too. So... I think basically nothing will change on an essential level. Kerim will just love another too. As one can love more than one person..." he said and that realization hit home hard. "Maybe... I should take my own advice and words too... And give a chance for Paolo and I, huh?" he chuckled a bit. "And to enjoy physical love with others too... Like Paolo does with King and Matt..." he looked the god deep in the eye too.

The sudden deep enlightened experience Jim was having surprised even Seth. He looked back into the hazel eyes in silence then nodded. "Yes. Maybe you should. And you want to too..." he mumbled and leaned closer to press his lips to Jim's. It was an honest reaction to what he felt from the big guy... And maybe his own messed up spirit needed that connection now with someone who understands.

Seth was right, of course, and Jim didn't pull away when he felt the soft lips on his. On the contrary, he lifted a big hand to stroke the long dark hair out of the god's face and cup it in his palm, deepening the kiss. He had a strong feeling and understanding that they both needed this very much.  
  
Not overthinking it for a change, Jim let their tongues meet and dance while he slid closer to the godly being and broke the kiss after a few minutes just to look into the dark eyes with his slightly glowing mismatched ones.  
  
"I want you to fuck me..." he said on a soft but very sure tone, giving in to the urging feeling from deep inside. Because he wanted it too...

Seth smiled at him and this time had mischief in his eyes. "This place is magical enough for it for you?" he asked on a low seductive tone, his hand on Jim's chest sliding lower slowly as his energies responded to Jim's.

"It'll do, yes..." Jim chuckled, caressing along Seth's neck and shoulder as his muscles tensed then relaxed under the god's touch then he reached down to open his belt and pants for easier access before lying back on the sunbed, pulling Seth over him for some more kisses and groping.

Seth followed Jim's lead with a giggle, but he started kissing and caressing the other man lower.  
  
His knee quickly pushed between the long thighs as he took over the control.  
  
"Let me get... more comfortable…" he kneeled up between Jim's legs and pulled the casual black t-shirt he was wearing over his head. Then he pulled Jim up too to do the same. "Love the freckles…" he growled low and to underline his words he learned down to kiss and gently bite along Jim's collar bone and shoulder while he laid the biker back down.

Of course, Jim was very helpful to stay less covered by clothes and once their tees were off, he moaned softly, reaching up to caress along the nicely toned god's chest and stomach.  
  
"Thanks..." he chuckled about the freckles that he had mostly just on his broad shoulders and collarbone. He sighed softly as he felt them being kissed, his fingers getting lost in the dark hair, his other hand reaching down between them to rub Seth's nicely forming bulge and inner-thighs.

Seth moaned against Jim's neck as he started to suck and bite the skin there. He reached down too to open his fly to let the other man have better access to his awakening parts.  
  
"I want you to fully let yourself go in this. And not hold back either your desires or powers…" Seth whispered moving up to kiss the full lips again, moving his hips into the big hand on his cock.

"Alright... I'll try..." Jim promised as he wrapped his long fingers around Seth's hardness, gently freeing it from his pants. Then he kissed Seth back, slowly opening up more as he felt the bucking against his hand. Of course, he returned the kiss and began giving control over to the other man as he was getting lost more and more in the needy and previously deeply buried desires of his.  
  
This was the first time since Corey melting into him that he got intimate with anyone and he felt like this was a big step, but also it was somehow easy with Seth, so he just went along with it, enjoying every kiss and touch to the fullest.

The dark god felt Jim's opening up self and emotions, and paid much attention to make the Nephilim feel good with him. It was somehow similar for him as how once Vega slowly discovered his sexuality and body with him.  
  
Kneeling up again he smiled down at the flushed man with his slightly glowing eyes. "Let me give you the godly treatment..." he wiggled his brows, moving aside to fully get rid of the pants and underwear from them both. Holding his hand up, a bottle of fine oil appeared in it. "Maybe your tired muscles could use a little massage…" he grinned pouring some of the thick oil on Jim's belly and smeared it along his chest, rubbing the dark nipples and along the small belly till the waking up groin.

Jim chuckled too as he got fully undressed then moaned as the oil dripped onto him and Seth began massaging it into his skin. "Fuck... I already love this 'godly treatment'... Please do continue..." he purred honestly feeling amazing under the caring hands of Seth. And once they moved to lower regions of his long body, he opened his even longer thighs to make sure the oil would get properly smeared wherever it should get...

Seth's predatory smirk appeared again seeing the easing up man moving his thighs apart. "I must make sure you get treated as you deserve it…" he said being dramatic as always and laid between the parted legs to massage and bite along every bit of the pale skin, paying special attention to the hardening parts…

"Oh, please make sure of that…" Jim grumbled on a dirty tone too, watching the other man go down between his parted legs – which he opened for him some more just to make sure he had enough room down there.  
  
Then he shivered and moaned from all the stroking and biting and licking, making his whole body break out in goose bumps. Needless to say, his hunger was growing quickly for more as he slightly bucked his hips towards the god in an urging manner.

"So eager…" Seth groaned pleased and licked along the hard cock in front of him, all the way to the tip. He swirled his tongue around the head a few times while his slippery fingers groped and gently rubbed Jim's balls. Then having his fun with teasing him, he wrapped his lips around it and started to suck on Jim's hardness with pleased groaning sounds.

"You surprised? It's been weeks..." the big man moaned as his eyes rolled back into his head. But he forced himself to soon open them and look down to admire the view of the God of Darkness sucking on his hard dick so pleased and eagerly.  
  
He ran a hand through the dark locks of hair that fell forward and stroked Seth's cheek with his thumb, moaning deep and satisfied as Jim watched him take more and more of his cock, slowly but surely driving him crazy for much more...

The ancient being had much practice in this behind him. So he really tried to use all his small tricks to make Jim fall apart even more.  
  
Sucking only on the wide tip while his tongue teased the slit of the already dripping cock was only one of those. His oily fingers moved lower from the heavy balls to press against the tight hole and ease his finger inside, diving down a few times to deep-throat the whole length of the hard meat too.

Small needy moans began to leave Jim's half-open mouth both from the sight and the feeling of the way Seth was enjoying and teasing his hard dick. Damn, he had missed this more than he thought. But he wasn't going to think about the past or compare what Seth was doing to how his love did such things to him. Firstly, because Seth deserved more, and secondly, because he didn't want to ruin the very hot and nice mood that was starting to envelope them both.  
  
He gasped as he felt the oily finger down there but pushed his ass against it instinctively once the god let his cock down his wonderfully wet and hot throat.  
  
That's when Jim dropped his head back on the sunbed and the runes on his chest began glowing stronger, feeling that probing finger slide deeper and deeper into him.   
  
"Fuck..." he groaned more aroused than he expected he would be.

Seth let the wet cock out of his mouth and laughed turning his finger around to coax out more of those groans of the big man.  
  
"I am very glad that you like it…" he scoffed and started to lick the rim around his finger. Slowly working in a second too, meanwhile massaging Jim's hard meat to keep the spark ignited.

"Oh yeah, man... Feels fucking amazing..." he grunted and brushed his hair out of his face, moaning some more and rocking his ass and cock against the skilled fingers.  
  
As he was relaxing more and more, letting himself just feel and enjoy what Seth was doing to his body, Jim's powers started leaking too, slowly crawling around Seth like extra hands that would caress the godly being and coax him closer.

Answering to the slightly green hue creeping around the smaller body, a liquid fog-like dark energy moved to meet up Jim's. Even moving over his long body to feel up the other one.  
  
Seth could move his fingers easily inside the tight hotness when he added a third one too. Just to make sure everything was going to be well-prepared... He moved to kiss his way up on Jim's stomach and chest, kissing the plump lips wild and passionate again, his hand never stopping to please the big man from the inside.

The second Seth's darkness began feeling him up, Jim exhaled long from how it made his skin tingle and his own power react and mingle with it, making him relax even more.  
  
By the time their lips met, the Nephilim was meeting the moves of those fingers with ease, groaning and growling into Seth's mouth. He gave just as good as he was getting and his long tattooed arms moved around the god to hold him close, his hands caressing and grabbing and kneadong the other man wherever he could reach him.  
  
"I really fucking hope you gonna fuck me real soon... because otherwise I'll come just from your fingers..." he panted in between kisses and lightly biting the god's bottom lip.

"Hmm... Who said I can't fuck you AFTER you came… Hmm?" Seth mumbled enjoying the way his powers were playing with Jim's and made them both even higher on pleasures. The mixing powers heightened up every touch and sense of them, getting them more sensitive and responsive to any stimulation their aroused bodies brought.  
  
The God of Darkness was getting inpatient himself. So he pulled his fingers out and kneeled up again between Jim's long pale thighs. Even caring to caress and nip a little at said endless limbs. Then letting his powers stronger over Jim, he oiled up his own hardness well. He kept looking into Jim's glowing eyes as he leaned over him again, pulled his legs over his own shoulders and lying in position, he teasingly rubbed the hard tip against the needy hole, watching the reactions to both that and his dark force covering the Nephilim.

"That... would sound good too..." Jim managed to grunt as he was getting more and more lost in the middle of all that energy. "Damn... I can feel and see why Kerim wants to get more of you..." he chuckled shortly then right away moaned, feeling already high on the overwhelming godly powers, enjoying the attention his thighs got before being put on Seth's shoulders.  
  
But the second he leaned closer, Jim's big hands were on the god's back and sides too, pulling him even closer, biting his own lip from the teasing rubbing against his very ready hole.  
  
"Come on, Seth... Don't make us wait any longer," he murmured, meeting the glowing eyes with his own mismatched ones. "I'm ready for you."

The answer for that was an approving deep growl and the god leaned down to help bite those sweet lips himself. He was kissing Jim wild with all teeth and tongue as his hips pushed forward and his well-lubricated hardness slid inside the soft tight hotness with ease.  
  
It all resulted in a long moan, Seth sucking on Jim's tongue as his hips drew circles, easing his way deeper inch by inch. His darkening fog of powers were wrapping more around them, calling forth the greenish one more, too.

Goose bumped from that growl, Jim welcomed the god in his body with a long moan of his own too while their tongues and mouths were battling with each other in the most perfect way, but what Jim loved even more was the hard cock finally sliding home as he gave into the coaxing of the darkness, releasing more of his green forces.  
  
Not just his body but also his senses and soul seemed to be filled by the godly being and truth be told, he loved it. His big hands kept caressing Seth's body and hair while his energies did the same on many more levels as they began slowly moving in sync, their moans mixing just as much as their powers, making Jim's head dizzy with it all.

Feeling the welcome, Seth’s moves began to get longer and harder. The way Jim felt both to his Earthly body and his cosmic spirit pushed his senses even higher.  
  
Pulling back from the kiss with a grunt, he straightened up more, half-kneeling with the long legs over his shoulders, and grabbed Jim's sides stronger to aim his deep thrusts against the biker’s most sensitive pleasure spots. He was going even wilder as it was clear Jim could very well take it all...

It just knocked the breath out of Jim and he began moaning his head off. He had missed the intensity of this and the wild shocks of pleasure that this form of sex could give him – not to mention the spiritual part. It was still very much different and bordering on too overwhelming as more and more of their powers got released during the act.  
  
But he loved every single second of it. And was damn glad that he allowed this for Seth to do to him, because every molecule of Jim needed this so badly. To finally release and let go and perhaps take steps towards moving on. He could feel their cores opening up to give each other what they were both seeking in their coupling. To some extent he could feel what Seth felt because their beings temporarily connected on the most basic level. It was raw and beautiful and Jim felt himself spiraling deeper and deeper the harder Seth was going at him.  
  
He could hear himself urging him for more and faster and harder, but it was also as if he wasn't really in his physical body anymore. And he knew it was the truth as this wasn't just physical but spiritual too.

Seth was enjoying letting himself go that much on Jim very much. It was a very long time that he's been connected through sexuality with a being so below his powers, yet merging so easily with him. He could feel his force pulling on to evolve Jim’s every by then immortal molecule and spirit to a higher level.  
  
The warmth from their energies and the way the ecstatic body tightened around him made him groan and moan as he did as Jim was begging for. Going deeper and harder on him, violently hammering against that spot deep inside and he let a wave of more concentrated darkness of him wash over the Nephilim, to push the big man over the edge.

Seriously, Jim couldn't have asked Seth to do him more perfectly and he could also feel how that darkness was beginning to change him, but he didn't fight it. He trusted the god and knew it was another step he had to take. So he let his every cell be enveloped in that darkness just when he cried out his pleasure and came hard over their stomachs, the intensity of it all wiping everything else out of his nearly blacking out mind while his body was bucking and pulsing around the god, pulling him along.

The force that blasted out of Jim's body, and as he pulled in Seth hard with his physical body was too much to resist even to the god.  
  
Gritting his teeth and growling loud, he pushed even deeper if it was possible and gave in to the Earthly pleasures, pumping the convulsing body full with his seed.  
  
His powers were mingling more with Jim's as they collapsed on the daybed and just let the swirling powers free around them as they slowly came down from their out of this world orgasm.

 

~ [Sunlight Moonlight: Mystic Places of Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780843) (side story) ~


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Bonded to someone can be a real bother... That was the main thought of Paolo as he was sitting outside the summer house he stayed at alone for who knows how long...  
  
He's been allowing himself some beer after they were released by the gods. Sitting outside in the nice (literally) magical weather and blue Greek sky with a cold beer sounded like a perfect way to ease his mind.

Jim kissed him at the fortress in the Sahara.  From his own will... And he pulled back, rejecting his attempt. And Paolo couldn't stop blaming himself ever since.  
  
Maybe he just wants to please everyone way too much instead of thinking about his own happiness and wellbeing... King had said that to him a few times. And the bald man started to see the truth in the words of the son of Lucifer.

Of course, he could feel all that's been going on in Seth's relaxation garden... He knew the place well. And felt just how eager and willing the Nephilim was to get fucked by the dark deity... Paolo was beating himself up because he thought he may have totally ruined things for respecting Jim's mourning and love for Corey too much.

And he just laid under Seth and let his powers mix with the god... Maybe the problem was Paolo… not what Jim feels for Corey. It's how much he is against the bond and to be bonded to someone like Paolo…  
  
The golden angel groaned as he started to give himself a headache and rather went back to the house, as if the thick stone walls would shield him from feeling Jim enjoying having sex with Seth…

He might as well get drunk... Not like it was so easy for angels but since his.... pair has such human clichés why not act human? By then Paolo was holding a beer and cracked it open at the couch, huffing to himself.  
  
Just then a short beam of light appeared in his living room. He didn't need to look up, he knew who just paid him a visit…

The bald tall god, representing the sun, had a pained look on his face. All clean shaven, which he rarely was, and walked… no, more like floated to the couch.  
  
Raising his sadly shining yellow eyes at the angel, he turned around by the couch’s end, raised his hand to cover his eyes with a dramatic moan of pain and dropped himself back. Landing right on Paolo's lap with a deep loud sigh.

"Isn't existence just... unfair?" he asked moving his hand to look up at Paolo. The angel didn't look surprised at all by the antics of Sotiris, he just looked back with raising his brows, then shrugged and drank from the beer can as if saying 'go on...'

"You think you have like… found someone special... Someone who is your opposite, yet completing you. Then more beings come into your life and you're happy to share the... love and affection and get it back. You know what I'm saying. You had something similar... Then... BAMM!!!" Sotiris said loud, even imitating a spreading explosion with his hands. "A few thousand years passes and the world what you call home is at its doom and everyone has some playtime buddies and you are left alone with allllllll the care in the world with no one to give it to..." the god sighed loud again and turned his head to hide his face in Paolo's belly. "It feels so heavy like... betrayal… Do I still have you, my golden angel?" he whispered hurt into the warm body, pushing his face more into it.

While listening to the deep philosophical and hurt thoughts of the god, the bald angel kept sipping on his beer, finally starting to feel a very light buzz before returning his focus on the god. He got used to such theatrical scenes from him, of course.  
  
With a sigh he even found himself patting and caressing the god's shoulder and back in a consoling manner. "You'll always have me, my sun god," Paolo reassured him, even if his expression stayed still kinda gloomy from his previous thoughts.

"That's a relief,” Sotiris mumbled and sighed. "What about you, my precious? What led me here was all the messy emotions you are having," the god turned to look up at Paolo again, reaching up to touch his sad face. "You're... sad and angry... But mostly disappointed... My precious boy… believe me, I'm baffled by the suddenness of them myself…" he frowned and sat up pulling Paolo's head to his chest like it was his time to console the other man, and with it making the angel pour some beer over his chest and shirt.

Paolo briefly closed his eyes as his face was touched then he found himself soon pressed against the godly chest. Neither of them seemed to care about the beer soaking into Sotiris' clothes as they were both too deeply affected by their emotions.  
  
For a moment Paolo considered replying with simply an 'I'll be fine', but also knew that he would never be able to lie to the sun god. So he just sighed bitterly and put his free hand around him, melting into the hug around his body.  
  
"Yes, you felt it right, my lord," Paolo murmured, struggling a bit with putting his thoughts and feelings into words – and trying to decide just how much to tell. But then he started and just couldn't seem to be able to stop...  
  
"I'm trying too hard... to respect him and his feelings and I ignore my own feelings and needs. I rejected him even if he kissed me first. And now he's being fucked by your pair and he's so willing... I don't think he'll ever want someone like me as his pair... Maybe he just wanted to fuck, knowing my background..." he frowned. "I'm trying to put a good face up to it all... as if I could never get hurt. You know how I am with King and now Jim... You at least have your loving bonded pair, even if he loves another and fancies Jim too... And to be honest, I like Jim too... He's hot as fuck and already stronger than me and did I mention he's hot as fuck?" Paolo snorted. "I love King just the same but I'm drawn to Jim and at the same time I'm terrified of fucking things up... And I just want him happy... Even if I might never be truly happy... Fuck..." Paolo pressed his burning eyes together and took a few deep breaths before finishing off his beer and making the can land on the floor.

"Oh, my boy…" Sotiris sighed, that time without any overreacting drama.  
  
Paolo was always close to his heart, his kind of golden guardian angels went way back with the god's history. "You are way too good and pure for this world. Always thinking about others before yourself. You always carry all of our troubles and help us through our dark times," the god said with honest respect toward the small creature. He stroked his back up and down and slowly pulled Paolo over to straddle his lap and be able to hug him more closely. "I am always here for you, my precious boy, like you are there for us all," Sotiris said and kissed the temple of the bald head.

"Thank you... And I'm sorry for the little outburst... But I appreciate your support and being here to my lonely self," he chuckled, trying to joke as he pulled back just enough to turn his head and look into the warm golden eyes of the equally bald god.  
  
He wanted to say something else, but the god's beauty, kindness and warmth just hit him strong and that generosity just melted Paolo's heart.  
  
"I'm... here for you, my lord..." he repeated but this time with a more suggestive tone as he whispered those words close to the soft lips. It's always been so easy to fall under the unique non-Earthly spell of his god, so he wasn't even surprised.

"Hmm, yes you said my boy," Sotiris smiled looking at the angel and kept caressing his smaller body and being his alien self...  
  
"Oh... OHHH... I'm sorry," he suddenly realized and giggled. One hand went up to caress the back of Paolo's head and pull him closer, pecking the literally like... offered lips. "You are so wonderful... It's a shame you don't feel that. And even bigger shame no one makes you feel that," the god whispered to the full lips then kissed Paolo deep with all his passion and honest loving feelings towards the angel.

Paolo pressed his eyes shut to that comment, fighting off the burning in them and also the slight sinking of his heart. Instead he focused on feeling grateful for the praising words and the deep passionate kiss, melting even more into it.  
  
The love and care he felt from the god and his touches made his skin break out in goose bumps and his hands move up to unbutton the black shirt embroidered with golden Egyptian symbols and motifs here and there.  
  
He was at a familiar turf again and it felt better than getting lost in his confusing emotions. Also, he had the ability to sense what one might need so he soon stroked that shirt off and began caressing the nice hairy chest, paying extra attention to the nipples.

The god moaned into the kiss and his own hands sneaked up under Paolo's T-shirt. His eyes and skin started to glow more as he let himself open up to the angel and let him feel everything.  
  
"What role would please you, my precious one?" he asked smiling and pulling the shirt over Paolo's head. Just to lean closer and kiss along the strong shoulder and collarbone. Sotiris was always okay with any role and type of sharing sexual energies. He was usually a gentle loving man... But had his taste for rough games as well.

After the T-shirt was off, Paolo's hands quickly started working on opening their pants too, enjoying the kisses of the god on his marked body. That question made him think for a moment while freeing their rapidly hardening cocks.  
  
"I'd like to take charge for a change. I'd like to feel your warmth from the inside, my sun god..." he finally answered, pressing himself more to the bigger body just to kiss Sotiris again, waiting for his permission.

Sotiris hummed into the kiss with a smile. Returning the pecks and nips of the always playful angel, he hugged him closer.  
  
Slowly he turned them, sinking down to lay on the couch with Paolo on top of him, not even breaking the kiss. He even deepened it by playing with the skilled tongue to call it over into his mouth and lend dominance to the angel over his body.

"My body is yours Paolo. Use me as you want," he mumbled on the sweet full lips, moving his legs to let the shorter male drop between them. The already freed cocks were touching in a more pleasing way, making the god moan and grab at the small muscular butt with both hands as encouragement.

Paolo moaned satisfied too from their cocks touching in that new position. "Thank you, my god," he whispered into Sotiris' mouth before pushing his tongue into it to take charge of their following more passionate kisses.  
  
The strong hands on his butt was a welcomed feeling too and the angel soon began grinding himself against the other man, his hands caressing the unearthly being wherever he could reach. As his hunger soon took over him more, his lips found Sotiris' neck and shoulders too before kissing and licking his way down on his chest in a worshiping manner.  
  
He took his time playing with the sensitive nipples while one of his hands reached down to slowly jerk the god, smearing the pre-cum around the sensitive tip.  
  
Paolo did open up for the god too, his own body getting surrounded by his golden glow by the time he was licking and sucking on the sensitive underbelly, his hands getting rid of the rest of their clothes.

Sotiris moaned and let Paolo pamper him. It felt like worshipping and he really enjoyed it to the fullest.  
  
It was about both of them feeling lonely and left behind by those they cared for and loved. And the god wanted to make Paolo feel wanted and enough... As he knew that deep down that was the biggest self-doubt of the short man.

"Can I suck on your perfect big cock, my angel?" Sotiris asked not even needing to fake obedience as his intentions were true. To underline his wish, he started to stroke Paolo's body lower, paying attention to the soft skin of the pelvic then held the hard meat to massage it between his fingers.

The first answer to that question was a lustful moan after said dick was taken into Sotiris' hand. The second was an eager nod and Paolo licking his suddenly dry lips. "Yes, of course..." he breathed a bit hoarser already and gently freed himself so he could climb off the god and offered him a hand. "But not here. Let's move this to the bedroom," he winked and once their hands touched, they appeared upstairs next to the big bed Paolo had in his own room, next to Matt and King's. He didn't want to take Sotiris there and not because the now far away mated pair would mind, but because Paolo didn't want the god to think that he was just a substitution for them... or Jim for that matter. Even if it was a tricky situation. But all in all, Paolo still had no one to call his own, so it didn't really matter either...   
  
And he should just stop overthinking right there. Maybe he has spent too much time around Matt and Jim lately as it wasn't really like him to do so. So he locked those thoughts out of his mind just to enjoy the presence and pleasant activities of Sotiris, whom he called 'his sun god' for a reason...  
  
Pulling the taller man into a kiss as their naked bodies pressed together, the slightly glowing angel caressed the back of the other's neck and firm ass before meeting the yellow irises. "You know... I very much appreciate your effort of wanting to make me feel better about myself..." he said softly, revealing that not much could be hidden from his eyes and senses. "I also want you to feel wanted and cherished, my sun god..." he added then after a shorter kiss, he got out of the embrace and sat down on the edge of the bed, opening his muscular thighs to offer his hard cock to the god to play with.

The god just smirked all-knowingly as he went down on his knees between the parted thighs. "I know how you feel too. And believe me when I say, you will always have me for yourself, my precious boy," he said quietly, pecking the angel's lips first while stroking the strong smooth chest as it was his turn now to cherish the body before him.  
  
Kissing his way down on the toned upper body, he kept groping and stroking those perfect meaty thighs, finally reaching the fine hardness. Holding it between his fingers, he lapped at the tip to taste the sweet drops there, moaning pleased and licking over the wide tip. After a few pecking kisses, his hunger got the best of him and giving into that, he sucked the pulsing cock deep into his mouth. Opening his glowing yellow eyes at Paolo, he started to move his lips on the length of the tasty meat with obscenely loud slurping sounds.

"Thank you...." That was all Paolo managed to utter as he then watched Sotiris begin to enjoy his naked body which reacted with some bucking, muscle-flexing, moans and sharp inhales. Soon low curses and hisses joined those too as his cock was being pampered so damn excitingly.  
  
"So perfect..." he grunted, reaching out to caress the bald head while drinking in the majestic sight of the naked god kneeling before him, sucking on the hard meat like there was no tomorrow.

That was exactly how Sotiris thought of things. Tomorrow is never promised. Even if you're a god in this world. He has to make his now lover angel feel the best way possible right then and there.  
  
Both his hands closed in on the tasty groin: one still slowly jerking the erection of the angel, the other fondling the heavy balls to add more pleasure to his quickening harder sucking on the dick.

As Paolo let his worries and doubts go more and more simply to enjoy what they were doing with the god, he felt freer and just as cherished. Sotiris was pampering him perfectly, though no wonder with all his experience – which was even bigger than Paolo's thanks to the longer lifespan of the god.  
  
Maybe he was pleasuring him too well, even. Because soon Paolo had to reach down to stop the god not to blow his load right down his throat so early.  
  
"You are amazing, my lord..." he caressed a smooth cheek and leaned down to steal a hungry kiss. "Lay down on your back and let me return the favor," Paolo said, his playful side finally getting more to the front again.  
  
Once his wish was granted, he didn't hesitate much to wrap his moist lips around the godly shaft while his hands opened up and caressed the long thighs, even reaching under Sotiris' to grab and knead his butt. Of course, Paolo used all his dirty tricks he had learned early on in the bath house to please his many customers and easily remembered the specific ones his god loved the most and could drive him crazy fast.

The deity closed his eyes to moan and mumble on some old forgotten language. Spreading his legs more, he lifted his butt to give better access for Paolo's sneaky hands.  
  
His hands were caressing the bald head while he kept bucking into the very skilled mouth. "You never disappoint, my precious... You're the one who never does…" he panted getting lost fast in the talent of the self-proclaimed ‘Best whore’.

Feeling some warmth spreading inside and his cheeks coloring a bit too from the praising, Paolo slipped off the tasty cock just to lick and suckle on Sotiris' balls one by one. He loved the taste and the scent of the god, both filling the angel's senses, just making him feel hungrier for more. So the next moment he positioned the spread out man in an even better angle and licked along and sucked on the tight hole very enthusiastically. After all, he felt bound to prove it that he was still the best...  
  
Soon one then two of his fingers joined in too, opening up the god very nicely for the taking while he was enjoying his reactions too. Then it was time to oil up the divine ass and Paolo's hard cock and then he was right there, rubbing against the wet hole before meeting the yellow eyes and pushing in.

"So... very perfect..." Sotiris moaned trying to keep his eyes open to look back at Paolo.  
  
He was indeed the best, and knowing just the pace the god liked to have these activities played out. He reached under his knees to pull his legs even more up and let the shorter and already glowing in gold man closer to him.  
  
"You feel so good, Paolo..." he whispered as the hard cock rubbed deeper and deeper against his inner walls. His eyes rolled back and closed as he laid his head back and let his warm energies cover the angel. He was giving in fully to enjoy what he was getting and being very grateful for it.

The god's power and the grateful and joyful feelings Paolo could sense from Sotiris made the smaller angel moan too and lean on his forearms as he got closer to the warm body. His cock soon bottomed out and he stayed buried in deep, grinding in and around to help loosen him up some more.  
  
It made both men groan with pleasure then as Paolo kissed up from Sotiris' chest to his cheek, he looked down at the god and began rolling his hips back and forth in a slowly accelerating speed, his own powers getting loose too to caress his god on every level he could.

Soon the room got lit in a dim yellowish gold light. Both from the guardian angel and the god who represented the sun once.  
  
Their powers and bodies were moving along with each other. Escalating higher on the pleasures their physical forms brought them.  
  
Sotiris stroked the nicely shaped back and sides of his angel. His big hands were caressing down on the net-like motive of marks on Paolo's upper arms with a gentle smile, then closing his eyes, he pulled the man on top down for a passionate deep kiss. Trying to make the angel feel the care and gratitude the god had towards him for their connection.

And Paolo felt it clearly and it made his throat close up for a few seconds as he pressed his eyes tightly shut and kissed the god back.  
  
_'I'll always be your angel,'_ he thought in his head, knowing that Sotiris would hear/sense that thought. Each caress and move against his body made the bald angel shiver with love and lust and reacting to the warm sun powers of the god, his own energies got loose some more, soon making his golden wings spread behind him to cover and protect the divine being.  
  
He moaned into the kiss, finally feeling good and useful and appreciated and it made Paolo's small ass move back and forth faster, wanting to please his god for all his gifts.

Sotiris moaned loud, arching his back and stroked the majestic golden wings, holding onto one as their bodies moved more frantically and the god got dangerously close to his release.  
  
Fully connected by then with his glowing angel and knowing his precious Paolo was also ready to fall with him, he kept mumbling encouragements and praises to the angel.  
  
Their forces were merging even more as Sotiris let himself be carried away by the golden powers and that very skilled angel working his hole beyond imagination and pushed them over the edge. The god groaned in his rapture, his warm light of powers beaming over Paolo and the room as his body arched and pulled the angel deeper into his orgasm. Arms pulling the golden angel down for a close hug to make him feel the love of the Sun God as his seeds smeared between their bodies.

It was so easy to follow Sotiris' lead and melt into his warm light and orgasm, which only heightened Paolo's own. Getting lost in that warmth and light always felt very special and good to the guardian and he let it wash through his whole being as he kept moaning while filling up the god with his own seeds and golden light.  
  
In the end as every pore of his naked body was filled with that love he felt from the god, Paolo sighed satisfied and his heart got a bit lighter too as he rested his head on the heaving chest, his marked up arms hugging Sotiris just as tight, his own love radiating towards him too.

As their light ebbed down, the caressing hands of Sotiris stopped and stilled on the perfect little ass of the angel resting on top of him.  
  
"You never disappoint, my precious boy," he whispered with a smile to the looking up Paolo and moved his chin to ask for a kiss.  
  
That praising made the angel slightly blush again as he pecked the offered lips long. He moved back to pull out of the god's body with a moan and let him move his long legs to be more comfortable on the big bed.

"I am very glad to hear that I can still please you, my Sun God," Paolo giggled feeling much better. The old bond being strong again between them filled him again with the sense of belonging and not being alone after Matt and King leaving.  
  
"Oh I had no doubt in you," Sotiris smiled too. Pulling Paolo back to his chest, he was just enjoying the nice afterglow of their really very amazing shared orgasm. Lazily caressing the bald head, nape and fluffy gold wings, he still felt sort of high on it all.

Of course, such strongly swirling energies could be sensed all over the protected area.  
  
Just like Paolo knew every part of Jim's coupling with Seth, the tall biker and the God of Darkness felt it all clearly too.  
  
The divine being came because the letting go of his bright angel made him feel insecure. And feeling being pleased and complete coming from his mated pair again shook those weakened pillars of his ego.  
  
Jim on the other hand felt it how much Paolo felt him as a... betrayer… And the biker wanted to ask about it all. As he couldn't shake the memory of the kiss with Paolo and how the angel practically rejected it... him… Or maybe what they did with Seth was a rejection towards Paolo..?  
  
Either way, in the end there were too many questions. So soon Seth and Jim walked into the bedroom of Paolo. They looked at each other from the picture of Sotiris and Paolo lovingly caressing and kissing each other like two well-fed cats.

Seth was the first to move from the awkward freeze and took a few steps from the doorway to the bed.  
  
Just to be stopped by the piercing yellow eyes of his pair fixing up on him. "I see you have time now…" Sotiris stated it dryly.

"I honestly don't know why I have these feelings coming from you," Seth said with a frown, trying to make sense of the upset emotions of his pair.

"It's simple, my love... You're a whore…" Sotiris said tipping his head up a bit… as much as it was possible for him while lying on his back with Paolo on his chest.  
  
To that Jim felt the need to bring up the kiss in the desert thing and stepped beside Seth, opening his mouth.

"Don't bother… Same goes what he said," the angel looked up at Jim, stopping him with his mouth open and hand raised. Then Paolo laid back on the godly chest like hiding away.

"Let me rest…" Sotiris added on an offended tone, like he never has enough time from Seth and the issues of the world… And with a wave of his hand he made himself and Paolo vanish from the room in a flash of light.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"It's maybe not the best timing..." Kerim mumbled as the portal closed up behind him and Mick.  
  
While all the drama and sexual bonds unfolded, the Angel of Light and the Darkest Demon had their own adventures back in the Sahara Desert, near the Fallen Temple.  
  
The romantic fantasy play had a more action-packed end, though. Now they were back at the gods’ caves to bring some news to the ancient ones.  
  
Kerim was not really happy about the outcome of things. He was chewing on his piercing as he sensed that Sotiris and Seth were not really in the mood to bring bad news to...  
  
"I have to call Christos," he looked at Mick with his serious dark eyes.  
  
The black demon, still winged and horned, nodded. After some time spend with his angel, he learned a few things about the bond between Kerim and the Trinity. Still he was not that comfortable around any of the old gods and from Kerim he always felt that different special bond of the angel towards Christos.

"Have to tell one of them. And must get to like... I mean I should make friends or something with them too. I'm with you, love," Mick smiled and stroked the angel's back.  
  
Kerim swallowed and moved to the statue of the ancient god Thot. Looking up at the usual way of representing him with the rolled-out papyrus, made him smile thinking back on the old times... Then with a deep breath he focused on a name even more ancient.

" _Nabu_... I call you to appear. I need you," he whispered.

All the "drama" around the sanctuary kept distracting the God of Wisdom from his work, making him sigh, grimace and roll his eyes time after time. Only Brent's sneaky kisses and touches could make his brooding mood a bit better as his pair popped up in his study time after time to check on him while he was experimenting in the kitchen. Brent has soon learned when the god needed to be left alone for his work and used that time to make himself useful around the house or practice with his awakened skills – or with the drum kit he had found somewhere in the god's residence.  
  
Now cooking was on the schedule and Christos could finally close out the sulking and hurt feelings of his godly brothers to focus on the scroll in front of him.  
  
He only wrote like two lines though and he felt Kerim and Mick's return and soon after that their Angel of Light was calling for him...  
  
"Seriously..." he grumbled under his nose as he stood and told Brent through their bond that he'll be back.  
  
The next moment the quite grumpy looking god with a deep frown appeared next to said statue. That frown only deepened as he sized up the mood and state of the pair.  
  
"You were in a fight. What happened?" he asked, his dark eyes quickly cataloging the small cuts and bruises and the splattered dried blood on the men.

Still in the fighting and protective spirit, Mick moved to half-way cover Kerim as the not too calm god appeared.  
  
The angel smiled at his demon and touched his arm, stepping out to be closer to Christos and bowed. "My Lord. Yes, I had an... idea to celebrate with Mick. And I took him back to the Sahara for some... private time," Kerim said swallowing and gripping on the hem of his pants, fidgeting a bit nervously. But he knew well enough to go to the point and be straightforward as it’s the best policy. "It was a bit away from the Temple. By dawn there some of the renegade angels attacked us… And... it seems they recognized me," Kerim blurted out and lowered his eyes.

If it was possible, the god looked even grumpier as he listened to the angel's confession. He could tell that the angel was very nervous but still stayed honest, which he always tried to be when it came to the gods.  
  
Christos stayed dead silent as he contemplated the situation and waited until Kerim dared to look up at him again. He could see Mick being ready to protect his lover in case the god got angry or something, which kinda amused Christos. He wasn't angry though, even if this was bad news.  
  
"So I'm guessing the Arabian night was at least pleasurable?" he asked with a softer expression, wanting to kinda ease up Kerim. "Now, tell me some details about that attack..." he urged him and his pair, who looked visibly less on edge now seeing that the god wasn't going to bite their heads off.

Kerim glimpsed grateful at his demon. He knew Mick wouldn't be a match for the god who led many battles before. But his pair was sweet in the angel's eyes.  
  
"The leader of them recognized me and my light. I think he is connected to the twins and called me a traitor of my Father and unworthy of the Light. I'm afraid that this will bring the twins’ attention on me… us… and cause more trouble," Kerim said quite down and lowered his eyes again. Inside he felt and thought that he made a mess. After messing up the bond with the Trinity, now he messed up things again. After the thousands of years while the gods have been protecting and hiding him, now he maybe brought trouble on them.

"I promised you all that I’ll keep my Father and his followers away from you three and your world. I am so sorry I failed you, my lord," he whispered dropping to his knees, trembling under the weight of his thoughts and guilty feelings.

What Kerim said was true in a way, but nevertheless Christos didn't like feeling their angel so down and guilty. With a sigh he walked closer to the kneeling figure and stroked down on the long hair to the side of Kerim's face, tipping it up and meeting his eyes.  
  
"Stand, my muse. Although it was a bit reckless to go back there so soon after the victory over Furiel, it was to be expected that we couldn't hide you forever. It was bound to happen sooner or later that they learn about you still being alive. To be honest, I thought that it would come to light much, much earlier. Fret not, Kerim. We are at war already and I'm afraid in the near future we'll have to take more offensive steps. We all can feel it knowing where things are headed in the outside world..." he hummed and kept his hand on Kerim's face as he looked up at Mick.  
  
"Mick... I know you'd protect him with your life, but don't forget that your first duty is protecting and helping the Nephilim. We'll look out for Kerim too, like we've been doing for thousands of years. I know you know our story by now..." he said to the black demon. "Tell me about these new powers of yours that I can sense in you..."

Kerim bit his lip and nodded slowly. Standing up, he hugged the short wide god. The way he was called his muse reassured the angel that Christos was not, or not that mad at him.  
He even stole a small kiss before letting him go.  
  
Mick watched the scene feeling for his pair. He bowed to the god as a sign of his respect and thanks for his words. "Lord Christos, yes, I know I have to help Jim first. I also promised Corey that," he started. "I think these powers got triggered because I felt the need to protect Kerim. It's like... I have control over electricity... and can send the shocks far from my body. But I don't know exactly how and how could I get it to surface when I want it."

Christos simply nodded to Kerim and then to Mick before stroking down on his beard a few times, lost in thought. "That's a useful ability you'll have to practice with. I think you can harvest the electricity from all around you as it is present everywhere. The air, the water, the ground, even the atoms of which this world consists of. It's a limitless source for your ability. Keep that in mind. And when you practice, try to remember the feeling of wanting to protect to summon it. It should work as such skills can be triggered by strong emotions easier..." he mused, looking at the pair.  
  
"I suggest you two go clean up, eat and rest a bit. But I want you both to practice more than before. I have a feeling we'll have to be in our best shape soon..." he added then rested his dark-brown eyes on Kerim's beautiful but still a bit tense face. "I'll deal with my brothers and tell them the news. They are... hm... in a difficult place at the moment. A visit from Seth might be to be expected later..." he told Kerim, knowing just how protective his brother could be over his Angel of Light.

Kerim nodded and bowed watching Christos disappear. "Can you take me home? We take a bath and talk over the training," he turned to Mick still feeling kind of small and sad over things.  
  
"Of course, my love," Mick said closing the lean body into his strong arms and opened his black wings to fly out of the caves and up into the air to soon land on the angel's balcony. There they were greeted by an excited big black cat scratching the glass door from the inside.

Well, at least that could put a faint smile on the sad angel's face as he opened the door and bent down to pick up and hug the big cat against him, burying his face into the soft fluffy fur as if wanting to hide in it.  
  
It took him a moment or two to realize that he was blocking the way for the patiently waiting big demon behind him, who also caressed the heavily purring Smaug in his arms.  
  
"Sorry..." he said to Mick and walked into his home, heading towards not the bath in the basement but a regular one on the same floor they were on. "I'll start the bath," he said much quieter than his usually happy and bubbly personality was. It was clear that what happened in the desert had a deeper effect on him.  
  
Kerim kissed Smaug's head once more before he put him down by the bathroom door and moved to open the tap in the big bathtub, adding some scented oils then he started quietly undressing his messy clothes until he was just standing there naked, staring at the water pouring into the tub.

Mick was clueless about what he should do or say. He peeled his clothes off too and stood behind his angel, slowly stroking his back while changing to his human form.

"I'm sorry..." he said low. "I only want you to have happy memories with me..." he sighed gently moving his arms around his love.  
  
Turning from a weird sound, he smiled and rubbed his bearded face to Kerim's. "Look at that majestic holy creature," he pointed back into the room.  
  
There like it was his daily schedule of duty or more like a factory worker, [Smaug was sitting before a houseplant](http://useless-girl87.tumblr.com/post/180945035917/an-illustration-to-one-of-our-stories-credit-goes). Poor thing saw better days and it was clear that the cat had many hours of hard labor in the state of the plant. Then he just raised his one paw and really like a work must be done and without much emotion was just automatically scratching one leaf almost in a rhythm...

Kerim closed his eyes and leaned against his big naked demon as he felt the strong arms around his slimmer frame. "Unfortunately, life isn't just about happy memories. Otherwise we wouldn't be able to appreciate the happy ones..." he said softly. "But I'm happy with you, Mick. Never doubt that, please..." he added then looked where Mick pointed.  
  
Well, that at least coaxed a small chuckle from the angel. "Yeah... it's his life mission to kill my plants. He can be a weird ass for sure," he said then turned around in his man's arms to steal a soft kiss. "I'm sorry I'm so down. I... I'm a bit scared. And even terrified for possibly bringing harm in the gods and the sanctuary's way... and with that to you all... But I guess it's just another less significant thing to worry about next to all the shit that's going on in the world," Kerim mumbled and finally got out of the embrace to close the tap and get into the water, letting his hair down to soak in the nice warm water.

"He is taking it seriously, I can see that," Mick chuckled too and followed Kerim into the tub. "You know... even if all the worlds burn, what makes you sad will be always more important to me…" he said and slowly pulled the angel closer to him. Closing Kerim into his arms again, he kissed his shoulder as the shorter male was sitting with his back leaned against the broad chest.  
  
"I make you all clean and wrap you in soft towels… Then we can deal with the others after that."

"You know... I love your soft side that you show just for me..." Kerim smiled for real now and turned his head to be able to steal a kiss from his protective demon.

Not long after the pair got cleaned up, dressed and ate, they were cuddling on the couch with Smaug draped across them on his back, enjoying all the belly rubs he could get from the quietly talking pair.

***

Something was off and it wasn't just the confusion and turmoil and even sadness of Jim. Since that scene in Paolo's bedroom, the Nephilim kept wandering and flying alone, lost in thoughts. He could sense the tension around the place and clearly, he was part of the reason for it. Which brought his mood down too. But there was something else too...  
  
"Mick..." he murmured under his mustache that was ruffled by the wind as he was flying nearby the white angel's home. He finally realized that he could feel his guardian's worries too. And that something big happened that made him feel like that.  
  
For a while Jim contemplated if he should bother the pair or not, but he really didn't have anyone else to talk to at the moment and he also wanted to make sure his guardian and friend was okay. So in the end he soon knocked on Kerim's door in hopes that they would let him in and won't throw at his head too that he was a whore... Which he thought he really wasn't since it was his first time since Corey... that he got intimate with anyone.

"It's Jim…" Mick mumbled and let Kerim go.  
  
"Yes, I feel him too. Then Seth probably knows about things..." the angel bit his lip as he stood and appeared at the main door. Maybe it's a good thing they are the ‘group’ to work together. They all should make friends and get along…  
  
"Hello, Jim. Come in please. Welcome to my home. Hope you like weird cats," he opened the door wide and gave a kind smile to the clearly troubled Nephilim.

It was impossible not to smile back from that kind smile and Jim did, sizing up the long-haired angel in casual clothes. "Thank you. I don't mind weird cats..." he said, guessing it was about Kerim's big guardian cat. "And sorry for just barging in so unannounced... I hope I'm not interrupting anything..." he added while they were already entering the living room.  
  
There the picture of said very pleased-looking cat draped across Mick's lap greeted the biker and it made him smile again.  
  
"No, it's okay, Jim. You're always welcomed here," Kerim said and switched into host mode – or Mick would probably call it 'wifey mode'. "Can I get you something to drink or eat? And please take a seat!" he waved towards a comfortable armchair.  
  
"No, thanks, I'm good. Hi, Mick..." he said feeling a bit awkward as he sat down into the offered armchair. "Frankly... I just came here because I felt something off with Mick... and also... you have new powers?" he asked from his guard as he suddenly sensed it too.

Mick grinned wide and kept stroking the cat, knowing his duty and feeling how amusing Jim found the scene of him in such a domestic situation.  
  
"Hi, Jim. Yeah, we had a bit of an issue back in the desert," he stared looking at Kerim and thinking "wifey is hot" as the angel quickly turned into a house fairy.  
  
"And the new powers... Frankly it was lurking around for a while. When... I was with Kerim and now the need to protect him sort of triggered it. It's like... power over the electricity all around. Or at least that's how Christos tried to explain it to me. The main thing is, I can shock the enemy to death with my electric bolts," he spoke fast, like always when he was a bit in the center of attention or had to speak about himself. And he laughed shortly at the end of the speech seeing Jim's eyes. "I should practice with it though. What's with you?"

As Kerim headed towards the kitchen anyway, he giggled from that thought he caught from Mick through their bond and tossed a small pillow against his head for it.  
  
"Alright boys, behave while I go visit Seth and leave you to all the big manly stuff you want to discuss..." he said with another cute giggle then stepped out onto the balcony, spreading his white wings and flew away.  
  
"Quite the exit," Jim chuckled to himself, stroking down on his beard. "But otherwise... nice new power. You could practice with me too. I could use some more training. But what is even better is seeing you so... happy and comfortable here and with Kerim. Your bond suits you..." he said and some bitterness crept back into the hazel eyes.  
  
"Not surprisingly I'm a mess again," he shrugged, going silent for a moment or two. "I think I have an ability to mess things up, it seems... I don't even know..." he looked aside. "Maybe I lost my 'mojo' too along with Corey," he chuckled tensely.

After making a fake grumpy face at Kerim for the pillow, Mick turned back to Jim. With the big man close to him again he felt the bond they shared stronger. "Yeah... Thanks, Jim. It's like… calming down. I mean the forming of the bond with him," he voiced his thoughts then he focused more on his guardian role over Jim. "I'm sure it can be fixed... or don't know. What happened?" he asked fully focusing now on the other man and the very disturbed emotions from him.

"It's... I guess... silly and confusing..." he blushed a bit now that the other man's attention was fully on him. Mick was the only one Jim would now count as his friend and the guardian status only added to it. Corey used to trust Mick with his life as he used to be his mentor and friend. And Jim felt the need to finally fully trust him. Talking about such personal things and thoughts was surely the gateway to that. He knew he had to fully open up to Mick to establish that full trust not just in hopes of getting some useful advice, but also because during battle, he had to be sure that they trusted each other as much as possible and that their bond is strong and without doubting feelings...  
  
"I let Seth fuck me and Paolo somehow got pissed about it and fucked Sotiris, who was pissed at Seth and apparently Seth and I are whores..." he finally blurted out leaning back in the armchair with a huge sigh.

Mick's light blue eyes widened and just blinked a few times at the other man before finally saying an "Oh..." then inhaled long, leaning back too.  
  
"That's... that is something unexpected to be honest with you…" he frowned thinking it all over. "I mean... as far as I know, they are rather open about... sexual things... On the other hand, I don't fully know about them, only from what Kerim shared with me... And then there’s the fact that... Paolo is your pair. And maybe had his hopes up and you... giving yourself to Seth before opening up to him might have felt bad for him... But Sotiris... I truly don't know…" Mick looked at Jim trying to feel more into the story, as the guardian he felt there was more.

Jim was grateful to Mick for trying to phrase his reply so carefully because of not knowing the details, instead of jumping to conclusions. He maybe even found it and his expression a tiny bit amusing while Smaug stretched out his already long body even more and purred louder on Mick's lap.  
  
"I don't know much about how Sotiris and Seth are either, but as far as I understood, Sotiris seems to feel lonely sometimes as Seth's attention seems to wander?" he thought out loud then stroked his beard again. "But Paolo... I don't understand at all... In the desert... after the fight I kissed him... and he pulled away. He was the one who rejected me and now he blames me? I don't get it..." Jim closed his eyes, rubbing his palms across it before staring at the ceiling with his head against the headrest. "It was... so much easier with Corey..." he said, putting a hand on the runes over his heart.

"Well..." Mick started carefully and trying not to think about the overdramatic ways Jim seemed to get from Seth in their... fancying each other thing... "Corey was your match and in a way how you envisioned the perfect pair… His existence’s meaning was to be yours and to help you. Paolo though... he already existed as an individual for many years. So you kissed him... Hmm... Don't you think he pulled away because before you were the one who so vehemently rejected him, saying Corey is the only one you'll ever love? Maybe he was respectful… And yet after the Seth thing felt upset for letting that chance go with you…"

Pondering hard what Mick just said, Jim hummed a few times to himself, still staring at the ceiling. "You might be right..." he finally said and lifted his head, dropping his hand from his chest onto his lap.  
  
"I keep hurting him without even noticing... I suck...." Jim said with a brooding expression. "Now comes the part where you tell me I should talk to him, right?" he chuckled dryly and shook his now longer hair out of his face. "Probably that would be the wise choice... To clear things up. As it's... evident that we... seem to be attracted to each other. And I don't know how much of that is the bond..."

"Only talk if you feel ready for that. But clearing up things and communicating is the key to everything," Mick smirked. "Oh... our hour is up, Jim. You can pay at my assistant and will see you next week?" he laughed at his psychiatrist joke. "No, no, I'm sorry, couldn't leave that one out. But really. Talk. But when you're ready. Bonds are always tricky. But as I felt it through Corey before too... I think you two already liked each other a lot before too," the big man shrugged as his fingers started scratching Smaug's neck.  
  
"The bond is like... a new radio station. You have to tune in to the other person. And it takes time to know the frequency by instinct. You and I are still working on that too. A bit even me and Kerim too, as we got the lovers bond as a gift from the gods..." he sighed as he thought about his angel and the mess they are facing too. "I need to share some things with you too…"

Jim finally laughed wholeheartedly on the joke and sat up straighter, watching Mick with the cat then listened to him intently.  
  
"That's some good advice. I always knew you are wiser than you look..." he winked at him then twirled his mustache dramatically before crossing his long legs. "Interesting... Go on, I'm all ears, my friend... Is it about the bond or the worry and nervousness I can feel from you ever since you two came back today?"

Mick smiled looking up from the very pleased cat at Jim. Who seemed to take his previous therapist role.

"It's about the latter. Kerim took me back... Near the sight we had been fighting for the Fallen Temple. And had his little like... Sahara Arab prince and servant fantasy acted out…" Mick blushed slightly. Not really from talking about such. More from the naughty grin Jim gave him.  
  
"So...." he cleared his throat and continued. "We got attacked by a few of those angels that got away. And they recognized Vega. You know... he had left the Heavens. And the gods hid him. Now as all is done, he and his pure light is a target for those moaning over their creator. He, and I am afraid that the twins even may attack because of that. And get to know this place and bring harm to the gods. But I’m mainly worried about him…"

That naughty grin soon melted off Jim's face though as Mick revealed the reason behind his worry – which frankly, was understandable in this case. "That's bad... and serious... No wonder you're so worried. And I'm sure it's something your angel will have to digest too. The gods... I think they'll be tenser too and more protective of this place and Kerim. I don't think though that even the twins would be foolish enough to attack this place... But then again maybe their twisted minds would tell them otherwise..." he thought out loud, drumming on his shin with his long fingers.  
  
"Either way, we'll have to be prepared. After this information it got even more important for us to train as much as possible, Mick. I'll try to help protect your lover, the gods and this place if needed, but I can't promise we'll succeed... We have to get ready for that possibility too."

"Yeah... I have to get the best out of this new power too. It was triggered by Kerim and his light and force. I have to focus on how I want to protect him and this place. And thank you, Jim. I'm sure we will succeed. Just need to have a little more time to grow. And practice..." Mick said looking after Smaug, who decided to jump off him and head towards the main door, meowing and looking back at the two males.  
  
"He is right... Let's go outside and I show you my new thing... or I try…" the demon frowned as he stood up. He really needs to work that all out...

Jim was very amused by the clearly more than just a huge black fluffy cat. "I'm glad your angel is having such a positive effect on you," he chuckled a bit more to himself then stood with a nod. "Alright, let's see what you got, Mick..."

***

And with that both big males followed the cat who had his bushy tail held high like a flag to follow. That made Jim smile again and lightly shake his head. Once they were on a wider grassy clearing, Smaug found himself the remains of an old stone fence under the sun from where he decided to watch the two.  
  
"Okay, so give me my sword, please," Jim asked Mick before getting into position. "I think Smaug's presence can be a good reminder of Kerim for you," Jim winked.

"I can try. He can be very strict, though," Mick grinned eying the dragon spirit in cat disguise, who surely knew that the words were about him. Raising his head proudly, he meowed loud as if saying to the males to start the practice already.  
  
"Okay, okay…" Mick laughed fetching and giving Jim his sword. "I can't promise anything. I don't even know how to feel the electricity all around. I can surely feel it and use it when it's needed... But don't even know..." he frowned trying to focus on such things as static sparks... or something.

Jim just chuckled a bit on the cat and took hold of his sword, swirling it once without thinking. Then he raised a brow and took his position. "Okay... so what is that you keep telling me? 'Don't overthink'? Mick, don't overthink, just act!" Jim yelled more enthusiastic than before.  
  
The next moment he dashed forward and attacked Mick, swinging his sword at him and although his first strike was dodged, he kept going repeatedly at the demon, not holding his strength back and forcing Mick to keep backing away.

Mick understood the logic behind Jim's attacks. But frankly it started to get on his nerves.  
  
He kept backing away and as he quickly pulled his own sword out, he started to strike back. Jim was tall but Mick was physically stronger. And he started to get pissed from the quickly learning Nephilim and his very fast strikes.  
  
It all ended up with the heavier and harder moving male growling loud, his electric blue eyes glowing and the air sparkling around him when after Jim almost made him trip while backing away, a bolt struck brightly just before Jim's feet.

As adrenaline flooded Jim's blood, the by then leaner and more toned biker was starting to forget the slight burning in his arm muscles. Instead he started enjoying the fight as their swords kept clashing together, sending colorful sparks around them. Then finally he felt the change in Mick and it also soon became visible.  
  
Jim had to concentrate on the counter attacks instead of getting lost in the sight and electric feeling surrounding Mick and making the hair stand on the Nephilim's arm. He only had time to jump back from that bolt that left the grass burnt and smoking.  
  
"Now that's more like it!" Jim laughed, forgetting all his troubles and just focusing on the fight. "I bet you can do better, Mick. This won't be enough to save your angel..." he teased the guardian, sending a smaller shock-wave at him, which made the big man stagger.

Mick gripped his sword stronger and growled louder from the mention of his angel.  
  
He needs to be strong to keep Kerim safe. And the shock wave just made his blood boil. With a groan, he focused on the sparks around him that he then felt more clearly and tried to manipulate them into a larger bolt of power and aimed it to the tip of the Nephilim’s sword which was pulsing in a green light. It caused the power to slide along the blade and explode out around Jim.

From that the Nephilim cried out and dropped his sword, his wings materializing on instinct to wrap around himself protectively and cut off the electric charges' way. It left a burnt smell and Jim shaking his hand out to stop the temporary numbness in it.  
  
"This was wicked, man!" he commented as he was focusing his green power into his arm, mismatched eyes flashing up. Then he suddenly moved his wing out of the way just when he threw the ball of energy at Mick, surprising him.

The demon transformed in a blink of an eye too. His black wings spread and helped him leap back just in time from the energy ball's way. Smirking and showing his pointy fangs, he raised his sword high and channeled his power into it. Gathering the static sparks and with the swing of the sword at Jim, he let a wave of electricity swipe at the tall biker super-fast.

Jim had to think quick and pull his energy shield up while rolling out of the electric wave's path. It barely missed him and he rolled around on the ground a few times before moving his wings to lift him off his feet.  
  
Just as fast, he charged for his sword in the grass and once his hand closed around it, he was already changing direction in the air, swiping his free hand over the glowing blade, which made it become covered by more of Jim's power before he struck at Mick once again, hoping that this way he was going to be more or less protected from the demon's electric charges.

The demon wings lifted Mick up without him even thinking about it at all. He only felt the edge of the green power and by instinct returned the strike. But he landed laughing and raising his hands.  
  
"We can't beat each other, Jim. What about calling it even? Thanks for helping with the focusing on this new power," he said transforming back and making his sword vanish.

Landing on the ground too and shaking out his hands, one still holding the blade, Jim laughed too. "It was fun, indeed. Let's call it even then. You've got stronger too, Mick. I'm very happy about that. And your new power kicks ass. My arms are still a bit numb from it," he grinned wide as he walked closer to the demon, his own wings pulling back.  
  
"It seems that thanks to that angel of yours you got more than just some good lays," he patted Mick's broad shoulder and offered him his sword to put it away in that pocket dimension.  
  
"I'm happy to help, too, of course. Next time I'll really have to learn how to use this 'storage dimension' so I won't depend on your squire abilities..." he winked at his friend to which both laughed. "Come on, let's get back inside and drink some of that famous Greek wine as a reward..." he nodded towards Kerim's residence, Smaug's bushy tail already leading their way.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

The following day found Jim not too rested. And it was because of the lack of sleep, not the practice with Mick.  
  
Once that was done, he retreated to his house and the second he was alone, his issues and overthinking and hurt feelings were back.

And his confusion. Most of all the confusion. He knew he had to really take a long hard look at himself and his feelings for Paolo.  
  
He couldn't really deny the attraction between them. No question about that at least.

And Jim already felt that it wasn't just because of the bond. He found Paolo attractive and kind and helpful and all. He's been helping him too even when Jim was at his lowest and hated the world and life itself...  
  
So after quite a few hours of tossing and turning in his bed, he woke up quite grumpy but with a resolve. After a coffee, a few cigarettes and a shower – and another coffee and a couple of more cigarettes just for good measure and encouragement – he was going to search for the angel to talk and clear things up. After all Mick was right. Communication was the key.  
  
And even if Paolo wouldn't feel the same way and rejected Jim for good, they could still be friends or something, right? At least things would be clear and he would respect the guardian angel's decision and feelings...  
  
So with that he soon focused on Paolo's presence which he kinda always felt in the back of his mind. It didn't take long to tune in on him, so to say, and Jim even felt something like his Corey's approval – or at least he thought he felt it – and headed down towards the beach.

 

That morning the golden guardian angel decided to enjoy his solitude by the sea. On the part of the protected area which contained a bit of the gorgeous Greek seashore with the unbelievably blue ocean endlessly moving the tides.  
  
He was still thinking about Jim. The kiss in the desert and the scene with Sotiris. At least the godly pair made up. Of course, they’ve been mated for eons...  
  
Paolo wasn't sure how to "go back to the others" and continue to prepare for the fights that they will have to face very soon.  
  
Feeling Jim approaching him from afar, he thought it was now or never to say it all... Then maybe forget it all...

Jim knew when Paolo noticed without a doubt that he was heading his way and he swallowed hard and ran a nervous hand through his longer locks. Although the angel usually tried to guard his feelings from him as much as the bond allowed, he could still feel that Paolo was nervous too.  
  
"Hi. Can I join you?" he asked him a bit unsure, his voice more like a mumbling.

"Yeah, sure. It's a free beach," Paolo replied low, digging his hands deep into his jeans pockets and just watched the tidal waves moving.  
  
He pressed his lips together and thought he wasn't going to be the first to start the talking. He was still feeling hurt and not really from Seth fucking Jim. More from Jim not even having a clue about why it hurt him or why would it matter to Paolo.

Jim glimpsed shyly at the profile of the short bald man. He looked beautiful with his faint golden hue around him, he thought. The big biker opened his mouth a few times to say something then closed it each time. The uncomfortable silence was stretching between them and Jim felt more and more like an idiot and a coward or like a teen boy trying to talk to his person of interest for the first time...  
  
Getting frustrated with himself, he finally sighed, his lifted hands in front of him as he was playing with a hairband on his long fingers. Averting his eyes from the hypnotic blue waves, he looked at Paolo again and finally blurted out what has been on his mind for a while.  
  
"I like you..."

"Hmm..." Paolo hummed looking down at his sand-covered boots.  
  
There it was... Kinda... Something that he hoped for all along to come out of Jim's mouth. And still the angel just didn't know how it could be.

"That's great. I like you too. But before the prom night we should go to the movies and McDonald’s, I think. Also, you should buy me extra fries to make me sure I take it seriously," he turned and tried to say it all in his usual happy-go-lucky joking way. But his words came out dripping with his bitter emotions. Like... okay... Now all is just okay all of a sudden?

Jim didn't know if he should feel hurt or snort with amusement. Instead he just felt... down.  
  
"Look... I'm sorry, okay? You confuse me. I kissed you then you rejected my... advances and... okay, maybe fucking with Seth was a dick move, so to say," he now snorted "then you practically called me a whore – which I don't think I've been for a long while as it was the first time I had sex with anyone since Corey and I'm sorry if it hurt you. I'm a mess. Always been and probably always will be to some extent. And I suck at opening up about my emotions and I'm self-destructive and self-sabotaging at times and I'm still trying to comprehend all the changes my life and my body and self went through and in a way losing Corey and his self-sacrifice – which I fucking don’t deserve – and this whole new world around me where I have to be some kind of Messiah when I know shit about fighting and all the creatures that want me dead..." he paused to take a big breath.   
  
"And then there's the bond between you and me and it fucks me up on all kinds of ways too, but I know I don't like you just because of that and I don't know what you want from me and it's driving me crazy as it's always in the back of my mind because we share our feelings to some degree even when our walls are up, and I feel stupid and an asshole and sad and hopeful yet frustrated and I hate myself for always ending up hurting you... but... I can buy you a Happy Meal too. If that's what you want..." he shrugged at the end, ready to retreat and accept the rejection if it comes.

Paolo bit his lower lip and looked away. "I like you too. I'm... upset because... you don't even know... Like... don't even try to think about it…" he started low then inhaled long and deep to gather himself.  
  
"I'm worse than you in opening up. I’ve always put up a smile to everything. I'm everyone's good whore guardian angel. You know... everyone's but no one's," he looked up at Jim trying to hold his poker face. "You kissed me… But before that you kept rejecting me and I promised that I will respect your emotions for Corey. Only that's why you let me help you. When you kissed me… I pulled back in fear that you will change your mind and blame me and say I don't respect that you don't want me like that," Paolo said that all in one breath before he could change his mind.  
  
He felt done with everything. Bond or no bond. "I promised I’ll help you to become a fighter. And I will. You know... sharing energies with Seth already started evolving you further. So... I guess maybe it will work without me too and us doing such..." the angel shrugged feeling lost. The time he had shared with his Sun God came into his mind again. And all the love and care he got that made him feel special. "And I doubt you could find a McDonald's..."

Jim was trying hard to focus on what Paolo was saying as he hated feeling them both so sad. But things were never simple when it came to emotions – especially the emotions of such closed up men...  
  
In his effort to understand and feel what Paolo was feeling, he even dropped his walls and caught that last thought, making his heart sink and without thinking he grabbed the angel's wrist to pull him against his much bigger body, long arms wrapping around him in a tight hug, hoping that he would accept it instead of pulling away.  
  
"But Seth is not you. He is not my mate. You are," Jim murmured. "You are special to me already. Even without the full mating..."

Paolo swallowed as he was pressed to the tall man. His senses got filled with Jim's scent and the feeling of the long beard brushing to the side of his head and all the messed-up emotions inside Jim. He grabbed onto Jim's shirt and took deep breaths as his own walls crumbled down, leaving him vulnerable.  
  
"I... Seth is a God... And it's okay. Just..." he hid himself to Jim's body. "I dunno... I need to learn to be more selfish I guess," he mumbled.  
  
Finally he looked up and reached for Jim's nape to pull his lips closer to his, before he would say anything stupid.

Jim inhaled the angel just as deep and wanted to say something in return, but all that went out of his head once their lips met again. He inhaled sharply through his nose and his tattooed arms tightened around Paolo – maybe even lifting him a tiny bit up too as he kissed him back. He was kinda praying that this time Paolo wouldn't pull back, but then the magic of the bond fell on Jim's already there attraction and he licked along the seam of the angel's mouth to ask for permission to slide his tongue between the soft lips.

Paolo's golden wings fluttered and moved around their bodies. He parted his lips and let Jim's tongue half-way to roll around it.  
  
Their connection kicked in even more and made the angel dizzy and feel the urge to get even closer to Jim and his energies. His palms opened and stroked along the broad chest, getting lost more in the kiss and just basking in the feeling of their energies.

Jim and his senses welcomed the golden wings around them, but he didn't open his eyes as he was way too deep in kissing the air out of the angel. Meanwhile he got dizzy too from the force of the piled up energies all of a sudden rushing at them as if they wanted to make up for the time the stubborn males wasted with staying apart.  
  
The tall Nephilim moaned into the kiss from feeling the small hands stroking his chest, his own bigger ones sliding down to grab and squeeze the firm ass, just to press Paolo tighter against his awakening body.  
  
"You feel what you're doing to me?" he whispered breaking the kiss just to kiss along the smooth jawline, his beard and mustache tickling it. Then he looked into the soft brown eyes. "Tell me to stop and I'll stop... But I don't want to..." he said with flushed cheeks, mismatched eyes and a slightly heaving chest, his bulge already evident while his greenish energies hugged the golden ones around.

"You are a tower, that's why you don't feel what you are doing to me... And if I ever reply to such a question with any signal to stop then shoot me…" Paolo panted with his cheek colored too. One of his sneaky hands went to the bulge of the Nephilim to take a good handful grip on it, moaning from what he felt there.  
  
"Your place or my place? We can skip the movie… I can feel you are... serious and skilled," Paolo grinned. From how much he felt the affection and want from Jim, the angel’s kinky joking self made a comeback too. Also, a nice prediction to how dirty and fun the future could be for them.

Jim's chuckle turned into a moan from the firm grip on his junk and in return squeezed the small ass once more.  
  
"Glad you can feel and finally believe that my intentions are true... and dirty..." he smirked wide, loving that they were finally on the same page. And it was true. He had to admit to himself that he wanted this. He wanted to become Paolo's pair to feel less... incomplete. And now he felt it strongly that Corey would want that and for Jim to be happy too... Now Jim finally believed and accepted that too.  
  
"Gonna take you to my place and show just how serious I am about this..." he said and while kissing Paolo again, he spread his chestnut leather wings and took off to fly them to the summer house dedicated to him.

Paolo giggled and hugged Jim stronger, letting himself to be carried away. "Oh my… I seriously can't wait," he said while just as proving how skilled he was managed to pop the button open on Jim's jeans and dug his hand into the nice warmth. Truth was that all these happened on autopilot. He was used to react that way and did so as it was instinct.  
  
But on the other hand, he wanted to be Jim's. His pair.... He was yearning to belong to someone and to have someone just for him. And probably the bond and his sleeping skills also urged him. And Paolo had to believe that Jim finally really made up his mind.

"Fucking hell..." Jim gritted his teeth as he felt the skilled hand going into his pants and it made flying in a straight line quite challenging... He could also feel some of Paolo's yearning to belong and it urged him to fly faster too.  
  
Soon enough they were inside the house, slamming the door shut behind them while Jim leaned down to kiss the other man and a bit awkwardly peel their clothes off while they were backing towards the bedroom, leaving a trail of said clothes behind.  
  
As he pushed Paolo's underwear off, he kissed along his neck, inhaling his unique scent deeply before laying the angel down onto the bed. Crawling over the much smaller body, he lined their cocks up and began grinding himself to the other man while looking into his eyes. "I won't change my mind. Will you?" he asked softly but bloody seriously too. "Do you want me for life? Because I want you. And there's no turning back if we do this..." he added, hoping like hell that the angel won't dance back but also wanting to give him the choice and get his consent if he says yes.

Of course, the light-headed kinky angel kept gigging on the zigzag flight of Jim. Then was busy to moan into that amazing kiss and to stumble to the bed with the big man. And even with his past experiences, he never felt so drawn and drunk on someone's closeness like he got so quickly on Jim's.  
  
Looking up into the mismatched eyes and slightly moving his hips to Jim's moves, he licked his suddenly very dry lips. "I am very serious. Even if 'for life' is a very, very long time in our lives," he smirked. "But I want it. This, and you..." he said more seriously and lifted his head to ask for another kiss.

"Good. That's the answer I was hoping to hear," Jim grinned and obediently leaned down to give that kiss to Paolo, soon deepening it as he let himself get dizzier by the minute too as the golden energies surrounded him more. It was so very different than anything he has felt before with anyone. And he was glad for that as it made this even more special in his eyes...  
  
His hunger for the guardian became evident quite quickly too, because soon he was kissing and licking his way down on the naked body, giving his attention to every inch of the bare skin as he was discovering his mate for the very first time. He knew it was kinda torture for both of them, but also something he felt he had to do. He wanted to give Paolo the worship and appreciation he so deserved while they kept tuning in on each other more and more. No wonder there, though, as they were opening up to each other and the bond that was deepening between them much faster than before.  
  
Jim only paused when he reached the nice piece of meat and held it to take a good look of it. "Hmm... I think I won't have a problem with this part of you for the rest of our lives..." he joked grinning up at the flushed angel then started licking and gently sucking on the tip of said shaft.

It was torture indeed. Paolo was left breathless from all the attention and pampering from his... pair... He was busy moaning and caressing Jim's longer soft locks as he moved lower on him. "From what I felt in our... adventurous flight, I don't think I will have any problems either," he giggled in his usual way. Then dropped his head back and cursed. The way such intimate action felt for their heightened senses with the bond's effect just blew his mind.

Jim chuckled shortly from that comment then swirled his tongue around the sensitive tip and under it too, lapping up every drop of pre-cum along the way and moaning from the angel's taste. It was even better than he expected and only fueled his hunger further so he soon sucked more of the nice thick shaft into his mouth. His long fingers traveled lower to fondle Paolo's balls and caress his inner-thighs in turn.  
  
Of course, Jim's senses were hypersensitive to everything, too, especially to Paolo's reactions and it became his mission to make his very much experienced mate fall apart and tremble for it...  
  
His next step in that plan was to deep-throat the tasty cock a few times then expose the tight hole with moving the open legs into the right angle. A soft growl left Jim's throat as he drank in the inviting visuals and flashing up his mismatched eyes at him, started rimming his angel with delight.

"Now that is something to remember…" Paolo groaned forcing himself to keep his eyes open and on the Nephilim as he was working his hole so very perfectly that Paolo felt like no one ever did to him before...  
  
He almost even voiced those thoughts but then got too lost in all and just moaned and mumbled some curses, hips moving with Jim's licks to urge him to do more.

Jim chuckled low, his hot breath puffing against the wet opening – probably adding to the sensations. He could kinda feel what Paolo was thinking and it made him purr satisfied. As a reward, he soon poked his tongue inside and didn't stop until he could swirl it around and groan from the taste.  
  
"You're so fucking tasty... You make me want to eat you up and make you cum just on my tongue..." he grunted and playfully bit into one of the strong thighs while sliding a spit-slick long finger inside. As his beard and mustache kept rubbing against said thigh and he pressed kisses and sucked up a few hickeys on it, the Nephilim's runes started to glow and his powers began leaking from his body too.  
  
"Show me how you move on my finger and I might give you another one..." he said low, all his attention on the bald man he wanted to feel so damn much, but still he managed to hold himself back – for both their pleasures.

Paolo just loved it all and voiced his pleasure loudly too. "That is an option too… I can do this for days probably…" he added to Jim's praising.  
  
But again he turned serious as he felt Jim's powers that called forth more of his golden glow as well. It was like Jim wouldn't even need to ask... The short male was grinding on the long finger, moaning almost immediately. His powers were meeting up and mixing with the green immortal power easily. As if it was not the first time... and maybe for their spirits it wasn't...

Jim had to close his eyes for a long moment and moan from that too and he let his powers loose some more while lining up that promised second finger. He forced himself to open his eyes and watch the tight hole suck that up too and that's when he curled his fingers in search of that magical spot.  
  
While doing so, he moved a bit up on Paolo's body, leaning on his free forearm to hover over the writhing body. Jim wanted to watch his reactions and feel those energies from closer as he began rubbing the angel's prostate rhythmically.

"Fucking hell of the ancients..." the angel cried out from the way Jim started to milk him. "Where did you learn that..?" he panted and kept moving on the magical fingers. Opening up to Jim and his energies even more, melting into the way their forces started to merge and trying to hurry up Jim through their bond.

Chuckling dirty, Jim kept that up while enjoying their merging powers too and letting it happen. There were no obstacles or second thoughts in him by then – his resolve was strong. And he wanted to amaze his new pair and make this memorable to him.  
  
"Who said you are the only skilled one between us?" he winked at him with his golden-hazel colored eye. "I know, baby. Give me a sec..." he murmured onto Paolo's panting lips then stole a passionate kiss while pulling his fingers out.  
  
Taking the lube from the nightstand, he did a quick job with wetting both of them then he positioned himself to the prepped hole, rubbing his tip against it teasingly a few times before starting to slowly push in.  
  
The deeper he worked himself in, the longer his approving moans got while watching the glowing face of his pair swimming in pleasure. "Yes... So wonderfully tight... Fuck..." he groaned after taking a deep breath then rammed the last inches home.

The angel was swept away by just how Jim felt for him. He was utterly amazed and surprised... This really felt like the first time... It all was more and felt on a totally new different level for him.

He was with his pair and it felt wonderful and moving...  
  
His legs moved around Jim's hips and pulled him even closer as he panted and moaned softly, his ass grinding to ease up for the big hard cock faster. "You feel so good... I never felt this way before...” he whispered flushed and caressed Jim's bearded face.

By then Jim was panting too and his long body was slightly trembling in an effort to stay as still as he could to give Paolo's body some time to adjust to his size. Some more curses left his lips then the look in his glowing mismatched eyes softened as he was caressed. He understood what Paolo meant and it made him swallow hard and fight some burning in his eyes.  
  
Instead he pulled the legs around him higher so he could get closer to his pair too and began slowly rocking back and forth and circling his hips to somewhat ease up that maddeningly hot tightness.  
  
"I feel the same... This is amazing..." Jim whispered a bit broken from all this but he let all these swirling emotions wash through him. This was another step in letting his past and his Corey go and move towards a future with his new mate. It stirred him up deeply, but he also knew that it was an important step. And he wanted it. He wanted his pair...  
  
So fighting back his tears, he reached under his man to lift him off the bed. Jim quickly sat back on his heels and made Paolo sit on his lap – his cock never slipping out of him as he wanted to stay connected.  
  
Putting his big hands on the firm ass, he gently started moving him on his hard dick as he moaned into another hot kiss, the quickly merging powers swirling around them.

Paolo was just as deeply moved as he sat on top of _his man_. Who was meant to be with him...  
  
The angel’s golden wings spread and moved around them. Locking them from everything else into a protective bubble of the golden energy that was flowing freely through the taller male. What Paolo felt back made his own eyes water up and rub a few joyful and relived tears into the face and beard of Jim. He hugged the long neck stronger and moaned and said praising words to his pair as their pleasures took them higher.

Jim moaned feeling the wings wrapping them up and in response his own spread too to do the same and close the circle around them. It seemed that their powers waited only for that, because after that the swirling became like a whirlwind, washing over them in waves and pulsing through them over and over.  
  
Their bodies were moving in perfect sync, no hesitation just fluid movements. They were quite literally melting into one body and soul and energies. And it was the most intense and amazing thing, like ever...  
  
It rendered Jim speechless, but he didn't mind. He knew his pair would feel what he felt as their whole being synchronized, their hearts beating as one, their bodies quickly closing towards the final step: their release.

Almost drifting to half-consciousness by the powers rushing through them, melting them into one and changing them, Paolo felt slipping into another dimension. He was moving along with Jim faster and faster as their forces and bodies hurried them towards their release.  
  
It was far beyond what either of them could ever imagine. Both of them were becoming pure energy and leaping from their physical body to change into something more while mixing up perfectly.  
  
The Earthly vessels were functioning as they should, stimulating each other closer to the edge. Later as the effect of a successful mating, those vessels will transmute too. But right there and then the two creatures found the perfect and total percent of merging their powers and it resulted in an out of this dimension orgasm...  
  
The smaller body was moving frantically with the bigger one under it. He leaned back with a guttural groan as the golden guardian angel powers rushed out from Paolo to ignite the Nephilim energies and with a bright explosion of those forces that probably could be felt clear from all parts of the sanctuary, he came hard on their rubbing together bodies, pulling his pair with him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this chapter we wish happy holidays to all our readers! <3

**Chapter 22**

At the other part of the Earth a bit north from Greece and the Gods’ sanctuary at one of the few remaining towns, two young determined looking men were hurrying across the crowd to meet up with some human leaders.

The town itself was settled between the northern mountains and was more of a village before. The humans quickly saw the benefits of the high mountains keeping the place safe and many survivors found a shelter there. It grew into a busy town as the more skilled smugglers made profit from the goods they brought to the "marketplace" with many beggars and thieves mostly exchanging items and food without money. Since money had lost its real value with the global factories and shopping lines going out of business.

But it seemed that the sneaky and smart could make a fortune even more easier as the small remaining groups made their own laws.  
  
By then that specific town had its leaders and own forming "military" of guards.  
  
The two men knew well where to go... And the well-armed guards escorted them into the once Town hall building.  
  
"Joe and Mario, right?" the self-proclaimed new leader of the place grinned at the Archangel Gabriel and Michael from behind a huge desk, only knowing their human names.

The twin angels exchanged a glimpse, talking without words, and sat down on the big brown leather couch.

"Yes, we are. And have close connections to the angels you want to gain benefits from. So tell me..." Michael started to get to the point at once, no need to act sweet and polite in such times with such egocentric humans. "Why would our masters protect you? What could you bring to such beings?"

The man hummed and grinned at them. Clearly liking how the other two were not intimidated by all the power he tried to show off. That he translated as the two young men really had those connections to back them up and their daring confidence.  
  
"Sure, sit down," the leader smiled. " I turned this place into a modern-day Tunisia... I guarantee protection to the vendors and traveling merchants. This place is the new business center," the man grinned very smugly. "And if we can stay off the radar of your masters, we can use our connections to benefit them anyway..."  
  
"So... You want us to turn the nearby stationed angel horde into your protectors," Gabriel asked raising a brow.  
  
"Oh of course you can simplify it like that," the leader chuckled dryly.  
  
"We have no business with you, or your kind," Joe stood up and looked over at the alarmed guards with his strict cold blue eyes.

"That's too bad for you... I'm afraid I'm not used to take no for an answer," the man stood from behind his desk, so much liking his theater of power that he even faked a pout.

That's when the twins started to laugh... And spread their huge black angel wings. "You humans are so low and disgusting…" Joe grimaced. "I am Michael and he is Gabriel. And as the High Judge of Heaven, I don't think you should threaten no one around," he stated cold.

  
_Joe / Archangel Michael_

***

As the windows broke out to the street from the power blow of the twins, a swarm of lower angels arrived on command from the nearby cave they used as a main hideout.  
  
Soon the marketplace turned into a massacre. Humans were screaming and running around from the bloodthirsty angels.

The twins were just calmly watching from the window of the Town Hall.

"Don't feel sorry for them, brother," Michael turned to Gabriel. "I can feel it. None of them are innocent, don't forget that," he moved his wing to caress his brother's side.

"Yeah," Gabriel sighed leaning against his twin.  
  
Just then two battle-worn angels landed in the window.  
  
"Masters," they kneeled panting exhausted. "The Fallen Temple is lost. The Nephilim with the ancient humans defeated us with the help of a demon and an angel of Ra. They killed Furiel…" the angel's voice cracked as the twins moved closer. "Next dawn we attacked a caravan for some blood but a demon killed the rest of my troops and... the pariah Angel of Light... Vega was with him. He is alive and still has the Glow of Eden," the angel commander hissed with fury over the fact. 

"Only a great force could have hid Vega from Father's eyes and us for so long..." Gabriel frowned. "And a demon and a golden angel of Ra?"  
  
"The ancients are still on Earth... And it seems they gave up being neutral in this world's hierarchy... We must use whom we can, too. What do you think?" Michael got excited over the more power that they could release on humankind to wipe everything clean.  
  
Gabriel knew well how maniac his twin could turn over all the bitter pain he still held in his heart. "Yes brother, we should make the ritual to call the forsaken ones... But that needs a lot of sacrifices..." he started carefully.  
  
Michael nodded and stepped to the window. "Stop the killing! Gather all the humans into the main square in a large circle," he yelled out...

  
_Mario / Archangel Gabriel_

***

The man felt like he just awoke from a deep slumber. He had heard such chants and language back when he was very young... compared to his very old existence.  
  
But ever since he had broken the bonds with his creator, [The Call](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wAh-zHFYgl0) did not affect him. The ones making the ritual were probably using the blood and soul of hundreds of human beings, chanting the usual lines. The forgotten ones in the old language of the angels... That old text still had his old name included. But now it only made him curious and sort of exited that something... 'fun' may be happening on Earth. Back in the days the very same Call made him fly out and clean the worlds with his Holy Fire.  
  
It's been many centuries that he had crossed the gate... He even felt anxious. Maybe it was a trap... Or someone can still remember him as he was? Either way, the being got too curious and soon a tall thin man was walking the desert of Earth. Just breathing in the clear air and looking around on the changing world. It felt good to be back...

  
[Behemoth: Ben Sahar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7xbZMJGpc9I)

***

Jim was standing in front of the wall in the gods' library which was dedicated solely to a giant old map of the world. It was probably more accurate than anything he had seen before and it was also one of his favorite spots to stand and just think. And also to feel how small he really was compared to the whole world. Not to mention the other dimensions, parallel worlds and things like that – which his mind still couldn't really comprehend. It was a thing to know about them. Understanding the vastness was a completely different animal, so to say...  
  
As his hazel eyes moved towards Japan, he wondered how King and Matt were doing there with the guardians of that gate. There was little news about them, but Jim truly hoped they would be able to help there and prevent that gate from being opened up. He doubted that the one here in Greece was in immediate danger, because it was protected by Sotiris and also the combined forces of the three gods – and maybe even more things only said gods knew about...  
  
With a sigh he put his hands behind his back, thinking about the future. How things might turn out and how his Nephilim role could make an impact on that. Especially now that he was finally mated to Paolo...  
  
He could already feel both of them getting stronger and still evolving as the mating just happened the previous day. Needless to say, it was quite... difficult for Jim to leave the exhausted angel behind after he did make him burgers for breakfast... It made him smile remembering how Paolo reacted to that with a huge smile and a wholehearted happy laugh. Followed by some heated kisses. But they had to stop before it would go further as Jim had an appointment with Robb at the library.  
  
But damn, he had no other desire but to stay in bed with the truly very talented guardian angel for days... He already missed him terribly, even if they parted just half an hour ago and could feel Paolo being asleep to rest some more. And if things went according to Jim's plans, he would need that rest for later...  
  
His daydreaming was cut short though when he felt the Morning Star enter the library and come closer. He didn't have to look to feel that he had an amused smile on his bearded face as he approached.  
  
"Good morning, Robb..." Jim murmured, finally tearing his eyes away from the map to turn around and offer his hand for a shake.

"To you too," the shorter man did smile as he accepted the hand. "So finally you gave in to the bond... Good, good. How does it feel?" he asked signaling with his hand that they should go to the big table and sit down. "I just got back from my son and Matt. Please, bring their greetings and love to your pair from them."

Jim hummed as he followed Robb and sat down with him. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his tattooed arms in front of his chest, a small smile playing on his full lips.  
  
"It feels... I don't know... Amazing. Invigorating. Intense. Confusing... and overwhelming. But very good too... It was hard to leave his side. But I doubt I have to explain that to you," he smirked and shrugged. "Oh of course, I'll tell Paolo that. Thank you. I was just wondering about how they are doing. It seems then that they are fine. Glad to hear that. How are things over there?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah... It feels like you would literally go out of the world for your pair," Robb nodded with a chuckle. "Things are good so far. Matt is learning his ancestry and they both became servant boys. I think my son enjoys that more, though. From his age and acceptance by now over things. Matt is young still. Not that he is worse than how King or any other were at that age and level of knowledge. It's good for them all. The gate is still hidden and no sign of an open attack. But more activities of the dark beings are showing in the area. As if they have been awakened and were helped to cross the borders more frequently," Robb said humming to himself at the end, thinking more about that possibility. "What's up around here? I can feel that Vega has bonded with your guard too. That is a huge thing from the ancients to be granted."

"I guess I'll soon get to that stage with Paolo... It's just so fresh now. My powers just started settling but now both of ours are stirred up and all with the mating. But we both feel stronger already. I know I was such a fool for resisting this. Now I understand it fully... And... I want to be a good pair for Paolo as I doubt that I deserve someone like him as my own," he chuckled, blushing a bit as he rubbed his beard then stroked it down on his cheek.  
  
"Servant boys? Wow. You mean to the guardians of that gate?" Jim chuckled with some disbelief in his voice. That was something he found a bit hard to imagine, but nothing was impossible. That he had learned lately.  
  
"More awakened and helped dark beings?" Jim frowned, his hazel eyes narrowing as he thought that through. "Rituals, perhaps? Or just the consequence of what humans did to the world?" he mused too, but his expression softened from mentioning Mick and Kerim. "Yes, they were granted permission after Kerim got his punishment for not being able to resist Mick. I still sense some tension between Mick and the gods... especially Seth... but things will be okay, I think."  
  
"Also... there were lots of things happening aside from the bonds and emotional drama while you were away. For example, we took back a sacred temple in the Sahara Desert and with Mick's help I defeated Furiel. The bad news is that the following day after some kinky business, some angels discovered Mick and Kerim and by now the twins probably know about him being still alive..."

"Paolo is... more than he seems to be at first sight. But you will find that out. And I can believe that easily about Seth," Robb grinned. "Mick will have to be worthy in his eyes. But what I've sensed in him, he will for sure. Especially if they gonna go after Vega. Because these angels had lost the passage to Eden. Their Father had left and soon after that they fell or came down to the calls of the humans and to join the twins. Then Michael broke the Seventh Seal. That opened the gates to all angels to fall to Earth and then the gates closed for eternity after them.

“The Gods used a special ritual on Vega and so the Light he had then is preserved in him and won’t fade. Even if he is not connected to the High Heavens anymore. I think you can imagine how jealous all of the others can be at Vega who like… betrayed their Father and became a pariah while still having the light and the power. Meanwhile they either feed on human blood like vampires to keep their powers, or the even lower ones have no physical bodies and infect human ones, becoming slaves to higher angels," Robb explained calmly and stating facts to Jim to see clear on that. But he was worried about what all that could bring to the place. Logically a big mob of angry angels... Smarter ones can easily connect the dots about where Vega could be hiding.

"I know there's more to Paolo... There were hints of that before our mating too and I could already see and feel it. I know he'll talk about it when he trusts me more and is ready. I'm not pushing him on that matter," Jim nodded.  
  
Then his frown deepened again finally understanding the weight of that discovery of Vega... "Fuck, I knew from Mick and Kerim's reaction that it was serious, but didn't know its real weight... Then no wonder Vega is so upset and Mick so worried about him. Now I'm much more worried too. You think they will be foolish enough to try attacking this place because of that?"

"If they try an organized attack... No. But I think you know as well how raging mad beings could act without thinking. The gods are already watching out more. I came back partly for that reason too," Robb leaned back in his chair. "The powers are more unbalanced on the outside. And what seemed to be as groups of angels raging and helping powerful human leaders now seem much more serious and organized. The way one of the twins’ closest commanders stayed as a guard at the Fallen Temple is a sign of that too. Maybe my little brothers have been moving the strings from behind the humans for a long time after all…"

"You might be right. If we put it this way, it makes sense. They are preparing more seriously too. My question is... what leaves that us with? How could I prepare more to help? Because I want to continue helping. Also... can I ask... I know it's personal but... I have to... What if there's no other way than killing your brothers? I know your relationship is... less than ideal and friendly but still... are you prepared for that? And... what about your pair? It's something I've been wondering about. If it comes down to a final battle... Will he join us? Or sit this one out as a neutral force? I know you deeply care about this world and humanity so I assume you will take part in the fighting, no? And I'm asking this about your pair because I have a feeling... we will need all the help we can get. So, I was wondering on which side he would be on – if on any..."

"Good question, Nephilim," Robb let out a dry chuckle and stroked down his beard just looking before himself. "I think for a long while the faint brotherly feelings have been only from my side. Gabriel cares about this world too. Twice he lived among humans, giving up his powers and had a family. Michael always was Father's greatest warrior. He defeated Samael when he tempted the experimental pair in Eden and made him lose his rank and fall. Michael is similar to Samael when it comes to blind hunger for killing in the name of some excuse of an ideal. My pair was used after that too until I brought the war with others and after that Samael, all the Seraphim and cherubs along with the ones who followed me were banished.

“If anyone can hold back Michael, it is Gabriel. They are… very close. Created at the same moment from the same energy, so they are the same almost fully. But what I've heard, Gabriel is just tagging along and I don't understand what happened between them, but I'm sure he is worried about Michael and/or he did something big to like… let him lead without objection. And that makes all of us worried. You will evolve more with Paolo and will be a great help when it's needed.

“My pair... Honestly, I would be happy if he stayed at home and kept enjoying our subdimension. I don't even think about how it would be…" Robb was clearly very worried about his pair and everything and by then it really showed on him. Not having his usual mask of a funny laid-back guy on in front of Jim. "And I had strange sensations when I arrived back…"

Jim was listening to Robb in awe, though he tried to hide his fascination as he could while he was talking about his younger brothers then pair and all the connections between these beings. It was like a complicated soap opera on the darker side. But he kept that thought to himself seeing just how worried Robb looked. His usual joking mask was nowhere to be found and it was strange and a bit scary for Jim to see him like this as it told him about the seriousness of the situation.  
  
"You mean you don't want him to get involved in fear that Samael might get... out of control?" he asked very softly, not wanting to offend his conversation partner.

Robb raised his somewhat desperate eyes at Jim and sighed.  
  
"If he gets out of control, I'm afraid I can't turn him back again... It was too long ago. All the hunger keeps bottling up in him and will maybe turn his opinion to agree with the massacre. But I trust him and our bond. He likes freedom more… But if he comes over, Michael will hunt him. I don't even know…" he rubbed his beard and inhaled long. "I don't want him to get in any danger. I would lock up our pocket dimension if I could," he laughed. "That wouldn't be very nice, though, right? He wanted to be free, I fought to free him and be free with him... Love is complicated. That's the wisdom of the day from Lucifer the wise Morning Star," he chuckled. "Now that I mentioned... How are you with creating your own pocket dimension?" Robb smiled up at the Nephilim, changing his mood back before he would go too deep.

Jim simply hummed a few times while Robb spoke his mind and wisely didn't comment more on the topic as he felt it clearly that it was time to change it. Even if what Lucifer just revealed to him made Jim worry for more reasons... But instead of dwelling on that, he went along with the half-joke as he agreed.  
  
"Yes, love is complicated as fuck, man!" he leaned forward to put his forearms on the table top. "Frankly, I didn't make much progress with that. Truth be told, lately we focused more on my physical training and how to use my defenses and attacks better."

Robb noticed how much Jim respected his limits and moved along with his topic change. "We should work on that. Your skills are stronger and better now after all the training and the bonding," he smiled grateful at Jim. "As your powers grow, you will be able to make places like rooms or a house or even bigger ones to use to hide or have your own world… That's useful. So… how much do you know?"

The Nephilim returned that smile then blushed a bit. "Useful indeed. Though for now I just want to be able to put my sword in there so it wouldn't have to be Mick's task. Even if he makes a good page boy," he joked too. "Frankly, I only know how to focus my energies but never managed to open up a... dimension to form a pocket."

"You know… back in the days knights fucked the page boys…" Robb winked. "You can create with your thoughts. But have to put your intent in it. That's the secret of magic. You need to want it. So that your powers stretch the dimensional lines and make space in the in-between worlds for your use. I suggest you call forth your powers and focus on how much you want to use it to have a place for your sword. And when you want to open it and close it, you also can with that strong need of thought," Robb explained then looked at Jim encouragingly.

Jim snorted loud on that comment. "That would be some sight for sure, but I'm just gonna stick with my new pair and leave Mick to his kinky angel, I think," he winked then listened intently.  
  
"Well... I can try," Jim murmured, focusing on putting his mind into it while calling his powers forth. It made his eyes change color quickly and the runes under his T-shirt shine up in a green light, his aura expanding and swirling around him.  
  
Closing his eyes, he calmed down his breathing and began concentrating more while thinking of his sword and how he wanted to hold it in his hand.  
  
For a minute nothing happened. Then as Jim concentrated more on the sword and opening up that dimension where Mick had put it, he opened his glowing eyes and reached out his left hand, seemingly grabbing the thin air. But as he pulled his hand back, his glowing green sword materialized inch by inch until he was holding it with widened eyes and some disbelief on his face.

"Carful, Jim. Don't give in to disbelief. You must know you can do this for sure. Trust yourself and your powers. Want is a strong force. Even for humans it makes them move mountains to be satisfied. We can create more with our intent," Robb said low, reassuring the Nephilim." You did well. Now think of how you want your own pocket to use and open up a different one."

"Alright. It's just... wow. Okay... um..." he nodded and took a deep breath as he fought off that disbelief. Now he focused on the fact that he could really do it as the glowing sword was in his hand. "I will so prank Mick with this... like accusing him for losing my sword!" he chuckled then soon calmed his mind and focused again, Robb's words serving as guidance for him during his practice.  
  
And after a few failed attempts, he finally managed to create his own pocket dimension to store his sword. It left him a bit exhausted, but also proud and pleased with his new skill and accomplishment.

***

After Jim's success, soon they said goodbye for the day. Robb still had that weird sense he mostly suppressed. Because he knew exactly what it meant.  
  
He appeared in their dimension and started walking among the dark walls. Home sweet Hell...  
  
The place sort of was how humans imagined it. Dark at parts and very tall black walls surrounded their private area. Back in the days Samael and Lucifer were more enthusiastic and brought over creatures from other dimensions. So, goats went wild all over. And the half-man, half-goat clan of the Khazra tribe also found a home and worshipped the pair.  
  
The inner living space was more of a normal house or something... One from the outside would be very surprised about ancient beings having a place like some luxury hotel. Especially since the ancient trinity of gods still preferred the old age type caves and interior...

He could feel the smell of wine from the kitchen. Along with the heightened mood of his pair. The bedroom door was open by an inch and with a sigh Robb pushed it open.  
  
"Hi, my lovely stray angel... You seem to have found your way home..." Samael greeted his pair lying on top of the bed. His chest was bare, the blanket covering his hips and with pantless legs only had his boots on. Raising his glass to Lucifer, he drank the wine.  
  
"You know I had to be away… You seem... like you enjoyed yourself, though..." Robb said walking in. His pair always was sore over him being away for long. "I could sense you on the surface..." he added low, just watching and sensing the other creature's energies. "Did you miss me at all, or had your own fun?" he asked.

But the only answer he got was a middle finger from Satan...

   
[Source](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bk28MRVhyPX/)


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this (literally) hot and steamy chapter on the last day of the year, we wish happiness, health and progress for the new year to all our readers! Stay safe and have lots of fun! ;)

****  
[Source](https://twitter.com/thegeneralmh/status/194903014979547138)

**Chapter 23**

"Is this the way you should greet your long-time-no-see mate?" Robb snorted with a small smile as he put a leg on the edge of the bed to start taking off his combat boots.  
  
Truth be told, the sight of his pair like that was doing a great job of making him forget his worries and the fact that he got no response to his previous comment of sensing Samael on the surface. It's been a long while for Robb too, though, and for now he was willing to play along as he had missed this jerk just as much...  
  
"Do you really have only your boots on?" he raised a brow once he got rid of the last piece of clothing too and straightened up with a dirty smirk, loving to feel the other man's eyes on his naked form.

Samael stayed closed up as much as he could and didn’t react to the accusations. He just smirked and kept lazily stroking his bare chest while feasting his eyes on Lucifer.  
  
He placed the empty glass on the nightstand. "Why should I give out all my secrets from under the blanket?" His voice came out not as though and confident as he would have wanted it. The sight of his pair all naked and smug and very ready to rumble between said blanket and sheets was taking his mind off his usual asshole ways of talking...

"Hmmm... because I'm a curious one..." Robb murmured, grabbing the edge of the dark-grey cover and pulled it off with one swift move just to purr satisfied. "You do have only your boots on..." he licked his lips, feasting his eyes on the nicely toned – and very well-known – body of his love.  
  
"You look just as gorgeous like the first time..." he added while taking off said boots one by one then crawled on top of his man, finally letting their naked and warm bodies touch all the way. "And by the way... I did miss you a lot," Robb breathed over Samael's lips.

Samael let out a wobbly sigh as he felt the devil so close again. His hands slowly touched Robb's thighs and moved up caressing his butt and sides just as slow while focusing on the warm skin he felt under his palms. Reaching up to stroke the long hair, his eyes locked in with his pair’s. "I missed you like the dawn…" he whispered and holding the beloved face between his hands, pulled his man down for a deep hungry kiss. One of his long legs went over the shorter male to have him as close as possible.

Needless to say, it melted Lucifer on the spot. Samael just knew too well how to make him feel moved. For Lucifer it was an intimate and treasured detail in their relationship. Samael used to be locked away, frozen into a stone when he wasn't needed to kill. And that endless night and darkness has ended for him when the Morning Star came to his rescue. Ever since then Samael called him his dawn... the morning that finally came to set him free...  
  
From this single sentence and the way he touched and kissed him, Robb knew that his pair still loved him after all these thousands of years. And to show him he felt the same, he kissed him back just as deeply and hungrily, his hand stroking along the long thigh around him and grinding himself against the hot groin.

"I will always miss you and wait for you, my love…" Samael whispered after breaking the kiss and turned them around so he would get on top of the long-haired man. "Say that you stay with me for a while now…" he asked rubbing against his pair’s body. Slowly and sensually. Just how a cat would rub over his beloved owner and mate to mark it with his scent for everyone else to know they belong together...  
  
His hand caressed Robb's face lovingly and leaned down to kiss it gently all over, then down the neck, sucking on the vein pulsing already wildly there, biting and kissing the hairy chest. Slow and very focused. He wanted to enjoy every inch of his pair. Always paying attention to make it special for them both. Always like the first time they had discovered each other's physical vessels.

Robb moaned softly both from the words and what his pair was doing to him and of course he let him. Lifting a hand, he caressed the short grayish hair, closing his eyes that started to glow in a red hue meanwhile.   
  
"And I will always return to you... You know that, my love. I can't stay away from you for long. And I will stay with you for a while now. Anything you want..." he whispered while enjoying the kisses and bites on his chest, caressing his pair wherever he could. "I love you..." he whispered opening himself up for his love to make him feel just how much – even if Samael felt somewhat withdrawn to him. Which sometimes happened when Robb was away for a longer period of time.

Being in the middle of sucking on one of Robb's nipples, Samael hummed and bit down softly on the small piece of flesh, rolling it a bit over between his teeth. His own red eyes were glowing by then too, and his fangs were showing as he looked and moved up to steal a short hungry kiss. "I love you too…" he breathed and rubbed his short, almost fully white bearded face to his pair’s with closed eyes.  
  
There were jokes about Satan being a cat... Maybe those were half-true after all...  
  
"I want you to know something... But first I have to be one with you…" he panted as his powers reacted more and more to his mate finally being close. His hunger for his love was taking over him as his horns started to show too.  
  
Kneeling up between Robb's thighs and stroking along his chest with his clawed fingers, his red eyes reflected that hunger. His powers reached out and took over the shorter male. He smirked as he felt his devil wanting him too the same way as Samael slid back on the bed to lay down and start to give attention to the very ready man's eagerly jumping hardness. Licking it along, playfully meeting the lifting up shaft with his tongue while his hands parted the strong legs and groped the warm meat with a pleased low growl.

"Then shut up and do me..." Robb chuckled hoarsely after that kiss, his own demonic features starting to show more too from the familiar burning energies of his beloved pair.  
  
His skin broke out in goosebumps all over from every touch and lick and bite and he cursed on their ancient language as his pair began playing with his hard and slightly leaking cock.  
  
He had to see that... Lifting his head up, his red eyes fixed on the horned head between his open thighs, seeing the long skilled tongue licking at his shaft only adding to the sensation.

Samael laughed, his long tongue licking along the tasty cock he missed so much. He lapped up the beads of the sweet liquid at the tip. He wanted to take his time with Robb. But as his first devil's energies reacted to his, the hunger grew more inside him.  
  
His curved horns were fully showing, just as his full red eyes and leather wings. "You don't have to be all bossy with me, though…" he scoffed glimpsing up and drinking in the sight of the devil turned Lucifer messed up by the pleasures he gave him. "You're the most beautiful…" he growled low and pushed his legs up more and focused his attention to the tight opening, waiting to be devoured by him.

"Sorry... I just missed you more now with all the shit going on upstairs..." he murmured, reaching down to run his fingers along the curve of a horn before pulling his hand back to let Samael move his limbs. "Nah... you are, my fire," he chuckled hoarsely again then drank in the hunger he saw in the red eyes, promising pleasures out of this realm...  
  
And it was true. After seeing so many losses and gains on the earthly plane lately, he wanted to be close to his fiery pair's warmth and being. To feel the comfort and love of the demon who meant home to the often wandering Morning Star.

Samael just moaned low from the way Robb called him his fire... And from the feeling as the tight inner walls gave way to his probing tongue inside the hot body.  
  
His clawed hand didn't stop for a second and it kept pumping the leaking flesh. His other hand soon found the way to the sweet hole, starting to stretch out his love as quick as he could.  
  
He always took it bad when he was left alone for long. Their bond was based on their individuality and hunger for freedom. But after a while Samael remained to the cold loneliness he felt for so long before his dawn came for him...  
  
Twisting and turning his hand to make the male under him tremble and moan for more for his own delight, his lips wrapped around the hardness and he started to suck on Robb in the same rhythm as his fingers were fucking him.

Samael was his fire, indeed. Back in the old days it was this demon between his legs who opened his eyes and urged him to think for himself and rebel against their Father who only wanted obedient and mindless soldiers to dance to his every whim. He was the one who had ignited the fire of love in him for the very first time too. And that fire was still burning in him every day.   
  
And now it was becoming a whirlwind, washing over him in hot waves... Leaving him breathless and trembling and moaning for more... Like always. And he gave his other half what he wanted. His pleasure and unconditional love, which he always thirsted more each time Lucifer returned to him.  
  
Needless to say, Robb soon became a panting and moaning mess under the undivided attention. "My love... please..." he said only that, reaching down to caress his cheek.

Samael raised his horned head and sucked the big dick harder before letting it pop out of his mouth.

"Yes, my love. I want you so much," he whispered and pulled his hand back to lay on top of the other demon. His fiery powers were dancing around them, being the bigger and stronger. Playing in the colors of red and orange and yellow, making it look like they were literally covered in the flames of their love.  
  
His knees pushed Robb's legs up to rest them over his hips. His wings covered his pair protectively as he just leaned his forehead to Lucifer's and the two pair of red glowing eyes lost in each other's very core.

No words were needed between them as Samael moved to kiss his love deep and hungry as his hips moved forward too and he entered the hot body with a muffled groan. Gently rocking back and forth, he slowly kept moving deeper. Enjoying every second of it... Just like the first time…

From the freely flowing fiery powers of his mate, Robb's energies got fully on the loose too and he spread his leather-wings on the bed too as he fully transformed and welcomed everything his mate was giving him.  
  
Stroking the protective wings briefly, the shorter man returned that deep gaze then moaned into their kiss. Finally... finally he was one with his pair again. In his pleasure he dug his claws into Samael's back while the hard cock was stretching him more and more.  
  
Breaking the kiss, he groaned long and triumphant once it bottomed out and circled his hips to give his pair more room. The hold of his legs around him tightened and he smiled up at Samael, stroking along his warm chest and up to his neck. Lucifer's very core was open to his beast and beside his deep love and desire for him, that certain satisfaction of being with his pair was spreading in him.  
  
The next moment he pulled his fierce creature down by his nape to kiss him some more then his clawed hands lightly scratched down their way to the firm butt, squeezing and pulling it closer to signal that he should really start to move now...

The mighty demon moaned and maybe even pushed his ass against the sharp claws of his pair's hand, enjoying it to the fullest. But he got the message clear. And wanted nothing more than to melt together with the other man on a spiritual level and please him as best as he can.  
  
So as he chased Robb's tongue with his own and sucked on the full bottom lip from time after time, his hips moved back slowly. Just to ram hard back again right when he bit his love's lip. And without wasting more time Samael started to fuck his mate with hard long thrusts, making them moan loud into the bloody kiss.

Sucking on the bleeding lip and tongue every chance he got, Robb kept scratching the glistening back, sides and ass, moaning in his rapture. Their powers seemed to have waited only for those hard thrusts too as now they were merging and swirling and filling up the room, extending its walls like a tidal wave as the powerful creatures were fully enjoying each other on a physical and more and more spiritual level too.  
  
Robb's very core was longing for that burning fire too, not just his naked body on which the Hell Fire was licking along over and over again. His wings moved to wrap around its protective pair, pulling his man even closer, as if wanting to melt their bodies into one for real.  
  
Then with an unexpected move, he rolled them over and his wings pinned Samael's against the bed while he sat up on him and continued their mating with rocking his hips back and forth, his sharp nails clawing at the front of the other demon until they were covered in blood. Looking down at his pair, Lucifer lifted a hand to his mouth and licked off the blood with a satisfied beastly growl.

The smirk on Samael's face was devilish, to say the least. He loved his pair so beyond everything else... During all the thousands of years he could never get bored of the creative devil.  
  
"You want to make me lose my mind, I see..." he growled already light-headed from the wounding scratches and the coppery smell of his own blood. His own claws dug deeper into Lucifer's hips as he was guiding his moves.  
  
So very perfect... His pair still had a different kind of fire... More of a benevolent warmth than his cleansing fire that usually brought death to everything. And with Lucifer it always found balance and calmness... Now also merging more into a mixed steadily pulsing fire as his very center opened up and let it all wash over his being, bringing a rush of pleasure and high to them both.  
  
Their physical bodies were moving more frantically against each other and Samael loved how his pair was feeding on his blood. Turning their mating into an even deeper one.  
  
Needing to feel Robb more, but obeying to the wings pinning his and him to the bed, he just slid up one hand to hold Robb's hand and started to lick the bloody fingers clean too.

"Maybe...?" the playful demon smirked wide, showing off his sharp fangs then he gasped for air feeling his pair's core opening up and welcoming him, pushing them higher. It was indescribable, really. And although their bodies got fueled by that to move frantically, soon Robb slowed down their moves, not minding the claws that dug a bit deeper into his hips.  
  
He simply wanted to watch Samael licking and sucking his clawed fingers clean. "You're so fucking hot like this..." he admitted and no, he wasn't thinking about his fire and powers.  
  
After that – his hips slowly rocking in a steady rhythm – Lucifer let his hand in his pair's and leaned down to lick into and suck on a deeper scratch mark on the messed-up chest. As he moaned, his red eyes flashed up at Samael to see his reactions.

The male under him lifted his head to have a better view on how his mate was tasting his blood. His eyes a flaming red as the echoing groan left his lips. Pulling the hand in his closer and unable to resist Robb and how he teased with his lust for blood, he sank his fangs into the wrist. He was trembling hard from the ecstatic feeling as he took the first gulp from the sweet blood. His hips were bucking up on their own to feed the hunger of their bodies too.

From that the long-haired demon roared, enjoying the pain and ecstasy it caused to him too. Slamming down his ass harder again, he met the upward thrusts half-way and finally his wings pulled back and spread behind him, giving in to Samael again, his hard cock bobbing and leaking more pre-cum.  
  
"Let loose on me, my fire..." he said, that whisper coming out more like a hoarse growl. He knew well how the hunger for blood was a constant feeling in his pair and although Samael had different ways to keep it balanced, Lucifer sometimes liked to literally taste it on his own skin.

Samael didn't need much encouragement, only to be let loose. He sat up at once and held Robb close with his other hand. Leaving the wrist, he moved and kissed his pair short and wild. His body was like a drawn bow that gets finally fully let loose on the other one and kissing down Robb's neck, he teased the throbbing vein. His claws were gripping and wounding the strong back and sides as he pulled his mate close and onto his aching cock harder and harder. Meeting each move with his bucking up and moaning from the tightening body around his shaft. Letting his fire fully loose also, it covered Lucifer and made them melt into one spirit more and more as they got to their peak.

The ecstasy of this and feeling his mate drop down all his shackles to be completely free was the best thing to feel in the universe for Lucifer. It has always been his purpose to let his pair be free and himself both before and after their mating. And that hasn't changed up to this day.  
  
Now he's reached his goal and it meant Robb could finally let himself go too to melt into his pair and the fire they shared and burned everything else away. It made him come hard and loud – not that the guards and creatures nearby didn't know already that they were mating – their united power bursting out of them just to wash over their trembling bodies.

Joining his pair in the orgasm that shook up all their realm, Samael howled too. Throwing his horned head back as the blood dripped from his lips and painted his gray beard. From the tightening body and how their fire exploded from them, he came hard too.  
  
Pulling his devil close to his own body as strong as he could, he was just nuzzling Robb and kissing his face and neck as their bodies were slowly rocking in the aftershocks of their bliss.

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

_“Non Serviam!” ~I Will Not Serve~_

_When Lucifer declared to god, “Non-Serviam!” it was his own assertion of power and for this, he was ‘cast’ to the earth along with all of the other demons, devils, and gods into Pandemonium, the land beneath the earth, and otherwise known as hell. From there he gathered his armies and with Satan and Belial at his side he declared independence for all who would follow his example._

_Lucifer is a guiding force in our Church. His presence creates a balance between the dark and the light. There are many reasons why Luciferians identify with this fallen angel. Some believe that he offers wisdom, knowledge, and enlightenment. I, personally find the strength of Lucifer to be an inspiration, a motivational spark from which many great things can be achieved._

_So, what does Lucifer mean to YOU? Is He a bringer of enlightenment, A God, A Fallen Angel? How do you relate to HIM?_

_LVX_

_Patrick Gaffiero - C.O.L Tribunal 2018_

***

"It feels strange..." Mick mumbled under his mustache. "So early and outside of the safety barrier..." The buff guardian had his senses all messed up. They were called at the brink of dawn to get to a location outside the barrier shield to meet up the Gods and someone by the edge of the forest...  
  
"I am sure the Gods have their reason. I heard that a tall powerful creature was spotted around. Maybe they want to investigate that," Paolo yawned getting ready to leave.  
  
"We go ahead, Mick. Go back to your angel and come after us," Jim added strangely fully awake and aware of everything. His skills and super curious kind got the best of him and he was very eager to get going and find out what it was all about.

"Hmm... Okay. I think your pair can keep you safe. I hurry after you," Mick frowned but spread his wings and took off anyway to fetch his angel.  
  
"Yeah... Thanks, all-mighty electric demon..." Paolo snorted, rolling his eyes.  
  
"He is just careful," Jim laughed hugging the short angel and pecked his lips.  
  
"Yeah... Youngsters..." Paolo scoffed kissing his pair back. It was a good feeling to have his pair... And to have that fulfilling balance between them.

Stepping through the barrier was always a special feeling. The world outside was chilling cold, barely alive and gray from the toxic clouds hanging on the dawning light, making the horizon look gloomy with doom.  
  
Jim was there first. Paolo was called to the Gods and told the tall guy to stay put and wait. But the Nephilim curiosity made Jim walk outside, holding his sword ready as he looked around.  
  
There were some ruins of a once tavern at the edge of the woods. Some stone tables and benches were still standing and as the sunrays slowly brought more light to the world, he spotted a man standing near some columns.  
  
Would that be the stranger they have to meet? He was surly non-human. And Jim was also very sure that the stranger hid his powers well.

  
[Behemoth: Ben Sahar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7xbZMJGpc9I)

The man raised his head and looked at Jim from the distance. He was wearing a hat and black clothes with a long robe and leather booths. Jim wouldn't call him tall... But the powers he felt from the other man made his runes pulse and shine, and his eyes change even if it was clear the force was very much suppressed.  
  
"Here we go…" the biker grumbled to himself and walked to the old restaurant.  
  
Samael smiled. The great breed of Nephilims. What an honor to meet the reincarnation face-to-face after such a long time...

After their... very satisfying mating with his pair Lucifer, Samael contacted the Ancient Ones for the meeting. Ever since he had heard The Call, he was debating on how to act about it. He wasn't very fond of wars... He was a simple being and liked things to be clean... pure... Cleansed by fire... so to say. Living complex beings always ruined that. But with time and the bond to such a devil that held the gift of creation and love for life and humans, Samael accepted that it all had some... beauty... and purpose. And he found a new joy and goal to observe it all.  
  
The thought made him scoff. Witnessing the world and humans from afar, like his once master... Crating a terrarium and watching the ants work, live, reproduce and die...  
  
But really, taking sides and getting involved in wars was not his way. But times change. He had to choose what to do with the knowledge...

The man in the hat and robe took a step toward Jim and smiled. Not like he could fool the skilled Nephilim... Jim knew well what he was dealing with. At least he believed that. And what we believe, we become…  
  
"Hi there! Haven't seen you around here... Who are you and what's your business at this place?" Jim asked sounding very... professional...  
  
"I'm just a traveler to you, Nephilim. This is common ground. I am waiting for the Gods," Samael smiled wider and raised his hat respectfully.

Jim's eyes stayed on the man, sizing him up some more with his mismatched eyes. He was both curious and careful. Not because the stranger seemed to be quite friendly and kind in his behavior, but because of the fact that he was hiding a big chunk of his powers. But no matter how hard the being tried to do that, Jim could feel it...  
  
He was very old and powerful and obviously had a connection with the Gods as he felt like he knew them for a long time. The longer the slightly glowing eyes of the tall biker were looking at the wanderer picking up a staff that ended in a goat skull, the warmer Jim felt the suppressed energies. And true to his instincts, soon he seemed to start seeing the faint "shadows" of flames around the darkly dressed figure. In reality there were no such flames around him, but Jim's Nephilim sight granted him the power to see behind things and disguises.  
  
"We both know that you are much more than just a traveler..." Jim's lips pulled into a small lopsided smile, not taking off his eyes of the seemingly calmly waiting man. Of course, he was trying to guess who he really was and why his energy was faintly familiar to Jim.

"Tall, handsome and smart. What a package," Samael grinned flashing his gray eyes to turn red and let his fiery aura be more sensible around him. "My husband was right about you. But let's wait for the others," he leaned on his staff a bit, giving off kind of a seductive feel with the way he moved his eyes all over Jim's being.

The Nephilim's eyes widened for a few seconds from feeling his looser powers more and seeing the red eyes of demons...  
  
"Hmm..." Jim simply hummed to that, not commenting on the compliment, maybe only some color appeared on his cheeks.  
  
Then all of a sudden, his senses got somewhat distracted as he felt his own pair coming closer along with the Gods. And his pair was pissed at him for some reason... Damn. What a good start of their mated life, huh?  
  
True to what he was feeling, the Gods and Paolo soon walked through the barrier and Jim could tell that Mick and Kerim were not far behind either.  
  
He and the stranger both turned their heads towards the newcomers. And Jim's previous confidence seemed to bleed out of his being a bit as he looked at his pissed mate. Ah, yes... he didn't stay put. That must be the reason for Paolo's anger, right?

"Hmmmm?" Samael raised a brow and flashed a charming grin at Jim just before the group appeared. He was just about to comment on the arrivals when with a flash of light Robb appeared too...  
  
Similarly pissed he stood next to Samael huffing. "We will talk about your wandering off habits after this," Robb told his pair and for now he just stood and waited for everyone to come close.

The second Robb appeared and Jim caught that sentence, he finally put the puzzle pieces together and it dawned on him that the traveler had to be his mate. Satan himself. Even if he preferred to be called Samael, as far as Jim knew. And with that he just realized another thing. Satan was flirting with him in that coy way of leaning on his staff and a bit pushing out his hips to the side.  
  
Well, that was something Jim's mind got blown away by but he tried to keep back the freaking out and rather re-focused on Paolo, who just got next to him.  
  
"I'm sorry. Couldn't help myself," he murmured to his pair as an apology for stepping through the barrier on his own.  
  
The Trinity stopped a few steps away on the other side of a stone table. Brent stayed close to Chris, of course, and Vega and Mick joined them on Seth's side too. It seemed finally everyone was there, all waiting to find out why they were called there...

" _RaHoorKhuit_ ," Samael picked his hat off and bowed "others…" he added smiling.  
  
"Samael... We are here as you asked. The sentinels reported about a tall wanderer... But I would have never thought that you were going to come to the surface," Christos spoke in all of their name, eyeing the pair opposite them.

"He's short as Robb though..." Sotiris glimpsed at Chris and the others, finding it funny in his usual alien way.  
  
"Yeah... I love my husband. He always cares so much for me and worries. I like to be at... his level…" Samael winked hugging Robb's shoulder "of height…" he added but even with the witty correction he earned a slap against his stomach from his pair.  
  
"Let's sit down and talk then," Seth waved to the benches and all started to take a place, having the pair of Samael and Robb and the Trinity in the middle.

Jim sat down near the Gods and the other pair, Paolo staying close to him. The Nephilim had no idea what this meeting was about, but figured it would turn out soon enough. His brows pulled a bit together as he kept his shimmering mismatched eyes on the higher beings and noticed some subtle signs that maybe were important.  
  
Like how Robb refrained from his usual little jokes and kept quiet, time after time giving a searching and maybe a bit worried look at his husband. Or at least that's what Jim saw behind the slowly dissolving "anger" towards Samael for straying off.  
  
"What is this all about? It must be important if you asked for an audience with us..." Christos narrowed his dark eyes at the pair, cutting right to the chase.

"Yes, sir," Samael looked over the Trinity and inhaled deeply. "I did come up here a night ago. And the reason for that was... that I heard The Call."  
  
"The Call is an old ritual," Christos sighed and looked up and back to the others as he explained. "It's a battle call. It is meant to wake up all the war gods and demons and creatures. Samael is in that as once he used to be the weapon of Elohim, or Yahweh..."  
  
"Elohim is the oldest Judean name of the last God some of you may know as your ‘Father’, and is also considered as a war god…" Seth added with a frown. "But no one tried to call just him back as the ritual contains all the other war gods and demons outside of his reign too."  
  
"Yes. And as you know, I don't take sides. My dear devil is too young to be included in that group that was called, so I and Robb could stay out of this," Samael spoke again. "But he kind of chose a side with the light and by standing with you all. I am strong enough to refuse The Call. But you have to know about it. Many will respond and hurry to the twins’ aid."  
  
"Yes. It is a war now. The twins learned that Vega is alive and it don't take much to figure out we kept him hidden till now," Christos said to the pair. "Thank you for telling this to us. And for choosing us..."

To being mentioned, Kerim straightened his back next to Mick and his expression turned even more serious as he slightly nodded, his cheeks somewhat coloring in shame as he still felt guilty about causing additional problems.  
  
The Angel of Light's dark eyes were otherwise very curious as during his long life he has never seen Samael in the flesh, just heard stories about him. Mostly from Robb and Seth. And seeing the pair together was fascinating to the still knowledge-thirsty angel. After all, once these two counted as his Elders in Heaven. And he also knew if he had Fallen and lost his Light, he would have probably gotten a completely different form too – like the one Lucifer and Samael had under their human forms... And perhaps would have joined the mated pair instead of the Gods...  
  
It was a bit scary but also fascinating to Kerim. To see what could have been... and what could still happen to him now that the secret of his existence was out. That darkened his thoughts some more.

"Everything is changing again. I might as well pick a side and stand with it," Samael shrugged a bit. "Would it be enough to end my ban from this dimension? As I learned, it's a lot of fire and death already going around," Samael looked over all the others questioningly.  
  
"We will decide," Sotiris said nodding and a minute of silence fell on them all. "Your powers will interfere very much with our Sanctuary. But here outside if you don't destroy what's left alive, you can move freely around on Earth."

To that some quiet murmurs went around among those who knew the weight of this decision. Of course, it didn't include Jim, but sensing the mixed feelings and reactions from it – probably a perk of being fully mated to Paolo who had a talent to feel the emotions of others – he knew this was big. Not just the fact that Satan himself would want to side with them, but that he would be roaming the Earthly dimension once again...  
  
Seeing how Robb tensed and his dark-brown eyes widened a bit to that too, only reassured Jim that he was right.  
  
True to that, Lucifer glimpsed at his pair for a long moment, trying to size up how this decision was affecting him. There was a reason why he was banned a long time ago. Now truly everything seemed to be changing. And it made Robb worried too.

"That's a... Hmm... Thank you for the trust, ancient ones," Samael grinned and bowed. "You won't regret it. May we bring also our home through? The stronghold still has your sign and control on it..."  
  
"We suppose you both will be better close to our Sanctuary. So, we will allow it," Christos said in the joined voice of the three of them. "Make it happen. We all gonna have to inform the younger ones," the Trinity nodded, looked back at their group and made them all vanish back in their caves.  
  
"Well... we’re coming home, babe…" Samael pulled Robb closer by hugging his shoulder.

Robb let him do that and grunted a "yeah" under his nose, a bit still lost in his thoughts. "You seem happy about it..." he added as he stepped out from under that half-hug and walked to the rocky edge of the small hill the once-tavern was situated on.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he suddenly turned around and walked back to his pair, lightly hitting him in the chest with both palms. "You ass! Why haven't you told me about hearing The Call?! You don't think I should know of such things before anyone else?" he huffed. "Sneaking around my back nowadays entertain you?" Robb added with an upset expression, fisting his hands in the dark clothes of his pair. "I'm worried about you..."

Samael just blinked wide with his gray eyes. "I... I wanted to tell you but was hungering your being more... And... you love this place... the humans..." he sighed wrapping his pair in his arms and pulled him to his body.  
  
"You have to leave this all because of me. Because you followed me. I want you to be happy AND with me. I miss you so much when you are away... I... I'm sorry... I don't want to be alone and left behind. You gave up all for me. So, I can choose to stand with you, like you chose to stand with me."

Yes, deep down, behind that upset and pouting facade, Robb was melting from these words as they touched his very core. He did sacrifice a lot before because of love, but never held it against his pair. He was driven by the love he felt for Samael and was (and is still) ready to give his life for him, if needed.  
  
"This... means so much to me... I want to be with you more too. I want to show you so much in this world... or what's left of it, anyway. Living things through together with you was always what made me the happiest, you jerk..." Robb smiled at his pair. "I love humans, but I love you more. And stop hiding shit from me!" he warned while hugging his pair back.  
  
"But... I have to ask... You know that... Will you be able to... hold back? For real?" he pulled back enough to look into the grey eyes with his serious nearly black ones. Of course, he meant the going berserk thing. "Because let's face it... in this dimension there will be more stuff happening that could trigger it...."

Samael sighed and rubbed his man's face with his thumbs as he held it between his hands.  
  
"I didn't tell you at once because I had to think about it. I never heard The Call and felt… literally nothing. It did not trigger anything in me and I did not have to obey. And it is because of you freeing me from that spell. And after all that time I really felt free the first time ever in my existence. I came up here and looked at how all you loved has died. Not as much as I could have done it though..." he tried to be smug in his honest speech, but Robb poked his side. "I never really had the power of making decisions. And realizing that I'm really free now gave me that. And had to like… digest it... And if half of those in the ritual answers and come and stand with the twin angels then I have to face them and you would need me and the warriors I can summon."

Closing his eyes for a moment to enjoy the touch, Robb forced himself not to give in to that feeling and instead open his eyes and listen to what his pair was saying. Finally, he nodded as a sign of understanding that Samael had to digest these things too.  
  
"Alright, I forgive you then," Robb sighed and smirked at the other man. "And you will be a great help if things get down to that. I'm at least sure about that. You are strong. And we are both stronger together," he said, stating the facts with a little smug smile. "I guess everything has it's time. If you have to go berserk to save everyone and this world, I'll be the proudest. And most turned on," he quickly added, stealing a peck from his man's lips. "Alright, let's pick a place and bring our home up here. I feel like you already have a mysterious and dramatic place in mind," he chuckled.

Samael laughed, held Robb's hand and stepped back. Like some hall dance routine, he bowed and raised their hands up high.

"Oh my, oh my... So beautiful and kinky and knows me oh so well... I'm such a lucky creature," he sighed content and pulling Robb with him, he took a few waltzing moves before vanishing.

*** 

Meanwhile behind the protective barrier of the Sanctuary, the others gathered in the Gods' library for some further talks as many had questions and stirred up emotions about all this and the growing tension they could all feel in the outside world.  
  
Kerim's silly and often joking and kinky self was nowhere to be found as he more or less hid behind Mick and stayed more in the background than usual. His face was closed off as he just stood there, eyes fixed on the huge world map on the opposite wall, but he didn't see it as he was too lost in his thoughts while listening to the others.  
  
On the other hand, Jim could barely contain his curiosity and many questions this little meeting with Samael himself brought up in him. Like a hyper-active school boy, he kept fidgeting in his chair and each time he noticed that, he forced some calmness and patience on himself.  
  
It only took an amused nod from Seth as permission and the first question was already out of his mouth.  
  
"He called you _RaHoorKhuit_... What does that mean?"

"Well…" Seth smirked stroking down his mustache with his thumb and index of his right hand. "Ra is mostly known by now as the God of the Sun and all creations from Egypt. Back before that we’ve been trying to tell humans we’ve been caring for them and were teaching about what we are... or how we know what we are. That we are three but one. The clearest explanation is the literal meaning of the words. The Sun," here Seth pointed at Sotiris "the Warrior," here at himself "and the Teacher" and last at Christos. "They believed we are connected to Mars, as we told them we came from another world and the red planet always fascinated humans. Also, that we all are the forms of Ra himself, the baby sun, the grown warrior and the elder scholar of wisdom. Samael showed respect by calling us on such an ancient title."  
  
"Can I ask too?" Paolo raised his hand like a good school boy. "What if many will answer The Call. And... what if Elohim too?" he asked what was on the mind of Vega and the Angel of Light pressed his lips together some more.

"Fascinating..." Jim murmured while his mind was quickly storing away all the new information then he looked at his pair next to him, finding him cute and hot as fuck, but he stomped down on those feelings. This wasn't the time... Especially because of the seriousness of Paolo's question.  
  
All eyes went back to the sitting gods while waiting for an answer – except for Vega, who looked aside, crossing his arms in front of his chest, his fingers digging into his own flesh.  
  
Of course, Mick has noticed the signs of distress on his lover and knew he would have to figure out a way to pull out some answers from Kerim, who seemed to be off ever since they came back from the desert. And frankly, even if this conversation was important, Mick would have just grabbed his angel to fly off with him and make him feel better.

The gods felt too how messed up and closed up Vega was. Seth tried to connect with the angel but he was distant even to the Dark God.  
  
"They know we have the Nephilim on our side, and know about Vega. They don't know that Jim has mated with a special being and…" Sotiris spoke and winked at Paolo at that point before continuing "started to evolve with him. They don't know that Vega, the once Angel of Knowledge is now a trained fighter... Okay that they may suspect a little. But we have a strong ally with Samael and Lucifer and their created beings. Also, other creatures are in connection with us all over the world and they would stand with us in this. The process of bringing back our army is already in motion," he nodded towards Christos. "And we have Matt and King getting ready too. We are organized. And will call the high shamans too…"

Jim hummed and glimpsed at his pair again. Yes, he was special, he could tell and feel, but still didn't know the exact reason why. Oh well, it would give them something to talk about the next time they would be alone.  
  
"It's good to know that the wheels were set into motion and that we can talk about an army now, not just a handful of creatures trying to protect this world," Jim said to Sotiris and nodded with respect and gratefulness. After all, a big chunk of winning this war rested on Jim's wide shoulders too and he was grateful for all the additional help they could get.  
  
"I also have a few more questions, though... About the previous topic. You were talking about some stronghold of Samael and Lucifer... What does that mean? And what kind of sign is on it? And why is that important?" he quickly asked.

"The stronghold was our home once," Christos started to answer. "You may have heard the _'As above, so below'_ line. It's more ancient and those old humans used it. Many deities gave knowledge to only a selected group, like priests. We always taught all the people. Our sign is a downward red triangle, often doubled with the all-seeing eye of truth," he said turning to Seth who huffed but took off his jacket and pulled up his sleeve showing the symbol on his skin. "When we helped Samael cross the worlds, he was still very unstable. With Lucifer they stayed inside the walls of that building that held our powers and contained Samael. And we put it to Pandemonium's sub-dimension to keep this world safe. Now if they bring that back it will be another good strategy point for us all."

Seeing that symbol finally triggered Jim's memories from the time he has spent hours in the library to learn about the untold and forgotten parts of history.  
  
"Yes, now I remember reading about the downward triangle and the _'as above, so below'_ line. It refers exactly to what you were trying to do. Make humans be like gods on their own with the help of knowledge... As the potential is in every one of them..." Jim nodded, keeping his hazel eyes on the tattoo. He saw it before there and knew it had much more meaning.  
  
"You say them being on Earth will be beneficial... But I'm guessing also dangerous to some degree, no? You say Samael was unstable... I assume we can use his help to our advantage. But it also sounds dangerous. I've read about the destruction he was capable of. I just hope he won't become the next problem we will have to deal with..." Jim mused, stroking down on his beard as he thought forward.

"I have the feeling from him that he sees things now differently. And we have faith in his husband. Lucifer would do everything to keep Samael safe. And he only will be safe if he holds himself back. You will like him Jim… He has been flirty and witty ever since he had found his own self thanks to Lucifer," Sotiris smiled wide as he spoke. "Anyone have any more questions?"

"Any news about the twins and their activities?" That was Mick who broke the silence that otherwise fell on the small gathering. Even if he already wanted to leave with Kerim to close him in his arms and guide him back from the abyss of his thoughts where he seemed to be quite lost.

"They had butchered a whole hidden village of survivors. Now we know it was for the ritual. They are now probably waiting for the results of The Call. We still have time. Not much but still have time," Chris said. "Let all of us rest and continue the preparations," he added as the others nodded too in agreement.

~ [Sunlight Moonlight: Trinity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407289?fbclid=IwAR0IKhVCUbQjuytm9uxdFlotNegJIFyNTIZu8l1Q7Ccc_8iD22fwWQpKS8k) (side story) ~


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

A couple of days have passed since the meeting with Samael and Lucifer outside the Sanctuary's barrier, but those days – and even Mick's undivided attention in an attempt to make him feel better – didn't help on Kerim's mood. He knew that Seth and even Smaug felt it that something was up with him, but the Angel of Light just smiled at them and said he was going to be okay. But... he wasn't so sure about that himself.  
  
Either way, they all left him alone, but he could still feel their worried eyes and attention on him. It kinda pissed him off at times, but he also understood their side of things.  
  
To distract his mind, he rather focused on his own training and also helped Mick and whoever needed his help in getting stronger and ready for the inevitable battle that seemed to crawl closer and closer as the wheels of fate were turning relentlessly.  
  
Another tactic of the long-haired angel was exhausting Mick sexually too. That way he could lay awake in the heavy arms of the lightly snoring demon and think about his life, the others and everything that was going on in the outside world. And the future. What might happen and in which directions this world can form.  
  
That night he carefully slid out from the tight embrace of his knocked-out man and quietly got dressed. Looking back at the bed, a small smile played on his lips seeing his naked man so dead to the world while Smaug was curled up near his leg, also sleeping soundly. He loved his little family – because they were like that to Kerim – and wouldn't go behind their backs (again), but he had to do this. He had to find some answers to know how to prepare himself...  
  
So with that in mind, he quietly slid out onto the balcony and spread his brilliantly white wings to take off into the night.  
  
During a bit longer flight, he tried not to overthink things and just enjoy the way the wind was caressing his being. He loved to fly, even in this ruined world. Being immune to pollution and radiation had its perks...  
  
After a while – somewhere over the ancient land they called Turkey for a while – he soon started to feel that presence. It drew him closer like a moth to the flame. Soon he spotted the stronghold in the middle of a dry desert, nothing in sight around it for miles, just the unique aura around the place.  
  
As he landed in front of the gate and looked up at its ancient walls, he spotted the symbol of the Gods they were talking about during that meeting. Vega could also feel the presence of their very well-known powers and it made him lower his eyes and sigh bitterly. He was going behind their backs again...  
  
Closing his wings to let them disappear, he tied his waist-long hair together by his nape and let the stronghold's dark gateway swallow up his figure, like a big hungry mouth.

  
[Behemoth: Blow Your Trumpets Gabriel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Czx-OIyrQwQ)

The pair living inside felt the arriving visitor, of course. Samael was having a lazy night with his husband after all the energy they used up to bring the massive building over the dimensions. He wouldn't have been able to do it by himself, he needed his Light of Dawn and his creating force to open such a gate.  
  
The place felt good to them both. It has been a desert of rocks almost all the time before the burning of the modern civilization too. Being once the mighty state of Troy close to the ancient Sumer Valley made it even more special when it came to energies.  
  
Robb even had his never sleeping suspicious mind turn towards that fact and what powers the stronghold and Samael himself could be charged up with… Then he – like always – felt guilty for having such non-trusting thoughts about his pair.  
  
"Want to have a dinner party?" Samael's playful giggle brought him back from his thinking.  
  
"Why not? Vega feels like he could use some relaxation," he answered getting dressed to welcome the angel who entered the place.  
  
Samael knew well that he had to prove his self-control over his... let's say addiction to destruction and fire. It was stupid to some degree as he was created to be the Angel of Death. A burning seraph, a weapon… He just sighed and prepared the dinner, waiting patiently for Vega to have his sightseeing and wander into the right room.

The angel had no doubt about the fact that his arrival was noticed, but he appreciated the time he was given to take a better look around. Frankly, he was quite surprised. He expected cold and dark stone walls, lots of black and dark and maybe red decorations knowing to whom the stronghold belonged, but the deeper he went, the more modern and clear-out the interior looked. Like in many modern human houses and hotels before the burning of the world.  
  
There were a wide range of paintings on the white – and at some places black – walls from landscapes to fantasy-inspired ones. He even noticed a breathtakingly beautifully made oil painting of Samael on one of the corridors. It maybe could come off as egoistic to some, but as a patron of arts, Vega could also feel the slight mockery and sarcasm in the greatly detailed painting and Samael’s pose in it.

  
[Source](https://www.instagram.com/p/Brxp21TnL4R/)

As he moved along, he saw that the floor was black hardwood at most places and there were some goat and stag skeleton heads and occult and mysterious objects, weapons and shelves filled with such books placed here and there too, but otherwise yes, it was nothing like Vega expected.  
  
He guessed that the place reflected the combined taste of the pair and all the older stuff had to be the things that they have collected or used during their long-long existence.  
  
But... reminding himself on why he was there, he focused on the two strong presences and began walking towards them. He soon ended up in the opened door of a room that seemed to be the dining room with a long black wooden table with carved chairs around it. He could smell some food being made from the adjoining kitchen and his mind already registered that the table was set for three at the further end.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he glimpsed at the present pair and lowering his eyes, he bowed his head with respect. "Greetings, Lucifer and Samael. May I enter and speak with you?" he asked politely, not opting for the very formal way he could have addressed the former angels as he wasn't sure calling them on those old names would offend them or not.

"Come closer, little brother. Have a seat and eat with us," Lucifer smiled at the nervous angel.

His pair was already dancing around with the plates. Somehow when Samael was in a good mood it always appeared to Robb like he was just fooling and sliding around like a goof with soft dancing moves.

  
[Source](https://www.instagram.com/p/BqNoBFnHO2J/)

Vega looked up and flashed a small and short smile at them as he nodded. Walking closer, he sized them up both. Robb was already sitting to the right from the head of the table, wearing some black band T-shirt and jeans, while the moving around pair of his was half-naked, wearing only a black pair of jeans, his movements quiet on the floor as he was also barefooted.  
  
While humming some tune to himself, Samael pointed to the left of the main chair and Vega obediently sat down there, resting his hands on his lap, his nearly black eyes moving between Robb's kind look and the moving around Samael.  
  
"Thank you for seeing me so late. I apologize for coming at this time of the night, but I had no other choice," he started, appreciating the warm welcome he got. The nervousness stayed in him, but he was a bit calmer. "There are some things... I would like to talk about."

Samael placed a plate of grilled vegetables and meat before them all and sat at the end of the table, pouring sweet Greek wine to them all.

"I must say I do start to be found of this world myself now. Don't worry angel, it's not really late for us. We are all ears. And anyway... you are like family," he wiggled his brows and handed Vega a filled glass.

"It's... good to hear... I guess?" Vega smiled a bit unsure at Samael from stating he started to like it there. The angel knew that usually Lucifer was the one who roamed the Earthly dimension from the two and that it was no coincidence that Vega's Gods had to help stabilize the grey-eyed man after their Fall.  
  
"Thank you," he said taking the glass and sipped from it. As the familiar taste spread on his tongue – reminding him of his Gods – he glimpsed down at the food, but didn't move to start eating yet.  
  
"I came here because as you know, the secret of my existence and still holding the Light came out. And it was because I fucked up, so it's my own fault. And I'm scared. During the meeting the Gods didn't give a real answer to the question what might happen if... Father answers the call and comes back..." he looked up at the pair in turns. Mentioning their creator could be a touchy subject for most angels who have turned their backs on Him. "I am terrified of that possibility, to be honest. And... I... just couldn't tell this to anyone back in the Sanctuary. So... please, keep this whole visit and what we talk about here between us."

Samael smacked his lips together after drinking and placed his glass down, looking at Robb then back at Vega before he started to speak slow and low. His cheerful lighter self was fading fast and his eyes darkened.

"To be honest... I doubt he will. But very much counting on it." His voice was sharp and clear like a blade. "He had left a very long time ago and not cared about this world anymore. But if he comes, now I am prepared and have my own will. This building of the ancient ones and this land on top of the oldest energy lines will help to face him. It's a personal matter to finish with him," he said cold like a man who sorted his revenge out over and over in delicate details over the centuries.

Before Vega could react anything to that, Robb's slightly pissed voice cut through the heavy silence. Until then he was sitting and eating there in a cheerful yet very much aware and observing way, but that quickly changed.  
  
"I just knew it!" he exclaimed on a slightly growl-y voice, his dark eyes flashing up in red all of a sudden as he looked at his pair basking in his vengeful plan. "And I even felt bad for thinking that the placement of the stronghold was no coincidence. Turns out I was right all along. How many other plans do you have that you STILL keep a secret even from me?" he asked frowning.

"I just want to keep us BOTH safe and so I chose this place. I did not think it was such a big secret," Samael rolled his eyes and stared back into the red eyes of his man. "I said I chose my side with you and the Gods. It's such a bad plan to try to use all we can to have better odds?" As he spoke, more like almost yelled, his fiery aura started to show more around him as he quickly lost his temper and clicked into self-protective mode. No matter how hard he’s been fighting these, the first basic reaction was always something like that. A few thousand years of having to hide every single thought he might have had conditioned him the worst way...

As the pair started their heated argument, Kerim was just sitting there in utter shock and silence and kept taking small sips from his wine. He maybe even slid a bit lower in his chair, keeping his mouth shut like a good little angel should when the big boys are fighting. Frankly, it kinda reminded him of the times Seth and Sotiris were quarreling about something in his presence. The difference was that he knew that pair, now he didn't know what to expect...  
  
"It is not a big secret as even I could figure it out. It's not about the place itself! It's about you excluding me again. I bet you have your revenge planned out to every tiny step and possibility too. Just forgot to involve me in that or other plans of yours. Again. You think I have no thirst for revenge just you? I was cast out the same way like you. And we talked about this soooooo many times... The last time was two fucking days ago after the meeting!" he argued and sighed, shaking his head disappointed. Maybe there ARE things (and people) that won't change, no matter what. Not that he would voice that thought.

"Of course, I planned it out. I had a FEW years to figure it out while I was kept frozen and enslaved until you came for me." By then Samael changed, his skin fiery red and his wings and big curved horns appeared too as he stood up and slapped the table with both clawed hands and groaned. He was trying to hold back his anger over feeling helpless over his emotions and being misunderstood.  
  
"Why can't you see that I want to keep you safe and pay for the both of us? He probably doesn’t give a fuck about any of us and we argue over him like some fucked up abandoned puppies," he yelled then huffed dropping back into his chair and just stared before himself, trying to calm down. "I'm sorry."

In turn Lucifer didn't change further, just his eyes stayed red as he watched in silence as his pair's temper got a better of him. He felt the urge to calm him down and console him, but he was also pissed and disappointed.  
  
Once Samael said he was sorry and a good half-minute was spent in silence, Robb unfolded his arms which he crossed in front of his chest before and leaned forward, closer to his pair. "I know you want to keep us both safe and I appreciate and love that," he said on a softer tone. "I can see that. But why can't you see that we could plan all these things together? Together. As a pair. We are a pair, no? You are my world, my love. I quite literally followed you to the end of the world, haven't I? And I constantly worry about you, because I know you keep planning things behind my back. Like you used to when you had no will of your own and were trapped. But those years are long over. I am NOT our Father. You don't have to hide anything from ME, your pair. We always had each other’s back. That won't change ever..." he added, finally sliding a hand onto the back of a red clawed one still resting on the table.  
  
"I know you are trying hard. Of all beings I know this the most. You just have a fucking thick scull even I couldn't break during all these years. You sneaky fucker..."

Samael looked at the hand over his and turned to look at the little bewildered angel at the other side keeping his big black eyes at them. Slowly he turned back and sighed.

"I am still trapped... Now I can't go out for at least a day," he scoffed but it sounded and looked more like a defense mechanism of a man that regretted how he acted. "I am trying. And so…" he cleared his throat looking the handsome gray-eyed man again, aiming his words at Vega. "We will deal with your Father, my dear brother-in-law if the time comes. WE will have plans," he said the last looking back to Robb and then picked up his fork to stay in silence and eat.

Lucifer thanked and gave his pair a small proud smile and lightly squeezed his hand in agreement before letting it go and picking up his wine, blinking a few times so that the red hue disappeared from his eyes. Once he drank, he looked at Vega, who had a puzzled expression on his radiant face.  
  
"He meant that because of the spells of _RaHoorKhuit_ , the stronghold won't let my pair out for at least a day. The more he loses his temper and changes to his true form, the longer he is forced to stay in. He can leave only in his human form and temper," he explained while placing his glass down on the table and picked up his fork and knife too to continue eating.  
  
"Excuse the little scene. We are still a work in progress," he tried to joke then his expression returned to serious. "He is right, though. He's still trapped thanks to our asshole of a Father..." he sighed inaudibly.  
  
"I see. I'm very sorry to hear this... And frankly, it makes my fears and problems look small and insignificant compared to this. I'm... well... maybe you two are not the best to mention this to as I don't know how you think and feel about this, but... I just don't want to lose my Light. But maybe I do deserve it in the end..." he mumbled the last sentence into his nearly empty glass then he tossed the wine back and finally began eating too. Kerim couldn't fight the feeling that he was wasting the couple's time and also that he was sneaking behind the backs of those whom he loved. Maybe he was a bad person who would deserve such a punishment...

***

The next morning found Paolo watching the rising sun from the arms of his sleeping man. They had an eventful night and the changes in him started to get faster after each mating session. He could feel the warm force of the sun growing inside him. His senses and skills were even sharper and faster than before.  
  
It was a good thing. The way everything seemed to escalate and everyone started to worry made it clear just how close the real battles got by then.

The Nephilim's dreams were mostly pleasant once he fell into a deep exhausted sleep after their very satisfying activities. But slowly his subconscious became more aware of another presence and thoughts that weren't his. As he drifted up to the surface and woke up, he stayed motionless for a few moments, trying to focus while sensing what Paolo was thinking about.  
  
"I can feel and see the changes in you too, you know..." he murmured and moved to kiss into the warm neck of his pair. He loved how much smaller Paolo was and needless to say, he fit right into his embrace. "You ARE special among the angels too... I saw how you fought at the Temple and remember our conversation about how the shamans brought you here... I think... now that we are mated and are both changing... it would be time to tell me exactly how special you are, don't you think?" he asked on a soft tone while watching the sun slowly illuminating more of the world.

Paolo smiled but as Jim spoke, he pressed his lips together and turned in the long arms to face his mate.  
  
"I am very special in being the best to fuck others into oblivion," he grinned very pleased over himself and how Jim rolled his eyes at him. "You know my profession and the high quality level I am working at," he giggled some more while wiggling around and 'accidentally' rubbing himself to him here and there.

Jim grumbled from the rubbing as obviously it felt nice, but as he slid a big hand down along Paolo's naked back and towards the small firm ass, he lightly slapped it.  
  
"Although it's very true as you managed to fuck us both into oblivion last night... nice try in trying to distract me... But it won't work, baby. Sooner or later you'll have to let me in on your secret. And although I won't force you, I would like it if it was sooner rather than later. The end game is coming near. I can feel it in my bones and also see more omens in my dreams too..." he said, holding Paolo a bit tighter to him from those images and leaving his thought open.

Paolo caressed the bearded face and pressed a kiss to Jim's temple. "You can see visions from the future. But the future is always changing until it happens. These are warnings by your senses to help you be prepared and know what to be careful of," he said softly and his small loving kisses moved to the plump lips hidden a bit in the big facial hair and kissed his man deeply.  
  
Meanwhile the gentle loving, he may have moved his thigh around Jim's hips to be able to show him just how ready his body was for some more.

"Yes, Seth has told me that those visions can change as the future depends on many decisions and all..." Jim said in between their kisses, fully enjoying them, of course.  
  
It was still so new and amazing to have his true mate in his arms. It was familiar but also so different from when he was with Corey. And well... in a sense he was still with them and Jim was sure he was smug as fuck from succeeding in getting Jim together with the bald angel...  
  
"You are... No... you have a connection to Sotiris... I can feel that now through our bond..." he mumbled, stroking along the thigh around his hip then dug his fingers into a firm ass cheek, trying to stay focused. This little fucker was the master of distraction for sure... And Jim knew he will have it hard not to let him have his way in the future every time Paolo chooses this weapon against him when he doesn't want to talk about something...

"Ahhh..." Paolo sighed dramatically and gave up. "You are a reincarnation of the first immortal. And I am of the first war chief of the golden angels of the Sun God. We were meant to be together to bring those sleeping skills out in each other. As once the first of our kinds, now too we have great potential. Sotiris is my creator… so to say... He used his force to change angelic creatures and I was the first from his legions," he said all in one breath. Like it was something he rather not talked or thought about. "I am no healing guardian angel. I heal with the power of the benevolent sun. And as it is the sun, I can use it to destroy and fight too. It's just easier to mingle if I say I'm a mixed breed of a guardian angel. And basically I am... like... the sun angels that used to guard the realms of the ancient ones and the humans they cared for too."

From the sudden rush of very meaningful words, Jim froze in the embrace of his pair and just stared at him, even his mouth hanging a bit open from the surprise.  
  
"Wow... didn't expect this... Well, I didn't know what to expect, but this... this is awesome! I mean... wow! I just love how the universe brings together stuff to keep the balance," Jim said truly amazed. "And... it makes sense... why the shamans brought you here as a child and why you are so close to Sotiris... But... why do you hide this? I think it's something to be proud of. Especially if we were mates in the past too. I sure am proud to have such a special and amazing and kinky being as my pair like you..." Jim babbled what came to his mind then blushed a bit at the end. Yes, his feelings towards Paolo were starting to grow and deepen fast. It was easy to see and feel.

The small angel blushed hard. It was really not his thing to turn red from a compliment or two... But his pair said all those things about him, and he could feel just how true everything Jim said was.  
  
"Thanks... We’ve been fighting alongside each other before too, yes. And I hid it because I didn't want too many questions. Sotiris said when the time comes, I will know and will turn fully to who I am. Guess the time is now and with you..."

"Oh, I hope it is now and with me. We both have been through so many shit and changes and sorrow and all that. And we have to save the whole fucking world, so yeah... I'm all in with the evolving thing," Jim grinned then unexpectedly rolled over his angel to cover the small body with his own.  
  
"Maybe we should mate again to make sure we evolve fully..." he winked down at the bald man, his longer hair falling forward as he leaned down to kiss into the warm neck again then planted soft but playful kisses all along Paolo's jawline until he reached his lips.  
  
"Thank you for telling me. I hope the day comes soon when you won't hide this about yourself. But I will keep your secret as long as you want me to," he said, pecking the tip of the cute nose. "So... does this mean there are more of your kind out there?" Jim asked as he started rubbing his obviously ready dick against his man. "You think they will join us in our fight? It would be so epic to see you lead them!"

Suddenly Paolo lost his skill to reply. The way his man used his own trick on him both shocked and turned on the angel.

"Imma... I don't know... When the time comes, all of their legions will be ready… The Gods are working on the army…" he mumbled and moaned not even paying attention to be careful about what he was saying. His legs wrapped around Jim quickly and he moved to make that suggested mating happen fast...

Chuckling from the way Paolo's plan backfired on him, Jim's smirk became a bit smug before he spit onto his fingers to reach down between them and check on the angel. And of course he stored the valuable information about the gods and also the fact that he had the power to make his angel babble out things easier while playing with him. Not that Jim had any doubts that it worked both ways...  
  
Either way, he deemed Paolo still loose enough since their last round so the Nephilim quickly slicked his cock up with more spit and pressed in, drinking in every reaction on the slightly flushed face.  
  
"Fuck... you are so beautiful on my cock..." he murmured more to himself. Because yes, he found Paolo so damn beautiful and alluring ever since their mating that it took some effort for Jim not to get an erection most of the time when he was around. He sure hoped that this would ebb down a bit once their bond and transformation settled because... yeah. It could get awkward easily.

The angel just groaned and pushed his ass against the hard cock, taking it deeper and needing to feel it fully.

"Others say I'm beautiful any way…" he breathed. That was just how long the kinky golden being could hold his antics back. "Now give me that evolving…" he moaned digging his nails into Jim's butt and ground himself to feel more of the dick, very, very ready for the ride…

"You are, you kinky fucker. But even more so on MY dick..." Jim chuckled then moaned feeling the hard dick rubbing against his by then small tummy, loving the nails in his skin. He practically bent Paolo into half as he leaned in for a heated kiss and rammed the last few inches of his cock home.  
  
It was as if his powers were waiting only for that. The runes on his chest began to glow brighter as his energies surrounded the smaller man, coaxing out the golden pair of it. The faster he fucked Paolo, the more it washed over his wonderful being.  
  
"It's so fucking good to be in you..." Jim panted after a minute or two when he was slipping in and out with ease. Then he suddenly slipped fully out just to manhandle his pair onto his tummy. Pulling up the gorgeous ass enough for the angel to kneel up, he was right back in with a satisfied growl and let himself get more and more loose on him.

As much as the smaller man wanted to protest or say something witty, he was swept away by Jim. Quite literally as he turned him around. But Paolo just loved the long body hovering over his and the way Jim pulled him back onto his cock and didn't hold back anything.  
  
The golden force of his was mixing with Jim's power and piercing through his pair, making them more one as their bodies were slapping loudly together, making their pleasure get high fast.

The moment that warm power rushed through Jim, he spread his chestnut leather wings behind him and melted more into one being with his pair. His moans and grunts became more frequent and loud with each deep and powerful thrust and the need to get even closer to his mate was strong in Jim so he made sure he pressed as much of his body against him as possible and began biting and sucking his marks up on Paolo's neck and nape, his mismatched eyes closing from the intense pleasure time after time.  
  
"My Sun Angel... So perfect!" Jim murmured into Paolo's ear right before his body tensed and he came hard, his power exploding out of him to fully melt into one with his pair.

Paolo moaned from the way Jim called him... And from his strong powers and even stronger thrusts of him attacking all of his special parts.  
  
His own huge golden wings spread and his power left him in a big warm wave of light, joining Jim in the blinding bliss the exact time his Nephilim came into him, turning their beings into one united energy, changing them even more.

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Note:** My writing partner has his crazy moments sometimes, too. This time S.M.A. insisted that we do a “season finale” kind of thing with the story, so hence the cutting the last longer chapter into two pieces. :D Enjoy the first one with this update!

**Chapter 26 – Part 1**

Brent's leg was stomping on the ground rhythmically under the table as if it was on one of the pedals of his drum kit, playing a song only he could hear. Though, it was more about his nervousness, which he tried to conquer like Chris has taught him. It wasn't easy, though, and found himself struggling with it.  
  
Maybe this meeting with Paolo in the library would put his mind at ease. After all, his friend always managed to make him feel better and more confident in himself in the past too.  
  
In the last few weeks he found himself at the library more and more to do some research. Even if his training entailed quite a lot of physical training too in preparation of the impending war.  
  
Now he tried to focus on the ancient texts about his own kind spread in front of him, but even if it didn't show on his human face much, he was tense as self-doubt got its hook in him good this time.

Paolo could feel his old friend's messed up feelings the moment he stepped into the library.  
  
"You’re degrading all your growth by giving space in your spirit to doubt," he said quietly. More like a gentle reminder than an accusation as he patted Brent's back before sitting next to him and peeking into the scroll. "The preparations make you that uncomfortable then? Did you speak to Sir Christos about this?"

"I know... I know," Brent sighed and hung his head low for a couple of moments before looking to the side at his friend, that pat on his back comforting him a bit. "I'm working on it, I swear," he scratched his head then looked down at the papers too.  
  
"The preparations are going well and I'm fine with taking my part in them as I want to help the Gods and everyone. It's more about what my main task will be during the war," he admitted. "I was never the leader type and now I'll have to lead a legion of my kind... That's kinda scary, to be honest... We talked about this a bit with Chris, but... yeah..."

"To be honest I had never led a legion either. My ancestor did many times a long time ago with the gods. I just try to not think about it as a big task... I mean what has to happen will happen. They know us better than we yet know ourselves," Paolo smiled at his friend. "It was easier in the band of King tho."

"I guess you're right. They know us and what is in us more. And I truly believe they know best and want us to evolve with this task too," Brent nodded, leaning back in his chair to look at Paolo again. "Oh hell yeah, it was much easier and fun, worrying 'only' about the gigs and avoiding our enemies catching up with us..." he chuckled then his expression softened as his thoughts turned towards his pair.  
  
"But back then we were both lonelier and without our pairs. I would miss that now that I know how it feels..." he admitted.

"Yeah, you're right. I was in the endless longing for King. But Jim is not a bad party either," Paolo giggled.  
  
It was good to just be with Brent and talk and laugh like in the old days. When things weren't this... complicated...  
  
"It will be strange to go into the outside world again. Did you see the new batch we will lead?" the angel asked as he also had his own doubts about himself but tried to not give into those feelings.

Brent laughed along with Paolo. "Of course not. Jim is such a good fit for you. Probably even better than King could've ever been. I mean... you know how the Universe knows best whom it pairs up," he added then thought for a second. "Speaking of which... Once King and Matt returns... can I ask how that would affect what you had with them? Sounds like a mess of a situation," he smirked.  
  
"And no, I haven't seen the new ones. I've been holed up here in the last couple of days, double checking everything to be prepared. Chris says I'm bordering on obsessive and that I'll do just fine, though. Maybe he's right... And we should stop with the doubt..." Brent said after taking a longer look of the angel, sensing some of his own self-doubt reflected in his friend too.  
  
Since his mating to Christos, his powers grew radically too. He's been trying to get used to them with the help of his pair, but sometimes he still couldn't fully control them.

"Imagine some golden flying war demons," Paolo wiggled his brows playfully and laughed. "They were created to be simple and bonded to us. I'm trying to prepare myself to lead and look after them. It's like we get a legion of children all of a sudden," he giggled again at the thought. "My dear co-parent commander."  
  
"But how things will be when Matt and King is back... I'm kinda worried about how Matt will act and feel about Jim. Though Robb said that they are changing and learning a lot. Everything is so uncertain now. I think that is what really bothers us both."

"Wow. They will be a sight then and yes, it kinda feels like all of a sudden becoming parents or something," he said with a nervous little laugh. "Let's just hope that we won't fuck them up, like many parents do with their kids," he added, thinking mostly of Elohim, who really fucked up many of his creations before leaving them – hopefully for good. As they didn't need another entity to deal with in the midst of all the chaos his children have already unleashed on Earth.  
  
"Yes, I remember how Matt was kinda hostile towards Jim because of you hurting. But I am positive that the Gods knew they needed that trip to Japan to evolve further. The rest we will see, I think. And the uncertainty must be the key, yes. I think we will get over that too once we have to jump into action and have full and good control over our legions... Damn, it's still strange that we actually have legions of our own to command. But Chris said they would follow us without doubting us or their orders..." he hummed, talking certainly wiser than the shy withdrawn Brent from the past who liked to stay in the background and follow King and the others as more like a supporting member of their little group.

Paolo smiled wide and very proud of the once drummer of their band. "You have grown up so much so fast... I have to say I really love it. We will be good parents. We have similar views on how to lead the kiddos to war to kill," he laughed again.  
  
It was so good to be around Brent. Paolo felt like his old more witty and fun self. Not that with Jim they did not have any jokes around. On the contrary, at times they had to take breaks during the matings because one of them said such a brilliant pun the whole thing died in laughter.  
  
"Samael will be joining us when we head out... Did you hear?" he asked, getting a bit serious.

"Well, we will certainly try to be good parents. I just never imagined that instead of one or two I'll start with a whole legion," he chuckled now more eased up too. It was as he hoped for: being around Paolo and his energies could still calm him down nicely.  
  
"And thanks. Had no other choice, really, on the side of my wise God," he smirked and a dreamy expression flashed over his face again for a moment before he looked more serious too. "Yes, Chris told me earlier that he will join us along with Lucifer. It'll be... interesting, I think... Chris also mentioned that they brought over the stronghold successfully and settled in nicely."

"Yes. Satan is living on the surface of the Earth again. At least the doomsday preachers were right about that outcome," Paolo giggled. "The Call was cast by the twin archangels. And the bad news is that no one, even they can't be sure who will come to join them now. What do think they would want? Like… why all this? What's their motivation?" he asked more like finally voicing his deeper thoughts to someone whom he knew would understand him like Brent did.

"Yes, no one can be sure what will be the outcome of that Call... We can only hope that not many war gods and their creatures answer it..." Brent sighed, rubbing his bearded face with a light frown. "I don't know what their main goal can be. Either to show their power and rule over the rest of humanity... or to wipe the Earth clean of them all together, I think. Or who knows? Maybe an even more twisted goal. I don't know how... sane... they might be, to be honest..." Brent mused too.

"They are surly not insane, though…" That was Christos’ low voice as he approached the young creatures with the other two Gods.   
  
"My Lords," Paolo stood and bowed to them all as well as Brent.   
  
"Sit please" Sotiris smiled at them nodding back and they sat down opposite them. 

"Our new war chiefs," Seth grinned looking from Brent to Paolo and back. "We have learned some important and troubling news. We will have everyone here later. But now it is important that you two meet up with your troops. We will have to leave soon."   
  
"Are you ready?" Christos asked that directly from Brent, smiling encouragingly at his pair.

Brent swallowed hard and his eyes maybe looked a bit wider for a few moments, but the closeness and that smile of his pair helped him finally fight off his self-doubting feelings and he was the first to stand with a nod, looking back into the familiar eyes of Christos.  
  
"Yes. We should get going. Time is short and... I'm very curious about our legions," he said with a slight blush but determination in his voice and brown eyes.

Christos nodded and stood with the others.  
  
Paolo pressed his lips together and looked at Sotiris long. The sun God also had a calm proud smile on his face. "Good. I feel so excited," he said as the Trinity all raised their right hand and opened a portal.  
"Go on… We want you to meet the kids," Seth smirked at the two bewildered creatures looking into the swirling energy of the portal.

Brent and Paolo didn't say anything to that remark, the latter only rolled his eyes a bit before both of them stepped through the portal, followed by the gods.  
  
As Brent looked around, they found themselves in a huge cave lit by torches and thick beams of sunlight shining through the cracks. Judging by the sounds, they were close to the sea and as he looked down from where they were standing, he saw that a part of the cave underneath was actually the very edge of the sea.  
  
But that wasn't what really caught his attention. It was the many creatures all around the cave. Their bodies looked like Brent's in demon form, maybe a bit smaller, had the same kind of demon tail, but their wings were of an angel, their eyes a clear blue and their skin and wing color varied between golden and bluish grey.  
  
The short new war chief's jaw literally dropped from the sight as he watched some of the creatures flying in the air, others resting curled up on the sandy shore or bathing in the water.  
  
"Wow..." he mumbled, eyes now wide, his being moved as he was adoring their troops. "They look like... our love children with Paolo..." he added and looked at Christos baffled.

"Yeah... Even the same height too..." Paolo mumbled. He saw glimpses of the new beings through the bond he shared with Sotiris but the end result was shocking to the small angel, too.  
  
"Yeah... We didn't want them to be taller than their daddies," Sotiris giggled enjoying how in awe said daddies were to the fullest.  
  
"They are individual, but have a common conscience. Through that they can be connected to you two. They are on the intellectual state of a teenage human. But many times stronger, faster and powerful than any human. They can grow and develop to anything, learn new skills and feelings. But always will be fully loyal and obedient to you two," Christos said. "You can see that each is a little bit different. They are highly self-healing. Also have a good healing power and fire power to fight. They wield swords too. It's up to you if you name them, or what to grow of them."

"Also, they don't know jealousy and don't have the ability to develop it," Seth added as he took a step forward, looking at the creatures fondly. "They are all equal among themselves and will look at you two as equals too. In other words, they won't have a favorite daddy," he turned back towards Brent and Paolo with his jackal-like grin.  
  
The more Brent listened to the gods and the longer he was watching the hybrids, the paler he looked like as cold sweat seemed to cling to his skin, thanks to his growing panic.  
  
Their legion wasn't just warriors. Soldiers to sacrifice for 'the greater good'. No, they were real children, as he understood, each had the potential to learn and grow individually as well as a group. It was clearly a much, much bigger responsibility – and a lot of time – to lead and take care of such a huge group of creatures...

Christos of course saw and felt just how much the possible responsibilities frightened his pair. "Hey... We are here and help in everything. And Paolo too," he said taking two quick steps to hug Brent strong and press a kiss to his temple, looking strict at Paolo to react to his words mainly to help his demon calm down.  
  
"Yeah... Don't worry Brent. We just agreed that we will ace that parenting thing," Paolo smiled at his friend but deep down he was also shocked.  
  
Even more because without a thought Christos showed such emotions and affection in front of them all.  
  
And also because some of the kiddos started to notice them and moving their cute pointy ears, curiously came closer. "Fathers. Fathers came," one stated with a grin and sat down before them, looking at the two war chiefs adoringly. And soon all of them followed.

Brent knew as well that it was unusual and a rare thing for his mostly closed up pair to show such affection, but he loved him even more for that and it also helped him calm down a bit as he felt the truth in his and even Paolo's words.  
  
With a big sigh, he let more of the tension bleed out of his short body and he pulled half-way back from his pair, leaving an arm around Christos, to look at the curious hybrid then all the others following and coming closer. Some flew, others crawled, but they didn't try to overwhelm them as pure happiness and curiosity were shining in their glowing blue eyes.  
  
It was hard not to melt and feel moved from the sight and under the approving gaze of the Trinity, Brent stepped away from Christos to walk to the first "kid" who stated who they were and reached out a hand to caress his head.  
  
"Yes we came to see you all. To get to know you all," he smiled at the sitting creature, who was clearly enjoying the touch of the small demon.

Paolo was blown away by them. And the fact that they were also super strong killing machines behind that adorable loving gazes. Well... they were made to be adorable to him and Brent... Paolo knew that well.  
  
"Yes. We are connected now and will lead you all," he said as he felt how his being was recognized and clicked with each and every one of the creatures.  
  
"They are happy now. In a few days we have to take them all out. We leave you with them now and tell the news to the others too," Sotiris said smiling proudly at the new fathers and the obediently sitting and listening hybrids.

***

Not long after leaving Paolo and Brent to get to know their "kids", the trio of Mick, Kerim and Jim walked out from under the protection of the Gods' Sanctuary.  
  
Jim was grumbling under his nose about the gods probably wanting to do another dramatic entrance once the "unholy pair" of Samael and Lucifer got to the meeting point too. "... and we always have to walk outside because of Samael..." he added with an equally dramatic sigh.  
  
"Why is he so grumpy?" Kerim whispered questioningly to Mick, a light frown pulling his dark brows together. Obviously, the Gods called them to gather for another meeting, but none of them knew the details yet. Not that Kerim would be surprised as during the long, long years he'd gotten used to that these gods liked to work in mysterious ways too – at times even in front of him too.

"Probably because he doesn't know where Paolo is..." Mick whispered back, eying the tense tall man. He was sure, or at least hoped he was wiser than to be pissed at Samael for such... walking...  
  
"Don't blame the seraph. He gets enough of that," Seth said low to Jim too with a strict look.  
  
"We called you all here because some important news came up," Sotiris started. "So… We located the place from where the Call was cast. And the signal is still alive and casting. Two nights from now I’ll open the gate here and you go there to check it out to know what we are dealing with. The matter needs us to bring great forces. Paolo and Brent are going to be away during the preparations and now they are getting to know their new legion."

Jim just huffed but nodded to Seth's warning and even mumbled a "sorry" under his nose. He only looked a bit less grumpy when he learned about where they took his pair.  
  
"What can we expect aside from corpses and the... 'signal' and probably some fighting? I assume we should somehow try to stop the Call.... Will you be able to do that?" Jim asked with a frown.  
  
It was Seth who answered him, tipping his head up a bit, armor-covered arms crossed in front of his chest. "As my pair said, we we'll first go there to size up things. But we have a few plans for different scenarios, don't worry..." he said on an even tone.  
  
Jim hummed, feeling that this wasn't a straight answer to his question and he let his mismatched eyes move towards the "satanic pair". "Can I ask what their role will be in this aside from the muscle power?"

Samael and Robb looked at each other to that. "Well... I think we can bring more to the table than just muscle power. You will see little one," Samael smirked and winked at Jim.  
  
"They chose to stand with us in any battle and against anything. They deserve the same respect," Christos said on a calm voice. "They have their own legions and powers we can use if needed," he added and knowing that Jim could sense those thoughts, now he thought to himself that Jim should be grateful that Samael likes to joke around with him.  
  
"Vega, we also know that you’ve been outside a while ago. You did not ask for permission..." Chris turned to face Kerim and making him know they knew where and why he wandered off to.

"That's good to know. I'm glad they are on our team," Jim said, getting the message and nodded with respect towards the pair and Christos.  
  
Meanwhile the paler than usual Angel of Light looked aside, not being able to stand the strict look of Christos. He felt his neck and nape start burning from being busted. Not that he thought the Gods wouldn't know about his little trip. He had no intention of denying it or lie to them as he hung his head low. "That is true. I am sorry for that, but I had to visit Samael and Lucifer to talk about some... angel-related things with them," he said, hoping that it would be enough for the Gods as an explanation. Hoping that they would understand along with Mick that there were things he couldn't talk about even with them.

Samael sat up straight and exchanged a glimpse with Lucifer and both were ready to open their mouths to defend Kerim.  
  
"Vega… You must know that you can come to us with anything," Christos said raising his hand to halt the protest in the pair. His voice was gentle and soft. Not the usual strict cold factual tone he used before others like Jim and Mick.  
  
"We want to protect you. So we have to know what is worrying you. You can trust us with anything. And I think Mick too…" Seth added on a similar tone.

Feeling the pair's intention, Kerim felt grateful for them, but didn't look up as he kept staring at the ground with his head bent for the Gods, a sign of his sorry and submitting himself to their will... or wrath... again. But instead he got soft tones and understanding. And it maybe was even worse, making him swallow hard and fight off the slight burning of his eyes as he really thought he wasn't worth it. Especially in front of others.  
  
And it did slightly surprise Jim to hear Christos talk like that. The Nephilim expected something like that from Seth, but not from his brother. And judging by Mick's expression, he probably felt the same way.

"Please come to us with your thoughts, Vega," Christos continued on the same tone. "We all are equal now," he looked over Jim, Mick and deeply and meaningfully the pair too. "No secrets and hiding. Our strength is in our union and to know one another well. When we go out it will be a good first test of that."  
  
"Yes, we all are equal now in this fight. What my brother said is basic to depend on each other when time comes," Seth added.

"Thank you," Kerim only whispered that and bowed to the Gods deep, itching to get out from the center of attention. He knew well that the Gods were right, though.  
  
"Makes sense," Jim murmured too, unable to keep his mouth shut, though maybe there was some desire to help out the poor angel too. He even sent a 'come on, man!' kind of look at Mick who seemed to be even quieter than his usual self.  
  
"So... I guess we'll have to prepare fast for our little adventure," Lucifer finally said, not sure about this whole thing. He had no problem with the plan. He was more worried about his pair and how much they would have to get involved... And because of the eagerness of Samael to jump in, being giddier than he had seen him in a long while.

Mick just put an arm around Kerim's waist and caressed him. He hoped his angel knew that he was there for him no matter what...  
  
"Yes... Also to continue the wise question of the Nephilim... You bring your legion. Do you want us to bring ours too?" Samael asked carefully wording his question to include his pair.

To that question the Gods looked at each other for a long moment, communicating through their shared connection. Then it was Sotiris who calmly smiled at the pair.  
  
"For now there's no need for that. First, you'll have to see what awaits you through the portal. Prepare your legion in case there's an emergency. We'll let you know if they are needed," he said on a soft, dreamy voice and didn't miss the slight relief in Lucifer's eyes even if it was gone in the next moment.

"Very well. We prepare the Khazra tribe and ourselves for any situation," Samael said still smiling but taking a glimpse at his pair, he swallowed feeling Robb's relief.  
  
"I suggest we all do that. Get ready for anything that may be awaiting us. Let us return to our own homes now," Seth said and they all started to get going.

***

Robb woke with a start in the middle of the night and sat up in their big bed only to see it empty on Samael's side. With a sigh he rubbed his face and beard, stroking his long wavy hair back as he sat on the edge of the bed all naked.  
  
He could feel it. His pair felt... moody and depressed.  
  
With another sigh, Lucifer got up to put on a pair of silk boxers to go and search for his other half.  
  
As he walked down the corridors, he himself felt kinda guilty because he believed he added to the bad mood of the other being as he's been like this ever since the meeting with the others earlier that day.

Samael was outside in the inner yard of the stronghold. Sitting in his sweatpants and staring at the night sky while caressing the few goats they had.  
  
He knew when Robb woke up and with a big sigh just turned towards the small gate expecting his pair to appear there in any minute and lecture him about just disappearing. And how he thought he was going behind his back again and all… Might as well get over it... He wanted to help keep what was left from the world Lucifer loved so much. So he will behave...

True to that, Lucifer soon managed to track down his pair thanks to their bond, but his mood wasn't high either. This time though not because he wanted to lecture his pair, but because he could feel that there was a tension between them which had to be addressed before it would drive a bigger wedge between them.  
  
With a small smile from the picture of Samael stroking the goats around him, he walked over quietly and sat down next to him, gently putting a goat a bit to the side before caressing the one on Samael's lap too.  
  
"You look cute like this," he murmured softly then paused before continuing. "Tell me your thoughts, please..."

Samael smiled a bit sad and continued to caress the goat. Keeping silent, he tried to phrase his words carefully.  
  
"Do you really trust me, Lu?" he finally asked. And if it was not clear from other vibes, his sad voice really gave away just how deeply this mattered to him.

Looking at his pair searching, Lucifer nodded and slid his hand from the goat fur onto Samael's. "I do. I really do. I just... I know I've been probably overdoing the worrying and protectiveness over you... I'm sorry if it made you feel as if I didn't trust you... It's just that it's been literally forever that the two of us roamed Earth together. Not to mention fighting. You staying mostly in our sub-dimension gave me a certain amount of calmness, knowing that you were safe. Now everything is changing and... we both know how hot-headed you can get," he chuckled lightly at that point but then his expression got more serious again. "I just don't want to lose you because of these new circumstances."

"Hmm…" Samael nodded a few times to all that. "As I remember, you earned your reputation too when you were younger… You roamed free and did all that. I was free from one prison to be locked into that sub-dimension. I haven’t done anything that involves death or destruction. Only when I was commended… Overdid that a little a few times... true... but…" he scoffed and shrugged looking finally at Robb. "You won't lose me ever. Only if you leave…"

"I'll never leave you. You know that. Even when we had different lovers or loved others too, I not once thought of leaving you. You are my true pair and that and my love for you won't ever change," he said, meaning every word and he let Samael feel that too.  
  
"I... yes, you are right... And I'm sorry you feel like you were imprisoned again. I promised you freedom, but wasn't able to fully give it to you," Robb admitted with a bitter taste in his mouth. "I won't fail you again. If this is the time for you to be fully free, I promise I won't stand in your way. I just ask to be careful, please. I need you alive and with me, my love..." he murmured on an emotional voice as he reached up to caress the beloved bearded face. "This fight will be bigger than anything for a long while. We both know it."

"Everything I do is to be free with you. To walk this world with you and all the things you told me about... that how beautiful and worthy it is to be kept… I want to see all that with you, not just listen to your stories about it. To learn to love it as you tried to teach me... Yes... I've made plans if He might return. But my main goal is to be free with you and enjoy living with you," Samael said and leaned his head to the caressing hand. "That is more important than any revenge. I... only have you. Only trust you... You know that… I want to know that you trust me and my love for you too," he whispered at the end.

Nodding a few times, Robb slid closer until their thighs touched and he could put his free arm around his pair's naked back. "You came a long way, yes. Learned a lot. And I feel like lately I stood in the way of that progress as I've got too lost in my own head, not paying enough attention to your needs and feelings. I'll keep this in mind. Your trust and love mean the world to me. I hope you know that too. Even if this world fell apart, I would be happy as long as I have you," he confessed, feeling that he needed to be completely open with his pair if he wanted to fix his mistake.  
  
Gently turning Samael's face towards him, he looked deep into his grey eyes. "I do trust you and your love for me."

"Thank you," the seraph whispered and pulled Lucifer into his arms, pecking his lips. "I can only like... rely on you. If the whole word thinks I'm no good, I don’t care. Only about what you think of me..." he said nuzzling his head to Robb's shoulder as he quietly purred. "We’ll help to keep the world. For the ones who cherish it. Like you…"

Caressing his man's slicked back hair, Lucifer smiled from the cat-like behavior which he always loved and adored in his pair. "I think the most highly of you, my love. Never forget or doubt that. And thank you for helping this world to survive. You'll be among those who cherish it too. I promise," he murmured warmly and moved enough to be able to kiss his mate properly.  
  
After the long and deep kiss, he looked into Samael's eyes with a playful glint in his brown ones. "But now let's go back to bed. I want to show you how much I cherish you..." he added before making them reappear in said piece of furniture for more kisses and passion-filled moments.

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 26 – part 2**  
  
Meanwhile another pair was also in some deep conversations. Or Mick was hoping for that. After the meeting Kerim had to assist the Gods with the preparations, using his holy light and its power.  
  
The big demon waited patiently... for a while. Then started pacing up and down on the hallway in Kerim's house. To the utter amusement of Smaug the cat who decided he had to cheer up the big man with trying to pounce on him from various angles.

For the Angel of Light it wasn't easy to keep his deepest thoughts from the Gods, but luckily they all were too busy for deep soul-searching conversations. Even if he felt Seth's worried eyes on him more than once.  
  
Entering his home – this time through the main door – in a few hours, he felt exhausted and in a quiet mood, but expected that Mick wasn't going to give up on finally pulling out of him what bothered the angel...  
  
He got to that hallway just in time to see Smaug's next "attack" on his big demon and it managed to put a genuine smile on the pale face.

Mick groaned and faked a stumble as he played along with the cat. Turning around he smiled at Kerim and straightened up from his 'wound' to wrap his arms around the small being. "I've missed you. You okay?" he asked caressing the silky hair and pressed a kiss into it too.

Chuckling from the cute game his pair and guardian were playing, Kerim melted into the hug and pressed his face against the wide chest, deeply inhaling Mick's familiar scent. He could feel Smaug rubbing against his leg, meowing as a greeting.  
  
Kerim exhaled slowly as he finally let the feeling of being home spread in him. "Missed you too, baby. I'm exhausted, but will live," he murmured as his own arms wrapped around Mick for a few long moments.  
  
Up until the constant meowing made him realize what Smaug wanted.  
  
"Alright, alright..." he chuckled a bit amused and got out of the hug to bend down and pick up the huge cat. "Damn, you are getting heavy. Is Mick giving you extra food, hm?" he said to the cat and pressed soft kisses against his head.

"Nah... Why would I," Mick protested winking at Smaug. "Come on. Let's rest a little bit. For what were you needed for the Gods?" the demon asked softly. He could feel just how tired his angel was and wanted him to feel better and have that talk in a good way and not to make Kerim feel worse.

"Hm..." Kerim looked between the two accomplices with a good amount of doubt in that sound and look, but let it slip as he put Smaug down and followed the big man further into the nice home, the cat at their heels.  
  
"I lent them my energies to help form that gate Sotiris will open up with our help in two days. They are still working on it, but I could leave. It's a delicate and complicated process. To make it strong and stable enough for all of us to pass through," he explained.

"That sounds exhausting. Want to eat something? I have some soup and garlic toast to go with it?" Mick rubbed Kerim’s back and he pulled him a bit closer to his body. "I want you to feel better. And safe with me," he said, gently trying to lead their talk towards what was on his mind.

"It was exhausting, but I try to help where I can be useful," he said closing his tired eyes for a moment from the back rub and while leaning against Mick's warm side as they walked into the kitchen. "That menu sounds amazing, my love. Thank you," Kerim nodded and caressed Mick's stomach gratefully, reacting only that way to his comments.  
  
Afterwards he went to the sink to wash his hands, wanting to help Mick serve the food.

Mick meant his words. And was patient with Kerim. He only hoped that his angel would ease up about his problems and talk to him soon.  
  
"Com,e baby. I bring the toast you set the plates," he smiled at his arriving pair, turning on the heat under the pot of vegetable soup. "I even put sweet potatoes in it ‘cause I know you love them," the demon continued on a light tone. It was a little bit like faking that everything was okay. But he was almost desperate by then.

"You are the best, my love," Kerim smiled under his nose as he took the plates and spoons to the table and set it. Then he sat down and looked at his man in silence, unnecessarily straightening his napkin.  
  
"You... deserve better than me..." he whispered barely audible, feeling that desperation from his "husband". "I'm sorry if you feel like I closed you out."

"You... probably had your reasons. I have the very best with you," Mick said bringing the soup and the warm garlic toast to the table and sat down next to Kerim. "You know that I can hear you," he reached and held Kerim's hand in his big one. "I love you more than I ever loved anyone and anything. And I am always here for you," Mick said taking a deep breath. "Just… Please don't think you're not worthy of my love... or ours. The gods were clear that they care about you and Samael and Robb wanted to stand up for you too. So many of us are against your opinion," Mick lifted and kissed the back of the slim hand in his. "Just know that… Please."

Hearing all that, the small smile on Kerim's face finally reached his eyes too. Mick's words and clear support and love moved him and also lifted his spirit a bit, making him feel more or less okay-ish again.  
  
"Thank you, Mick. I already feel a bit better," he said, rubbing Mick's fingertips with his thumb. "You are a real gentleman, making the poor tired wifey feel cherished," he tried to joke to ease up the seriousness of the situation. "You even cooked... Hm, it smells divine." And with that Kerim picked up his spoon and tried the soup with some approving little moans.

Mick just watched Kerim taste the soup and chuckled. "You are the best wife, approving on my cooking," he said and started to eat too. "You deserve what you are. And we will protect you. You did not mess it up. You gave your battle-worn husband an amazing magical night," he stated quietly.

Kerim was chewing on his sweet potato with some more delight then after swallowing it, he sighed a little and looked up into the electric blue eyes. "Okay," he said, letting himself accept that fact for now. "I'm glad you enjoyed that magical night."  
  
To change the subject a bit, he reached for the garlic toast. "And how are you? How is Jim? Feeling less tense and grumpy? And the preparations?" he asked instead and took a bite. "Damn, sooo good..." he mumbled before another quick bite.

Mick inhaled deep and thought okay… for now maybe he was not just saying it but feeling it too.  
  
"Jim is always grumpy if he has to do anything besides sex and eating... just to be honest…" he scoffed. "He is much stronger and I think will do okay. I was training a lot and focusing on my powers too. We will see…" he shrugged. "I want to make you happy and proud of me... and able to keep you safe."

Kerim had to chuckle from what Mick said about Jim and nodded in agreement. "Well... at least he doesn't need Seth's blood anymore and who could blame him? Paolo is cute and very skilled..." he wiggled his brows, coming off more like his usual positive and goofy self instead of the more withdrawn and anxious one he's been lately.  
  
"It's good to hear though that Jim will be okay. For a while the Gods were worried about him, but being mated to Paolo will do even more good to him. They are both growing now," he hummed. "I wonder just how strong they could get... The sky the limit because Jim is a Nephilim?" he mused more to himself then gave a sweet smile to his man. "I'm already proud of you. And I'll try not to be too reckless so you and the Gods can keep me safe," he added, even if they both knew that during a battle that was going to be quite difficult. Plus Kerim could fight well too.

"You know Paolo and his skill well, huh?" Mick raised a brow and pulled his angel to him. "You are very kind to keep us in your mind baby," he breathed into the lean neck. Licking it and pecking the slightly goose bumped skin. "I think as much as they f... mate... Jim can evolve into anything. A cosmic deity even," he puffed his words to the wet skin and giggled. "What do you think? Remember the time you had mercy on this table?"

"I had the... pleasure to get a taste of his skills, yes..." Kerim admitted as his eyes rolled back in his head and he gasped for air as he bared his neck to Mick. He even forgot to chuckle about the joke as more goose bumps covered his pale flesh, making his nipples harden under his tight tee.  
  
"You want me to finally f... mate with you on the table? If we break it, I'll make you fix it with your own hands!" he warned, his chuckle turning into a moan as his hand stroked up on a thick thigh and found the nice bulge between them.

"Hmm... I can fix many things with my own hands. Can you fu...fix me too, my strict little angel?" the demon moaned and gently bit the tasty neck.  
  
Parting his legs to make Kerim touch his jeans-trapped hardness more. "Just so that we… are not going to get behind in evolving and things compared to them," he tilted his head and giggled, pressing a long passionate kiss to the little lips.

"I think there's nothing to stop us in that... and in catching up with the others..." Kerim murmured against Mick's wet lips, his palm rubbing him just the right way. "The poor half-eaten dinner, though... As much as it would be a classic move to wipe everything off the table, I don't want to waste your fantastic cooking, so... just a sec..." he grinned, pecking the tip of the demon's nose before he was suddenly taking their plates and the bread to the counter.  
  
Then he pulled Mick up so he could press his slimmer and smaller body against his for another kiss. While their tongues were playing with each other, his slender hands got busy with undressing them. Just thinking of fucking Mick again made him throb in his pants too as it's been a while now and he just loved how much the big bad electric demon could fall apart during those times...  
  
Once they were both completely naked, Kerim grinned up at his hazy-eyed man, lightly slapping his ass. "Up on the table then, my horny beast..."

Giving out a grumbling moan just to be very beast-like, Mick crawled up on the table and laid on his back. He kept his already sparkling eyes on his pair and breathing deeply and heavily, he caressed his chest and belly, waiting on what Kerim would do with him...

As the angel watched his big man do as he was told, his smile turned into a dirty smirk. It felt like a _déjà vu_ probably for both of them. The first time they were in this position, it was just after the orgy in the mated Gods' chamber and after Corey's merging with Jim. That day was when their relationship has really started. And it felt like an eternity ago to the angel.  
  
This time he didn't take his hairband out as he stepped to the table by Mick's side and leaned down to kiss and suck on a dark nipple, his hand going down to take hold of and gently massage the nice shaft, his own jumping a bit from feeling just how hard Mick already was for him.  
  
"You are such a gorgeous man of your species..." Kerim puffed against the erect nipple before biting it and moving downwards with his kisses and light bites.

The demon's breath hitched and he moaned loud and long. He loved just how perfectly their playful nature clicked with Kerim. And loved it even more when his wifey let it all loose on him...  
  
"You know a lot from my species... Thanks to the first one who called me over…" he tried to joke but his words died in a pleased groan.

"I know more about _you_ than your species, to be honest..." Kerim grinned up at Mick as he opened and pushed up the meaty thighs to step between them. "For example, I know that running my fingertips on the back of your thighs makes your legs tremble with lust and your skin break out in goose bumps... and start to charge with your electricity," he said doing just that and watching the mentioned reactions manifest.  
  
"I also know that you love me sucking on your dick..." Kerim continued and without much ceremony he simply slid half of said meat into his mouth, making sure to rub the small ball of his lip piercing all along the sensitive spots on the underside of Micks cock.

To that sparks literally flew around the trembling demon. Lifting his hips off the table he tried to push his throbbing cock deeper into the hot mouth of his angel. "Please, please my love…" he could only mumble that. His hands were in fists and his heavy arms were flexing as he wanted to touch Kerim but wasn't sure that he was allowed.

Kerim slid off the tasty cock and chuckled up at Mick. "You can touch me, my beautiful demon," he gave him the permission as he felt what Mick was thinking of. "You can even fuck my face. I know you are dying to..." he winked at him then sucked an even bigger portion of him back between his lips. Meanwhile his fingers caressed the heavy balls a few times then they slid right behind them to gently caress the stretch of skin between them and Mick's hole, knowing that it could drive him crazy too.

"You're the best…" Mick breathed and caressed the silky hair, moaning. Moving against Kerim's rubbing fingers a little, he then held the head of the angel and slowly pushed as deep as he could into his mouth. Groaning like a beast, making even drowning huffs as he started to move his hips faster and faster. He was hitting the back of Kerim's throat as he was fucking his mouth and pulling his head onto his leaking cock.

The angel just loved this. Each time he was with Mick and close to his darkness, he felt alive and loved unconditionally. He caressed the thick thighs with his hands as he let Mick fuck his throat, making Kerim swallow and even cough a bit around the thick meat.  
  
Then after a while he grabbed his wrists and freed his head just to move lower, licking along his balls then lapped at his hole with delight, soon pushing and swirling his tongue in it. As he looked up, he admired the view for a while then sucked his slender fingers into his own mouth to slick them up. Suckling on a heavy ball, the kinky angel soon began pushing first one then two fingers into the hungry hole.

Mick arched his back and pushed against the invading fingers. The small electric charges got stronger on his skin and he breathed deep and gave himself to his pair's mercy. His big hand was still caressing Kerim's head lovingly and tried to beg for more through their bond.

The angel moaned his approval, enjoying the small charges running up on his skin too and he worked a third finger into his man, moving and curling them until they were sliding in Mick with ease and could rub against his most sensitive spots. He just loved watching the big man falling apart in front of him.  
  
To add to his pleasure, his pierced mouth found its way back around the hard cock and he worked him well until he was getting close to his orgasm.

So close Mick started to protest and gripped the long dark hair stronger, trying not to move in synch with Kerim's evil, evil strokes and sinful lips… Not with much success, though... "Please stop. I... I want to feel you take me as yours... Please, my angel…" he moaned with great desperation in his voice.

Kerim shivered pleasantly from that voice and begging, making his own shaft ooze more drops at the tip. Still, evilly he didn't stop until Mick was right there and slowed down just to keep him there for a good minute before he chuckled and finally pulled his fingers out of his man. Climbing up on the table, he leaned down to steal a kiss and grinned into Mick's flushed face.  
  
"I love the way you beg for me... Now... let's make sure my dick is slick enough for you." And with that he crawled further up on the wide body, straddling Mick's chest until he could help lift the head of his love and guide his tip between the soft lips.

He didn't have to say it twice. Mick was sucking on the offered hard meat with eagerness as if his life depended on giving the best and most throughout blowjob to Kerim.  
  
His hands were roaming on the warm skin above him, pulling his pair closer by his round ass to practically sit on his face and thrust deeper into his throat. Which he also enjoyed and let his deep groans resonate loudly around the tasty meal of his.

"To all the angels and demons..." Vega moaned, leaning on a hand then he decided that grabbing the edge of the table with it would be a better way to keep him from shaking apart. He always loved when Mick was sucking on him so enthusiastically so he kept his other hand on his man's nape and made his hips roll back and forth smoothly but a bit faster. The hands on his ass only made his skin glow a bit brighter and his moans louder.   
  
It would've been so easy to just simply come down on the demon's throat, but before he could do that, he pulled his glistening cock out of the hot mouth. He was panting too as he crawled down on the big body again, engaging the red lips in a passionate kiss while he positioned himself and without much more teasing, he began pushing into his hubby, moaning into their kiss.

The big hands stayed on the angel's ass and when he finally was where Mick wanted him the most, they pushed and gripped onto the well-shaped butt.  
  
The demon let out a weak dying out whining moan. He was already trembling for his man. He was always so lost in Kerim when he was on the receiving end of their playtime... He never felt so strongly the need to surrender his will and open up and merge together like with the angel.  
  
His thick thighs moved to let Kerim closer to him, moving his hips in small circles to feel that wonderful cock deeper in him.

Kerim broke the kiss and moaned his approval onto Mick's moist lips, his ass flexing faster as he got deeper and deeper until he was fucking his man with long hard strokes, making the table creak a bit under them.  
  
"You feel so good each time... I love you..." he breathed and moved his lips to Mick's thick neck to kiss and suck and bite it, knowing how much it could drive his pair wild.

"I love you so much too..." the demon moaned his reply and turned his head to let Kerim chew on his neck more easily and hopefully harder too. His skin sparked with electricity all over, the little bolts running up on his angel’s body too. Just when he felt the need to become one with that amazing creature of light, his power seemed to pull Kerim even more to his very core.

Being happy and satisfied from the big man's reply, Kerim bit harder – just like he felt Mick would want it – and also hammered against that sweet spot faster once he found the perfect angle. He just loved all the electricity sparkling around and on them, making his light react more and more as it welcomed Mick's familiar energy, feeding on it and also feeding it in return.  
  
His own moans and groans were getting louder and more frequent too as they were chasing the high in which their very cores could melt together. To reach that faster, Kerim let loose of his angel light, coaxing more of his man’s darkness out of him.

Mick's body shook and tensed up as the pure light rushed through his body. His own dark energies, spiced with all that highly charged small lightnings, got looser too and met the light and dissolved into it. Making the demon moan weakly from the warmth and pleasure spreading over his whole body and soul. The perfect precise attack against his prostate also pushed him closer to the end on a physical level.

As their powers were mixing more and more, Kerim kept moving, one hand reaching up to caress Mick's horns then down to his beard. He lifted his head and looked into the electric blue eyes which looked lighter, nearly white by then. The angel smiled down at his man, his brilliant white wings spreading over them like a protective and warm shield.  
  
"Come on, baby... Give yourself fully to me so I can give myself fully to you..." he whispered, propping his forehead against Mick's while caressing his face and never stopping with his deep thrusts.

The horned devil melted under the light and warmth of his angel. As his own powers fully surfaced, his coal black wings appeared too. The leather edges were touching the pure light feathers as he huffed and groaned, caressing Kerim's nape and neck lost in the dark eyes. As their powers melted into one, it started to build up to an explosion of their united cores.  
  
It didn't take long for his body to give in to all the sensations. He felt the same pressure push his being over its limits and into the endless bliss of light. And then his body tensed, holding his pair painfully close to himself as all the energy of them both blasted out of them, managing to rush over the building like a shockwave as he came hard and loud, taking his other half with him.

Kerim too was dissolving in that explosion as their spirits merged on a higher spiritual level than ever before. It was so very intense that they both needed a few minutes to come down, still entangled and physically one.  
  
Panting for air, he kissed his perfect man then looked into the hazy and glowing eyes. "Your eyes... they are nearly completely white..." he murmured, caressing Mick's brow and temple, just admiring the sight.

"Really? You outdone yourself with this mating thing now. Table is stronger than I thought too," Mick joked still panting for air. "I feel... different... And very much yours and love you…" he added and pulled his wifey down for a kiss.

"I've learned during the long years of my existence that a strong table is a must when you have someone special in your life..." Kerim chuckled after the kiss their shared and stole a few more for himself just because he could.  
  
"Different like how?" he asked curiously as they were just resting out their intense mating there. "I am yours too, you know. And love you very, very much, no matter what," he whispered, playing with Mick's black hair.

"Like... my electric power usually withdraws after we came… Now I feel it stronger than ever. And like... it always felt like a thing that I have to master. Now it feels that power is fully a part of me, not alien... natural like... breathing…" Mick said slowly as he was thinking hard how to voice his new senses and feelings.

"This was probably the... 'higher' mating you needed to fully transform then," Kerim beamed down at his man then gently pulled out of him just to kiss him again. "I love the new eyes, though. You must feel like I do with my Light. You feel even more powerful than before and I'm sure you'll be able to protect Jim... and me..." here he rolled his eyes with a smirk "even better.”  
  
"Come, check your eyes out before we take a shower then tomorrow you could try out if there's a significant difference in your powers too. Your electric charges felt as if they have changed a bit while they were running through me."

"Yeah it could be…" Mick murmured and followed Kerim to the bathroom.  
  
Wrapping his arms around his pair from behind, they both looked into the big mirror.  
  
"Wow... It is almost fully white. And have a little hue too. Just a hint of my blue irises in the bright white... See the small sparks too?" Mick whispered in utter shock of his reflection. He really did feel more powerful and also in control of this force more noticeably throbbing under his skin. "My horns are not fully vanished...” he mused. "Gonna start wearing sunglasses outside if it stays... That looks cool anyway," he giggled and pressed a kiss into Kerim's neck.

"I think both the eyes and horns are hot," Kerim grinned from ear-to-ear, finding Mick cute like hell as he observed himself. He closed his dark eyes and purred softly from the kiss in his neck, his round butt pressing against his man.  
  
"My complete opposite... Now in our eye-colors too. Yet we are connected so beautifully..." the angel added, caressing Mick's thick arms around his naked middle.

"Hmmm... Wanna be connected more under the shower? Just for experimental reasons, of course… To see what happens after this with my eyes and all and if you are going to get brighter or something... I'm so into science and transmutation today…" Mick chuckled as he kept kissing and biting the tasty neck while he navigated the other man into the shower, giggling and stumbling.

"Science is... important.... We can learn a lot from it," Kerim nodded a few times, his breathing already becoming a bit shallower as he agreed with that to Mick's suggestion. "And as you know... I'm all about learning new things..." he giggled too and opened the tap, gasping for air from the first cold water, his pale and slightly glowing skin breaking out in goose bumps, but Mick's big body kept him warm from behind...  
  
And soon he got even warmer as Mick showed him from behind just how deeply he could connect with him...

*** 

Only one night was left till the portal opening. Paolo was sort of anxious, which was really not his nature at all otherwise. He took a longer curve to walk back to his house and to Jim from the cave where the new legion now rested, ready to be called anytime.  
  
The little extra time he had, he tried to deal with the questions that kept bubbling up in his mind. He knew better than to give into doubt. Especially as things considering his end worked out well.  
  
He was more worried about everyone leaving. Except Sotiris, of course... And he somehow knew with his foreseeing sense that they will stay outside and many complications were ahead of the little group...

Not far away the angel's pair wasn't that calm either. It was caused by tension and trying to mentally prepare for what lie ahead of all them. Jim loved living under the protective power of the Gods, but he also knew it was never to last for long. It was a Sanctuary, yes, but it could eventually fall too if they don't do something about what was going on in the already messed up outside world.  
  
As the only known awakened and fully transformed Nephilim, Jim was going to have a big part in that. And it was a bigger and more important task than he ever had to do...  
  
While waiting for Paolo to get back, he figured that making some dinner for them would distract him for a while, but that wasn't the case. Instead he thought back on his whole life. From where he started and where he was now. All the losses, but also all the gains crossed his mind.  
  
He has changed a lot from the low-life criminal biker and drug addict, he knew. And he also knew that he couldn't hold back when it will come to fighting their enemies. He was kinda... looking forward to that. Although at times he had his doubts about himself and his abilities, thanks to the memory of his Corey believing in him, Paolo's growing love and reassuring presence and all the help of the others made him feel ready to face his fate.

"Hmm… Something smells good… You cooked or just smell yummy for me yourself?" Paolo grinned as he walked in and hugged his tall man from behind. He laid his head to the long back to just enjoy the energies and closeness of his pair. "You're worried too. I can feel it. It is our last meal here... You know that too?" he asked quietly with a sigh.

Jim's serious expression eased up right away and he chuckled under his blond mustache, leaning back into the hug. It felt very good for him too to have his pair close again. "If you think I smell like burgers on a daily basis then I think something's wrong with your nose," he said, flipping the last ones, letting Paolo rest against his back.  
  
"Yeah..." he sighed too, his voice becoming more serious and quiet. "I feel it too. That's why I made you burgers again. Thought it would be just fitting in a way as it kinda started with that and now will also kinda end with it, you know..." he murmured, sliding a big hand on the arms around his middle while the other switched off the stove.  
  
"I'm worried about everyone, the world, but most of all about you... I love you," he said, still staring in front of him, his words heavy with meaning. He was... very afraid that something would happen to Paolo too...

Paolo let go of his man to turn and face him. "I love you so much too... I will be alright. You won't lose me, baby… I’ve survived a lot so far," he smiled and raised himself on his toes to pucker his lips and ask for a kiss. "Plus have a legion of cute war demons to protect me too. And of course, the mighty Nephilim himself," he giggled trying to ease up the mood a little bit. They will face dark times enough…

The tall biker couldn't resist that sight of course, and he smiled under all that facial hair just to lean down and steal a peck from the offered lips, tattooed arms going around and holding his mate close. It was crazy just how well they fitted. Sometimes it still amazed him.  
  
"I'll keep you to that promise and will tan your ass if you break it!" he warned with a giggle of his own before giving him a proper breathtaking and deep kiss. "So... How are the kids?" he suddenly broke it, whispering onto the wet lips, mismatched eyes having a playful glint as Jim enjoyed the effects his kiss was having on Paolo.

"Whaaaa..?" Paolo breathed back. His mind once again was completely blown by that sensual deep kiss Jim could always give him. "Oh. The kiddos..." he giggled as slowly his brain cells came back from the euphoria. "They are very ready!" he grinned proud letting his man go and glimpsing at the food on the counter. Giving meaningful looks at Jim...  
  
"We took them out a few times to Seth's labyrinth. To face some almost real battle. Well... the smaller Khazra can be very hard to beat, to be fair. Especially the ones Seth uses with his spell and keep reviving..."

Jim just giggled cutely from those reactions. He just couldn't get bored of messing with Paolo like this. Not that the short angel wouldn't have the very same effects on him...  
  
"Alright, alright, put your sexy ass down..." Jim snorted while lightly slapping said ass before turning back towards the counter. "Teaching and overseeing the kids' progress doesn't just make you leave your poor other half in his awful loneliness but also seems to make you starve for food. Hm, at least I cannot fuck up burgers..." he mused, putting the burgers together next to the fries and salad. "But I'm very pleased that they are ready. Those Khazra beasts are scary and strong as shit," he cringed a bit, remembering their encounter with them in the labyrinth then put the plates down on the table.  
  
"Eat up, baby. I still have plans with you. I have a feeling it's gonna be a long night as it'll be the last for a while when we can enjoy such food and a comfy bed..."

"Oh yummy…" Paolo grinned at the food and took a bite. "And yes. They are strong as shit..." he continued after he swallowed. "But the kids are really strong too and very tricky with their skills. You will see. They are really very, very good warriors. Plus they are cute and love us..." he chuckled eating some more. "And how are you with your training? Made friends with the horses?" he asked as that was also a worry for the angel. How Jim will do without his bike and on a demon horse...

"I can't wait to see them in real life and in action. You guys were quite secretive about them and their training. I know you had to establish a strong bond with them and all. I could only see and feel glimpses of them. You think they will like... like me too? I'm just curious," Jim mused while munching on a fry.  
  
"My training was... okay. I didn't fall off. Not once. Which I consider progress. Yes, I still miss my bike and wish I could go on that, but my horse is less temperamental than the rest. So kinda proud of our progress too," Jim shrugged then grinned. "You should have seen Mick's face when he tried to make his horse go to the left but it didn't move a muscle. It was like that for like... two minutes but it was all so worth it!" Jim giggled and finally started stuffing his face with his burger too.

"Yeah... demon horses are as intelligent as humans. Maybe some even more... Mick has to be in synch with the horse and treat him as his equal. But it must have been funny," he giggled imagining the scene. "These beasts walk without sound and are fast. And will be more useful than motorbikes… Sorry babe..." he reached out to rub Jim's long thigh under the table as a consoling gesture.

"Well... Kerim explained that to us too and eventually Mick seemed to accept that," Jim continued, smiling at his pair for trying to console him. "Don't worry, I'll survive without a bike too. Maybe once all this is over, I could take you for a ride. Just the two of us, hm?" he winked at Paolo, but he meant it seriously.

"Sounds just as good as the rides you are taking me to nowadays," Paolo winked back with a dirty smirk, his sneaky hand slowly sliding upper on Jim's thigh, underlining the hint in his voice.

To that Jim's hazel eyes changed colors and he growled approvingly as he enjoyed the naughty touch, never breaking the eye-contact. He just loved how Paolo was just as kinky and insatiable like he was.  
  
"I think it's time for one of those rides then... So we don't get out of practice," he grinned wide and grabbed the sneaky hand to place it on his growing bulge. Clearly, they were done with eating for now...

***

The path led deep into the belly of the Gods’ caves. Narrowing down to a literal hole in the rock wall only wide enough for a bigger adult male to fit and squeeze through. And of course, it was guarded by the vicious looking spartan female warriors who all looked the same and their existence’s purpose was to guard what they were designed to protect.

Of course, there was also teleportation to enter for the beings who held such skills. And were allowed to pass the magic shield that was cast around the inner hall. Because after one pressed through the small hole, the interior was breathtaking.  
  
The first thing that struck people were the huge precisely shaped cubes of granite built to a wall once and the remains there were still strong in a land that was covered in limestone. That ancient building ruin reminded everyone on the Mayan, Aztec and Egyptian ancient walls and temples which used massive pieces of the hard stone.

As they walked deeper, winged lions with bearded human heads and sphinxes stood guard on the carved walls. Going back to the Babylonian and Sumer times. And the energy of the swirling opened portal could be felt strongly already.

The exact place of the 'Gate' which Sotiris never left for long was a mass of concentrated cosmic energy. Those who know how, can use it to go to many far away dimensions and even use it to bring invaders through.  
  
Next to that slowly swirling energy that was slightly visible to humanoid eye,s a big part of the wall looked like the liquid surface of silver. Shining and pulsing in synch with the cosmic power. All that was surrounded by pained figures on the walls which were surely left by prehistoric cavemen who could feel the importance and strength of the place.

The demon horses the little group was bonded to were there, waiting. Christos and Seth were already in the saddle in their leather armor, while Sotiris stood proudly next to the portal, glowing with the power of the sun.

The small but strong group stood there in awe. Well, except for Kerim and Paolo, who knew the place, but even those two felt honored to be able to be there again.  
  
"Wow... such massive energy...." Jim blurted out, standing close to his pair also in the leather armor he got from the Gods, still shocked both from the sight and the energies coming from the Gate. "No wonder you have to guard this place..." he added, meeting Sotiris' yellow eyes. The Nephilim was also the first who started walking towards the horses and the Gods.  
  
And as most probably thought about it too, Jim just realized the weight of the importance of guarding such special Gates. From the different cultural evidence he saw before, it was clear that these Gates have been there way longer than humans. That fact was mind-boggling on its own.

"Yeah… It's really something, right?" Seth said amused on Jim and his usual ways. "We just ride through and get out at the foot of the mountain road that leads to the town where the signal is coming from. We thought it would be better not to jump directly to the location. It is possible that some guards it or were left behind. So be prepared for a fight too."  
  
"Samael and Lucifer are already awaiting us there. Our legions are ready to be called if needed too," Christos added smiling at his pair as Brent nodded and got on his horse and took his place next to the God.

"Yupp, never felt something like this before... I mean faintly I felt the closeness of the Gate lately... Once our... bond with Paolo got to a higher level recently..." here Jim sent a kinky and amused smile to his pair then looked back at Seth "but not like this..."  
  
While Kerim sat on his horse too and patted its black neck, Mick did the same and Jim headed towards his too, thinking that it was a clever move from the Gods to transport them a bit further away. Before he sat on his horse and put his mask on, he stole a short kiss from Paolo, though.

As everyone seemed to be ready and Mick put on his mask too and focused to get in synch with his horse, they lined up. Seth and Christos were at the front, Brent and Paolo and Jim beside each other and guarding their backs were Kerim and Mick.  
  
"Doubt may never poison you!" Sotiris said bowing to them. From his powers channeled more into the gate, the liquid surface seemed to bubble like water. But the two Gods at the front started to walk into it.  
  
It was freezing cold. The fluid type that feels like entering the pores of the skin and creeps into the veins and rushes over the whole body. As if icy water would fill them up instead of warm blood. It lasted only a few seconds and they found themselves on the edge of a shadowy forest before a road sneaking up to the mountain tops.

For once no one's stomach was turning from passing through – to which Jim was very grateful. Although maybe it was from the shock his system got while passing through the cold liquid of the Gate. But soon after that they had other things to focus on.  
  
Thanks to the shadowy surroundings, it was hard to tell the exact time of the day as the Gods started to lead the little group towards the meeting point with Samael and Lucifer. This forest seemed to be relatively unaffected by the destruction of the rest of the world, though it was eerily void of animals and also there was a strange sensation that made the fine hairs of the Nephilim stand on end on his nape. Like an impending pulsing threat... They were close...  
  
The hooves of the demon horses made nearly no noise as they were more gliding than walking in the classical sense. Jim had some questions, but for a change stayed silent.  
  
Everyone in the group were on high alert, scanning their surroundings and focusing on their mission. Some were more nervous or tense, others not that much, but one thing was clear to all: they were out from the relative safety of the Sanctuary and a mistake would cost a lot.  
  
Soon enough, Seth and his brother turned their horses toward a barely visible path that went upwards the mountain and in a few minutes they arrived to a smaller clearing, the trees opening up on its other side to give the view of the surrounding area.  
  
Near that spot was where the "unholy pair" awaited them on their own horses...

Robb smiled seeing the group arriving and seeing Jim's face and the others, he just cleared his throat and turned to his pair.  
  
Robb himself rode a black demon horse. But Samael… He was proudly grinning in the saddle of a… demon unicorn. The beast was black as coil, eyes red liquid fire. It was slightly taller than the demon horses with magic oozing from its being and the twisted horn on its forehead while it was sizing up the others.

  
[Behemoth: Lucifer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SXFjZvWgaeI)

Samael was… something else himself once again. His face was painted with white and black ash, some blood for red. His eyes full black without irises and dressed in a black hood, leather boots and elbow long gloves without fingers’ ends.

"You're all here and not frozen in the vortex," he exclaimed grinning. "A very good start! The Call is still casting, though..." he said like everything was normal and not everyone was staring at him baffled.

Seth and even Christos seemed to be amused from the dramatic look while Paolo could clearly see the comical side of it and he even giggled. Kerim's big eyes widened while his pair's narrowed in complete opposite. It seemed the Nephilim was the most shocked from all of them.  
  
As they stopped close to the couple, Jim sized up the majestic and a bit scary-looking "dark unicorn" then Samael himself. Looking around still baffled, he murmured "And I thought we were supposed to blend in and look more or less as humans as much as we can..." he finally chuckled too, lightly shaking his head.  
  
To that Robb snorted a bit too, simply shrugging his shoulder as if saying "Samael will be Samael..."

Mick blinked with his glowing white eyes and shrugged too. "We don't really look human right now in the masks and with our glowing eyes," he looked at Jim who also had his mismatched eyes glowing from under the mask.  
  
"Come on… Gods... you know I can change the look to... boring and normal in a blink," Samael rolled his eyes at them dramatically.  
  
"Of course we know. Your pair wouldn't let you out like this if you could not bend in later on," Christos chuckled too but mostly on the reactions of the others.  
  
"The Call is still casting. And it is strong. We should be careful and proceed with our mission," Seth said a bit more serious but he had his jackal smirk on his face as well.

"True that..." Jim nodded to Mick.  
  
"I quite like it," Paolo grinned at Samael then all became more serious once Seth spoke.  
  
Robb told Samael through their bond that he found him hot like that, making them both chuckle then the brown eyes met Seth's dark ones. "It's been steady ever since we got here. The Call doesn't seem to get weaker," he added, making his horse walk next to the God of Darkness. "We should go. The longer it is active, the more danger it can draw in…"

"I agree. Stay alert everyone! And keep the lines," Christos said in his usual seriousness, showing the cold tactical warrior side of him.

That made Brent nod and blush with a small smile. The small demon glimpsed at his fellow commander by his side and nodded in a silent agreement with Paolo.  
  
As Robb stayed at the front as a third member in the line beside the Gods, Samael stayed back and galloped his unicorn next to Kerim. "I help to guard those butts," he grinned humming at the trio riding in the middle.  
  
Even the lighter mood was welcomed and maybe forced by them all to ease the tension. But the weight of the mission soon weighted on them as they reached the narrowed down entrance of the valley hidden between the once crater. All of them could feel the massive energy pulsing from there. Controlling and using up every drop of life around it.

It was something none of them saw before...

 **THE END  
** … for now

 


End file.
